


Another Force

by RichardSmith1980



Series: Death and Life Trilogy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 46
Words: 118,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardSmith1980/pseuds/RichardSmith1980
Summary: A post Revenge of the Sith AU where Padme lives and Anakin doesn't burn on Mustafar. She will do what she must to bring her husband back to the light. This story is told from the characters point of view.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Death and Life Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853422
Comments: 21
Kudos: 30





	1. Fighting Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emily+Smith), [Julie_Horwitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Horwitz/gifts).



> This is my first complete fan fiction. I wrote it over the course of several weeks during the Covid-19 Quarantine. I've had a few ideas over the years and this is the first one to make it to completion. This will be part one of a trilogy. I'm currently working on Part two. Another thing to take into account, this isn't edited, so if you find something that seems out of place, please let me know so I can fix it. I hope you enjoy Another Force.

**Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction. All characters and situations belonging to the Star Wars saga are copyrighted to Lucasfilm Ltd and the Walt Disney Company. Everything else, including original characters, is of my own creation.**

**Prologue**

The Republic has fallen, replaced by the Galactic Empire.

The Jedi Order has been obliterated.

The Sith have risen from the ashes.

Jedi Anakin Skywalker has become the Sith Lord Darth Vader.

Younglings have been imprisoned by Vader in the Citadel to be kept in reserve for training in the dark ways.

Few Jedi Survive and they are now scattered.

Master Yoda has been bested by the new Emperor.

Obi-Wan Kenobi has defeated Lord Vader by maiming him and burying him alive on Mustafar.

Anakin’s wife, Padme is in serious condition having been attacked by Vader. She has delivered twins and as he feared, she is dying, but another force is about to intervene and change the lives of all…

**Chapter 1 - Fighting Back**

Obi-wan, Yoda, and Bail Organa are standing around the table as Padme Amidala is slipping from this life and into the next.

“Obi-wan, there’s good in him...I know. I know.”

“Padme, hold on!” I say as I look down on her. She fades away and flat lines. Padme’s child cries in my arms. Her body lay there, silent. My heart hurts. First Anakin and now Padme. Not to mention that everything they stood for lies in ruins. the dark times are upon us, but still there is hope. The children born of Padme and Anakin’s love will help us to rise up from the ashes.

The medical droid pulls a sheet over her and this is when I lose what composure I have left and begin to sob. In this war I’ve seen so much death, so much pain. Now to lose my brother’s… wife. It’s too much. I turn and walk out of the room to regain control over my emotions.

“Obi-wan.” an ethereal voice comes out of nowhere. It’s very recognizable. Yoda walks out into the hallway.

“Obi-wan, Padme isn’t dead.” The voice comes back. Yoda and I look at each other realizing that we both hear it. We return to the room.

“Dead the monitors say. Breathing she is not.” Yoda says to whomever is listening.

I feel for a pulse and don’t find one. “Master Yoda, do you recognize this voice?”

“Yes.” Yoda replies.

“It is I Qui-Gon Jinn,” the voice finally identifies itself. “Padme is not dead. She has been encased in a Force Cocoon.”

“Force Cocoon? I’ve never heard of this. Master Yoda? “He nods his head.

“Know of this I do not.” Yoda replies. “No where, has this even been discussed. A lot about the Force, that still know we do not. Explain please , Master Qui-Gon.”

“Master, you really believe you are speaking with Master Qui-Gon? He’s been dead for many years.” I find it hard to believe that my Master, who died in my arms has been silent for many years, only to choose this moment to make his presence known.

“I was chosen to become a part of the living force, my old Padawan. I’m able to retain my consciousness in order to speak with the living and I’m coming to you know because the force is fighting back in this dark time. This woman before you is special. She has been enveloped in a force cocoon and there she will remain while her body and mind heal from the hurt she has endured.” His explanation wasn’t impossible, just improbable by what we know about the Force.

“Well how long will she be in this... Force cocoon?” I answer back, genuinely curious.

“There is no set time Obi-wan. She needs time to heal her brokenness. Her life as it has been, is no more. It could be days, months, even years. While she is enveloped she will be completely protected until such a time she sees fit to leave it.” Qui-Gon explains.

I start to wonder if there was anything Master Qui-Gon could have done to avoid the situation we are in. Could he have warned us about Anakin’s betrayal? Could he have warned us about Palpatine? Why choose now to get involved? Why only intervene when we are trying to pick up the pieces? All of these questions roll around in my head when a question from Master Yoda snaps me back. I am letting the anger of the present envelope me and Yoda knows this. The tone of his question reminds me to pay attention to the present and to be mindful.

“Do anything for her should we?” Yoda asks while looking at me with a suspicious gaze.

“Yes, keep her children safe. She will need them when the time is right. They are very important.” replies Qui-Gon.

“Master Qui-Gon, is there anything else we should know about this?” I ask, while still wondering if there was anyway to be warned about any of this.

“Yes. Padme was being hunted. When she comes out of this she’s not going to be the same person. Make sure she can defend herself from those who would do her family harm.”

“Do that we will.” Came the reply from Master Yoda. “Your visit, much appreciated it is.”

“Be well my friends. Trust the Force.” Qui-Gon replies. As quickly as his voice came to us it was gone.

“Well there’s something that doesn’t happen everyday.” I say. I am left scratching my head. I wanted to ask him so many questions, but this is obviously not the time or the place.

“A day of many firsts it is.” says Yoda.

“I don’t pretend to know much about any of this,” chimes in Senator Organa “So what do we do with the children? I mean Master Qui-Gon said she could be in the state for years. The kids can’t grow up in the hospital. They might be discovered by the Empire and we don’t want that.” His questions reminded us, painfully, that there were now two children that would need to be cared for for an indeterminate amount of time.

“Separate, hidden the children must be. even after Padme wakes, in hiding they must stay. If find them the Emperor does, increase our problems will.”

“If you don’t mind, my wife and I will take the girl. We’ve always talked about adopting a baby girl. We would love to watch over her for however long she needs.” Bail comments.

“And what of the boy?” I ask.

“To his family on Tatooine send him.” Yoda remarks

“I’ll contact Ahsoka and ask her to deliver him”. I say.

“What will you do?” Bail asks.

The question hangs in the air for a few moments. I’m trying to find the words. Though I know it is true, I’m still having trouble believing that Padme and Anakin were husband and wife. “How could I have missed this?” I silently ask myself. Outwardly, I look at the two of them and reply, “I'm going to keep a vigil... over my brother’s wife.”

“If need us you do, contact us you will.” Commented the elder Knight

“Thank you master.” I said as I also nodded in response.


	2. The Emperor's Wrath

**Chapter 2 - The Emperor’s Wrath**

“When I give an order I expect you to obey or suffer the consequences!” Said the Emperor as he hit me with another onslaught.

I manage to shield myself from the blast. “When did I ever disobey you my Master?”

“The children, Lord Vader. Why are there Jedi Younglings in the cells at the Citadel!” He yelled. “I ordered all Jedi eliminated.” I can feel the Emperor’s growing anger. “I offer you a chance for greatness and you’re not even willing to do what must be done. It’s no wonder you were handed a defeat by Kenobi. YOU allowed him power over you! YOU allowed him to escape.” He sends another bolt my way, but that one I’m not able to block.

I’m taken down to my knees. The pain is excruciating. “Master, Kenobi will be found and when he is, I WILL take my revenge. As for the Younglings, I was only thinking of opportunities. I know that not all padawans agree with Jedi philosophy. We could train some of the ones that are more “pliable”.“

He dismissed my attempts at an excuse. Every word that came from him was laced with disappointment.

“Or maybe you wanted to gather a Force sensitive Army in order to supplant me? Remember, It was I who brought you back when you failed on Mustafar. Kenobi bested you, buried you alive, beat your head in and left you for dead! Not to mention the arm I had to replace... AGAIN! You are turning out to be quite a disappointment Lord Vader.” He said my name with sarcasm. I could feel his hate flowing.

The hate in my body was rising as well. “And you told me we would save Padme and she DIED! I think we’re even.” I can feel my power increase. I removed my helmet to look the Emperor in the eye. He can feel my growing ability and backs off. A sly grin develops on his face. It’s as if he wants me to fight back. I’m not sure if he’s trying to kill me or teach me a lesson. I can feel his anger, but I’m not even sure that isn’t manufactured for my benefit.

“Never forget your place, my friend. I am the Master, you are the Apprentice.” he reminds me.

I bow my head in submission. “Yes, my Master.” I reply.

“As for Padme, that was YOUR failure, not mine. Had you done what I commanded, you would’ve been strong enough in the Dark Side of the Force to save her.” he said as he shifted the blame for Padme’s death squarely upon my shoulders.

I’ve been a broken man since I learned of Padme’s death. Padme and the baby. My mind begins to wander to thoughts of them as Palpatine is talking to me. He must sense my attention is not on him or what he is saying because he Force chokes me. Suddenly I am taken back to the platform on Mustafar. I am holding my wife’s throat in the same manner while she gasps in vain for breath. I try to push the thought out of my mind to focus on keeping myself alive.

The Emperor continues. “Well the Guards at the Citadel had to do your job for you. He remarks. There will be no training. They’ve all been... disposed of.” That’s when he releases me. I don’t even fall to the ground which I think impresses him. I was able to stand upright under his attacks. I have the feeling that he is testing exactly how far he can push me before I lose control. Trying to find out just how strong I have become.

It hits me to the core. All that talent. Gone, because of a frightened old man. I think to myself. “Yes, Master, I will do better. You have my word.”

“I hope so for your sake. I don’t forgive or forget.” he replies. I hold back so as not to tip my hand to my Master. No use in giving him too much too quickly. I take my leave and make my way back to my quarters.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Several months have passed and today is much like all of the others in the service of the Emperor. Strolling across the bridge, I command respect. I am still something of an enigma throughout the Empire. No one had heard of Lord Vader before the Great Jedi Purge, but the Emperor trusts me. Well, a little more than he trusts anyone else. As Vader I am the enforcer. If you are asked to come to me, it’s a pretty good bet that you won’t be coming back. If I come to you, well then, your death will be most painful. No one wants to cross me and I've made sure, those that do, don’t live to tell anyone about it. I know about the rumors. That I have no feelings and no remorse. I've been tasked with hunting down the surviving Jedi and anything else the Emperor deems necessary.

Anyone that has seen me in battle will vouch that I am a force to be reckoned with. VERY formidable and extremely powerful. I’m starting to believe that I’m on par with the Emperor in terms of skill and ability and my power is still growing. Part of the mystery is the way I carry myself now. I'm an intimidating figure to say the least. Dressed from head to toe in black and wearing a helmet. No one but the Emperor has seen what lies beneath the mask. There are more rumors of course. Whispers are that I was commanded to wear the mask by the Emperor. No one knows why and no one is willing to ask me those questions.

I don't need much these days. My quarters are even more spartan than in my former life. Just 3 things reside in my personal quarters. My Lightsaber, which by all accounts is just an extension of my body, the bed, not that I get many restful nights these days. I take solace when it comes. And the one thing I look at when I get up and before I go down, a rock of obsidian. It was taken from my head after I was found nearly dead on the surface of Mustafar.

I run though that encounter over and over and it fills me with rage. Kenobi and I had been in a fierce battle over the lava river when he suddenly jumped off and declared that he had the high ground. I think he expected me to jump over him to go higher, but instead I rushed him from below. It caught him off guard, but only for a moment. He was still able to defend. That gave way to a foot chase on to a hillside.

He went on to say I was his brother and that he loved me. He was ashamed of me for joining the Dark Side in order to save Padme’s life. That we could’ve found an answer together if only I’d trusted him. Enraged I went in for a death blow and gave him the opening he had been looking for. Kenobi took off the same arm Dooku had those many years ago and then caused a rockslide that caught me up and buried me alive. I can still feel the ash and dirt filling my lungs. My legs are not able to get traction in the pumice sand, and rocks are falling on my head.

When the Emperor found me I was near death. I was shocked that anyone found me at all. The only evidence that had led them to me was my cybernetic arm laying on the ground. It took them hours to get to me. It was a volcanic avalanche of black soil, soot, ash, and rocks looking to claim my body. The ground was shifting and I kept sinking deeper and deeper. The ground is getting heavier and pressing against my body, crushing it little by little. That was Obi-Wan’s plan. Leave me to die because he couldn’t make the killing strike himself. If I ever see him again, I’ll run him through with my blade.

When they finally got me out, I asked the Emperor about Padme. If she was safe and that’s when he delivered the news. Without a show of emotion on his face he said “It seems in your anger, you killed her.”

NO! That couldn’t be! She was ALIVE, I felt it! I couldn’t have killed her. I didn’t mean to. I’d have given my life to save hers at that moment. What about the baby? I could feel everything I held most dear to me slipping through my fingers. I thought I was going to die. I should’ve died. It should’ve been me, not her. I’m not sure why I pulled through, but I did. What had I done? I’m in a living nightmare. My wife and unborn child are dead.

I was rushed off to an Imperial medical facility in serious condition. I was placed in a specially designed suit of armor. Originally the suit was fitted with a respirator because my lungs were damaged by all the ash I had inhaled. I needed a helmet to protect my head injuries. I healed quicker than expected though and when it came time, the Emperor told me to stay in the suit. The respirator was removed as I didn’t need it. That meant I could move with more stealth. I keep the helmet so everyone sees me as I am now. I am no longer the Hero with no Fear, I AM Fear.

Here in solitude I can remove the suit. Alone. Forever alone. Even when the rooms are crowded with officers doing the Empire’s bidding, I am alone.That’s when my thoughts start to wander to thoughts of Padme. I think of her often. Her kind words, her smiling face. Her kiss, oh how I miss Padme’s kiss. We once joked that we couldn’t spend all day cooped up together kissing. I disagreed. We did try it once. Might have been the night the baby was conceived. I feel another wave of pain wash over me...again. Our child. I wonder for only the millionth time if it was a Boy or a Girl? I am destined to be alone for the rest of my days… and beyond. When I said I loved her, I meant it, I meant it with all my being. I’ll love her for the rest of my life. Maybe the Force will grant me release and it will be a short time. Not likely.

I feel so much guilt over what I did to my wife and baby. I am the reason they’re dead. I had given all that I am to make sure that they had a future and I ruined it. I still see her face when she told me I was breaking her heart. How could she say that?!? I was trying to protect my family! I wasn’t going to sit by and let the future come. I had done that once and my Mother had paid the price. I wasn’t going to make that mistake again. A future without her in it was no future at all. I couldn’t sit idly by without at least trying to do something about it. It wasn’t going to happen again. I am a man of action. I act. If only she were here so I could make her understand, but she isn’t. I feel the ship move into hyperspace. I’m sure that I’ll have a mission wherever we end up. With that thought I drift off to sleep for the first time in a while.


	3. His Dream

**Chapter 3 - His Dream**

I open my eyes. The sun is bright and warm. I hear the sounds of birds in the trees outside the window. That’s when I notice her head on my chest. I am confused for a moment and try to get my bearings. I’ve been here before. This is the last time Padme and I were together on Robis. She had managed to get a weekend free and I was told to find a quiet place to take a meditative retreat. It was my turn in the rotation. They used to take us off the front lines every few weeks to make sure we were ok.

Anyway, Naturally, I chose Naboo. It didn’t really surprise anyone, least of all Obi-Wan or Yoda. Since Padme was going to Robis it would throw them off the trail if I said one place and went another. Eventually they might find out, but I’ll worry about that if it ever comes up. I thought to myself. It never did. Master Yoda had once even commended me for my ability to defy the council. He must’ve been quite the rebel when he was younger.

Robis is a retreat planet, Not the place that Padme or I would normally go, but we wanted to do something out of the ordinary. Padme had secured a small cottage out in the middle of nowhere and asked me to meet her there. I thought it sounded like paradise. Not for the setting mind you, but that it was going to be just us. We didn’t get much time like this lately. She was busy in the Senate and I was on the front lines most of the time. It was nice to just be husband and wife for a change. I found myself wondering if this is what life would be like if anyone ever caught on to our secret life. Didn’t seem so bad where I was at right now.

I’m getting lost in this dream. I can’t help it. I haven’t known happiness as of late. I run my fingers through her hair and down along her cheek. She squirms a little and looks up at me with those... beautiful eyes. I can’t help but drown in her beauty. She lifts herself up and kisses me. Her soft lips touching mine. It’s one of my favorite things in the universe. We lay back in bed and just stare into each other's eyes. Eventually we both start to laugh. I love her laugh. I don’t know what I would do without her. I wouldn’t be the man I am today. The setting is just too perfect. I just want to lay here holding her and never leave. At least I could keep her safe that way. She lays on my chest and listens to my heart beating. The Force startles me. I feel something, but I can’t put my finger on it. She rolls over on me and starts to tickle me. Not a good idea with a Jedi. I Force lift her and suspend her in the air. She’ll never learn. I think to myself. I release her and she plops down on the bed. She looks at me with a longing stare. “What are you thinking?” I ask her.

“How much I want this to last forever, she says. I wish we didn’t have to leave tomorrow.”

“What if we didn’t?” I asked her. Ideas already formulating in my head

“What do you mean?” she asks in a concerned tone.

“What if we just disappeared? Just picked a place and started fresh. Somewhere the war isn’t. We could finally be with each other and not worry about who we are or what we do.”

“Do you really think we could?” she replies. I can’t tell if she is seriously thinking about it or trying to bring me back to reality.

“We aren’t exactly the most private people, Anakin. We’re bound to be noticed wherever we go. I’m a Senator and you're the Hero with no Fear”. She says that last part with a slightly mocking tone. She knows I really don’t care for that. Some reporter wrote that and it got picked up everywhere.

“Padme, What did I ask you about…” I’m saying and then she interrupts.

“I know, but you are the Hero of my Heart. I love you Ani.”

“I love you too, I say. You’re right we couldn’t pull it off.” I say sadly. “They’d have the entire galaxy looking for us if we did and without going back, we’d be putting people in harm’s way.” Padme nods in agreement.

“It was a great idea at the wrong time.” she says.

I let out an exasperated sigh and lay back. “So are you hungry?”

“Just for you, my love.” She replies.

I turn toward her and give her a look with raised eyebrows. Just then she jumps on the bed and gives me a deep warm kiss. I lose all concept of time and space. _This is what love is_ , I think to myself. We decided to sleep in that morning.


	4. Her Dream

**Chapter 4 - Her Dream**

The birds are singing out the window, but they are being drowned out by the sound of a strong heart. I’m startled. Anakin? I’ve been here before. This is when Ani and I were on Robis. We had it planned out. I worked to get some time for myself and he asked for private meditation time. Jedi are supposed to take it, but that doesn't always happen. He said he was going to Naboo, but was really joining me.

I suggested somewhere other than Naboo to throw my family and the Jedi off the scent. The last thing I needed was questions from my family or worse, my sister Sola asking why I didn’t come to visit if I was home. I couldn’t exactly tell them I needed a romantic weekend with my husband. The Jedi Council was also giving Ani a hard time. They didn’t know about our marriage, at least I hoped they didn’t. There were a few instances where we were less than discreet lately and I was determined to put some rumors to rest.

I’ve only been to Robis once before. It's a retreat planet, Not the place that we would normally go, but we wanted to do something different. Then again anything would be a change of pace from the war. I had secured a small cottage out in the middle of nowhere and asked him to meet me there. It was perfect. Just us. Opportunities like this don’t come along very often. Especially in the middle of the war. I've been so worried about Ani being on the front lines. The worst part is that I can’t tell anyone what is bothering me. I can’t share that I’m worried about the man I love. It was nice to just be husband and wife for a change. Was this how the other half lived? I’m envious of other couples that don’t have to worry about who they love or public displays of affection. Here I was listening to his heart beat. This life doesn’t seem so bad from where I was at right now.

I’m getting lost in this dream. I can’t help it. I am so content being here with him. I feel him running his fingers through my hair and down along my cheek. I move around a little but because It tickles my face. I look up at him. His blue eyes shine and I can see myself in them. I can’t help but kiss him. It’s a toss up between his Kiss and him holding me close. I can’t pick a favorite. We lay back in bed and just stare into each other's eyes. Eventually we both start to laugh. I love his laugh. I don’t get to hear it enough. He goes through so much when he is on a mission. He’s everything to me. The setting is just too perfect. I just want to lay here in his arms and never leave. I return to laying on my chest and listening to his heart beating.

You know, it's yours. I hear Anakin’s thoughts. It makes me smile. I roll over on him and start to tickle him. Ahh! I start to laugh as he Force lifts me and leaves me in the air. Jedi.. I playfully think to myself. He lets me go and I plop down on the bed. He looks at me with a longing stare. “What are you thinking?” he asks me.

I reply, “How much I want this to last forever. I wish we didn’t have to leave tomorrow.”

“What if we didn’t?” He asked me. I could see him plotting and planning.

I’m concerned, “What do you mean?” I ask.

“What if we just disappeared? Just picked a place and started fresh. Somewhere the war isn’t We could finally be with each other and not worry about who we are or what we do.”

It sounds amazing to me, but I can’t tell him that. Instead I try to be level headed. I am after all the older of us. “Do you really think we could? I ask. We aren’t exactly the most private people, Anakin. We’re bound to be noticed wherever we go. I’m a Senator, and you're the Hero with no Fear.” I know he’s not thrilled with that description so I say it in a lower deeper voice so he knows I’m kidding.

“Padme, What did I ask you about…” he starts to say but I immediately interrupt him.” I know, but you are the Hero of my Heart. I love you Ani.”

“I love you too, he says. You’re right we couldn’t pull it off. He adds with a bit of sadness in his voice. They’d have the entire galaxy looking for us if we did and without going back, we’d be putting people in harm’s way.” He finally admits to me.

I nod in agreement and add, “It was a great idea at the wrong time.”

He let out a sigh and lay back and asked, “So are you hungry?”

“Just for you, my love.” with a little playfulness in my voice.

He turns toward me and gives me a funny look. So I jump on the bed and give him a deep warm kiss. It’s almost like we become one body. We are completely enveloped in each other's love. I can’t possibly get enough of him and apparently he feels the same about me. We decided to sleep in that morning.


	5. Emergence

**Chapter 5 Emergence**

Anakin made love to me like never before that day. I truly felt like the only person in the universe to him. Every touch is so loving and kind. Each kiss is like the oxygen we both need to survive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That morning was incredible. Before Padme, I didn’t know what love was. She knew how I grew up and she knows who I really am. No one else in the galaxy knows me the way that she does. I was hers and she was mine. As we lay next to each other, drinking in every single ounce of attention we have for one another, I begin to feel cold. I look around without moving my head . I know that something isn’t right. I don’t remember a cold wind. I’m taking in every inch of Padme. Kissing her neck, her lips, her chest. my hands hold her hands… The… what…I feel a disturbance in the Force. This isn’t right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wind picks up and the lights start to flicker. This didn’t happen this way. I say as confusion continues to rule. “Anakin, what’s going on?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the hospital ward a medical droid was checking on Padme when all of the sudden her vital signs started to register. The droid hits the call button on the common panel. “Paging Dr. Tori and Master Kenobi repeat Paging Dr. Tori and Master Kenobi”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mood had definitely changed from one of love to one of concern and danger. We are still next to each other in bed when another figure enters the room. “Padme, get behind me!” I told her as this dream becomes a nightmare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the bridge of the Star Destroyer controls begin to flicker and power seems to be interrupted. “Commander, Report.” “Unknown Captain. This just came upon us.” Crew members run around the ship to try and correct the problems that are cropping up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What is that!?!” There is someone here with us. This isn’t how this happened originally. Anakin asks me to get behind him. I grab a bed sheet to cover myself and do as he says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tori and Kenobi make it to the Room in time to see Padme fall off the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” I ask the dark figure, whatever it is it doesn't have a face. ‘You’re not supposed to be here!” I say, Go! NOW! My Lightsaber is in my hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Systems around the ship are failing Captain, Main Power is down. We are on emergency backup power.” The crew on the bridge is screaming orders back and forth. Information is in short supply and no one is confident in any order given.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anakin has his Lightsaber. This is wrong. This isn’t going how I remember. The hooded figure raises his hand…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Padme is not conscious, We put her back on the bed. Tori yells at the staff to grab another Vitals Scanner. He’s sure what's registering on the screen in front of him is wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You will leave!” I demand of the intruder. He raises his hand. FORCE LIGHTNING! Straight for PADME! NOOOOOO! Why isn’t my Lightsaber working….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The power on the Star Destroyer goes out completely and there are explosions along the outer hull. Officers are barking orders trying to get systems back online. Nothing is working and no one knows why. They haven't been attacked. They weren’t hit by anything. “The deflector shield is down!” yells one officer. So is navigation! another crew member remarks! The ship shakes violently...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anakin is telling the hooded figure to go. It says Nothing, PAIN, OH FORCE, THE PAIN! “ANAKIN, HELP ME! PLEASE!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“She is seizing!” the Doctor yells. Obi-wan is standing against the wall. He can feel what is coming. “Doctor you may want to back up!” “Are you Kidding Master Kenobi?!? She’s almost in Cardiac arrest!” the Doctor replies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Padme is screaming in pain. She’s on the floor and before it gets any worse I jump in front, sparing her the direct attack. THE PAIN!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back on the Star Destroyer things are going from bad to worse very quickly. All systems are down, including life support. Since Navigation and propulsion are down the ship is being drawn into the atmosphere! Explosions are rocking several areas. “There’s no coming back from this!” the Captain screams. “We need to abandon Ship. Captain to all hands...prepare for crash landing! “

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anakin jumps in front of me and takes the full brunt of the attack. He is in pain. “LEAVE US ALONE, GO AWAY!” I cry. Anakin screams and tells me to go. “I DON’T WANT TO LEAVE YOU!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan is extremely concerned by the events that are happening. “DOCTOR MOVE NOW!” The room begins to shake uncontrollably, supplies begin flying off shelves, and a droid explodes and glass everywhere shatters. The medical staff backs away while covering up to avoid flying objects. Obi-Wan ducks down behind a table in order to take cover. A wall collapses...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“PADME, GO! GO NOW! “ I plead with her. My strength is failing and if she is to get away from this, she needs to leave. “AHHHHH!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There is a massive disturbance in the Force that wakes Vader from the nightmare. He is thrown to the floor violently as the huge ship hits the soft surface of Storal. He awakens and struggles to catch his breath. He aches from head to toe. He isn’t sure what’s going on, but he knows it isn’t good. There is damage everywhere and he is trying to get his bearings. “What had just happened?” His sense of losing Padme is amplified. The rage at the intrusion of his past seeps from his pores like sweat. How was this possible? The commotion is near pandemonium. Hundreds of crew are dead or injured. Vader quickly finds his suit. He’s in a cold sweat. He needs answers and wants them now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ANAKIN NOOOOO!” Padme emerges from her cocoon in a hysterical state. She keeps going on about her husband, lightning and sacrificing himself for her. She can not be consoled until finally she falls to her knees and throws up. Obi-Wan rushes to her side. She looks up and holds out her arms and he is thrown to the other side of the room by the Force. Doctors rush to his side and to hers as well. It’s as if she can’t control her own thoughts or her body. She makes the room shake then gets up and tries to run down the hall. She is able to dodge stun blasts from security and leap and move with incredible yet deadly grace. Obi-Wan yells down the hall “Do not harm her. She doesn’t know what’s going on.” Suddenly she stops and falls to the floor. Obi-Wan is now aware that his friend is dealing with residual force abilities due to her long metamorphosis. He kneels near her. She looks up at his face and recognizes him. She smiles and then punches him in the mouth. He falls backward from the strength of the hit. He sits back up, feels his now sore jaw and smiles, then looks at Padme and says. “Welcome back my friend.” Padme just stares at him.


	6. Old Friends

**Chapter 6 - Old Friends**

Yoda and Bail come to the hospital to visit me. They are trying to clean up the mess I made. Fortunately, no one was seriously injured. I’m being told that I’m going to a private facility to recuperate further. I’m getting bits and pieces from Obi-Wan, who has been staying close in order to keep watch over me for the past two months. I can’t get him to answer anything other than basic questions though. He kept saying that we should wait for Master Yoda before diving any further into specifics. Either he has bad news or they have no idea what is going on with me. I want to see Ani, I want to see Luke and Leia. They’ve probably gotten so big! I’ve been told that something special has happened to me, but they are not ready to tell me what. In the meantime I am able to move objects by just concentrating on them the way Anakin does.

As my friends walk into the room I greet them warmly. They sit down around me and begin to weave the tale of what’s been going on since my life “ended”. I don’t remember much about what happened that night the twins were born and what they tell me is overwhelming. My apparent death, the Force Cocoon, my emergence with abilities I can’t control. After Yoda finishes I only have one question. “Where’s Anakin? Why isn’t he here?”

Yoda and Obi-Wan look at each other and are worried, especially Obi-wan. It’s strange, but I can feel his apprehension. I ignore the sensation and continue with my original question. “What happened to my husband? Please, tell me.”

They make a vain attempt to brush the question aside, by saying they are worried about my health. “Hear this, must you right now?” Asks Yoda.

“Yes,” I replied, “I need to know where he is. I was surprised that he isn’t here. Has he seen the babies? Are they with him?”

“Padme,” it’s Obi-Wan who speaks up this time, “maybe it would be prudent to discuss this when you’re better prepared.”

“Better prepared? What is that supposed to mean? Obi-Wan!” I’m angry and almost crying at this point. “Where is my husband?” It’s a simple question. I should know by now though that there are no simple questions when it comes to the Jedi. I think to myself. I look them in the eyes. “Please, I’m begging you. Where is he?”

The three men look at each other and it’s Yoda that nods in agreement. “Hurt this will, he said, but have a right to know, you do. Promise me one thing, will you?” He asks.

“What’s that, Master?”

“Clear your mind of anger and fear.” He says.

This isn’t going to be good. I can feel their sadness. It's so thick. Especially from Obi-Wan. It was him who spoke.

“Padme, Anakin is dead. He died on Mustafar. There was nothing that could be done.”

I fall to my knees, screaming, and start to cry. Bail runs to me and kneels to hold my hand. I can't even feel him grabbing my hand. My body has become numb. All my heart can do right now is process the pain.

“How?” I work up the courage to ask through the tears.

“Well after he attacked you,” he began and at that point I shouted over him.

“Because you stowed away on my ship!”

He ignored the outburst. “Yes, well after that, he came at me with his lightsaber and we fought it out.”

“You killed him?” The anger in my voice can’t be hidden.

“I didn’t want to, Padme, really I didn’t. He gave me no choice”. Obi-Wan came back at me.

“Where is his body?” I ask, Reality is setting in that I am a widowed mother of twins and the man who killed my husband is sitting across from me. 

“Buried… on Mustafar.” He said reluctantly. “You see, Anakin rushed me on a hillside. The ground wasn’t stable and I was able to cause a rockslide that buried him.”

“You buried him ALIVE!?!” I asked. I was fighting the urge to jump over the table and throttle him. “I never thought you could actually kill the man who had been like a son to you. You raised him…” I got choked up and shook my head unable to continue speaking.

I could see the hurt behind his eyes. He started to cry. His voice is a mixture of hurting and anger. “You think I wanted this?” He asked. “Remember that he was trying to kill me too! There’s a hole in my heart as well, Padme. I’m never going to forget him telling me that he hated me, or the look on his face as he continued to sink lower and lower and he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He was my brother, Padme! I tried... WE tried to bring him back to the light, but let’s face facts. Anakin was already dead when we got there and all that remained was…. Vader.”

Tears continued to roll down my cheeks as he spoke. I knew on some level that he was right, but still, I could not help but hate him a little for striking the death blow that took the man I loved away, permanently. Now my children would never know their father. Worse yet, we will never be able to grieve or visit his body because it lies rotting on a dangerous ash heap. No memorials. No headstone. The only place to honor Ani’s memory is in my heart now. I hear a name I’m not familiar with. “Vader?” I ask with a puzzled expression.

It was Bail who spoke up this time while the Knights regained their composure. “Lord Vader is what the Emperor named Anakin when he became a Sith Lord.”

My dear husband, a Sith Lord. Even though I know it is true, I can’t help but react in disbelief. I can feel the taste of bile when Palpatine is mentioned.That puppet master was responsible for all the suffering I was going though. I chide myself for being a part of his rise to power. He shares much of the blame for this along with the Jedi. The anger in my soul begins to stir. Choking down more tears I replied, “The “Emperor” is going to pay for what he’s done to my family. He is just as responsible for leaving my children without a father and causing you to rob me of my husband.”

“Anakin is to blame as well.” said Obi-Wan. “He had a choice in all this.” As the words came out he wished he could take them back. I saw it on his face. I wanted to throw him up against the wall for saying that. Before I knew what was going on He was knocked to the floor and choking. I didn’t realize it right away, but it was me. Bail came over to calm me down. Yoda was helping Obi-Wan. I don’t know how, but I released him and apologized. He was rubbing his neck and coughing a lot.

Yoda speaks, “Control. Control. You must learn Control. Revenge, a way of the Jedi, it is not, young one. Remember fear, anger, death. Ways to the Dark Side they are. Mindful of your thoughts you should be.”

I am thrown back to the days when Obi-Wan used to say that to Ani.

“Master Yoda, I’m no Jedi. Someone is going to pay for stabbing me in the heart like this.” I remark. I feel like I’ve been made out of stone.

Obi-wan spoke up again with some authority in his voice again. “Padme, We’ve known each other for over a decade. I know that’s not you. That’s the hurt talking. The grief. Your destiny doesn't include the Dark Side. You want to be there for your children. I know you to be a strong woman and now you’ll need to be stronger than you’ve ever been.” “Besides,” he said, “you’re sitting here with 2 Jedi Masters and we couldn’t end Palpatine. What do you think you’ll be able to do? I mean, we trained all of our lives to defend what is right and good. True, you have power granted you by the Force, I think you’ll be shocked to learn that you always did, but now it is even greater. But your powers are raw and unrefined. The Emperor would make quick work of you and then go looking for the child of Skywalker, and none of us wants that. Plus, we don’t know if these new abilities are here to stay or if they will diminish over time. You need our help.”

Yoda chimed in. “Trained you must be. Discipline you need. Keep your children safe, you must help us. If heed our words, you do not, chaos there will be. Follow you, death and destruction will.”

Their words stung.These are still the men partly responsible for taking Ani away... for good, but they were also looking out for me and more importantly, my children. It’s not easy to admit, but I do need their help. Finally after a long pause, I say. “Alright. Agreed. What is the first step?”

“Teach you the ways of the Force, Master Obi-Wan will. Listen to him, you will.”

The thought of learning to control the Force from the man who killed my husband didn’t sit well with me. I wanted nothing more than to ask Master Yoda if I had to be taught by him. I couldn’t help the way I felt about him right now. They could both sense my apprehension, but both of them chose to ignore it, preferring to instead focus on the issue at hand. Yoda continued to speak, “Learn to defend yourself and your children. Eventually pass along what you learn, to Anakin’s son and daughter, we will ask. Hope they represent.”

“Hope?” I come back with. “They’re babies. What can they possibly do?”

“We’ll discuss that more later.” Obi-Wan chimed in as he put his hands on my shoulders as if to brace me. I shake him away. “We have time for that. All we can tell you right now is that we need to keep them away from the Emperor’s view.”

He has a gift for understatement, I think to myself. “When do I get to see Luke and Leia?” I inquired. “Where are they? They must be getting so big!” Another wave of sadness and a twinge of apprehension begins to fill the room.

“Padme, I know this is going to be hard,” begins Obi-Wan and I interrupted him immediately

“Where. Are. My. Children.” I said it with an almost deadly tone of voice. The room felt 20 degrees colder than it had just moments ago.

“Padme, the children must stay in hiding for the time being. Having you all together is just too much of a target, should the Empire find out you are alive. To them you are dead.” Obi Wan said.

I could feel the Anakin sized hole in my heart getting a little bigger. I speak up. “You're not seriously suggesting that someone else raise our children! They’re all I have left! Where are they!” I was screaming at this point.

I can see by the look on Bail’s face that he’s clearly afraid of what I might do. After knocking Obi-Wan off his feet, it’s a pretty valid concern. It’s strange to think of what I’m capable of now. Maybe the training was for the best after all. I back down slightly.

"Gentlemen, I need to be with Luke and Leia. I’ve lost so much already. Don’t you see? I need to be their Mom. Please, I need them.” I’m almost begging now. My heart feels so heavy. I’ve been looking forward to seeing my babies since I woke up, and now to hear that I can’t is heart wrenching.

Obi-Wan meets me halfway.”You’re going to be very busy training. At this point, right now, they are better off where they are. The children are getting the attention they need. Once you’ve gotten to the point in your training that they can be defended, we’ll put you back together, until then it is safer for them where they are.”

A tear rolls down my cheek. It’s a silent sign of my agreement. “But where are they? How are they? Can I at least see them?” I ask in rapid succession.

“Make sure you see them, we will,’ said Yoda. “Updates on their progress, you deserve.”

Bail spoke up now, “To answer your questions, they’re fine. We decided that for their safety that they be split up. They are with loving families. They will be returned to you when things change. It is safer if you don’t know where they are for the time being. The less people that know the better.”

“So they are not even together?” The sadness in my heart continues to grow. “I was at least hoping that they would be together to support each other.” I said.

There is a commotion out in the Hallway. A large group has gathered. My door is closed, but I can still hear people talking. Something about fires and bodies. A Doctor pops his head into my room and pulls Bail out. He excuses himself and goes to talk with the Doctor.

I turn my attention back to Obi-Wan and Yoda. “How are Luke and Leia?” I ask.

“They are doing fine. Luke is always eating apparently. Leia never wants to be put down. She doesn’t want to miss anything.” Obi-wan reports.

What I wouldn’t give to be holding them right now. It would do wonders for me while I grieve about Ani. I wish he would have gotten to see them. I steel myself up in order to keep from crying.

Bail bursts back into the room almost frantic. ‘The Empire’s lost a Star Destroyer!” He says in a loud whisper.

“Lost?” Replies Obi-Wan not quite believing what he was hearing. “Where did they lose it?”

Bail comes back, “Storal, it crashed. I’m waiting to hear more information, but word is that hundreds are dead or wounded.”

“Storal? There’s nothing in that system. What were they doing there? Who attacked them?” Obi-Wan asks.“

Bail shrugged. “No one that I know of, but the Empire still has crews out looking for surviving Jedi. They’ve been checking all the systems out that way. Storal is the kind of place they might hide. It's off the beaten path and no one really goes there. Do you know of anyone out that way?” Bail asks. “If you do, we'll have to keep an ear open”.

“I think we should anyway.” I reply, “Star Destroyers don’t crash for no reason. If someone attacked, it might be someone we want to know. Maybe there is a Droid Unit still active, Maybe it’s clones.” They shuddered at the notion that there might be a rogue clone unit on the loose. They could only think of what they had done to the Jedi and the havoc that a rogue unit could cause to them was quite disturbing.

Yoda interrupts, “Padme, It's the first time he’s called me by my name and not called me Senator. Get some rest, you should and ready to begin training,” he continues. He grabs my hand and closes his eyes. The wise Knight stands silently for a moment, returns to the present and says, “Sorry for your loss I am. Loved Skywalker, we all did. Sad for you and your family, we are. When ready to travel you are, Bring you to me Obi-Wan will.”

“Thank you Master Yoda.” I reply and watch him and Bail walk out the door.


	7. Answers

**Chapter 7 - Answers**

The rescue ships have arrived at Storal and begun to transport survivors of the downed Star Destroyer. I walk onto the Bridge.

“Lord Vader.” I hear from behind me. I turn around and see Admiral Yularen. He was looking a bit worn these days. I’d served with the Admiral throughout the Clone Wars. He was an extremely capable man who had a great sense of duty. He was a commanding presence to his men.

“I was just speaking to Lieutenant Cameron, the senior surviving officer. Would you like to hear his report?” The Admiral asked me

“Yes, Admiral, I am very interested to hear the pattern of events. I was in my quarters when the order to abandon was given.” I replied.

I’d seen Cameron before roaming the bridge. He was the lean and hungry type. Started Officer training during the Republic era and decided to stay with it when the school became the Imperial Academy. He was a young man of skill and talents.

“Lord Vader, Admiral, I don’t have a concrete answer as to why the ship crashed. One moment everything was fine and then systems started failing. We couldn’t recover.” said Cameron.

“Was there any indication of damage before the systems failures began?” asked Yularen

“No nothing.” Mentions the young officer.

“No attack from belligerents?” Inquires the Admiral.

“Not unless the ship was cloaked and there are no indications of weapons fire. None of the normal residual traces.” says Cameron.

I am lost in thought. Standing there with those men, but not listening. I am preoccupied with the dream that I experienced. It was as if my dream was deliberately tampered with. As if someone reached into my mind, saw that I was comfortable and set out to destroy my only sanctuary. It is only a question from the Admiral that snaps me back.

“Lord Vader did you sense anything? Lord Vader?” The question comes from Yularen.

I am brought back into the conversation. “Yes Admiral….There was a disturbance in the Force, but my vision was clouded.” I reply.

“And this disturbance is what crippled the Vindicator?”

“I believe so Admiral.”

Could I really have brought down a Star Destroyer? This is something all together new. The Emperor said the Dark Side was a pathway to many abilities that some consider to be unnatural, but I never imagined this! The fact that the ship went down during that nightmare can only lead me to one conclusion. The crash was caused by the Force. I must’ve been reacting to the situation in the dream and made the ship’s systems fail. I may not ever be able to sleep or dream again. Either that or I’ll have to train myself to govern my passions or they could very well be my undoing.

Cameron was still speaking, “Lord Vader, Admiral. I believe that our ship suffered a spontaneous systems failure. The odds of that happening are astronomical. It’s either that or our ship was sabotaged.”

“That’s a very serious accusation Lieutenant, do you have any proof to back it up?” Yularen asks.

“Not yet, but between Lord Vader’s disturbance and no sign of attack, we may be looking at a deliberate act.”

_Deliberate act?_ I thought to myself. I was asleep. If it hadn’t been for that intrusion everything would have been fine. If whoever invaded my psyche was bent on crashing a Star Destroyer, there are certainly better more effective ways to go about it.

“Cameron, see to the retrieval of all logs from the Vindicator. Conduct your search and report your findings to Lord Vader.” Says the Admiral.

Good I can quietly bury that report when it’s made and the Emperor will never know what truly happened.

“Yes Sir.” the officer replies in an eager tone.

Yularen takes me aside to talk confidentially. “What do you make of his theory?”

“I think he is trying to make a name for himself by grasping at straws. If there was a spy or traitor onboard I would’ve sensed it long before there was a threat to the ship.” I state plainly. I’m now trying to potentially cover my own tracks. I’m keeping my own council when it comes to my powers. The Emperor may call me “friend”, but I remember what happened to his last apprentice, Dooku. Sacrificed without a second thought. If I can keep my growing list of abilities to myself I’ll have a little insurance should the Emperor turn on me.

“Agreed, but it never hurts to hunt down all possible explanations. The Emperor will expect an answer after a ship is lost.” Yularen comments.

“Indeed he will and I want answers as well.” I say. If I really was the cause of the ship going down I’ll need to keep that to myself.

“Of course Lord Vader.” Yularen responds as an Officer approaches.

“Lord Vader, the Emperor wishes you to contact him.”

Fantastic, just what I need right now, I reply silently. There will come a day when I no longer have to answer to him. “Very Well Captain. Make sure I have a clear communications signal.”

“Yes my Lord.” he replies as he bows his head and leaves to make the preparations.

I never get over how Imperials move aside when I’m coming. I was once a slave who didn’t get the time of day from anyone and now I command respect. Even more than Anakin Skywalker did. No one save for the Emperor would dare challenge me. I inspire fear at every level of the Empire, including the Emperor. I think he can foresee that I will become even more powerful than him. He’s biding his time. I reach the communications center. “What is thy Bidding, my Master.”

“Lord Vader, are you alright my friend?”Asks the Emperor.

“I’m fine my Lord.” but in reality I am anything other than fine. He wouldn’t be asking if he hadn’t felt it. I am beginning to wonder if the Emperor invaded my dreams to keep me in despair. Judging by the look on his face, I can feel he knows more than he is revealing. Palpatine knows that thoughts of Padme and the baby bring me both comfort and pain. He would exploit that to keep me a servant to his will.

“Good. I have a mission for you. We’ve got intelligence about a hidden Jedi in the Zontas system. Master Nedra has been reported to be hiding there. Go in and eliminate him. Bring me back his lightsaber.”

“Yes, My Master.”

Nedra? How did he survive the purge? I think to myself. I know there’s no such thing as an ordinary Jedi, but if there was, Nedra would be it. There’s nothing really special about him. He was one of Ahsoka’s friends from their early days in training. They came to the temple around the same time. He hadn’t been a Knight for very long at the time of the purge. How did he outwit his clone troopers? I will proceed with caution.

“I sense there is more.” The Emperor remarks.

It’s time to see what Palpatine knows about what has been going on. Was he responsible for the gross invasion of my privacy? “Yes, It’s my dreams. They have been powerful and disturbing, Master.”

“Describe them. My young apprentice.”

“Padme and I were together and a dark figure tortures us.”

I see the evidence of a smile on his face. He was relishing in my pain. This however didn’t answer my underlying question… Was the Emperor invading my mind? “Ahh, Lord Vader. Thoughts of the past will always torture. You are a new creation my friend. Why concern yourself with Skywalker’s lost wife? Leave Skywalker’s past behind and then you will become even stronger in the dark side. Carry on with your mission.”

“Yes Master.” I reply and the Emperor’s hologram fades.

Leave my past! I don't have anything left of my past except for my memories. Does he really expect me to forget all about her?!? Even if I tried, I’d fail. All I can think of is the dark figure torturing Padme. I storm out of the communications office and back to the bridge. “Admiral Yularen, once the crash site has been evacuated, set course for the Outer Rim. We’re going to the Zontas System.”

“Yes Lord Vader, right away.”


	8. Getting Used to Life Again

**Chapter 8 - Getting Used to Life Again**

I was taken to a room with a large window looking out at the starscape. When I was a child on Naboo I’d look up and try to count them and usually fell asleep trying to do so. The nurse that had escorted me here was younger than me and was giving me directions, but I wasn’t listening. I had millions of thoughts moving through my head at once and not one of them was cheerful. I gave her a thankful nod as she finished. She smiled and left me alone and that is exactly how I felt at that moment… alone. No family, no husband, no babies. Even my friends and colleagues thought I had shuffled off this mortal coil. I just wanted to cry out for Anakin to wake me up from this awful dream, but I knew it wasn’t a dream. My life has changed and not at all for the better.  
  


They had told me to get some rest, but I just couldn’t settle down. This was all so insane, incredible, illogical! It is so hard to know that I’ve been essentially dead for over two months. I can only imagine what my family has been going through. Then I realize the unfortunate truth, I don’t have to imagine it. I am living it right along with them. My husband, my heart, my soul has been taken away from me and I will never see him again. Knowing that, it’s almost more than I can handle. The only thought that is keeping me going is the fact that one day soon I will get to see my babies. They were, after all, the only living reminders of their father. I will make sure that Luke and Leia know all about their dad. How kind he was, and giving. His sense of duty and honor. The hero he was to the Republic. How much he loved me and how much he loved them, even though he never got the chance to meet them. He would have been such a great father. Tears start to flow and dampen the hospital gown I am wearing. I miss Anakin so much. He was so devoted to me. I wish that I would’ve been able to tell the universe when he was alive.   
  


There is a knock at the door and I can feel Obi-Wan on the other side of the threshold. I get up to open the door and I don't even have to touch the panel. I thought “I have to open the door” and it opened. The Force. I don't know how Anakin and his Jedi brothers and sisters deal with this all the time. I guess it’s something I’ll have to get used to. It might fade away or this might be a permanent condition. They didn’t know yet.  
  


“Come In Obi Wan.” I say as I grab a towel and dry my tears.  
  


“Hello Padme, I came by to check on you. This has been a day for both tears of joy and those of sadness. I came by to be the friend that you need right now. I’m here for you.” Kenobi says with a smile of sympathy on his worn face.   
  


“Obi-Wan, I miss Anakin. It’s like my heart keeps breaking over and over again. If it were not for the twins, I’m not sure I’d be able to go on. They are not even here for me to take my mind off of him. I keep hearing Anakin in my head, telling me to “be strong”, but he was my strength. He was my Rock. Obi-wan, I was so much more with Anakin than I ever was without him.”

“I know,” says the Jedi, “I miss him too. He was the closest family I had. Knowing that he’s gone leaves a whole in my heart as well, though I suspect your pain is much deeper than mine. Just remember, your Padme Amidala. You’ve…”  
  


I cut Kenobi off at the very mention of my name. “Please don’t call me that!” I say curtly. “It’s a reminder of everything that has happened. The fear of the Senate and the Jedi finding out about our marriage and taking everything that we thought was important away. I couldn’t even take my husband’s name.” At this point I am seething with anger. The monitors in the room begin to shake and the light on the table beside the bed flew into the wall. The Force again! A nurse comes in to see what has happened and the door slams right in her face.  
  


“Padme, please remember to be mindful of your thoughts. We are still not sure what the Force has done to you and as Yoda would remind us, your anger makes you more vulnerable to the Dark Side.” He takes my hand and hugs me. My heart is racing a parsec a minute and though I hate to admit it, his presence is soothing to my mood. My emotions are moving up and down. This man was like a brother to me as well, but he’s also the reason Ani isn’t going to be walking through my door. But I sorely needed family. “Obi-Wan, I am suffering and I hate that Anakin and the babies aren’t here with me.” I begin to cry again and to my surprise he does as well. It’s a reminder that the Jedi have the same emotions, they have just been trained to deal with them, but even their training fails them sometimes.

“Obi-Wan, I look back and wonder what were we thinking!” He began to answer and I cut him off again.

“You were in lov..”

“I’m not talking about our marriage,” I interrupt, “I’m talking about keeping it a secret! I know the benefit of hindsight, but the way I feel right now, I would’ve given up everything I thought was important at the time just to have the man that stole my heart here beside me! I have a feeling that if he were here right now instead of me, that he would be saying the same thing to you.”

Obi-Wan looks at the floor, in obvious pain. “Padme, I know there was nothing more important to him than you. It’s ultimately why he made the choices that he did.” He looks me in the eye. “ I know he would say the same thing if he were here. Jedi Order be damned. He didn’t even care that he was the Chosen One. You were what made him happy. You were the reason he kept going out on dangerous mission after dangerous mission. He went out to make sure that you were safe. Not the Republic, YOU. Padme, you were all that mattered to Anakin. If it had come down to leaving you or the Jedi Order, he would’ve chosen you and never looked back.”

His words went straight to my heart. Then they started a fire in my stomach and I started to get worked up again. Starting to cry I say, “He shouldn’t, WE shouldn’t have had to make that choice! How is what we did wrong? Everyone else in this galaxy has an opportunity to be happy, why not Anakin and I? Oh Obi-Wan, Now that you know what we were to each other, do you remember the way that he looked at me? How we protected each other? How we lived for one another?”

He nods at me and says, “Padme, I knew how he felt about you, long before you did. Try as I might’ve to dissuade him, and you, when you grew closer, your love for one another was its own force to be reckoned with.”

I wipe the tears from my cheeks nodding in agreement.

“Yes, rules were broken and secrets were kept, but was it wrong? That’s not for me to judge.” Obi-Wan replied. “Since I’ve been in that position myself and chosen the other path, I can’t tell you which way is right.”

He was talking about Satine, the Duchess of Mandalore. He and Satine were very close. She died in his arms at the hands of Maul. She told Obi-Wan she loved him with her dying breath, and I dare say, he loved her too, but chose the Jedi Order in the end.

“Obi-Wan,” I asked, “does it get any easier? Do you still think about Satine?” He looks up at me and I see a glimmer of hurt in his eyes. I noticed it well, as it was the look I saw in my reflection in the windows. He sighs and finally says, “No, it doesn't get easier, but there are times when I think of Satine and smile. In time that may happen with your memories of Anakin.” I thought about what he said and the memories with my dear Anakin flooded my mind. I missed arguing with him, missed his smile, missed waiting for him to walk in the door. The pain is still so raw.

“What a pair we are.” Obi-Wan said finally.

I look at him and in the most serious way I can. “I want to take my husband’s name the way I should have.” I replied. I would finally be able to honor him the way I always wanted to.

“Are you hungry? Please join me for something, Lady Skywalker.” He bows deeply.

Using Anakin’s last name made me smile for a moment. It’s the first time I’d been acknowledged as Padme Skywalker. I just wish Anakin had been around to hear it.

“Sure, Just let me get dressed.”


	9. In Search of a Prize

**Chapter 9 - In Search of a Prize**   
  


PWhat an accursed planet. Zontas reminded me of Tatooine, but worse. A large portion of the planet was uninhabitable. That should make Nedra easier to find. I told myself. The locals were obviously surprised to see the Empire on their world. Truth be told, we had little interest in this place. Save for the Jedi we were looking for, they had nothing else important here. Also it wasn't on the way to anywhere. Trade routes and space lanes were a long way off. The clone wars never got out this way, which is why some decided to settle here. I reach out with my feelings. I feel fear. Nedra knows his time is running out. I’m in no rush. I’ve brought Stormtroopers with me. I’ll send them ahead of me. No need for me to waste energy if they’ve taken care of it.  
  
The Spaceport is directly ahead, “Lord Vader,” comments our shuttle pilot, “We’ve been cleared to land.’  
  
“Spaceport? Is that what we are calling this?” I think to myself. It’s a platform and a small customs building. By the looks of it, the planet doesn’t have a lot of visitors or trade going on. I can see why Nedra chose this place. It was a backwater type of world that was easy to lose someone on. I make my way into the building to meet with our contact. A man by the code name Dragonfly. He was a deep cover operative in the old republic who saw the wisdom of serving the Empire. He was tasked with tracking down voices of descent. Finding a hiding Jedi would certainly fit that category.   
  
As I walk into the room. Dragonfly, stands and bow towards me. “Lord Vader, all the information checks out. He recently moved to the planet, keeps a private life, doesn’t stay in any one place for very long. Very few friends if any at all. It all points to someone that is on the run or hiding something. Word from those who have dealt with him say he keeps to himself. Doesn’t offer any insight into his past, but willing to help when asked.”  
  
“Why are we here?” I asked. “What happened to drive him out of hiding?”  
  
“There was an accident in the Capitol. There was an explosion at a fueling facility 10 people died in the fire. Nedra and 3 others he was with walked out unscathed. When the Three townspeople spoke with authorities, they mentioned that Nedra, going by the name Gido Bitree moved debris and was able to protect them from the flames. No one could explain how they got out alive, when so many others died.” Dragonfly Reported to me.  
  
“Interesting. He must know that he has raised suspicion. Why has he not fled?” I replied. I think to myself that something is wrong with this. Anyone who has been found out would run unless they’re being protected or are protecting someone else. “Where is he now, Dragonfly?”  
  
“Last report had him at the foothills of the western mountain range.” He replied.  
  
“How old is your intelligence?” I ask.  
  
“6 hours, my Lord.” He said.  
  
We must act now if we are to catch him. I turn to the Stormtrooper Captain. “Ready your men for a ground assault. Surround the encampment to prevent escape. I will deal with him myself. Don’t move in until my command. Let’s move out!”  
  
“Yes, my Lord.” comes the voice from inside the helmet.   
  
It takes about 30 minutes to reach the foothills and I’m expecting that we will have to go look for him. He has to have seen our ship land earlier or been tipped off that we are on the way. To my surprise though, there he is. Sitting outside a makeshift tent. I walk up to him and he’s definitely looking like he’s been on the run for quite a while. “Nedra.” I say  
  
“Lord Vader. Took you long enough. You Imperial guys need better spies.” Nedra says.  
  
“Thanks for that feedback I’ll make sure your suggestion is passed along.” I reply. He actually manages a smile and looks up at me.   
  
“You know I’m not going quietly, right?”  
  
“I would expect nothing less.” I say as I pull my lightsaber off my belt.  
  
He ignites his emerald green blade and stands in a defensive position. I ask him, “Why didn’t you run? You had plenty of opportunities.”  
  
“Maybe I am tired of running from the likes of you and your stormtroopers. So it’s going to be me or you after today.” Nedra says defiantly.  
  
I ignite my Saber. Finally a Jedi worth ending, I say and the fight is joined. He is quite adept with a saber for not having used one for a while. He’s clearly been practicing somehow. I envision him using sticks here in the forest. He pushes me backward with a force push into a tree. His blade makes a quick swing towards my head and I block it with my blade. “It’s too bad you have to die Nedra, I can feel the anger in you.” His eyes flashed like the fire burning only steps away. “You’ve lasted longer than I would’ve thought, I haven’t had this much fun in a while.” I commented. At that point his blade hits me in the shoulder. I feel the pain and it fuels my anger. My crimson blade flashes through the air. “Give it up Nedra!”  
  
“Nice try.” he sneers  
  
All of the sudden there is weapons fire coming from all around us. It’s coming from above on the hill. The stormtroopers begin to fire back at the Tree line. Nedra and I continue the fight. “You and your troops won’t leave this planet alive Vader. I hope you are ready to burn for what you’ve done.” Nedra commented.  
  
“You sound like you are seeking revenge, Nedra. That’s not the Jedi way.” I say to him.  
  
“There are no Jedi and there must be retribution for that.” Nedra shouts back.   
  
“This ambush will accomplish nothing!” I say as I am hit with blaster fire and go down on my knee. Nedra looks to take advantage of this to make a killing stroke. He goes to bring his blade down on me and I seize the opening thrusting my blade through his chest. His eyes go wide and he drops his lightsaber and it deactivates.  
  
“Damn you.” He says before he dies and drops to the ground. “Too late, I comment, someone already did.” I replied. The Stormtroopers have pinned down whoever is firing from the hills and I capture Nedra’s lightsaber as the Emperor commanded. I turn my attention to the hillside. “Captain! Finish off these insurgents.” I command and then join the fight.  
  
Whoever these people are they aren’t soldiers. Their strategy is poor. While they have the high ground they don’t have enough troops to keep it. Our troopers quickly outflank them while their attention is stuck on me. They were worried about the Sith Lord and forgot or at least couldn’t defend against the storm troopers. The first few fighters I find goes down with barely a fight. The Force is strong with the one I find next. She is quite skilled with a blaster scoring several shots on troopers, When I approach her she uses the Force to pull the lightsaber I’ve claimed from my belt. “So Nedra had a padawan!” I don’t notice her from the temple, but she is limited in her skills. The Twi’lek must’ve started training with Nedra after the purge. She ignites the blade. “Are you sure you know how to use that thing?” I ask.  
  
“You killed my Master! Surrender.” She says.  
  
“You will die as easily as he did.” I shot back.

She swings the blade and I easily deflect all of her advances. Only one other soldier is left and he is on the ridge above firing at me. I send the beams back from where they came, but it was enough to open up to attack. The Twi’lek Padawan damages my mask. I roar with fury and pain. I thrust my lightsaber towards the young padawan and told her she was about to die. I could sense her overconfidence and used it against her. I used her master's lightsaber to take her out as she moved out of the way of my blade. As she lay dying I am haunted once again by the vision of Padme suffering.

“What are you?” The Twi’lek asks.

“Your reckoning.” I reply as she takes her last breath. I reclaim Nedra’s lightsaber and call off our forces. The mission is more successful than the Emperor hoped with two dead Jedi and a group of insurgence.   
  



	10. Released

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, the following is a work of fanfiction. All characters and situations belonging to the Star Wars saga are copyrighted to Lucasfilm Ltd. and the Walt Disney Company. I'm just playing in their sandbox.

**Chapter 10 - Released**

Well at long last I’ve been let out of the medical ward. I feel like I’ve been poked and prodded enough for one lifetime. When word came down about my being released, Obi-Wan and I had to figure out where to go. I can’t go home to Naboo, nor can I make my way Coruscant. We thought about Tatooine, because Anakin’s has family there, but Obi-Wan thought it was too risky. We needed to go somewhere we could disappear for a while. After a few days of talking about it finally we settled on Erias.

It felt good to be in normal clothes again. The clothes in the hospital left something to be desired. We had to be sure no one would notice us. I thought Black Boots, Brown Bottoms, a Blue Top and a Cape and hood would do me well enough. Obi-Wan can’t be seen in Jedi robes anymore so he cobbled together an outfit consisting of Brown Boots, Blue Bottoms, grey shirt and a blue cape.

The sun felt good on my skin and there was a sweet smell in the air. It was mid day and We were traveling light so we took some time to look around. It was interesting to be among people again. Since developing Force abilities as a result of the Cocoon It’s like having a sixth sense. I can feel things. I don’t know exactly how to process it all yet, but the sensation is quite interesting. As we pass a cafe I notice a couple who are clearly in love. I notice them, but they only have eyes for each other. For a moment I think of Anakin and our stolen moments. As we continue to move through town, I am admiring the flower stands when Obi-wan pulls me aside and motions towards some Imperial personnel. “We’ll have to avoid them now.” I mention. We decide to take the local mass transit to the space port. The threat of us going on a transport and being noticed is too great so we’ve hired a smuggler to get us to Erias.

Upon meeting with the ship Captain we are off. We are met by an old friend upon coming onboard. Her back was to us when we walked onboard but when she turned around I noticed her immediately. She was older and a little wiser, but it was wonderful to see Ahsoka Tano standing in front of me.

“Hello Senator,” She greeted me.

“It’s just Padme now.” I said as I ran up and hugged her. “How have you been?” I asked as I looked her up and down. She was bigger that I remembered. The last time I'd seen her was her Trial at the Jedi Temple. It was shameful how she'd been treated according to Anakin. I agreed with him to a point. She had certainly dealt with her share of adversity.

“I’ve been worse.” She said with half a smile on her face. “How are you feeling?”

“Well I’m glad to finally be out of there.” I tell her. “A change of scenery will be nice.”

“What are you doing here Ahsoka?” It was Obi-Wan that asked.

“Senator Organa passed along the word.” Said Ahsoka, “I can’t tell you how happy I am you are still with us Padme. I cried when your death was reported. After I heard the news, I got in touch with the Senator to see if it was true. I knew he was the only Senator left I could trust. I’ve been helping him out under the radar for the last few weeks.”

“I’m very happy to see you, though given the current climate,” motioning towards the imperials, “I’m not sure it was worth the risk.” I tell Ahsoka, “What does Bail have you working on?”

“At the moment, I’m not working on anything. I was working on trying to locate the surviving Jedi. I’ve only heard whispers of a few beyond, Master Obi-Wan and Master Yoda. There was a rumor going around that Younglings were taken to the Citadel Prison, but without a source in there, I can’t get it confirmed. Everyone is keeping themselves well hidden. Do you need something?” Ahsoka asks me.

As he loads his bag on the cargo belt Obi-Wan nods. “We might be able to use you, yes.” he tells her. “How much do you know about what is going on?”

“Not much, Senator Organa just told me Senator Amidala was in a coma and it needed to be kept quiet from the Empire for her safety. Given what’s been going on, I didn’t ask any more questions.” Says Ahsoka.

“Not quite a Coma.” I tell her. As I display a show of the Force by lifting my bags.

“Wait. How? When? WHAT!” Ahsoka says with a confused look on her face.

“It’s a long story.” I tell her, “have a seat.”

The ship’s Captain comes on board and lets us know that the cargo is loaded and he is ready to depart. So as we strap ourselves in, I recount my journey to becoming a force wielder. How Anakin and I fell in love and got married, the babies, Anakin’s death, the Force Cocoon. everything.

There was a slight jolt. I was worried for a moment. I had forgotten what traveling through Hyperspace was like on a small ship. Even my personal cruiser had a little kick when coming in and out. One of those things you get used to when you travel all the time.

After hearing the whole thing, Ahsoka just sat there, awe struck with her mouth wide open. “Well are you going to say anything?” I ask. She looks as if she is trying to find the right words or to gather her thoughts before she says anything. When she does say something she comes off with, “Well that explains a lot.” I stare at her because that's all she managed to get out. Obi-Wan laughed. “How did I not pick up on this? It all makes perfect sense now. I’m really surprised you were able to pull it off for so long.” She finally adds.

“Well thanks Ahsoka!”

She laughed. “That’s not what I mean. Knowing Master Anakin as I did, it must’ve killed him not to be able to tell the world about you. He was so devoted to his friends and even more so to you. Now I know why he was happiest when you were around. I’m surprised that neither of you let it slip.” Ahsoka explained.

I could tell that her comments were heartfelt. She had noticed our relationship, but didn’t know how to interpret it. “We couldn’t. Anakin would’ve asked to leave the Jedi and I would’ve lost my seat in the Senate. Though given what’s happened, I’ll admit that I’d rather have Anakin back.” I said. “I’d gladly make that sacrifice.”

“So what about the babies?” Ahsoka asks. My heart sinks a little.” Ahsoka realizes that she's asked a hard question. “We'll be together when I can control my powers according to Master Yoda.”

“Ahsoka, will you be staying with us?” Obi-Wan inquired.

“I can until Senator Organa needs me again.”

“Well I could use some help with Padme’s training and I think it’s time you passed on some of what Anakin taught you.”

“I don’t think I would make a good teacher, Master, but I can help when you need and I can be a friend to Senator Amidala.”

Obi-Wan got an amused look on his face when Ahsoka said that. “Anakin didn't think he was ready to be a teacher when you came along.” He reminded her. “He did rather well, did he not?”

“Ahsoka," I interject. "I’m Padme Skywalker now.” She nods at me with a smile. We sit and talk about old times all the way to Erias.


	11. Victorious

**Chapter 11 - Victorious**

I return to Coruscant after my mission with a sense of urgency. I must tell my master about the battle on Zontas. Not only has a Jedi been vanquished, but also an apprentice, and the beginnings of an organized resistance.   
  
As my Shuttle lands in the Imperial Plaza I grip the lightsaber taken by force from his former master. He had gotten in a few worthy shots, but in the end he was no match for the power of the Dark Side. The differences in my fighting style are clearly evident. Where I once held myself back I now fight with passion which gives me strength. It was just one of the things that I’d discovered after becoming the disciple of the Emperor’s teachings. As I gave into my passions and became stronger, I was able to win more and more battles in the service of the Empire.   
  
As I approach the Imperial Palace, I am reminded of my greatest victory to date. Once the Jedi Temple, the Emperor has started to erase any existence of the Jedi and as such has made the former temple his personal residence. I’ve assisted the Emperor in cracking some of the temple secrets. Secrets that we kept from Anakin Skywalker now accessible to Lord Vader and his Master. I will admit, coming back here always stirs something in me. Though I try to push memories aside, I’m not always successful. Now is one of those times. I’m standing here at the top of the plaza, remembering when Ahsoka walked away from the order. The order has turned against her and eventually against me as well. My anger and disappointment helps to refocus on the task at hand, my audience with the Emperor.  
  
As I approach the Throne Room, Once the Council Chambers, the Imperial Royal Guard acknowledge my presence. Standing outside the entrance I am reminded of the boy that was told that he would not be trained because he was too old, the man who was told he was on the council, but would not be granted Master Rank, and finally the man who wanted to save his wife and would do anything to do so. The door opens before me and the Emperor is seated giving me permission to enter.   
  
“I have returned, My master.” I take a knee before him. Many have underestimated this man. While he may look elderly and feeble, those are definitely two words that don’t describe him. Those that are deceived by his outward appearance and calm demeanor usually pay the price.  
  
“Rise my friend.” He replies in that all too familiar raspy voice and comes down the stairs to greet me. Going to my belt I retrieve the Lightsaber of Master Nedra. I hold it up before him announcing what it is and I hand him the weapon.   
  
“Very good Lord Vader, I hope he put up a fight worthy of your attention.” He commented.  
  
“I have done as you have commanded, Master. I vanquished him and his apprentice. They were no match for the power of the Dark Side.” I replied.  
  
“Apprentice?” He said with genuine surprise. The fact that he was taken aback said volumes to me. My Master knows everything. I had considered the possibility that my master knew about more than one Jedi, but chose not to share that information. I can see now, by his expression that he had not foreseen that possibility. I wonder what could be happening to the Emperor. It had to be something serious if it was inhibiting his ability to use the Dark Side of the Force.  
  
:Yes, my Master, She went down easily. There was also a force of insurgents helping the Jedi on the planet.”   
  
He realized his earlier mistake and thus took steps to avoid showing surprise. The look on his face was not one of concern, but I know that something isn’t right with my Master. “They have been dealt with, Lord Vader?”  
  
“We left none alive, My master.”  
  
Palpatine nodded as we walked back up the stairs towards the throne. All he said was, “Good… Good.” As if he was preoccupied with something else. Should I risk bringing up further issues? “My Master, I have recently felt a disturbance in the Force and I think it is more than these two Jedi. It feels…. elusive.”  
  
“I don’t sense anything, are you sure your feelings are clear? You haven’t been yourself lately.” The Emperor dismisses my apprehension and blames it on recent events. I begin to wonder if this is just because I’m still new to using the Dark Side of the Force. The Emperor himself has said that the images and feelings would be amplified. Then again, he may be having issues using the Force and if that’s the case, I should be keeping some things close.   
  
“They are clear, my Master. I sense something looming. Maybe this minor insurrection is a sign of something more.” I say.  
  
“Very well. Place a Garrison on the planet. If there is something nefarious going on there, that should take care of it. A sensible precaution. See to it personally Lord Vader.”  
  
“Yes Master.” I bow as I am dismissed  
  
After departing I do as instructed. I can’t keep the notion out of my head that there is something on the horizon, something that we are not ready for. I want to be able to put a finger on it. Have the remaining Jedi banded together to fight back? They should know by now that that would be suicide. I hate waiting for things to happen. Patience was the one thing that I had trouble with. Maybe the Emperor is right and we will be able to combat any problems before they take root. Then again he has either been keeping me in the dark or I am now sensing things that he can’t. This raises a fundamental question. Just how much does he know?  
  
I leave the Imperial Palace and make my way to Fleet Headquarters, I pass the building that held Padme’s Apartment. Memories make their way to the surface. No one has been inside since she disappeared just after the Clone Wars end. Lots of conspiracy theories have swirled around about what happened to her. Most of them are completely off base. Every time I hear a new one, my heart hurts a little more. It just serves to remind me that her body was never recovered. I can’t even mourn her because she hasn’t been declared dead. The hardest part is knowing that she will never come back.  
  
I decide that I am going to deliver the Emperor’s Orders to Fleet Command personally. With the arrangements made and the orders to leave set for tomorrow, I decide that I am going to go with them to oversee the deployment and act on anything that should arise. I belong in space anyway. It’s as cold and barren as my heart. With that thought, I head back to the Star Destroyer in an attempt to get some rest.  
  



	12. Almost Home

**Chapter 12 - Almost Home**

Erias loomed large in the window and it looked like just about any other planet from orbit. It’s interesting to see planets from above. Naboo was a lot of Blue and Green, Anakin’s Tatooine was a desert planet so it was tan from pole to pole. Coruscant was a large city so you could see the lights of the different districts from up above. Erias was a pretty mixture of purple, tan, and blue. The colors are vibrant.   
  
Erias was mainly an industrial hub, but there was some farmland on the planet and according to Obi-Wan we were heading to a farm in an out of the way corner of one of the communities in the southern province. He said it was far enough away from others that I could begin my training without anyone finding out. “The last thing we need is some nosy neighbors spying on us.” He said. Senator Organa had made the arrangements for this place to be at our disposal according to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.   
  
We landed at the local spaceport and thanked our Captain for an uneventful journey, then began our way to our new home, Obi-Wan and I on horseback and Ahsoka with a horse drawn wagon. While this mode of travel took more time, I found myself enjoying the ride. No engines, no weapons, just the sound of hooves and the cool breeze of a harvest evening. For the first time since I woke up I felt like I had family around me again.   
  
After about an hour of riding, which I’m not used to by the way, I know I am going to be sore later. We came upon a modest looking home with a barn and a storage building. Looking around at the prairie land around us there wasn’t another home in sight, there was an orchard of fruit trees within walking distance, but the rest of the land had been uncultivated. It looks like no one has lived here in many years. Still the place has some charm to it.   
  
As we get into the house it is a very simple place. It reminds me of the cottage Anakin and I shared on Robis. It looks like this had once been a family home, a happy place where memories were made, but it’s been some time since anyone has been out to take care of this place or it has been abandoned completely. Each one of us takes a room in the house and then starts cleaning things up. Obi Wan knocks on the door frame asking to come in while I am getting my room together. “Sure.” I tell him.   
  
“I have something for you.” He says and he hands me a box.  
  
“What’s this?” I ask him with surprise.  
  
“Just a little something to ease your transition.”  
  
I open the box and I am overcome with emotion. Inside are a few holos of Luke and Leia. I begin to tear up. “Thank you Obi-Wan… Oh look at them. They are getting so big.” It was a picture of Leia in a bath with bubbles all over her head and Luke playing with stuffed toys. “His hair is getting so long.” I said. I wipe the tears from my eyes and thank him again. I can sense something else from him. I think it is regret. I ask him what’s wrong and he hands me another small box.  
  
“I thought you would like this as well.” He says as I open it up. Inside is a holo of Anakin. I place it on the bedside table alongside the other two. That way I can see all the loves of my life when I get up in the morning and before I settle down with the night. I want to cry and I am doing my best to keep control of my emotions.   
  
“Padme, it's OK. I miss him too.” He says getting choked up. “I know you still blame me for his death and that’s alright.” he continued, “I hope one day you can forgive me for what I’ve taken from you. I’m not going to try and justify things, but I wanted you to know that memories of Anakin are welcome if you need to talk. Ahsoka and I are here to listen and help you through things. We will need your help as well. Jedi have feelings the same as anyone else and while we may be better at controlling them we have to work through grief and pain as well.” He puts on a smile and gets ready to walk into the hallway and I grab his shoulder.  
  
“Thanks Obi-Wan.” I can’t bring myself to hug him, after all he was right. He was the reason Anakin was no more. I wanted him to know however, that I appreciate everything he is doing. He nods. “Well then, training starts tomorrow, Early. We’ll be eating in a few minutes. I suggest we get to bed early.” He replies.  
  
The evening meal is ok, though all of us are going to need to get better at cooking. I’m not sure you can call what we made food. After everyone cleans up, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka decide to relax in the living room for a while and I decide to wind down with a walk. I’d like to see what kind of fruit grows on the trees in the orchard. It’s a nice cool night. There is a slight chill in the air as I wander down the dirt path. I find myself wondering about those that made the path over the years. Adults heading to pick something sweet off the trees. Children going for a climb in the warmth of a summer day. A couple, maybe going for a picnic the way Anakin and I had so many times on Naboo. We are away from any larger cities so there is no light pollution to obscure the stars in the night sky. I imagine Anakin looking down on me.  
  
I’m enjoying the quiet of the night when all of the sudden I’m thrown to the ground by visions of violence and pain. It makes my stomach turn. There are troops everywhere and a menacing looking figure in black directing everything. I struggle to catch my breath and get back up and dart back to the house as quickly as I can. I stumble in the door and fall to my knees. I explain what I’ve just seen to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.  
  
“You’ve had a Force Vision.” said Obi-Wan, certain that's what's happened. “Waves in the Force ebb and flow. When they are strong or you know how to navigate them with training you can see the past, future, people you know and strangers you’ve yet to meet.” Kenobi explained.  
  
I’d not experienced a Force Vision yet and if this was indeed what it was like, I thought to myself, no wonder Anakin was so determined afterwards.  
  
It was Ahsoka that brought me back from the recesses of my mind.” Well it sounds like the Empire is going to attack a civilian population.” she replies then asks if I know where it will take place.  
  
“I’ve no idea, it wasn’t as if the vision said “We’re going to attack here.”, I commented  
  
Obi-Wan speaks up again and says, “I believe you’ve seen the future.”   
  
“So how do we help these people?” I asked frantically. I also wanted to know why am I the only one experiencing visions about it?  
  
“It’s hard to say. We have to find out how this vision applies to you. We don’t even know how long we have until this plays itself out.” He says  
  
“Is there a way to figure it out? If we don’t, people are going to be killed.” I say forcefully.  
  
“It’s hard to tell because the future is always in motion. It could happen in an hour,or it could happen in a week.” Obi Wan comments.  
  
Ahsoka chimed in this time, ‘Well we could contact Senator Organa, maybe he could find out if the Empire is planning anything.”  
  
“We have to be careful. We don’t want to get the Senator in trouble or risk his exposure or our own. Plus Padme isn’t trained yet. So there isn’t much she can do.” Says Obi-Wan “We can at least give him the heads up to be on the lookout for troop deployments. Maybe he can do something about it before it’s too late.” Ahsoka says  
  
. Obi-Wan sighs. “Do we have a covert way of contacting him?”  
  
“There’s a network that we use to pass information back and forth.” Ahsoka informs us. “I can go into town and make contact.”   
  
“Go, and be careful.” said Obi-Wan and with that Ahsoka rode into the night.  
  
****************************************

I rode as fast as I can to get into town. I am just hoping that the freighter captain is still there. For the right price, he is a smuggler of goods and information. He’ll pass the information through a network of smugglers. They’ve proven reliable in the past and they’ve got no love for the Empire.   
  
I ride into town and stop first at the spaceport. His ship was still here! Great! I thought. So my next stop was the local pub. If you are looking to hire a pilot that’s the place to find them. Cautiously, I walk in and order a drink from the bartender and ask if he’s seen Jaa Dolpho. The barkeep points to the back room and I leave a generous tip.  
  
Walking into the back room and two men and a woman are back there playing a game. Dolpho is one of them.  
  
“Captain Dolpho?” I say to get his attention.  
  
“Ashla, you need a lift off this rock already?” He asks.  
  
“No, not yet. Can I talk to you in private? I have a job for you.” I say  
  
“Ahh! Business. Well of course.” With him the opportunity to make a profit always comes before fun. He excuses himself from the game.  
  
Walking over to a table to take a seat in the far corner he asks, “So what’s up? What do you have for me Ashla?”   
  
“I need you to get a message through the network and fast.” I’m speaking just above a whisper  
  
“Oh it’s one of those missions.” he says. “How fast are we talking?” Inquires Dolpho   
  
“Fast enough D. We might be able to save some lives if we work quick enough.” I say, Lowering my voice even more.  
  
“What’s the message?”   
  
“There’s going to be an attack by the Empire, where we don’t know where. We need to find out the location. We trust the source of the information. We need this checked into. We need to find out where and warn them. Otherwise the Empire is going to invade and slaughter innocents.” I say as I look across the table .  
  
“Alright Ashla, there’s not much on that, but we’ll get it there.” Says Dolpho.  
  
“Thanks D. I slip him some credits and say I’ll let you know when I need to go off world.” I say.  
  
“Got ya.” Dolpho comes back. He gets up and goes back to the gaming table. “Well guys, I have a job to do and you know, Business before pleasure.” He excuses himself and heads out amidst his friends disappointing groans.  
  
“You want to join in on the game? I mean you took the other player out.” one of the others asks.  
  
“Thanks, but no. I have a big day tomorrow and have to ride back.” I turn around and head out the doors to head home.  
  
The path is very dark and I’m glad the horse knows the trails, because I’m not sure I could make it. The only light on the trail comes from one of the planet's moons. I’m not riding as fast to get back as I did to get the message off, so it takes me a little longer to get back. As I ride up to the house, I notice the lights are still on and there is a fire going now as evidenced by the smoke coming from the hearth. As I am getting the saddle off of the horse in the back both Padme and Obi-Wan come to greet me.  
  
“So?” Says Padme.  
  
“The package is on the way.” I told her.  
  
Padme has a look of relief on her face.   
  
“How long will it take to get there?” Obi-Wan asks me.  
  
“He’s going to take it as fast as he can. He’s not exactly calling him after he leaves the planet. I said. We have to make sure that we don’t raise suspicions in the Empire. They start monitoring communications for a lot less I hear.”   
  
“Very True,” said Obi-Wan “We can only hope the information does some good.”  
  
“It’s getting late,” It was Padme that spoke up. “I know tomorrow is a busy day so I am going to try and rest.”  
  
“That sounds like a good idea.” I said.   
  
The three of us walk back to the house to try and sleep. It doesn’t work very well, but at least we are lying down for awhile.  
  



	13. Occupation

Chapter 13 - Occupation

As we set out for Zontas, this time aboard the Sovereign we are set to crush any and all resistance. If the inhabitants want to stand and fight, let them. Their deaths will serve as an example for those who would stand against the safety and security that the Empire provides. We will ride over them like a herd of raging Bantha.  
  
I’m on the bridge in what had become my customary spot, right in front of the large panoramic viewport. It’s there that everyone can see me and know they are being watched. The Captain commands the ship and I command the Captain. I find myself staring out into space wondering how many more of these errands I will be tasked with before everyone just accepts that the Empire is.  
  
“Lord Vader?” Came a voice from behind me. It was the ship's Captain. He seemed younger than other command officers. No doubt he was ambitious and planned and plotted his way up the ranks.  
  
“Yes, Captain, what is it?” I replied being dragged back to the conversation.  
  
“All Troopers and equipment are onboard. We are ready to depart.” He replied.  
  
Say what you will about the Empire, we are extremely efficient. At a moment's notice we can have a ship ready to invade and the personnel ready to do so. I wasn’t surprised that everyone everything was ready so fast. It was to be expected. This officer wouldn’t earn any extra point for being competent. “Very well. Set course for Zontas.” I ordered.  
  
“Yes, my Lord” was all he answered.  
  
I wondered if there would be any resistance when we got there. Zontas was a world in the middle of nowhere, but if we are willing to occupy a world such as this for the glory of the empire, then what hope did worlds in the inner and mid rim have of any opposition? It is in the nature of living beings to test the limits and the Empire was in its infancy, only a few months old, I was determined that these growing pains would be short lived, but the question always popped back in my head, will there always be some sort of rebellion? Perish the thought  
  
As we get underway the ship is a buzz with pre-landing preparations. Various officers and enlisted men checking and rechecking charts and equipment making sure everything was accounted for and in working order. It’s definitely not quiet. Reminds me a lot of what it was like during the Clone Wars. Personnel always running about to get this done or that in preparation for an offensive.  
  
It may be a busy time for the rest on the ship, but for me not so much. I find myself with time on this mission, so I wander down to the hanger deck and work on fighter designs. Building and designing things was one thing that I was able to carry over from my previous life. I was able to accomplish something constructive and it helps take my mind off things. I don’t have very many vices, but this is one of them.  
  
I feel the massive ship enter Hyperspace and know what’s coming on the other end. There is going to be death and pain. Someone went to bed last night not knowing it would be their last day, Kissed their husband or wife goodbye and didn’t know it was the last time they were going to see them. A child hugged their parents for the last time and didn’t savor the moment because they were not aware. Sentiment. I don’t pay much attention to it anymore. I serve the Emperor and if making an example is needed that’s what I do. After all, if I couldn’t have my dreams, why should anyone else?  
  
I’m asked to be at a briefing where we discuss how we are going to take the capital and all vital infrastructure in order to secure the planet and put down any more insurgency. It’s quite possible that the small pocket of resistance I ran into earlier was all there was, but I wasn’t betting on it. Besides, even if there were no more insurgents, taking the planet by force will send a message to others that if they harbor Jedi or plan open insurrection, their homes will be put under a state of martial law.  
  
Walking into the situation room on the Sovereign, the officers, a group of 10 men standing around the table, already have a holomap up and are talking about troop deployments. The Admiral leading the briefing sees me come in.  
  
“Lord Vader, You’ve already fought on this planet, what can you tell us about that?” He asks.  
  
“The ambush wasn’t planned well enough obviously. Nedra and his Padawan didn’t prepare their people for the assault we brought. The shooters were overwhelmed and quickly. I don’t foresee any qualified resistance. If anyone does decide to come at us we will be able to put them down with ease.” I replied.  
  
A General spoke up from there. “Thank you Lord Vader, our first target will be the spaceport and all private landing strips. The Communication Center and Capitol building shortly thereafter. We will land Troops in about 10 hours and have the planet in a short time.”  
  
“Very Good, General. Alert me when we’ve entered the system.” I replied. With that, I turned on my heel and walked out.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
This damned disturbance in the Force. What was it all about? My vision has not been clouded like this. It doesn’t make sense. There are three boats on a blood red sea joined by 3 more boats. Lightning flashes and the water becomes clean and there are only 5 boats left. It’s at that point my vision is over. Does it mean there will be a bloody battle on this planet? Should we look for freedom fighters by the ocean? I am missing a key to the lock of this mystery.  
  
I arrive at my Quarters still mulling over the vision in my head. It is an enigma and one I must figure out in order to stay one step ahead of both my adversaries and my Master. As I walk through the door I take off my suit and helmet in a vain effort to relax. my head hurts. I still have pain now and then from the incident on Mustafar. I lean back and close my eyes and drift off to sleep. I don’t sleep well because of my dreams. I find myself holding Padme’s hands during our wedding on Naboo, Holding her in the Senate building the day she told me she was going to have our baby, waking up from the vision that changed every day since.  
  
I’m dreaming of Padme sitting in the chair in the room. She speaks to me. “Hello Ani,” she says. “I’ve missed you.”  
  
She looks different, stronger if that is even possible. “Padme, I’ve missed too. More than you can possibly imagine.” I say with a hint of guilt in my voice.  
  
“Why didn’t you come with me?”  
  
“I couldn’t, I replied I should have, but I couldn’t”  
  
“You didn’t love me enough?”  
  
“How can you say that? Don’t you know what i’ve become? The price I’ve paid for trying to save you?”  
  
“You can fight back. Fight to be the man you used to be. The man I fell in love with. I know there is still good in you. I know it in my heart. Padme says to me.”  
  
“I lost my will to fight back when you died Padme. Now I just do what I’m told.”  
  
“Then my husband is gone.” She says to me and disappears.  
  
“PADME DON”T GO! NOOOOOO!” I yell and I awake… exhausted  
  
As I sit up on the bed to catch my breath and the communication console chimes. I answer.  
  
“Lord Vader, we are entering the Zontas system.” Says an officer on the other end.  
  
“Very well,” I say and cut the line. I do as I’m told, not unlike the slave I was in my youth.  
  
I rise and get ready for the coming battle. Leaving my room and making my way down to the hanger deck. The last of the heavy equipment is being loaded as we ready the forces for landing on Zontas. The sight is magnificent. I call up to the bridge. “Deploy our forces Captain.”  
  
“Yes. My Lord.” comes the answer from the voice on the other end.  
  
Troop transports launch towards the surface of the planet, Each one going to a different place to flex the muscles of the Empire. We land at the same spaceport we came to just a few days ago and a crowd has gathered, you can hear them through the doors of the shuttle. The doors open and rows and rows of stormtroopers file down the ramp. As I listen to the people outside I hear it. Fear. Everyone is full of it. As I disembark the shuttle, the leader of the community and man named Syko walks up and starts to ask questions.  
  
“What’s the meaning of all of this?” He asks  
  
“We were attacked when last we were here. For your safety, the Empire has decided to deploy troops. I recommend that you tell your citizens to give them a wide berth.” “But Lord Vader, we don’t need Imperial Troops, we have our police.” Syko replies  
  
“I think you do, Governor, and mine is the only opinion that matters. If your Police force was doing its job then they would’ve found out about the Jedi and his Padawan, took them into custody and turned them over to us when we arrived. Instead we were attacked by Nedra and your less compliant citizens were openly helping him. The troops are here. They are staying here”. The Governor wants to protest more, but knows that it is a futile exercise.  
  
That’s when the first shot was fired from the crowd. Syko turns around horrified. He knows what is about to happen. It was all the excuse I needed. I pull my lightsaber from my hip and ignite it in all it’s crimson glory. Onlookers begin to scatter at the sight. Two, three, four laser blasts, all of them deflected back at those who fired in my direction. They were brave. Stupid, but brave. Did they really think they could overtake a Sith Lord? I almost feel sorry for them. They didn’t know that their cause was hopeless, they should have known better, but decided to try their luck anyway.  
  
Troopers continued to move through the town as instructed, taking control of vital places on the planet. When all was said and done less than 50 locals on this world were dead, well within the margins for such an undertaking. This planet would now be safe because the Empire was here to curb the lawlessness and maintain order.  
  
The new territorial governor transported down to take control and troopers began processing the inhabitants. Another planet saved for the glory of the Empire. Their flag was taken down and the flag of the Empire was raised.  
  
I make my way back to the shuttle and command that they take me back up and they do, I certainly hope that this is my last trip to Zontas, I’ve already had enough of this planet. I turn to the pilot and order him to return to the Sovereign leaving behind more peace and security than when I arrived.  
  



	14. Lost Love

Chapter 14 - Lost Love  
“NOOOOOOOOO!”

The ethereal scream wakes me from a restful sleep. I must’ve been absolutely exhausted because I don’t even remember the dream, just the end. The man’s shocked voice took me from sleep to awake and from laying down to sitting up in bed almost immediately. I sit there trying to catch my breath and start looking around the room for where the scream could have come from. I get a cold shivering sensation down my spine and feel strange, it’s at that point that I hear the voice again and I’m wide awake. Out in the darkness almost like an echo and as clear as glass I hear the man’s voice say “Padme, I’m sorry.” The voice is full of pain and heartbreak. I’m still a little sleepy. I have that foggy feeling swirling around my head so I pinch myself to make sure that I’m not having a dream within a dream. Yup, the pain is there. “What have I done my beloved?” comes next. It was more statement than it was a question and the anguish behind it was unmistakable. Even though I am disconcerted, I call out to the empty room saying “I’m here” and half expecting an answer from the darkness. All I hear is breathing, a heavy breathing like what I experience running too far too fast. The strange sounds leave as fast as they had come and all is silence once again.

Going back to sleep wasn’t an option, so I got up and made myself a cup of Naboo Peppermint Tea. I’ve always loved it. Mom and I used to sit at the table when I was little, share a conversation over a cup. I filled the kettle with water and put it on to boil. While I waited, I attempted to center myself the way Master Obi-Wan had instructed. I wasn’t a quick study when it came to meditation, just wasn’t my cup of tea, telling myself that was a corny joke, Padme. Anyway, it had surprised him. Obi-Wan thought that my being a politician would help make it easier to learn. The way he explained it, he made it sound easy to drown out the surrounding and focus on the heart of the matter. That wasn’t the way I used to take on issues. I took in as much information as I could before making a decision. I was passionate, often leading with my feelings. Needless To Say our opposite viewpoints caused some clashes and quite a bit of strong willed arguments. He said that “I’d have to change my way of thinking,” which is just so easy, I remind myself sarcastically. I remember how Anakin used to say that his Master used to grate on his nerves at times. During some lessons, when I wasn’t picking up things very quickly, I could see where Anakin was coming from. That being said, I am very lucky to be learning from him. Anyway, it was several lessons before I was able to clear my mind the way Obi-Wan was asking me to.

I hear the teapot whistle and suddenly realize that it was Anakin’s voice! I feel horrible because I had forgotten what my husband sounded like. Then I realize that I’ve never heard such hurt, pain, and agony come from him. Not even after his mother died. It rocks me to my core. As I drop the tea bag into the water I find myself reciting a prayer for my dead husband. It was a familiar exercise when he was alive, but something I’d not done in quite some time. When Anakin was out with Obi-Wan or Ahsoka on a mission during the Clone Wars I would always pray for their safe return. I would ask the Force for protection, mostly for my husband, truth be told, and his friends by extension, and that he would reach out to me as soon as he could. The smell of the tea reaches my nostrils, but as I pick up the cup, I realize it’s still too hot to drink. I try meditating again. All is silent. I make a mental note to tell Obi-Wan about this. Maybe my abilities given by the Force are growing? I’ve got nothing to compare it to, but I can definitely feel myself growing stronger both physically and most of all mentally.

Why was Anakin screaming? I don’t remember him ever screaming like that around me, so why would I be dreaming about it? Maybe my mind was pushing me down a path that needed exploration. Maybe I was seeing something, obviously from the past that I didn’t witness, but then what would this message in a bottle mean? What was I supposed to do with the fragmented information presented to me by, well I don't know what. My mind, the Force, something Master Obi-Wan hasn’t discussed yet? He had said that Force Visions had a way of presenting more questions than they did answers. They just needed to be interpreted correctly and I am still a novice.

I reach out with my feelings and I feel a familiar sensation. A warm feeling in my stomach and my heart begins beating faster. I feel like I’m being wrapped up in a blanket or a tight embrace. I feel like I did when Anakin was holding me. For a few long moments I feel pure love again. I don’t want to think of anything else because I don’t want this moment to end. I want to be able to remember this feeling whenever I want. Recall exactly what it was like to be in the arms of the man who meant more to me than anything. It feels like an eternity and a brief moment at the same time. I truly missed his displays of affection. We couldn’t get enough of each other. I chuckle at that. I kept telling him that we couldn’t sit at home, kissing all day and night. He disagreed. We did try once. Luke and Leia were the result. I could feel my ears turning red. The warmth inside me was radiant. I was recalling so many happy times together. One particular moment that makes me smile is right after we were married on Naboo. We were staying in the lake house and he brought me out to see the sunset and asked me to dance with him under the stars. Now, there was no music, he just wanted to hold me close. Anakin was a terrible dancer though, so I ended up leading. You’d think that would bother him, but all we did was laugh and hold each other closer. I took a sip of my tea and remembered how Anakin had stopped and gotten me a supply of Naboo Peppermint Tea when he was coming back from a mission. I just mentioned in passing that I was out and asked him to remind me to get some. I remember asking where he was coming back from when he presented me with the welcomed gift, but he said “that’s classified information miss.” and then he kissed me. Later on Ahsoka told me they had actually gone to Naboo to get it. I was so touched. According to Ahsoka the trip was completely out of the way, but Anakin insisted upon the stop. Because of the unscheduled detour, they were late reporting back to the Jedi Council which they were both admonished for and I wasn’t supposed to know about, but that made his gift all the more special to me.

The tea was helping settle me, as was the meditating. I felt a yawn coming on. I made my way back over to bed, kissed the pillow that would’ve been his and thanked him for the trip down memory lane. God I missed him. With that I returned to sleep for a few more hours, dreaming of him, our kids, and our life together. It was the best sleep I had in quite a while.


	15. Stars Align... Darkly

**Chapter 15 - Stars Align... Darkly**

The admiral walks into the room to deliver the news. The officer gives me the information as coldly as one would bring a declaration of the weather outside the window. How could he possibly know that this bit of intelligence meant more to me than anything before it. “Kenobi is alive and the rumors of him on Erias are true.” he said. Finally, a chance for revenge. I think to myself. This wasn’t just any Jedi that I’ll be going after this time. This is Kenobi. A man who was as closer to me than anyone save for my wife. My old master, the man that drove a lethal spike through my marriage. If it wasn’t for him, chances are good that Padme never would’ve come to Mustafar in the first place. She never would’ve been used by the Jedi to get to me and we would be together today.

“The Emperor commands that we go there immediately and take him into custody.” The officer adds. I acknowledge him and I am overcome with feelings of satisfaction. I imagine Obi-wan being tortured on the whereabouts of the remaining knights that have eluded the watchful gaze of the Empire. His mind's eye sees him wrangling in pain. Obi-wan’s strength will be his undoing. The more that he resists, the more exquisite the pain will become, before I grant his wishful pleas and finally end his life. He must pay for his part in taking Padme away from me.

It was he who tried to keep us apart. He must’ve known my love for her. Keeping us away from each other was a practice in futility. I was hers and she was mine. We pledged to put each other first that day under a cloudy sunset by that lake on Naboo. Granted, that it was easier to say than to practice, but still the sentiment was there.

Thoughts began to run through my head quickly. What was he doing on Erias besides cowering, hiding from the Empire? From me. What kind of life was he living in order to assimilate to his new normal? It doesn’t matter. He will soon be in my grasp once again.

This will be a moment long remembered. Once Kenobi goes down, what chance do any other remaining Jedi have? It will only make my quest that much easier to carry out.  
I’m making the preparations personally. I’ve waited for this moment to come and I am not going to let it slip through my fingers. Every last detail will be planned. “Ready a legion for a ground assault,” I order. His answer was quick and simple, “Yes, My Lord.”

On the command deck of the Sovereign, I demand that each and every phase of the mission be passed through me for approval. The men on board are capable, but I’m not going to let Kenobi disappear again. The number of Troops, equipment, drop zones, battle plans, they all go through me. I hear one officer say to another, “All of this for one Jedi?” Anger courses through my body and all the sudden the officer is silent and not of his own volition. He is grabbing at this windpipe like a starving man at a banquet table. I respond, “Do you have a problem with my strategy, Commander?” He struggles to get out a sound as he tries to answer the question. Crew all over are watching this play out, but no one is willing to come to his rescue, lest they be the next one to feel the wrath of Lord Vader. “Do you have any other comments?” I ask him. He manages to shake his head quite emphatically. “Good.” I reply and release him from my grip. “Let’s make sure this never happens again.” I added as he fell to the floor gasping for air. I turn around and all of the others on the bridge who had been watching, immediately started bustling about as if they saw nothing, and even if they did, they were not going to admit that it had happened.

As I leave the bridge, a medical crew passes by to attend to the newly injured officer. The lift doors open and I am on my way to the hanger deck to check on preparations for Kenobi’s upcoming capture. As I walked the decks visually inspecting the men and machines that were to be a part of the landing, I am overcome with confidence. He will not escape this time. I think to myself. “Lord Vader,” A voice behind me says. I turn to see a deck officer with a readiness report. “we are entering the Erias System, my Lord.” “Begin loading the transports. Get the pilots to their Starfighters.” I replied. My word spawned a fury of activity on the Sovereign. I made my way to my fighter to lead the attack.

I am sitting in my cockpit and the hatred of my former master is flowing like a river. I get word that everyone is ready to deploy. It feels like a massive game. The pieces are all in place and it’s time for the first move. I take off and head toward the planet with a number of support craft behind me. The plan is simple, we surround Kenobi so he has nowhere to go and take him captive. I hope he puts up a fight though. Not that I need an excuse, but that if he were to just surrender would disappoint me greatly.

I feel a tremor in the Force. It is familiar, but not Kenobi. I find myself wondering what’s in store for us when we find him.


	16. The Hunted

**Chapter 16 - The Hunted**

Morning on Erias seems to come quickly. It seems like I’ve not been asleep that long when Master Obi-Wan is knocking on my door. Didn’t he know how to sleep in? My guess was no. I was still stretching and rubbing the sleepy dust from my eyes when he cracks the door to see if I’ve gone back to sleep.  
  
“Good Morning Padme, Are you ready to begin the day?” He asks me.  
  
He is way too chipper. I am about to throw something at him. “If I say no, can I go back to bed? The Sun is barely up yet.” I replied.  
  
“Come come now Padme, if you need motivation, you only need to think of your children.” He comes back at me.  
  
It was a dirty play, but an effective one. I look at their pictures on the bedside table and a feeling in my heart is stirred. I groan at him and swing my feet over the side of the bed. “Alright I’ll be right down.  
  
“Good, we will get started right away.” He came back as he closed the door.  
  
Rolling out of bed, I’m both rested and tired at the same time. Something really took it out of me. Wandering over to the foot locker to get some clothes, I chuckle. I used to have closets full of clothes and now I have a foot locker. All that I have is very practical, but sometimes I find myself missing the gowns and dresses I used to wear. Rooting through the layers in the foot locker I pull out a pair of form fitting black pants and a purple shirt and blue vest. I quickly dress and make my way down to the kitchen where Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are talking. Their attention turns towards me when I walk into the room.  
  
Ahsoka spoke first. “Good morning, are you excited to get started? I remember my early lessons, just remember patience is key.” She said with a smile.  
  
“Indeed,” said Obi-Wan, “Patience will be very important. Remember that you probably won’t be able to accomplish everything the first time. Don’t get frustrated. Just keep trying.”  
  
I took a deep breath and steeled myself for what is to come. I wonder how Anakin lived like this a majority of his life, I thought. I turned to the two people before me and say “Where do we start?”  
  
“That’s easy” Ahsoka replied, “The difference between the Light Side of the Force and the Dark and how to avoid falling victim to the Dark.”  
  
I feel a weight in the pit of my stomach, The lesson that Anakin failed is where I begin, I think to myself.  
  
“As a new force wielder, you’ll need to govern your emotions more closely. You're going to feel more intensely and also be able to pick up on the mood of those around you. You’ll need to be mindful of your thoughts. Anger is a path to the Dark side. It can lead to fear, causing pain, suffering, and eventually death.” Says Obi-Wan. “The Force, both sides of it surround us at all times. Come with me.” he says as he gestured towards the outside.  
  
It is a cloudy day, but the light from the sun peeks through from time to time. The colors on the trees are vibrant purples, blues, and greens. We walk down to the orchard I walked to last night and the Jedi Master motions for me to sit with him underneath one of the trees at the heart of the Orchard. I sit and then he does. “Padme I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind. Then when you are ready tell me what you feel.”  
  
I sit for what seems like hours, but in all actuality may have just been a few minutes, I don’t feel anything at first, I think I am doing something wrong, but then remember Obi-Wan’s words to me about not picking things up right away. I am concentrating as hard as I can, I’m trying to open my mind to a new normal as it were. Still nothing. I wonder if I should say anything to Obi-Wan when I hear his voice in my head.  
  
“Clear your mind, it says. Let go of your conscious self. Act on instinct. Feel. Don’t think.”  
  
Still nothing. I break my concentration. “I can’t feel anything.” I say in frustration.  
  
He looks at me sympathetically. “Like I said, Most Padawans take a while to master this exercise. We will keep trying.” He says.  
  
I sigh and go right back into the lesson. I’ve found a new respect for my late husband. He not only was able to make sense of these lessons, he was a master at them obviously. I wish he was here with me.  
  
Each and every day for more than 2 weeks I work with Ahsoka or Obi-Wan in an attempt to feel the Force around me. Always in the same place. Under the tree in the orchard. In both good weather and bad. The day we came in layered in mud was fun. Each day is a little more dishartening. I begin to seriously wonder if the powers are leaving me. Both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka tell me that if anything I am getting stronger.  
  
I think about many things under that Tree. I can’t help it. Sometimes my mind wanders through no fault of its own. My family back home on Naboo, my Children somewhere out there in the cosmos, my husband who I hope is looking down on me. I also think about my role in what has happened to the galaxy. How I should’ve replaced Palpatine when I was Queen with someone else. I had the chance, why didn’t I? I’m mad at myself for not seeing anything wrong. I’m touched on the shoulder. It’s Ahsoka. “I can feel your feelings.” She says. “Tell you what, why don’t we break for the day. We’re both tired and we can come back at it tomorrow.”  
  
I take a heavy breath. “Thanks Ahsoka.” I reply. The walk back to the house seems longer today. I’m not sure why. I make my way back to the front porch and relax in the chair for a few minutes. The smell of whatever we are having for dinner hangs in the air. Then it hits me. It’s a strange sensation. I can feel the trees getting ready for slumber, the decay of the leaves on the ground. The new life around me. The creatures in the woods behind the house. I can feel the pressure in the atmosphere change and what it is doing to the wind. I feel all of it. Snapping out of my heightened state of awareness, I run in the house and share what I’ve done with my teachers. Both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are very pleased. As we sit down to eat, we talk a little more about it. We clean up together and then relax. Half joking, I say to Obi-Wan, “Now that I have that out of the way, What’s next?” That’s when he replies, “Well now the real work begins.” I’m not sure if I should be afraid or not.  
  
********************************************

Ahsoka came back from town today with some news. She had met with her smuggler contact. We were told that the Empire declared martial law on Zontas. It didn’t make sense to us. Zontas was essentially a planet of homesteaders. People move there for the simpler way of life. Our informant also passed along that a few Jedi had been held up on the planet and the Empire found out. The Jedi were eliminated and troops deployed on the planet. They did it to keep the inhabitants safe, or so they said. We all know that the Empire was making an example of them. It makes what we are doing all the more important. Working from the shadows, but keeping people safe.  
  
Over the next several weeks the Jedi and I work on lots of different techniques and skills. I’ve been able to grab objects with the Force since the very beginning, but now I can do it with more accurate results and heavier objects too. We’ve been out in the equipment shed for the last few days and I’ve been lifting heavy equipment. We do a lot of physical training. Ahsoka and I wake up before the sun everyday and run through the forest. I am able to jump higher than her these days. That took some practice. Overall we are very happy with my progress.  
  
That leads me to the events of this Evening. Obi-Wan called Ahsoka and I in the house. We were sitting on the front stoop enjoying the evening. He asked for me to sit down. I was a little worried. He looked like you do when you are about to deliver bad news. Has something happened? I asked him straight out, “Are the Children alright?!?” He said, “Oh yes, absolutely. Luke is learning to crawl as is Leia.” It hurts me to think of them growing up without me. I brush the thought aside when he keeps on speaking.  
  
He stares at me intently then says, “I think it’s about time for you to have this.” And he put a wooden box up on the table and slid it across to me.  
  
“What is it?” I asked with strange curiosity.  
  
“Open it and find out.” He challenged with a smile.  
  
I turn the box around on the table and open the lid. I can’t believe what’s been placed before me. Ahsoka openly gasped. “Where did you get this?” I inquired.  
  
“You know where.” Obi-Wan replied sadly. “I think he would want you to have it.”  
  
In the box before me was Anakin’s Lightsaber. I’d held it once before. He’d handed it to me himself to prove that I was more important to him than anything. “This weapon is my life.” he said. I tried to reason with him and he put it in my hands. I was surprised at the weight and he said “it belongs to you.” Now here it is in front of me once again. I didn’t know how to use it back then, but now I’m going to learn.  
  
With a hint of sadness I say, “Thank you Obi-Wan.”  
  
“This weapon is your life.” he says.  
  
_You have no idea._ I think to myself. “Yes, it is.” I say out loud.  
  
************************************

It’s a cold morning in the house and as I get up and dress I think about my first day of Lightsaber practice. I make it to Ahsoka’s door and knock but there is no answer. I open it and her bed hasn’t been slept in. I wander into the living area to see if she is there waiting for me, and finally out to the front porch, which is where I see Obi-Wan.  
  
“Obi-Wan, have you seen Ahsoka?”  
  
“She left early this morning. She was called away to meet with Dolpho. He said he has important information for her.”He said as he sipped his tea. It smelled good and I wanted a cup, but I needed to get out to the course.  
  
“Should I continue with my training schedule?” I ask him. “Should I stay until she gets back. I inquire.”  
  
“Go on with your exercises. When you return we’ll start working on your saber techniques.” He says.  
  
“Yes Master.” I reply and make my way out to the obstacle course we’ve set up. Ahsoka and I had made it so it could be gradually improved upon. It was also a great way to test my abilities, moving logs and such with the Force. As soon as an obstacle became easy, we made it harder. I stand up because of a shock to my system. That cold shiver went down my spine again. I sense evil, and it’s close. I turn myself around and head straight back to the house. About half way back, I see Obi-Wan running into the woods. “Padme, did you feel it too?”  
  
“Yes, what is it?” I asked  
  
“Trouble.” Obi-Wan said simply.  
  
Obi-Wan and I are standing together in the yard of the home when the wind picks up suddenly. A transport is overhead and looking for a place to land. It’s blocking out the sun. Obi-Wan ignites his Lightsaber and for the first time I ignite mine. Obi-Wan looks over at me. “Padme, just deflect any weapon’s fire, don’t go on the offensive. Trust your feelings, you’ll do fine.” he continues. I nod in response. As the ship lands and the ramp doors open, Obi-Wan and I take defensive positions.  
  
Ahsoka runs down the ramp to see two lightsabers ignited. “Nice welcoming committee,'' she comments. She continues, “Look, we need to get out of here now. The Empire is on the way and there’s a lot of them. Apparently they learned Master Kenobi was here and they’re not risking letting him escape.”  
  
I look at Obi-Wan and ask, “All this for one Jedi?”  
  
“I was a council member. Capturing us is a high priority I guess.”  
  
“Well what do we do?” I ask.  
  
Ahsoka speaks up. “We leave. We are in no condition to make a stand.”  
  
“I agree.” says Obi-Wan. “Hurry onto the transport.”  
  
As we wander up to the ramp I realize I’ve left something behind. “The holo photos! Obi-Wan I need to go get them.”  
  
“There’s no time Padme.” he answers.  
  
“Please, just wait I need to get them!” as I run off to my room.  
  
“PADME!” Obi-Wan yells.  
  
It’s too late. I am already at the front door. I make my way to my room when the ground begins to shake. I grab the small box and quickly pack the pictures of my children and my dear Anakin. Before I even have the lid back on I am running back down the hallway. I’m just about to run out the front door again when the weapons fire begins. I turn and run out the back door. Looking out the window, I see Ahsoka and Obi-Wan have their Lightsabers ablaze picking off a small band of storm troopers. Running out the back door I see a group coming out of the woods. I ignite my Lightsaber and walk out the door running to join Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. I remind myself what Obi-Wan said, Defensive saber techniques. Use my feelings. There is a barrage of blaster fire and more stormtroopers are on the way up the path. We are surrounded. Ahsoka runs up to the pilot's seat to start up the engines while Obi-Wan and I keep the stormtroopers busy. That’s when we see it. The crimson blade and the looming figure dressed in black. We can hear him from across the field, He yells “KENOBI!” The voice is low and robotic. He’s now running across the field in an attempt to catch us before we take off. He’s fast and agile. As he gets closer my blood gets colder. When he gets close enough to see us he stops in his tracks. “We have to get out of here now.” I say to Obi-Wan. I am hit with a strong Force wave and fall to my knees. I hear one of the Stormtrooper Commanders yelling at the figure in black but he is ignoring him. He is just staring at us. Finally he says something……”Padme?” There’s something about the way he says my name.  
  
“He knows who I am?” I whispered. I look over at Obi_wan with surprise plain on my face. Was this an amped up bounty hunter like Ventress had been? I asked myself.  
  
“Ahsoka, are we ready?” asks Obi-Wan  
  
The door begins to close but there is something keeping it open. I look out and the dark figure is using the Force to keep the ramp down. He’s yelling “NO!” over and over again. “I’ve got a bad feeling about feeling about this.” I say to Obi-Wan. “Ahsoka take off now! Well close the door once we are away.” I say.  
  
“We’re not moving Padme!” Comments Ahsoka.  
  
“Got any bright ideas, Obi-Wan?” I ask  
  
“Just one” he says and he motions for me to join him and we together Force push the dark figure. He’s using so much of his energy to keep us stationary that we are able to push him off his feet. In an instant we are released. “GO NOW! I say to Ahsoka.” And she hits the accelerator.  
  
“We’re not out of the woods yet. We still have to fight off the Empire in orbit and set the navicomputer.”  
  
Obi-wan takes the port lazer cannon and I take the dorsal and we get ready for the inevitable wave of imperial fighters. As soon as we are in orbit, The Star Destroyer is nearly on top of us. According to Ahsoka, we only need a minute or two in order to set the coordinates for Hyperspace. Easier said than done. We have to avoid a tractor beam, and fight off a squadron. I'm afraid I am going to die without seeing my babies. As the fight is joined, I feel a surge of strength from the Force. I can almost see the pilots pursuing us. I am able to enter their mind and crash them into each other. Others I make fire on one another.  
  
“We may have a fighting chance, said Obi-wan. Ahsoka!, There is a hole in their lines...TAKE IT! “  
  
“Padme.” My name is spoken so that only I can hear and it comes from a familiar voice.  
  
“Who’s there.” I say to the air around me.  
  
“It’s me,” says the voice.  
  
“It can’t be, you’re dead!” I say as the ship is rocked with a laser blast.  
  
“No Angel, I’m here.” says the voice. “Come to me.”  
  
I see an image in my mind of the dark figure. He takes off his helmet and reveals what’s beneath. As he lifts it off, I see a short haircut, but the face and eyes are unmistakable. The chiseled jawline, the eyes are colder somehow, but I am looking into the face of my husband. My breath is taken away as I say his name….. “ANAKIN!”  
  
We jump into hyperspace.  
  



	17. Revelations

**Chapter 17 - Revelations**

  
How was this possible? I don't know if I can believe what I’ve seen. Vader threw his mask across the room with such force it shattered. Padme is alive?!? ALIVE! I should be elated, but a heavy shadow casts a pall over me like the cape I wear. I wonder to myself, What kind of cruel trick is the Dark Side playing. I turned in order to learn what was necessary to save her life and now it appears that it worked even though I did nothing. A thousand emotions are running through my body. The Dark Side was supposed to enable Padme and our child a future. I just thought that I would also be a part of that future. Had I truly made a pact with Palpatine without thinking about all of the possible outcomes? And what of Sidious? He told me straight out that my beloved was dead. The deadpanned way that he said it had rocked me to my core. “In your anger, it seems that you killed her.” The statement hung there like a noose around my own neck. That was the moment that Anakin Skywalker had truly died and Darth Vader had been forged. To that point the inner Jedi and Sith had been dueling and hearing that my wife was gone and by my hand no less was like taking a lightsaber thrust to my heart. I was laying on a medical table getting fitted for a new arm to replace the already synthetic one that Obi-Wan had caused me to lose. Between that, the small burns from bubbling lava, and then that damned rockslide that he’d buried me under in order to get away, It’s a wonder I survived at all. My brother indeed, He loved me, HA! He held me back and if I ever see him again we’ll continue where we left off. He chided himself for letting them get away.

The emotions continue to flow through me. Anger. _Palpatine has lied to me._ I say to myself, but why? Was she truly a threat somehow? Was it an attempt to drive me into submission? To control me? Has he foreseen this and not told me? I will get my answers.

Confusion. Where has Padme been? It’s been months since she’d been ”killed”. Where has she been all this time? How had she been cloaked from the Force? I should’ve been able to feel her. Even if the Emperor couldn't feel her, she and I are inseparable. She's my wife! Even if I’d gone blind, I know her Force signature better than my own. Why hadn’t she tried to reach out to me? That brought up another question… What was she doing with my lightsaber? Was she really using the Force? I know she was a little Force Sensitive, but she wasn’t strong enough to have powers like that! This doesn’t make any sense. The viewscreen in quarters flew off the wall and across the room and shattered. What had Obi-Wan told her that kept my beloved away from me. Maybe she was told I was dead. Kenobi certainly didn’t stick around to admire his handiwork. Just took my lightsaber and left, Leaving me to die pinned under a tomb of rock.

What about the baby? Our baby! Padme was alive, so did that mean our child lives!? Did we have a boy or a girl? Is she raising our baby by herself? Kenobi is there with her. Kenobi and Padme. His pores seethed with anger and hatred at the thought of Kenobi being there with Padme.That was his place! I couldn’t even trust my old Master enough to tell him about my marriage for the threat of losing everything Padme and I had built. In the end everything I held close, everything that really mattered has been ripped away from me anyway. He thought to himself, but also very deep down where the small glimmer of light still held on, he hopes that his child was like his wife had been discovered... alive.

Regret. All of this could have been avoided by him keeping his anger under control. In a fit of unprecedented, unparalleled rage, he had turned on the one person that gave his life meaning. He’d run the scene over in his mind time and again. She’d asked him to run away with her and that’s where the conversation went off the rails. She recoiled when I suggested killing Palpatene. She tells me her heart is breaking and that she loves me and to come back to her and that’s when I see him. Obi-Wan. “LIAR!” I say to her! “NO!” She starts to protest. My heart is ripped from my chest. Had she knowingly brought him with her in order to kill me? He couldn’t believe it. After all I’ve done to protect her. All I’ve sacrificed, what I’ve done to make sure she lives. My rage is flipped on like a switch and before I know it Padme is grabbing at her throat in a futile attempt to gasp for air. She gasps my name before passing out. I watch her body fall to the ground. Just thinking about it nearly drives me mad. I can’t forget. I’ll never forget.

Betrayal. Both his master and his wife have kept things from him. The path that lays before him forks. The battle going on inside his soul is even more epic than his saber onslaught with Obi-Wan. Would I continue to serve the Emperor while knowing that he lied to me about Padme? Will Padme come back to me? Why hasn’t she gone looking for me? Surely I would have felt her searching through the Force. Can I have a life with her while serving the Empire? The last thought hangs in the air for a moment and then everything comes into focus. The Emperor lies to keep me under his thumb. Doing his bidding. Padme is a threat to that. Padme doesn’t come looking for him because she’s dedicated to freedom and democracy. I don’t serve those ideals through my service. I serve power, pain, resentment.

Still, the pull between the light and the dark is something he would not have imagined could return after Padme’s “death”. The Force was pulling him back and forth violently. Padme is alive but she might not be for long when his master finds out. I must serve my master, but I need time to figure this all out. My love for Padme and our child weighs heavily on me. My family needs protection.

Vader begins plotting. First I must find her. Figure out what is going on. Our connection still seems strong. It always was. He reaches out with his feelings. He sees Ahsoka and Kenobi lightsabers drawn with Padme on the floor behind them. It’s smokey and Padme looks like she’s either been knocked unconscious or Force forbid, dead. There’s lots of crying. It’s a chaotic scene. His foresight abilities haven’t been the same since Padme di.. left him. He can’t really make heads or tails out of the brief flashes he sees in his mind’s eye. Looks I might have to go about this the old fashioned way. He pressed a button on his comlink. “This is Lord Vader… Bring a new helmet to my quarters!”

*********************************************************************

Onboard the transport ship, I am nearly faint. “OBI-WAN!!!” I yell. He rushes to see if I am alright. “Are you injured?” He asks. My head is swimming from the realization that Anakin is alive. I am both elated and horrified at the same time. I look at Obi-Wan and all I can seem to get out of my head is, “It’s him!” and “He’s Alive!” Obi-Wan looks at me and asks if I need to lay down. I take him up on that offer. I don’t think I could stand anyway. My husband is still with us. I could feel him or something close to him. My heart knows it’s true.  
Obi-Wan helps me to my feet and takes me over to sit down. “I can’t believe it’ He’s alive! He’s Alive Obi-Wan!”

“Calm Down, Padme.” he says looking very confused. “Who is alive?” To respond to his question I hold up the lightsaber. Like saying his name will make it less true somehow. I saw the blood rush away from Obi-Wan’s face. Now he looked like he needed to sit down.

“Are you alright?” I ask him. My heart is feeling something I never thought possible again.

“Padme, are you absolutely sure? If Vader is alive we are all in grave danger. He won’t stop until he finds us.”

“Anakin is alive Obi-Wan.” I correct him.

“Anakin is gone, Padme. Vader is all that’s left.” He says matter of factly. “ Vader is the Sith Lord. If you’re correct, and he survived, it will be devastating.”

“Obi-Wan, there’s good in him. The Emperor hasn’t driven it from him. Deep down there’s a good man. The good man I married is still in there.”

“No, he’s not. He may look like Anakin and sound like Anakin but it’s Vader, Padme. Vader would be the Emperor’s enforcer. I can’t imagine how many Jedi he’s found since the purge. There weren’t many of us left to begin with. Vader would be a loyal servant of the Emperor. Once one starts down the path of the Dark Side, there’s no coming back. I need you to believe this, Padme.”

I shake my head in disbelief. “I can’t. I know there’s still good in Anakin and now I’ve felt it, Obi Wan.”

“What about Anakin?” It was Ahsoka who spoke up having just walked back.

“He’s alive!” I said to her. You could tell by the look on her face that she couldn’t believe it.

“He’s NOT!” Obi-Wan came back. “Can you imagine what would happen if he knew your children were alive? Our first order of business should be contacting the families. If Vader knows that you are alive, then he might go looking for the children.We need to keep them safe.” He says.

That’s the first thing he has said that I completely agree with. “Can I talk to them?”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Padme.” He immediately knows that is the wrong thing to say. No matter how many times I try to find my center when I am angry, I always fail when it comes to Luke and Leia. I just want to see them and hold them in my arms. Tell them that their father is alive.

I soften my approach. “Obi-wan, I haven’t seen them except for pictures since they were born. I want to see my babies.” I said.

He could see that there would be no winning this. “Alright,” he said and added, “You're just as stubborn as your husband. Ahsoka, where are we going?”

“The Iliad system Master. There’s a safehouse there.” She said.

“Alright we are going to stop there contact families and then join Yoda to regroup.Vader is hunting for us and we will need his help.”

“Fair enough.” I said.

“While we are going we will work on you Saber Techniques. Something tells me that we are going to need them.” he said to me.

He pulled a device out of his bag and turned it on. The small globe-like orb floated and started shooting energy pulses. I had no trouble blocking them, Obi-Wan comments on how well I am doing despite not having used a lightsaber before.

“I’ve always been good with a blaster. I rarely miss, now I know why, I commented. I don't like to use blasters, I prefer diplomatic solutions, but when aggressive negotiations are required, Anakin told me I can handle myself well.”

“Blasters and Lightsabers are very different, but I'm glad you can defend yourself.” Said Ahsoka.

As I anticipate the next series of hits, I figure that now would be a good time to bounce an idea off of Obi-Wan. “I’ve been thinking, in addition to calling the families. I want to touch base with some old friends now that we’ve been discovered. At least we don’t have to be in hiding anymore. We can work to actively take down the Emperor. Using some of my talents from my life as a Senator will go a long way to building a coalition. Maybe we can find a way to get Anakin back as well.”

“Padme, I admire your optimism, but Anakin’s gone.” Obi-Wan replies “Vader….”

I interrupt. “There’s good in Him Obi-Wan. I’m going to get him back. By the Force as my witness I am going to get my husband to come back to me.” I say with a determined streak that will not be denied. “If Anyone can bring him back, I can.”

*********************************************************************

“Senator Amidala is alive?” The Emperor says with surprise to the Hologram in front of him. Not an emotion he is not familiar with. He’s not sure why he’s been having trouble with certain aspects of the Force as of late. There are days when everything is clear and then days like today. This won’t do at all. Turning back to the situation at hand he must ask the question. “Lord Vader knows this?” The operative searching for Kenobi confirms with a nod.

“Yes, your majesty. He was on the planet and saw her board a stolen transport. He had the chance to stop them, but when he saw her and Kenobi he just stopped. He didn’t act until it was too late and by then there was no stopping them.”

As the officer reports, scenarios start running through his head. He knew that when Skywalker’s beloved wife died, it broke him and left him more malleable to his whims. He could mold Vader the way he needed to. The will to fight was gone. The darkness was all he had left and through that he was able to encourage Vader to embrace it fully. Amidala being discovered alive could awaken feelings in Vader. Feelings that were none too useful to Palpatine. Fears over the loss of Padme had been the catalyst for pushing Skywalker to the Dark Side. Another emotion crept in. Worry. How had he not foreseen this? He had drawn the life force from Padme in order to save his apprentice. She should be dead. If she is alive what about the child that Vader laments on? I turn to the officer, “What else have you found?” I ask.

There is a new development. He hesitated before the next revelation. “The Senator appears to be Force sensitive.” He replies.

This revelation opens new possibilities. I think, Can she be turned? Will Vader help me bring his beloved to the Dark Side. If she can’t be turned, can I poison Vader’s mind enough that he will take her life by his own hand?

The Officer continues, “She was able to help push Vader away from the transport long enough for them to get away. If Lord Vader had acted faster, we would’ve taken both of them into custody.”

I need to formulate a plan to keep the balance tipped in my favor. A way to keep Vader loyal and subservient. I think I have just the way to do it. “Commander, I want the footage of the operation sent to me immediately.”

“Yes, My Lord.” he replied.


	18. Plans

**Chapter 18 - Plans**

  
We’ve made it to the safehouse on one of the moons of Iliad II, It wasn’t much to look at, but there wasn’t another lifeform as far as the eye could see. It would be sufficient enough rest for a little bit and call the families that are looking after Luke and Leia.

“Padme, are you ready to do this?” Obi Wan asked.

“I’ve been ready since I woke up.” I replied

“Who would you like to see first?”

“Luke, I want to Ta….”

“PADME!” It was Ahsoka. “Come quickly. You’re on a news broadcast.”

“Me?” I question. “How? Why?”

Obi-Wan and I run to the next room to see what is going on. An Imperial spokesperson was showing footage of our escape from Erias. “Turn it up.” I ask.

_“Padme Amidala, once the Senator from the Chommell Sector, was discovered alive today on the planet Erias. Amidala was reported missing and presumed dead six months ago just after the end of the Clone Wars. It had been suspected that she had been the victim of foul play at the hands of rogue Jedi, but now it appears that she was aiding them and disappeared of her own volition. Imperial forces discovered Amidala when trying to apprehend noted War Criminal Obi-Wan Kenobi, formerly of the Jedi Order. During a heated battle with Lord Vader and Imperial Troops, Amidala and Kenobi worked together to escape custody. Kenobi and Amidala have been charged with treason, feeling imperial forces, resisting arrest, and assault on imperial forces. Anyone with the whereabouts of Amidala or Kenobi are compelled to notify authorities. A substantial reward is being offered for information leading to their capture. Repeating. Padme Amidala, once…._

I look at Obi-Wan, “We’ve been charged with Treason! My Parents are going to see that I’m alive and haven’t contacted them and I’m charged with Treason!” I start pacing back and forth around the room. “Not only will they be beside themselves because I’m alive and didn’t tell them, but now they are going to worry because I’m facing a death sentence for treason!”

“Be Mindful of your thoughts Padme.” reminded Obi-Wan. “We are in no immediate danger. War Criminal indeed.” He dismissed the comment. “We must stay calm. We’ll make sure the children are safe and then come up with a plan. Come.” he says as he motions to me to walk with him.

I’m sitting on a bench thinking about being accused of treason by the Empire and of what will happen next. I remember what it felt like to be called a traitor in the Senate while railing against the war. The difference between then and now was that I cared about the Republic and what it stood for. The Empire is the dictatorship that Anakin and I used to talk about. “Anakin, what must he be thinking right now.” I said out loud to no one in particular He’s just found out that I’m alive. Is he as shocked as I am to learn that he’s alive? Why didn’t he listen to me? Why couldn’t we have just run away from all this and lived and loved and raised our children? Palpatine, that’s why.

I look up and see Obi-Wan talking to Senator Organa on the screen. I stand up and go over to greet my old friend. “Bail, did you know about this?” I ask after exchanging greetings with him.

“Yes,” he answered. “There was nothing we could do to stop it. Many things have changed since the Republic fell.”

“Padme,” Obi-Wan interrupted, “we didn’t call Senator Organa to talk about the charges. He has someone you want to see.

I didn’t understand initially as I was still preoccupied with being charged with treason, but then I saw her. My healthy 6 month old baby girl. “LEIA!” I squealed and suddenly I was laughing and crying at the same time. “She’s so big!” I commented.

“Yes, she’s growing like a Makarial Conifer and she’s also very smart. Must get that from her mother.” He smiles. “I hope you don’t mind us looking after her for you. It’s been so healing for Breha and I”.

That’s when I am reminded that he and the Queen can’t have children. “Oh Bail, Thank you so much for keeping her safe. Do you have Luke too?”

Obi-Wan spoke up, “No, Luke is with Anakin’s Step Brother on Tatooine. He and his wife are caring for him.”

I thought maybe they told me that for my benefit back in the rehabilitation facility. My heart hurts that the children are really apart, but I am so happy to see Leia I can almost burst. I totally forget about what the Empire is doing. “Bail, I just saw Anakin.” Obi-Wan buries his face in his hands.

Bail just stares at us, not sure what to say.

That’s when Obi-Wan chimes in, “We had a run in with Darth Vader, Bail.” He said matter of factly. “We barely escaped with our lives. We didn’t know he was still alive.”

A little of the anger I’ve felt towards Obi-Wan comes to the surface. “We escaped because he saw me and didn’t know how to process that. His wife is alive. I could feel Love and Anger coming from him. He doesn’t know what to think.” I hear Leia cooing and it continues to melt my heart. I just wish I could reach out and hold her. Ahsoka joins the conversation.

“So, What's our plan now? We can’t live on the run.” She inquires.

“Yes, we need to find you a safe place to hide out.” Bail says. “We can’t risk the Empire finding and executing you.”

“There’s a cheery thought.” Ahsoka comments.

“Bail, do you remember the conversation the group of Senators had in my Apartment? Has that been discussed any further?”

“Yes, slowly,but it’s gaining traction.” Said Bail. “We must be careful in what steps we take and how soon.”

“That may be prudent for those in the Senate, but I am thinking that maybe it’s time to light the powder keg. Since I’ve already been outed as a Traitor, maybe I can become the face of a movement. Can we make arrangements to get my family into hiding?”

“Yes, I was already in the process of getting in touch with your parents. We’ll talk more when you get here.” He said.

Before I can thank him for being ahead of the game when it came to my parents, Obi-Wan was interrupting. “Excuse me? Are you sure you want to take that risk?

“This little one deserves to see her mother and we have much to discuss.”

“On that note Bail, We can’t risk staying here much longer, can you contact Owen and Beru and check on Luke?”

“I’ll make it my first priority.” Bail says.

“Thank you. We’ll see you soon.” I say before the line shuts off.


	19. Dreams Right Around the Corner

**Chapter 19 - Dreams Right Around the Corner**

We had to switch ships before departing so that the Empire couldn’t pick up on our transponder signal. The new ship was smaller and a little more agile. Definitely more inconspicuous than the massive transport we hijacked on Erias. While Ahsoka was keeping an eye on things in the cockpit, Obi-Wan was having me go through Meditation exercises, but all I could think about was seeing Leia for the first time since her birth. I hadn’t even gotten to hold her at that point. I didn’t get to hold Luke either. Obi-Wan sensed that my wind was wandering.

“Padme,” he says. “I know you’re excited, but we really must practice. When we run into trouble. Not If, When, because we both know it’s coming.”

I’m still getting used to being able to see visions of the future. He’s right though, I have been able to sense something on the Horizon and it makes me uneasy. This is why Obi-Wan and I were meditating. Trying to gain a clearer vision of what is to come. That vision has eluded us though.

“Well if meditation isn’t working we can work on lightsaber training.” I have a surprise for you. He placed a holo player on the floor in front of us and turned it on. There before us was Anakin. I gasp audibly at the sight of my husband. He then begins to speak. “Pause,” Obi-Wan says. “Anakin recorded some lessons and I thought you might glean some good insight from them. You did a good job with defensive techniques on Erias, now it’s time to work on some offensive moves. I have a feeling that you will need them before long.”  
“Agreed.” I said.

“I’ll leave you to it.” He says as he makes his way back to the Cockpit.

I bet that Anakin never imagined that his wife would be learning his saber tricks from these recordings. With his lightsaber no less. I ignited the weapon and followed his movements. They were fluid and beautiful. One movement led directly into another. While Anakin was a fierce warrior, there was something about his style that made it look like art. I gained some insight into why Anakin defended us the way he did. Some of his moves are very complex and I wonder how he was able to pull them off. I guess I just need more practice.

****************************************************

Up in the Cockpit, Obi-Wan strikes up a conversation with me. I can tell that something is bothering him. I can feel something closing in on us too. Given what we’re all going through, it isn’t that hard to believe. “Obi-Wan,” I say, “Padme seems pretty convinced about Anakin. Shouldn’t we trust her? She obviously knew him better than any of us.”

“I don't know,” Obi-Wan says. “I think I knew him rather well.”

“Did you know about the two of them?” I asked.

“In hindsight, yes. Their attachment was evident. The lot of us just didn’t want to believe it.” He answered.

“What would’ve happened if the Council faced facts or he had some out and told you? Would they have really expelled him from the Order?” I asked.

“We could’ve done that, Yes.” He replied, “The Chosen One broke the Jedi Code and got married. Chosen One or not there would’ve been consequences. Ultimately, it would’ve been up to the council as a whole to decide Anakin’s fate, but he never trusted us enough to come out and tell us flat out.”

“Say he had,” I continued, “what would you have done? “

We sat silently for a few moments and then he answered.

“I’ve thought a lot about that since this all happened. I think I would’ve tried to help him. He and I were like brothers. If this had gone to the council, I believe I would’ve tried to advocate for him and for Padme. Don’t get me wrong, he broke the code and they kept it a secret. We tried to get them to realize the dangerous path they were following, but what’s done is done. In the end which of us hasn’t been faced with a similar decision.”

We both sit there and lament over what could have been. I can see it in Obi-Wan’s face just as plainly as he could see it in mine. For me it had been Lux, I wonder who he was thinking of.

“I can’t help but think that if I had been there too, maybe things would have been different.” I say.

“Ahsoka, when you left the Order, it was what you needed. It was your decision. That it affected Anakin so much just proves that Attachments can lead us down a dark path. Not all attachments are bad, but we mustn't let our passions govern us. They can be our downfall.”

I nod sullenly, agreeing with his line of thought.

“How long until we reach Alderaan?” Obi-Wan asks me.

“We should be there tomorrow around midday,'' I reply. “What’s Padme doing?” I asked.

“She’s working on Saber Techniques with Anakin’s Holo recordings.” He replied.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” I asked.

“She’ll be fine. If anything she will learn his secret. Say what you will about Anakin, he was a wonder with a lightsaber. If she can pick up on a fraction of his talent, she will be just fine.”

“Man the consoles?” I ask him. “I’d like to get some rack time before we reach Alderaan. I have a feeling we may not get a chance to rest very much in the coming days.”

“Sure. Check on Padme as long as you are headed that way.” He says.

With that I head down the short corridor to what was laughly called the cargo bay. This ship was small enough that it would take someone about 30 trips to equal the goods moved with one of the regular cargo ships. While it has its shortcomings , the bay was large enough to practice in and that’s where I found Padme. She was standing beside the hologram of her husband. Husband. That still took some getting used to. Anyway, she was mirroring his movements and following his words. I open the hatch. “Hi Padme.”

“Pause.” She said. “Hi Ahsoka.” Then she turned off the lightsaber.

You could tell that she was working hard. A bead of sweat was running down her left temple. “How’s it going?” I ask.

“I’m learning quite a bit. It’s hard hearing his voice, especially knowing that he is alive and what he’s become. I know there is a warm heart there, Ahsoka. I know it. So many things didn’t go our way, but I think I can change that.”

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“While I’ve been sitting here listening to his instructions, I’ve been trying to figure out a way to bring him back. I don’t think it will be that hard. If I know Ani all he can think about is me right now. I can use that. I’m not going to give up on him.” Padme says.

That last comment was like a twisted knife. I remember the day that I left him standing in front of the Jedi temple. I could feel his hurt, his pain as I walked away. I wasn’t giving up, but I was leaving him behind. Knowing what I know now, I think that if I were around maybe it could have been avoided.

“Ahsoka, are you alright?” Padme asked.

“I’m fine. Do you have a plan?” I asked her.

“I’m still working on that. I can’t tell if the visions I am seeing are my own hopes, or if they are true visions. I see him saving my life.”

Have you spoken to Obi-Wan about this?

“No, it came to me a few minutes ago.”

“I would do that first. Vader isn’t going to be easy to turn. The Emperor has his hooks in him and isn’t going to let go very easily. Especially now after all he’s done so far.”

“I know Aksoka.” She admitted, “But I have to try. I still love him. If I can turn him back to the light, we are going to change the future for a lot of people, not just Anakin and I.”

“I am going to get some rack time. I suggest you do the same. We are going to have a busy few days.” I say to her.

“Agreed.” With that she turns off the program of Anakin and heads back to get cleaned up and get some rest.


	20. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction. All characters and situations belonging to the Star Wars saga are copyrighted to Lucasfilm Ltd and the Walt Disney Company. Everything else, including original characters, is of my own creation.

**Chapter 20 - The Confrontation**

I can feel his anger and confusion and he’s not even entered the building yet. I’ve known this meeting had been coming since the news reached my ears that Padme Amidala was alive and that she’d been found. Now comes the conversation with Lord Vader, her husband, whom I told she was dead. He’s looking for answers. The right answers. For the first time since he became my apprentice he is approaching me as an equal.

The door to the throne room chimes. “My Emperor, Lord Vader requests an audience,” Came the voice from outside. It was of no use. If I had said no, Vader would have crushed the guards, forced his way in, and would have been forced to kill him. “Yes Send him in.”

He has walked into the room and the normal pleasantries are brushed aside. “Did you know?” is the only question he asked me. I knew from that point on this was going to be a different kind of conversation. I must be diplomatic, cautious. I don’t want to have to go into my bag of tricks now. Lord Vader has never come to see me in the way he now stands before me. He is here to confront me. The events of the recent days have taken their toll. He’s been emboldened. I meet his gaze and tell him I too was surprised when I found out.

“How could you not know she was alive?” He asks with an accusing tone in his voice.

“How dare you come here to question me!” I fire back. At that point he took the lightsaber off of his belt. This was bold indeed. I was both disturbed and slightly proud. He was truly embracing the Dark Side at this moment.

I soften my voice to ease his mind. “I didn't know she was alive. I swear it. I felt the disturbance in the force. I felt her die. Why Padme has turned up all of the sudden is as unexpected to me as it is to you.” He doesn’t believe me, but his hate subsides a fraction at least taking in the possibility that I’m telling him the truth. He’s still holding his lightsaber in his hand.

“She was there on Erias with Kenobi!” Vader said. I don’t know what angered him more. The possibility that I may have kept Padme from him in order to control him, the fact that she was with Kenobi when he did find her alive, or that Padme is alive and hasn’t tried to contact him.

“Why did you charge her with treason!?” Vader challenged. His emotions are all over the place. If he were any other man it would’ve torn him apart, but this is the Chosen One. “She’s done nothing to warrant such an accusation!” he said.

I was tired of the questions. “Your wife betrayed you. Then and now she was with Kenobi when you found her. Padme, who brought Kenobi to Mustafar. Kenobi who buried you and left you for dead. Remind me again whio pulled you out?”

At that moment, I had a vision of Vader and Amidala standing over 2 children. A confusing image to be sure. Vader has only ever mentioned one child. Yet this illustration shows two, a boy and a girl. Could it be true? Could there be more than one child of the Chosen One? Could they be alive? Next to Vader losing his wife, his child dying caused him as much pain. If the child or in this case children live, I must have them . They will be... insurance.

“You did Master.” Replied Vader.

“Then either use your lightsaber or put it back on your belt and discuss the problem we now have.” I replied. He followed my command. “Now then,” I continued, “She was with Kenobi and left Erias with him. There was no other choice then to charge her and Kenobi.”

“More than that, her name represents hope to many and hope is a dangerous thing. Don’t you agree? She was an outspoken Senator. Do we truly wish to go back to the squabbling and indecision of democracy? To conflict. Padme Amidala will be a rallying cry to those who wish to stand up against us rather than accept. Is that what we want?”

“Of course not master.” Vader replies. I can still feel his indecision.

“You want to go after her.” I state matter of factly.

“Yes Master.”

“And what will happen when you find her? Will she just overlook what you’ve become and what we’ve built together? Of course she won’t! Kenobi will have poisoned her against you and she will try to kill you Lord Vader. I sense I am getting through to him. Why else would she be with him? Why would she be learning to use a lightsaber?”

He says nothing. “Don’t worry my friend, before long she will come to us so there is no need to go looking for her. I have foreseen it. “

“Thank you, my Master.” replies Vader. His anger toward me is still evident, but he’s either unwilling or unable to do anything about it at the moment. He then kneels and walks out of the throne room.

After he leaves, I call Mas Amedda in. Get me a Bounty Hunter. He bows and leaves the Room.

*********************************

The Emperor is holding something back. I know this and whatever it was it was big. I’d gotten used to the Emperor’s moods. He knew how to read me and I knew how to read him. In the years prior to the Empire the Emperor befriended me. Was a mentor of mine, and as much as he got to know me I was also learning. Once he revealed himself as the Sith Lord the last vestiges of secrecy between us came tumbling down like a wall falling. So when he puts up one of those walls in order to keep something from my reach I can tell the importance by how strong the feeling is. Whatever he was doing, he would make sure that I wasn’t going to find out about at all costs. Which means I must do whatever I can to find out.

After my meeting with the Emperor, I am more unsure of myself than ever. Would Padme really be looking to kill me? The woman who was the mother of my child? Would she really be looking to end me. I need to find out. While I wouldn’t put it past my Master to lie to me so secure my obedience, I can’t help but think that he might be right. Still it was hard to fathom that the woman I loved for so long and gave up life as I knew it, would try to kill me. I knew Kenobi would try if given the chance. Padme was the variable I didn’t know about.

I’m walking through the former living quarters of the old Jedi Temple. I used to walk these halls everyday in another life. The images are flashing through my mind. I’m recalling memories of that life. Where I’d had my first lesson with a Lightsaber, the classes with Master Yoda and other masters about philosophy, diplomacy, tactics and the Jedi Code. Building my first Lightsaber.

I hadn’t had many friends at the temple, but there were a few and I remembered meeting them for meals in the cafeteria, going to the Library, and discussing our masters together.

I didn’t stay here much after Padme and I married. I made it a point to be with her whenever I could be. I decided to visit my old room and then Ahsoka’s. Nothing is left from the brief time I occupied this space. That meant nothing, I remembered dreaming of her in this bed. I remembered wondering what she was doing when she woke up in the morning. I recall Obi-Wan poking me to get out of bed some days. I smiled under the mask, but as soon as it came, it also went.

I also recalled that day in the council chambers when they told him me would not be trained as a Jedi, remembered the lectures on attachment from Obi-Wan meant to keep Padme and I apart, reminded of Ahsoka’s trial and when she left me standing on the steps of the temple, and finally when they accepted me on the council and told me that I wouldn’t be made a Jedi Master. The mere thought of such events raised my level of anger. Where Skywalker was moving forward in my mind, Vader was driving him back.

There was so much to consider. The Emperor’s secret, Padme’s reappearance. I needed time to make sense of it all.

I need to call out to her. To try to see what is truly her heart. It’s the only way to know. I take off my helmet and focus my thoughts and thoughts on her. I called out, “Padme. Come to me. Padme.” I reach out to her, but will she answer or will she continue to ignore me? Will she try to hide once again?

I was reaching out to Padme when I felt a disturbance in the Force, I see Padme and she's in distress. She was running after someone. While I didn’t see a person, just a ship. I knew Padme and everyone around her was in great distress. It was as that point I knew she would come looking for me and I would be ready. Ether for my wife or an assassin.

******************************************************

Mas Amedda, as ordered, called in a bounty hunter. The Emperor had something in mind, but he knew not what.

What Palpatine had failed to tell Vader was that his vision of Padme included children, of which she was being fiercely protective toward. To Palpatine this led to only once conclusion. Not only had Padme lived , but she had given birth to twins. He found it odd that his apprentice never mentioned a second child. Could it be that he didn’t know? Anyway after exhaustive measures on his part, he now knew where they were being hidden. He was going to send the bounty hunter to collect the children and bring them to him. At best their mother would follow and we could finally take care of her and Kenobi, At worst, the Skywalkers would die and he would raise the children in the ways of the Sith.

This particular bounty hunter, Nej Felaeon had worked well in the past for issues that couldn’t be attended to by Lord Vader. Felaeon was an expert at getting in and out of places unseen. He appeared before the Emperor in an unassuming outfit, Brown shirt with a leather jacket, black pants and boots, the four holsters held his weapons, but as was custom for everyone outside the Emperor’s inner circle, they were surrendered when he came inside the palace.

He was told that one child was on Tatooine and another child was on Alderaan. He smiled at the thought of having Bail Organa arrested for treason. He was a part of the delegation of 2000 and as such had earned his ire. He has heard rumblings about him recently that coupled with his past leanings meant that he presented the same danger as that Amidala posed.

“Felaeon, bring me the Children alive and you’ll be well taken care of.” The Emperor said in his normal sinster tone.

“I normally don’t work with anything involving kids, you’ll have to make it worth my while, your majesty.”

That’s when the Emperor thought a little more persuasion was in order. He Force grabbed Felaeon by the throat and didn’t let go. Walking up to his hovering body, He said, “You’ll get what’s coming to you, just bring the children to me. You know what to do if anyone gets in your way.” That’s when he released him, but he didn’t put him down gently, he was dropped to the floor. Felaeon slammed into the ground and was rubbing his neck where the Emperor had just assaulted him and responded with a simple, “Yes, Of Course.” He then took leave of the Emperor and started on his mission.


	21. Reconnecting

**Chapter 21 - Reconnecting**

  
As the three of us docked on Alderaan, I’m nervous. I kept thinking about Leia and then about Luke. He wasn’t here, but I can’t wait to see my little boy. My mind wanders. Would my children know who I am? I know they are only 6 months old, but I can’t help but think about what I’ve missed. They had just been born when they were seperated from me. I hadn’t really gotten to see them before the Force had taken over. I’m just happy to be able to see Leia right now. I push any thoughts of rejection out of my mind. I have a strange feeling come over me briefly, but as soon as I feel it it’s gone.

My old friend and Colleague, Bail, is there to meet us at the landing platform. After Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and I disembark from the ship he greets me warmly. “Bail!” I call out as I wrap my arms around him.

“Hello Padme, I wasn’t expecting a welcome like that!” He squirms slightly because I am holding him so tight.

“And why is that? I ask holding down a laugh.

“I’m not quite sure, it’s just you’ve never hugged me before. It has always been professional between us.” Said Bail.

“Well that’s before you became a part of my family. I told him. You’ve been taking care of Leia since she was born. You’ll always be an important part of her life, of our lives.” I said with a smile.

He smiled back and I could tell he was choked up, which was something considering that he was never at a loss for words. Finally looking at me with gratitude and said, “It’s been a pleasure my friend.”

Bail then ushered us into a waiting speeder for a short ride to the Royal residence. After a few minutes of talk between the four of us where we updated Bail on the state of things we were there. As we get out of the Speeder, he says “I’ve got a bad feeling about this. Is it just me or do we think that things are going to get worse before they get better?”

There were nods from each one of us. “I hope you are wrong, but wouldn’t be surprised. I mean the Empire isn’t just going to roll over and die. Palpatine had pulled the strings so well over the years it’s going to be hard to get a step ahead of him.” I said.

“Indeed, but maybe if we put our heads together with a few more we can make it happen. Or at least spark something bigger”. Said Bail.

He is leading us down a long hallway when I hear a baby talking. Immediately I look over to Bail. He shakes his head and I take off running. Even if the Force hadn’t been coursing through my body I would’ve been able to jump 20 feet in the air. When the door to the room opened Queen Breha was looking in on Leia. When she saw me, she ran across the room to embrace me.

“Padme! She called out, “I'm so happy that you are alright.”

“Thank you, your Majesty.” I replied, as this point Bail, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka had caught up and entered.

“How would you like to see your daughter?” Bail asked.

“Well I was going to wait until later, but if you insist.” I said sarcastically.

That’s when Breha took me by the hand and led me over to the crib where she was supposed to be napping. I started to cry when I saw. Not because she looked so angelic, which she did, but because Anakin wasn’t here with me to meet her. This was our little girl. I wanted to hold Leia and turned to Breha as if to ask if it was alright to pick her up. Before I could even get a word out she was scooping her up and handing her to me. It felt better than I could imagine. This yawning, sleepy eyed little girl was mine. There was so much love in the room I could burst. It was radiating from everyone. I could feel a twinge of sadness from Breha and Bail as well.

“Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, can I have a moment in private with the Queen and the Senator?” I asked.

“Of course, my lady.” he bowed and took Ahsoka out of the room. It had been some time since he was so formal with me, it was kind of strange.

I walked across the room and I sat there with Leia looking up at me. Bail and Breha joined me. “I want to thank you so much for looking after Leia. You don’t know how much it means to me. I know you love her as much as I do. I can feel it.” Breha had a tear run down her cheek. “Breha, I told Bail on the way over. We are family now. Leia is a part of your life too. As a matter of fact, I’d like you to continue to look after her. Would that be alright?” Breha nodded. “Life isn’t going to calm down for me for a while I fear and I want to make sure Leia and Luke are in a safe place. Also Force forbid anything should happen, I’d like for you to raise her.” Leia is paying as much attention to my words as her adoptive parents are. She looks up and smiles at me. As my heart melts, she grabs the Japor snippet that her father had made. Everyone at the table starts to laugh, but I laugh to keep from crying. I am overwhelmed with emotions from all sides.

I look at Bail and Breha. “It’s like she knows.” I said. Even though we’ve been apart. I can feel so much love coming from her.” I commented

Breha spoke up. “She knows your heart. She spent all that time listening in the womb. She knows it’s you, Padme.” I choke up a little.

The few minutes I spend playing with Leia are the happiest I’ve had in quite some time, but it also makes me long for Luke. I can’t wait to see my Son now that I’ve spent time with his sister.

Bail looks at me and says, “I hate to pull you away, but we have some people here who are waiting to talk to you.”

“Yes, of course.” I pick Leia up and hand her over to Breha. She then reaches out for me. I come back over to her and she puts a wet little kiss on my cheek. It was at this moment I made a decision that would have consequences for us all. No matter what, I was going to find a way to turn my husband back to the light.

“I’ll be back Leia ,'' I said to her. “Be good.” I hugged Breha one more time and walked out with Bail to set to accomplishing my goals.

*************************************

Bail, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and I walk into the room and everyone I remember is there. Mon Mothma, Ivor Drake, Tanner Cadaman, Bana Breemu, and several others greeted me warmly.

Everyone took a seat around the table and it reminds me of the last time many of us were together, just before the fall of the Republic. It goes without saying that everyone has questions for me, but those have to wait. There’s business to attend to. Bail Starts off, “So, we all know why we are here. We must do something about the Emperor before it’s too late and his grip gets any stronger.”

“Many of our friends and colleagues have been subject to torment or have even been thrown in prison for even daring to stand up to the Empire. Whatever we do, we will have to safeguard those close to us.” Mon Mothma states. “We don’t want to subject them to reprisals.”

The conversation continues about hiding family members and I start to think about Luke and Leia. Ideas on a course of action come from around the table. Each plan has about as much success as the next, which is to say, not much. The Emperor has covered himself well. Surrounded himself with the right people.

Finally, I spoke up. “What if we could turn Vader? “There were gasps, head shaking, and even a few expressions of doubt around the room.” I’m serious, turning Vader could tip the scales in our favor.” I exclaimed. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka knew what was coming next. I could feel the skepticism emanating from him. Turning back to the conversation I start to receive questions from those gathered.

“And how exactly do you propose to turn Vader against the Emperor?” Mon Mothma asked with the same skeptic tone I could feel coming from Kenobi. I could see Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Bail stiffen their stance.

“He’s my husband.” I state matter of factly. “If anyone can get through to him, I can.”

“Your husband!?” Bana exclaims.

Yes, my Husband. Do you remember about four years ago, when many of us were fighting the Military Creation Act? The Jedi decide to assign me protection after a series of assaination attempts. I went back to Naboo until the killer could be caught. Well the Jedi and I became rather close...” That’s when I was interrupted by Drake. “You married a Jedi?” he said astonished. “Yes. We married in secret just after the start of the War.

We weren’t able to spend much time together, but about a year ago I found out I was pregnant with his child. We didn’t plan for it to happen, it just did.” There were head shakes around the table. I continued. “Just after the battle above Coruscant, my husband came home and I told him about the baby. I was already about 7 months into the pregnancy at that point. That’s when the dreams started. Anakin,” That’s when I was interrupted again. “Wait a minute. Anakin? You married Anakin Skywalker?!” Bana asked. “Yes. and he dreamed of my death during childbirth. He didn’t know where to turn without harming my future or his own and so when Palpatine came to him with an offer of help, he took it, but in doing so turned to the Dark Side and became a Sith Lord.”

“Darth Vader is Anakin Skywalker?” came another Senator’s voice. She couldn’t believe her ears judging by the tone she used.

I nodded, confirming yet again that my husband was a Dark Side agent. I then go on to tell them about Luke and Leia’s birth, the Force Cocoon, my becoming Force sensitive, training on Erias and our recent Imperial encounters.

When I finish there’s open stares leveled at me. “Look, we want the Emperor vulnerable and I want my husband back. This suggestion would help us achieve both. Not to mention that next to the Emperor, Anakin has probably the most information available about the inner workings of the Empire.” The silence continues. I can feel their apprehension. I had just leveled them speechless with this dose of truth. The Force can really help read those around you at times like this. Finally, Mon Mothma speaks first. “You’ve endured so much Senator Amidala, that you are here and willing to endure more speaks volumes.”

“Skywalker.” I said.

“Excuse me?” she replied.

“There’s no more secrets. No reason to pretend anymore. I am taking my Husband’s last name. I’m Padme Skywalker now.” I declared.

“Very well... Lady Skywalker. Your husband serves the Empire, loyally. What do you plan to do about Lord Vader?” Asks Ivor Drake. “He knows that you are alive, do you think he will come looking for you and the children?”

“I’m counting on him looking for me.” I answer.

“Excuse me?” It was Obi-Wan’s surprised voice from the other end of the table.

“I can turn him back.” I said. “I’m one of the reasons he turned to the Dark Side in the first place. He did it to save me, Obi-Wan. I know there’s still good in him. I need to get him back.”  
“What if that’s not possible Padme?” It was Ahsoka.

“They must be stopped. Vader and the Emperor.” Says Obi-Wan.

“Obi-Wan!” I slammed the table and objects around the room begin to levitate. Several Senators jump back from the table, disturbed by my show of power.

“Calm down Padme, be mindful.” Ahsoka interjects.

I take a deep breath and another. “I want to save Anakin! I think that’s why I was saved. I’ve seen it. I can get him to embrace the light again. When that happens Palpatine’s lost. We can take back the Republic.”

“You’ve seen it and didn’t tell me?” Obi-Wan said. “Why?”

“Do you think that this is the time or place to have this discussion?” I asked. I could feel his disappointment.

“These decisions affect everyone in the room, so yes I think we should know.” he retorted.

“Would you have believed me? I asked. “Listen everyone, I need you to trust me. I can bring Anakin back. He is the Chosen One. I’ve seen it. It’s the one thing that can accomplish all of our goals.”

“How?” Bail asks.

“When Anakin turns back to the light, he joins with us. Can you imagine the revolution that will start when the Emperor’s enforcer changes sides? Palpatine won’t know what to do. The Empire will be finished. We will be able to head off anything they can throw at us.”

Bail says, “Lady Skywalker has a point. But how do you turn him back? Did you see that.”

“No, but I already know the answer. I go to him. He’s loved me since we met. I can get through to him. I can break down the walls that Palpatines has erected. I’m going to remind him of what the Emperor’s done to him, to us.”

“What if he doesn’t turn?” Mon Mothma asks me.

“He will. I’m not saying it will be easy, but he will turn. Until then. Well, I guess my new abilities will be put to the test won’t they?” I replied

“You’re nowhere near ready enough to take on Vader.” Obi-Wan said bluntly.

“Then I’ll train harder!” I shot back with a flash of anger. “I’ve already lost Anakin once, I’m not going to lose him again. Is it selfish? Yes. But it will change the face of what we are trying to do. Both missions are important. The Republic must be restored and the Chosen One must be turned. I don’t think one can happen without the other.”

“I’ll be honest, I’m not sure about this.” It was Mon Mothma. “We’re putting all of our hopes on the slight possibility of reaching a man who has already betrayed the Republic once.”

“Correct Lady Skywalker is.” Came a familiar voice. Master Yoda had just walked in the door. Everyone stands to greet the Jedi Grandmaster. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka go to stand with him. “If a chance to redeem Young Skywalker there is, act, we must. Fall the Empire will. He continues, Together we must work. Trust we must have.”

“Thank you Master.” I said to him. With his backing everyone else in the room seemed to come in line with my plan.

“So where do we start?” Tanner Cadaman asks.

“Already searching is Darth Vader,” Yoda says. “Make contact Padme will.”

****************************************************

Over the next few days we strive to create a plan and Yoda and Obi-Wan continue to train me. I’ve never been more exhausted both physically and mentally. I’m just about to rest with Leia when the chime on the door goes off. I look towards the floor exhausted. “Yes? Come in.” I say. The door opens and standing there are my mother and father.

They stood in the doorway just looking at me. I didn’t need the Force to read them. They were simultaneously experiencing joy, hurt, disappointment, confusion, and a hundred others emotions both good and bad. I’m sitting on the bed with Leia and invite them in, ready to take the onslaught they have ready for me.

My mother is the first one to speak. Walking up to Leia and I, she just hugs me and says “She’s beautiful” as she kisses the baby on the head. Mom picks up Leia and says “She reminds me a lot of you.” I look at her and smile. Then I tell her,” I can’t wait for you to meet her brother, Luke.” I feel sad that he’s not here to meet his grandparents.

“Padme?” it was my father’s voice from behind me. “Why didn’t you tell us about any of this? Were you afraid we wouldn’t be supportive?”

“No Dad, Far from it. That never entered our minds, but we couldn’t share our happiness with anyone, I’m sorry. I really wanted to, so many times, but Anakin and I thought that it was better to keep our marriage between us.” I replied.

“We could’ve been there for you and Anakin” he said with sadness in his voice, “That’s all that’s important to us.”

“I know, Dad. but we thought that everything we’ve worked for would come crumbling down around us if anyone knew. There were rules that we consciously broke. Anakin would've been expelled from the Jedi and I would've been dismissed from the Senate. We knew what we were doing and we tried to have it both ways. To have each other and achieve our dreams.” I buried my face in my hands in frustration. Then I look up and take a deep breath. “Now, I wish we had just walked away to be with each other. We’ve suffered greatly because we kept our relationship secret. Anakin was always on the front lines in the war and I was ethically compromised when it came to Senate business. We even had to treat each other like Senator and Jedi more than Husband and Wife.” I started to cry a little bit. God I miss Anakin, but if all goes well I will have him back.I think to myself.

Mom hugged me. “Why have you been charged with treason?” She asked me.

“Well, I’ve been with Master Kenobi since I woke up and Jedi aren’t exactly safe guardians at the moment.” I was telling her a half truth and both of them were seeing right through me.

“Padme, you’ve always been a horrible liar. That’s why you're such an honest politician. What’s going on?” Ruwee said. “The Emperor has to have more than you consorting with Jedi to charge you with treason.”

Leia started to whimper because she was hungry. To which my doting mother said she would get the bottle, I said “Allow me.” I’ve never seen such surprise on my parents' faces than when I was able to grab the bottle with the Force and bring it over to me and begin feeding Leia.

“Wait. What? How?” Were all the words they could muster between the two of them.

“We’re not absolutely sure,” I said, “but the twins are strong in the Force like Anakin. We think that I gained Force Sensitivity while I was pregnant with them. It’s only gotten stronger in the months since. I think that this will be the new normal. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka have been training me. We were discovered and you know the rest.”

“Well, now we know why you're being targeted.” Jobal said.

“So where is my Grandson?” Asked Ruwee.

“He’s with Anakin’s step brother on Tatooine. We’re going to get him soon.” I reply.

“Of all the people you could fall in love with, why a Jedi?” Ruwee asked.

“We stole each other's heart, Dad. You can’t help who you fall in love with.” I reminded him. He nodded his head as a response to what I’ve just reminded him.

“We were shocked when you turned up alive after being told you died. But when you turned up alive and on the news broadcast we were so happy that a mistake had been made. We’re glad you didn’t wait until we arrived here to tell us about your marriage to Anakin and about the twins. A letter isn’t exactly how we wanted to find out, but we were able to prepare.” Jobal continued, “Our heart hurt for you for all that you’ve had to endure.”

“Did Anakin die?” Ruwee asks curiously. “That wasn’t in your letter, but we’ve heard of the attempted Coup by the Jedi and the subsequent deaths. We’re hoping Anakin is in hiding somewhere for your sake.”

“That’s propaganda from the Empire. The Jedi were wiped out for opposing the Emperor.”

My father interrupted. “So Anakin is dead?” He asked. He walked over to hold me and my mother joined him. It felt good to be supported by someone who had only my best interest at heart. Someone that loved me wholeheartedly. I hadn’t felt like this since I lost Anakin. “We’re so sorry dear.” my mother said as she attempted to console me

“He’s not dead, exactly.” I said finally.

“So he is in hiding?” Ruwee asked

To which I replied “No.”

“He’s being held prisoner?” He asked

That was close enough for me to say yes to. Depending on your point of view it could be considered correct.

“Oh Padme.” Was all my mother said.

“Is there anything we can do?” Dad asked me.

“Not right now. As a matter of fact we are planning to get him back, but I need to keep you and Dad safe. Sola and her family too. The Empire can’t know that you know where I am. I’m not going to lie. It’s dangerous.”

“What are you going to do?” Ruwee asked.

“I can’t tell you that, just know that if we succeed, things will be better for everyone.” I replied.

“Can we help by taking care of Leia and Luke?” Jobal inquired.

“The children are going to stay where they are at for now. The Empire will be looking for them if they find out that they exist. The safest place for them is where they are.”

I could feel their helplessness. All they wanted to do was find a way to help their little girl and her little ones and here I am telling them we can’t fill them in on what is happening. I can see the hurt moving from her heart to her head. A tear rolls down her cheek and my dad holds my mother tightly. It’s good to see love still exists in the galaxy. It gives me hope for Ani and I. Finally, mom looks at me and asks, “Is there anything we can do to help?”

“You’re doing it.” I said as I let go emotionally. “Just be here with us. I’ve missed you so much. Having some family around means the world to me. I just want this all to be over and done with so life might get back to normal a little bit.” I replied

“Better than normal I hope,” Ruwee stated. “No more secrets, Padme.

“No more secrets, Dad.” I reply: Except that my husband is a Sith Lord, I think to myself. No one needs to know that beyond those who already know.

Leia finishes her bottle and falls asleep in my arms listening to my heartbeat. While she sleeps, mom, dad, and I catch up. This will be a memory that I remember for a long time to come.


	22. Touching the Past

**Chapter 22 - Touching the Past**

After my parents finished visiting with Leia and I, they were taken to a room so that they could rest. I decided to take my first real shower in quite some time. Say what you will about our farm life on Erias, I would’ve loved to have taken a real shower over a lukewarm bath. I guess all that matters is that we were clean… most of the time.

Queen Breha came to take Leia to her crib and that means I can take a few minutes for myself. I remove the clothes I’ve been wearing and grab the robe out of the closet. There is a large shower that’s calling my name. I like the way the carpet of the room feels on my bare feet. I put on the robe and lay out a nightgown for after.

Walking into the refresher I am reminded of my living quarters when I was Queen. All the rooms were big, too big. I could’ve done the work in a much less palatial setting, after all, I’d done relief work before becoming an apprentice legislator. I was used to getting my hands dirty, but it was the official residence, so I dealt with it the best I could.

I turn on the water and let the steam fill the room. Despite the warmth, I feel cold for some reason. I step into the shower and let the water wash my troubles down the drain. My long brown hair soaking up as much water as it can take. I stand there with my forehead against the wall thinking about everything. Naysaying Obi-Wan, getting to know my little girl, wishing Luke was here with us, my training and how it is progressing, and finally… Anakin. I feel a hand on my back. Startled, I turn around quickly but there is no one there. I call out expecting someone to call out from beyond the steam. There is nothing. Not a sound beyond the water coming from the shower head.

The soap that’s left out had a soothing effect. The smell of it is sweet and reminds me of a fruit or a confection. It’s not overwhelming, but just right to take one’s cares away. Working up a lather, I start washing from head to toe. Paying equal attention to each inch I’m startled when I hear my name. I look around and I’m alone in the shower. I reach out to whatever or whomever might be out there and that’s when I feel his presence… Vader.

Almost instinctively, I reach for the robe to cover myself.

“I never thought I would see this sight again anywhere but in my dreams.” he said.

“I wondered if you would try this?” I asked very pointedly. “Why have you come?”

“We didn’t get a chance to talk on Erias. I wasn’t even sure it was you.” Vader replied.

“Yes, Is that why you let us go?” I asked.

“I didn’t let you go, believe me.” He answered. He was toying with me.

I tied the robe together with the belt at the waist. My wet hair is dripping so I grab a towel and wrap my head. “Why are you here?” I ask again.

“Like I said, I want to talk.” Vader replied. “I have some things we need to discuss.”

I remember the words I said to Obi-Wan before this all started. There’s good in Him. If anyone in the universe can coax it out, it would be me. “I don’t want to talk to Vader. I want to speak to Anakin.” I replied.

“Anakin is gone. I am here.” He stated bluntly.

I can almost see him. Black suit and flowing cape, Mask and all. It’s a strange feeling I get from him as if a dark pall had fallen over everything. But through it all there is a little light that hasn’t been buried yet.

“Is that so? Will you do something for me?” I ask.

“What can I do for you?” He asked me. He seems genuinely interested in doing something to please me. There was only one way to find out if he would actually grant my request.

“I want to see you. The real you. Please, remove that mask.” I say to him. I can feel him fighting the urge to say no. As if taking off the mask is the barrier between Darth Vader and my Ani.

Finally he reaches up and I can hear the clips unhook. Then at once I see him. His hair has been cut. What was once flowing and shoulder length looked more like clone trooper buzz. He was pale. Very pale from the continued use of the mask. It looked as if his skin hadn’t seen the sun in years. It was his face though. His eyes were not the same. His beautiful blue eyes had been taken over by a hideous yellow. The eyes of a Sith Lord.

“Why do you wear that?” I ask him curiously.

“To forget. Who I was and what I’ve lost.” Vader replied pointedly. “This is what I am now. After Kenobi nearly killed me, I needed the suit to survive. Once I healed, I found it was easier to forget behind the mask. I don’t want people seeing me as Skywalker. He died when he lost you. When I looked at myself in the mirror, All I saw was your body laying there on that landing platform. I couldn’t deal with it.”

I felt his pain. Especially when he spoke about losing me.”Skywalker is who you are. The man I fell in love with. Who held my hand by the lake on Naboo and devoted himself to me and I to him.” My heart hurt for him. I can feel everything. His agony. His anger. But underneath it all there was still love. The good was still there. Palpatine hasn’t driven him all the way to the Dark. At least not yet. There was still a sliver of hope in both his heart and mine. “What do you have to say to me?” I ask him. I can feel him run his hand down my jawline in a very familiar way. It’s like this man is my husband and not my husband at the same time. He knows what I need. What I want, but I don’t know him. Not really.

He hesitated... “That night... on Mustafar, did you bring him? Did you want me dead?” He asked.

“Of course I didn’t. How could you even think such a thing! I rushed to find you before they did, To make sure you were alright. To try to make sense of things. Obi-Wan hid on board the ship. I had nothing to do with it. I’m wounded that you would even think that I could be capable of such betrayal. I never entertained such a thought. I was trying to tell you that, but you weren’t willing to listen that night.”

“I can feel your anger. But I can also feel your love. Now you truly know how I feel.” He said.

I lowered my head. “Maybe. We both lost that night. You thought I had died and I found my husband had turned to the Dark Side, willingly no less.”

“I did it all for you. He said almost in a whisper. I couldn’t live without you. I wasn’t going to give you up.” He sounded more like Anakin at that moment.

I could swear that I saw a hint of blue in his eyes. “It may have started out as a quest to save me, but in the end you passed that up for a chance to control everything. I wanted... begged you to come with me and raise our child,” I was almost yelling at him at this point. “but instead my will to live was ripped away from me, forcibly. Anakin is my love. My life. When he became someone I didn’t know anymore, I wanted to die. When it was all over it was the Force that rescued me for some reason, not you.” For a brief moment I felt something different out of him, remorse, but the feeling left as quickly as it appeared.

“Anakin was weak, He couldn't protect those close to him. So, He was torn down and a stronger being replaced him”. Vader replied

“You are Anakin Skywalker. I know he is in there somewhere.”

“Padme,” again he paused as if he was looking for the right words. “You don’t know the power of the Dark Side. He proclaimed.

Vader saying my name feels wrong. It’s Anakin’s voice, but it feels like there is no love in it. “Yes, I do. I fight it every day now. Thinking about what happened to you, to us, you don’t think it makes me angry? But then I remember what my husband was and try to be a good person just like him.” I continue, “You could fight it you know. Fight back against what Palpatine has done to you and come back to me.” I say. I feel the struggle within him.

“If you knew what I’ve done, what I've become, you’d know it was too late for me, Padme. I’m not even sure you’d want me to come back.” He said in a very forlorn tone.

Anakin, I’m not giving up on you. I thought to myself.

“Will you answer something for me?” He asked.

“What?” I asked.

“The baby. Did you have the baby?” He asks.

For a moment I consider lying to him, but it would just push him further into despair. I needed every advantage I could get if I was going to be able to turn him. Seeing the look on his face, seeing his face period, changes my mind, “Yes, the babies were born.” I say cautiously.

“Babies?” He inquires wondering if it was a slip of the tongue.

“Yes, I had twins.” I tell him.

“Really?!? What were they?” He asks me. I can feel a surge of hope in his heart. Something I had only wished was possible.

“That’s for Anakin to know and I plan to tell him in person when I do.” I say playfully. I won’t tell anyone but him.

“The Emperor wants me to find you”. He tells me, changing the subject.

“You won’t have any problems finding me when the time is right.” I say in a defiant tone.

I swear that he cracked a smile because I was standing up to him. My guess is that not many did that these days. I may be the only one that could get away with it. Finally he looked at me and said “Until then.”

That’s when the connection is broken.

I quickly get dressed and make my way to Obi-Wan’s Room where he and Master Yoda are keeping a late night council. I knocked on the door and walked in.

“I was just visited by Vader. He was able to contact me through the Force.” I informed them.

“Powerful he has grown if able to reach across the distance he is.” Yoda remarks

“What did he find out?” Obi-Wan asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

“Not much. I said my peace and told him I wanted Anakin back in my life.”

“Holding something back you are, young one.” Said Yoda.

“Knowing he can do this, we might want to act sooner rather than later, Master.”

“Agreed.” Replied Obi-Wan. “In the morning we’ll discuss our next move.”

I nod and start to make my way back to my bedroom. I begin to question my plan. I had just spoken to him and aside from a few stray emotions he didn’t react. Is my love enough to sway his allegiance? It has to be. I told myself I’m not giving up on Anakin and I’m not going to stop until he comes back to me.

Wandering back into the room I notice that one of the servants has come to turn down the bed. Before getting in I feel the need to go and see Leia. I continue to think of her father. How I miss his kiss. his touch, his bad jokes. I chuckle to myself. The jokes were bad. I said silently. I even miss arguing with Ani. I look at the little one laying there in the crib and silently think, One day I hope to walk in on your Dad looking down on you. I run my fingers across her cheek and she squirms as she snores. I back away so as not to wake her. Then I think of Luke on Tatooine. Hoping he is getting along well. I miss him and I want to hold him and let him know his mom is there for him. As I climb into the bed, I wonder if I am ever going to get to sleep. Eventually I doze off, but just before, I swear I feel a kiss on my forehead.


	23. The Bounty

**Chapter 23 - The Bounty**

At the bar on a tiny moon in the Ferradon system Nej Felaeon waits for an associate. He can’t call him a friend. Bounty hunters don’t really have that luxury. They have employers, targets, and associates. This particular associate was as good as they come however and he wasn’t burdened with a strict moral code. If it paid well he would usually jump onboard.

As Felaeon orders his third drink from the waitress admiring her form as she walks away he hears the door to the establishment open. No one else looks up from their drinks or conversation, not that there were that many people in the joint. Ferradon is a mining system. The ore rich asteroids in an area beyond the sixth planet and the only reason the bar was here was to service the miners. The system itself was uninhabited. Not very many people swing through here unless you are looking for a job or hauling out ore. Makes it the perfect back water area to strike a deal to get paid a bundle.

Anyway the door opens and it’s just a few guys getting off a shift and looking for some liquid courage before trying to hit on one of the Twi’lek waitresses. They usually got shot down and quickly, but stranger things have been known to happen. Had to give the guys credit for trying again and again. He laughs to himself as the waitress brings another ale.

Just when he’s about to pick up his drink and start to imbibe, the drink is picked up off the table and a new character takes a seat across. “What’d you haul me all the way out here for Felaeon?” He says in a raspy voice.

“A pretty sweet paying job. I need some help with it, Bane.” I reply

Cad Bane. He’s pretty much a legend in the community. We’ve worked for just about everyone and nine times out of ten he scores the payday. He looks up at me from underneath the brim of his hat.

“If this is such a hot job, why didn’t they hire me in the first place?” Bane asks. “How good can it be?”

“I’m before you in the book?” I say sarcastically. ”How the hell should I know? Let’s just say that I’m willing to cut you in for thirty percent and that would be plenty.”

“Thirty percent? You owe me that for just comin out to this hole. I want forty five.” Bane bargains.

“Forty.” I counter.

“I can live with forty, but you have to cover my fuel costs.” Bane is squeezing me for everything he can.

“Done.” I say as I order another drink to replace the one Bane appropriated.

“So what’s the job?” Bane asks.

“Thought you’d never ask. Snagging a couple kids. They’re on two different planets which is why I need help. We get the kids, deliver them to the employer and we make a bundle. Like I said.”

“Kids huh? Last time I did something like that, didn’t work out too well for me.” Bane replied. “Good thing the Jedi aren’t around anymore to stop it this time.”

“You in?” I ask, knowing he was already.

The waitress sits down another drink and I snatch it before Bane can get his hands on it this time. As she walks away I notice a little more in her strut.

‘Why not. Where are the kids?” Bane inquires.

“You’re going after a kid on Tatooine named Luke Lars, I’m headed to Alderaan to get some kid named Leia. Both of em are human. Head on out and I’ll contact you when I have an exact location.”

“Tatooine... great, a sand heap in the middle of nowhere.” Bain complains.

“Forty Percent.” I remind Bain

“So what’s the plan?” He asks.

“As soon as we nail down where the kids are on the planet, we coordinate and take the children at the same time. That’s why I need you. We have to take both children simultaneously or we’ll only get one.” I said.

“What’s so special about these kids?” Bane Asks.

“Didn’t ask. The code remember.” I replied.

“When do we pull off this little heist?”

“As soon as I get word. What do you say to one more drink?” I ask.

“If you're buyin… alright.”

One drink turned into two and then Bane took off and made way for Tatooine. There he would lie in wait for the exact location of Luke Lars. As for me, I'm full of liquid courage and decided to try my luck with the Twi’lek Waitress.


	24. Identity Crisis

**Chapter 24 - Identity Crisis**

Geonosis. This was the last place he wanted to be, but the Emperor has sent him out here to strike fear in some of the Supervisors working on a construction project. The monstrosity itself had fallen behind schedule and with the amount of resources the Empire was pouring into it, the Emperor expected to see results. I remember thinking that if things continued to go as slowly as they have, it would be 20 years before the project was completed. The Emperor would never stand for such incompetence and therefore requested that I “oversee” the latest round of updates. I’m here to make sure the construction crew knows that the Empire is watching them and if they can't get the work done they’ll find someone who will...with extreme prejudice. I’m supposed to be an enforcer of the Emperor’s will and I’ve been quite effective. There have been enough examples to be universally feared.

My mind isn’t on my task though. For the first time since I became Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, I am confused. Before Padme had turned up alive, I was in constant agony, but I was strong. She has awakened feelings in me I thought long dead.

He had spoken with Padme the evening before about that night on Mustafar. The night it all came crashing down on him. Until he saw Obi-Wan on that ramp, he had been in control of everything, including his destiny. Or so he thought. In an instant, he started accusing Padme of betraying him and ending with Kenobi taking off his synthetic arm burying him alive it all came crashing down in a spectacular fireball. While he didn’t apologize for hurting Padme, he thought about it though. He knew she could sense his regret.

Who am I? Vader would never apologize. What he did was act. Skywalker loved his wife more than life itself. He cared to know his children. Vader wanted to control his destiny. Skywalker wanted to be able to save those he loved. Handing out death was nothing to Vader. He can have anything he wants. He was building a castle!

He feels as if he is at a crossroads. It’s all in jeopardy of crashing down again. Vader is feeling the pull of the Light. Thus the confusion is cascading over him like water over an embankment. His anger is directed in so many directions and he doesn’t know what to do with it. He’s angry at the Emperor for deceiving him, he still wants to kill Kenobi for filling his wife’s head with images that caused her to come looking for him that fateful night. He wants revenge for what it caused him to do. He wants revenge for being buried alive and left for dead. Finally he’s still angry at Padme. She didn’t seek him out when she came back, from wherever she’d been. He’s livid that she’s in the company of the man who tried to take his life, and most importantly she never let him know about the twins. His children that he’s never seen.

I arrive in my quarters and remove the helmet, the true face of Darth Vader. Blank and soulless. I place it and my lightsaber on the table and try to reach out to her again. But this time there is nothing. She’s either not answering or my rage is in the way. Either way it isn’t helping. The longer it takes, the worse I get. Being in orbit around Geonosis isn’t helping either. This planet was where she told Skywalker she loved him for the first time. Memories of that moment are clouding his vision. Even now he can’t wish away his feelings. He must find a way to control them or at least use them to fuel him towards his objective, but he didn’t even know what that was anymore.

He knows what is really going on. The Emperor sent him here to get him out of the way. Did he feel his indecision? Does he know he’s been in contact with Padme? He didn’t tell his master about talking to her. Why should he? If the Emperor could keep secrets from his apprentice, then he could keep something from his Master.

Was his plot more sinister? Only time would tell. For now all he had was questions and the answers eluded him. What’s going on with his master? What lies ahead for him.

He feels a disturbance in the Force, Was it Padme? Was it his Master? It was familiar and yet not. Something bad was going to happen. Normally he wouldn’t worry about such things, but with this fight between light and dark going on inside him he couldn’t help it.

I’ve come to my quarters to rest, but I can see now what I’m going to do anything but.

********************************************************

Back in the Palace, Palpatine could sense Vader was wavering. Knew he was losing control of his apprentice. This was inevitable once he had seen his wife alive. If there was anyone who could break through the conditioning he’d put Vader through it was her. Love was a powerful force, he thought to himself disgustedly. It was ironic though, the very thing that assisted Skywalker’s turn to the Dark Side of the Force, was now threatening to turn Darth Vader to the light. What is this hold she has over him? He would need to know in order to crush it or more to the point, to have Vader crush it himself. This was just one facet of the plans that were ever moving to make sure he stayed on the dark path.

Before long the Skywalker twins would be in his possession and that would be his insurance policy. Vader would be compelled to do his bidding as long as he had the children. Not only that, but the children would come to know the Dark Side, so when the time came, one twin would eliminate the other and then take on their father for the right to replace him.

Having their mother eliminated was the linchpin. Padme has always been hard to kill. Force knows he and others have tried in the past, but that was when Anakin and the Jedi had been around to protect her. His plan was not to do the deed himself, but instead to drive Vader to commit the murder. It was a beautiful vision from his vantage point. His crimson lightsaber, buried to the hilt in her chest, the life draining from her body, the look of utter shock on her face as she’d been impaled by her one time love. Vader was broken right now, but through this one act, the Dark Side would become the driving force in his life. He would be fully committed through suffering and because of his pain, he would deliver the same one thousand fold.

Taking the children was the start of all of this. An evil grin washed across his face as he considered the possibilities. He knew that a confrontation with Vader was a foregone conclusion and that he was going to win that fight. Vader was powerful, but in the end his inexperience and Skywalker’s emotions reappearing would cause him to hold back. These were vices that he didn’t have. He was determined to keep Vader kneeling in service to him… at least until someone stronger came along to take his place. He knows that they are destined to accomplish so much more together. This can’t be jeopardized because of Padme Amidala. She must be dealt with. It’s time that the wheels be set in motion.

He presses a button and Mas Amedda enters the room. “Get me Lord Vader.” Amedda bows acknowledging the instructions.

*********************************************************  
“Lord Vader?” The voice comes over the intercom.

“Yes, Lieutenant, what is it?” I am frustrated and don't really want to hear from anyone at the moment. Solitude is what I want.

“The Emperor wishes you to make contact with him.”

Him least of all I think. “Very well. Make sure we can send a clear transmission.” I make my way over to collect my helmet.

“It will be done my Lord.” he says and the line is cut off. I replace the mask and make my way down to the communications room. I drive my indecision way, steeling myself with each step. I walk up and kneel on the holo platform. “What is thy bidding my Master?”

“The Force calls out for correction, Lord Vader.” He says with a smug look on his face. “The scales are out of balance with Skywalker’s wife now strong with the Force. The longer we wait, the more powerful she becomes. We can not allow her to continue.”

“I have felt her my Master.” I said. I’ve done more than that, but there is no need for him to know what. “She pales in comparison to the powers of the Dark Side. She’ll be no threat. What are you asking of me, Master?”

“She must Die.”

Before I could silence my emotions, I gasped. I scolded myself silently for tipping my hand to my Master. He now knows I am emotionally compromised. He knew the question that was coming, hoping. Force! He hoped he didn’t ask it, but then it came as he knew deep down it would.

“Do you disagree Lord Vader?

Without hesitation, I lied. I looked at him and said, “No Master, I do not.” But even my saying it didn’t make him believe it. I could have been more transparent if I tried. The entire conversation took a dark turn.

“Don’t underestimate her. I have seen it very differently. I see her rising up against us. She has a talent for becoming a symbol to others. If she succeeds she will give rise to a movement against the Empire. The feelings you have are false, Lord Vader. You know this. She is drawing you in. Playing you for a fool. Depending on Skywalker’s attachment to give her an opening. Do you truly think she can forgive you? Look at what you’ve done! There’s no going back! She and Kenobi are working together to kill you.”

The hate is rising. What I have reduced to a stream through my soul is now a raging torrent. I can’t dismiss the possibility...can I? This is Padme. She loves me. She told me so. But she didn’t come looking for me. She’s remained hidden with Kenobi.

He continues, “Remind me again who was willing to stand with you when the Jedi turned against you? Remember Lord Vader, a true Sith Lord is not encumbered, burdened by such thoughts. He would push them aside. Eliminate the cause. Wipe them out! The life you are envisioning can not be yours.You were made for more. The Dark Side of the Force demands more of you. You will either serve, or you will die. There is no other option.”

If there was any Anakin Skywalker near the surface, he is now gone and Vader is firmly entrenched. He will not allow Padme and Obi-Wan the chance to seek justice upon him. How could he consider letting them, her betray him once again. If they wanted him, they'll see him for what he truly is. “What must I do, Master?”

“Travel to Mustafar.” Palpatine orders. He knows that being on the planet where Vader nearly lost his life will make it all but certain they won’t be able to sway him. The memories of pain, anguish, and what happened to him will turn his heart to ice. Palpatine is pulling the strings like one does on a puppet. Where there was once indecision and budding compassion there was nothing but malevolence and a quest for revenge. He has done his work.

“Mustafar.” Vader says. The recall is searing. Padme tells him that he’s breaking her heart. The heated battle with Obi-Wan.

“It is time for you to claim your vengeance, Lord Vader and what better place than the planet that reminds you of their betrayal.”

Vader holds his lightsaber tightly in his hand and ignites it… “It will be done my Lord.” there’s something in his voice. Something deadly. Someone is going to die on Mustafar and it’s not going to be him. He now has a singular focus and objective.

Palpatine can feel his power. Like a lens it seems all he needed was a focus. He is both in awe of and afraid Vader’s growing power. His apprentice has come a long way very quickly. The transformation from Chose One to Dark Lord of the Sith was not without pain. Not too long ago there were still tears and unbalanced thoughts. But now his focus is strong if not amplified. He once told Yoda that Darth Vader would become more powerful than either of them. Now he was seeing what turning Anakin to the Dark Side of the Force had truly made him. If he stayed on this path, he would be a force to be reckoned with.


	25. Worlds Apart

**Chapter 25 - Worlds Apart**

Landing as Mos Espa, Cad Bane waits for word from his partner on where the target is. Meanwhile his partner is on the way to Alderaan. Bane looks at the landscape and thinks forty percent wasn’t enough. He removes his coat and wanders into a cantenna for a drink. He’s only been on this sandpile for an hour and he’s already parched.

He’s not fond of Tatooine. The Hutt Clans have hired him a few times previously and if it wasn’t for the money to be made, he wouldn’t have set foot on this rock. He’s been promised a nice payday and all he has to do is bring a child back, Luke Lars. Not sure why he’s wanted and he doesn’t care as long as he gets paid. For now he’ll kick back and drink a few. He was glad he wore a hat. Those suns are brutal.

The bar is dark and cool. He doesn’t really like the music, he’d much rather just sit in the corner and cool off. He’s planning on an overnight grab. That way he doesn’t have to deal with the heat and the kid should sleep right through it.

He figured he would be here for a few days top. He was waiting for Felaeon to contact him with a location on the kid. Sure, he could ask around, but he didn’t want to tip anyone off. He wasn’t worried about the local authorities (if you could call them that) mind you, he was concerned about someone else figuring out what was up and trying to steal his payday. Nothing worse than bottom feeders, he thought to himself. Once he has a location, he’d scout on the target and figure out the routine. Once he knew where he had an opening he’d snag the kid and get off planet as soon as he could and proceed to the rendezvous point.

Felaeon was a fool, but he was the fool with the purse strings. He wondered who these kids families had ticked off. Maybe it was the Pykes, or one of the other crime syndicates. He’s sure there’s going to be a ransom demand and when someone shows up with the money, they are going to die most unpleasantly. Wasn’t his problem, he thought. He was just a hired gun. Speaking of guns, he had to head back to the ship to make sure that his equipment was in working order. Clean the blasters and make sure his boots were ready to go. He also needed to inventory his explosives checklist. He was sure he might need a distraction on this one and blowing something up to draw away attention, is a good Plan B.

The suns were going down and it’s much more bearable out, though it still smelled awful. Between the stench of various animal dung and all the different fuels being used by ships this place smelled worse than some dumps he’s been close to. Who the hell would want to live here? He thought. Then he looked around and the myriad of species walking around in the evening and knew exactly those who would. People that want to disappear. Even the Empire wouldn’t come to this place.

As he made his way back to his ship he took notice of several places that would prove helpful should the need arise. When he’s come here before He usually docks in Mos Eisley so he was making notes of places that sold weapons and parts, or could be used to make weapons. There weren't a lot of vendors in the area, but one should always know where to get what they need. He’d learned early on that over planning paid off. That has helped him stay alive, even when facing Jedi in the old Republic (those guys got theirs in the end) and it also kept him at least one step ahead of those who wanted to see him dead or captured. Normally he wouldn’t have accepted this job without knowing more about it, but things have been quiet since the Empire had risen for the ashes of the Republic.

Upon returning to his ship, he found that there were three coded messages waiting for him. The first was a message about another job. He could return that one in a bit. The Second was Felaeon with the information he’s been waiting for on the Lars child. And the third was a message from Jabba. Someone must have seen him at the spaceport or the bad and gotten word to Jabba. So much for flying under the radar. That one he would have to return right away or it could affect his financial future. One didn’t keep Jabba waiting and expect good results. He wasn’t that far off, maybe a half an hour's flight time. He wasn’t doing anything just sitting here.Who knows maybe Jabba had another job waiting for him. He fires up the engines of his ZH-25 which he dubbed the “Uncatchable” and makes his way to Jabba’s Palace.

While he’s on the way to make nice with Jabba, He figured that now would be a good time to find out where this Luke Lars is at. So he opens the message from Felaeon. His hologram pops up on the console in front of him. “Bane,” he says in the recording, “I hope you're not getting drunk on the local rotgut. That stuff can turn you blind.” Felaeon laughed. What an idiot, Bane thought. That should cost him another 5 percent. He turned his attention back to the message. “I’ve heard from our employer, he told me where the kids are being kept. All things considered, you’ll have an easier time than I will. The Lars homestead is about 20 kilometers west of Anchorhead. It’s a moisture farm. Shouldn’t be too tough.”

A moisture Farm? Bane says to himself, wondering what Felaeon was thinking when he took this job. If this is some petty ante deal, he was going to kill him himself.

“Once you are there, contact me. We will need to plan both abductions down to the last detail. They need to be conducted at the same time. We don’t want one to jeopardize the other. Once we have the kids, we’ll proceed to the rendezvous point.”

Looking at the map of the planet in his navigational display, he plotted the course and figured out the area this kid might be in. His alert goes off and his autopilot disengages as he nears Jabba’s Palace. After landing, he makes his way inside. There’s always a party going on. He hears the familiar laugh of Jabba.

“Cad Bane,” Jabba says through his droid interpreter, “What brings you to Tatooine?”

“A Job.” I say, being enigmatic. The truth, but only to a point. Jabba wants to know because if there is something valuable on this planet, he’s going to want a part of it.

“What is this job? “Jabba asks. Now knowing the crime lord as I did, he was doing exactly what I thought, probing me for information. I’m suddenly glad I didn’t have much. I offered him the information I had. Making an enemy of the Hutts was dangerous and would rob me of lucrative opportunities in the future. Luckily a simple child abduction wasn’t worth his time. He did ask me to contact him when the job was done however, because I needed a bounty hunter of my talents. Anytime you get out of Jabba’s palace on his good side is a win.

From Jabba, I took my ship to Anchorhead to dock there for the night. I got back in touch with Felaeon about the job at hand.

“I’m going to need a day or two to plan” I told him.

“I have to bust into the Royal residence on Alderaan so that timeline works.” He replied.

“The Royal Residence? You’re making off with the King’s kid?”

“Queen, but yes. Like I said in my message, you’ve got the easier mark.” Felaeon explained. “So we grab the kids two days from now and meet on Mandalore. We’ll transfer both children to my ship and I’ll take them to the client and we will get paid.”

“Now you know I am not going to be OK with that. If we are meeting, I’ll follow you to the drop off and I’ll take my share there. No way I’m goin to hand ya that Lars kid and leave me out of the drop. I’ll come with ya.” I am quite adamant about that I think to myself.

“What? You don’t trust me Bane?” Felaeon comes back. “You’ll get your money.”

“I trust nobody Felaeon and I’ll get my money when you get yours. I’m comin.” I shoot back.

“Have it your way. Two days Bane. Meet me on Mandalore. Got it?” Felaeon asks.

“Yeah, I’ll be there. Just make sure everything goes as planned. I say to him.”

The hologram flashes off and I am left with the mission at hand. Come the morning, I’ll be heading out to the Lars farm to check out the situation.

*************************************************************************************************

The Hologram in front of him disappeared. Damn that Bane! I thought. He had just landed on Alderaan, just outside of Aldera. He of course used a fake name and manifest. Alderaan tended to be a very trusting place. No one in their right mind would assume that someone would do what he is attempting. He’s not sure why the Empire wants Alderaan’s new princess, but he assumes it has something to do with Senator Organa’s politics. Like many Senators, he was part of the old guard in the Republic, however, unlike many of his colleagues, he was rather outspoken about the Empire. He knew how to skirt the line to keep him on the right side of the law, but he was also trying to improve things from the inside.

I’ve got two days to find a way into the place under the cover of darkness, find the princess, and make my way off the planet with the child, Piece of Cake, he thought to himself. He’s got to get plans for the palace and find a hole in the security. He’s also got to track down where the child is at. He’s hoping that Alderaan’s trusting and peaceful nature also extends to information.

He would say this, as far as places to pull a job, Alderaan was a nice change of scenery. This place was known for its beauty. The city itself was built on an island. Clear waters and beyond that a mountain range surrounded it. The women here were quite striking as well. He had noticed quite a few of them in and around town. If only he had some more time he thought. It was obvious that while he has a tougher job than Bane, Tatooine was pretty bleak when it came down to it. Being here on Alderaan would test his resourcefulness. When he pulled off this job, he could pretty much see the jobs that would be coming his way because of it.

Jobs was all he had to look forward to. The war had taken his family. He never found out whose bomb was dropped on his community, but what he did know was that when the dust settled, he was the only one in his family who made it out alive. He and his sister Dah, were taken from the rubble badly hurt and she eventually succumbed to her injuries. After that he resorted to petty theft as a means to support himself and that eventually brought him in contact with the criminal underworld. After pulling a few jobs as a member of a crew, he set out on his own. It’s been that way for some time now. He usually doesn’t like working with others, it means more profit for him, but there are times like now when it is necessary. After all he couldn’t be in two places at once and he knows that once one child is abducted the other will be put under guard.

He sets out with his droid, GL-139 to gather all the information he needs in order to pull this particular mission off. The droid can procure that checklist without raising suspicion. If he himself had started asking questions, someone would have wanted to know why he needed the information. As it was his droid was able to get in and out of places without leaving a trace or leading them back to him. That is why he kept it around.

“GL, I need any information you can find on Leia Organa and also a layout for the palace.” I asked.

“Yes, of course Master Falaeon.” He replies and then plugs into a dataport. “I should have the information you require soon. “

“Good Notify me when you do. I’ll need to get to work on exploiting weaknesses.” I remind him.

As GL worked on acquiring the information I need, I decide to catch some sleep since I can’t do anything else. It will be a few hours until it comes up with something I can use. Until then some rest seems like the most appropriate thing to do.


	26. Thrill of the Chase

**Chapter 26 - The Thrill of the Chase**

The sun has risen and it feels like it's already hot enough to melt rocks. Bane has been laying low outside the Lars residence for about an hour now. Between the droids heading out to the moisture vaporators and the young man going out to check on the droids the place was already busy. Bane is far enough away that he can make things out with his viewfinder.

It takes about an hour, but after the morning meal the mother and the child finally come into sight. They come out of their home early to meet with the father and bring him a drink. The child is small. Much smaller than he thought. It will be easier to transport him than I thought. He doesn’t seem to know how to walk yet so he will not be able to run away one I have him.

He continues to make mental notes on the happenings of the day. If things go the same tomorrow he will be able to pull off his abduction and leave the planet rather easily.

Just then the man leaves the compound. Takes a speeder bike and heads off on the horizon. He heads in the direction of Anchorhead or I guess he could be heading to Mos Eisley.

It’s gotta be Anchorhead. Bane thought. Mos Eisley is a good half day ride round trip. He wouldn’t leave the woman and child alone that long. He’s kicking himself. This is the perfect opportunity to grab the child and go, but that idiot Felaeon wants the kids grabbed at the same time. If the guy stays away, he’s going to make matters into his own hands. He’s not going to let an opportunity like this pass by. The longer he waits though, the more the chance that the man comes back and will try to thwart his plans. Bane decides to maneuver closer to the homestead to try and get a closer look. It’s basically a hole in the ground with several rooms dug out. Since its a desert, there’s no roof. He needs to be careful so as not to be seen. There isn’t a whole lot of cover. The woman comes out of the food prep area with something for the child. She walked into one of the side rooms and closed the door behind her. So now I know what room this Luke kid is in. closest to the stairs. He wants to go in, stun the woman, and get the child now. He’s not a good one for following orders.

An hour later, the husband still wasn’t back and Bane could see his window closing. He decided he’d waited long enough. He was going to get him now. He could always lie to Felaeon and tell him something he would believe. It was time to get this done. Clicking his boots, they fired off and he was airborne. Shortly over the homestead, he descended into the main gathering area of the home. Before he could land, the woman was in the doorway of the food prep area with a blue liquid in her hand. She was just watching him land in her home. She dropped the container and went for the weapon in the corner, but before she could get it, Bane blasted her with a beam from one of his twin blasters. She fell to the floor and grabbed her chest where the beam had hit her. She was wounded, but not mortally. Bane then backed his way to the child's room and collected him from his bed. The woman cried out “NO!” and asked Why? Over and over again as she layed on the ground.

“Look, it’s not personal lady” I said, “but this kid is worth a bundle to me”.

As he walked up the stairs, a shot rang out. Bane turned around and the woman was laying on the ground and holding a rifle at him.

“You’re really gonna risk firin a shot and hittin the boy? Be my guest.” I told her. And in her moment of indecision he shot her again. This time there was no coming back. Her lifeless body lay on the ground eyes open looking at the child.

He made his way up the stairs and to the ground level. As fast as he could he made it over to the garage and stole the X-34 landspeeder he found in there.He had to make it back to his ship and get off the planet. He peeled out of the garage and when he was clear, hit the accelerator to top speed. Once he was about halfway back to his ship he was convinced that he had made a clean getaway, well as clean as it could be with the body left behind. That was his thought as he saw a speeder bike coming towards him. It didn’t take long before the distance between Bane and the elder Lars was reduced to just a few hundred yards, but even at that distance Owen would be able to recognize his own speeder. Owen overshot him on the bike and made an immediate turn around to chase after the thief. Bane zoomed past Tosche Station with Owen in hot pursuit.

It wasn’t until Owen got close enough to the landspeeder that he noticed Luke in the front. His heart began to race. This wasn’t a simple speeder theft as he thought. Someone was taking his nephew. Then his thoughts turned to his wife. She would’ve fiercely fought anyone that tried to take the child. What had happened to her. He decided that trying to stop this kidnapper was worth the rest of trying to ram the speeder in order to get it to stop. Once he did so he regretted it as the child nearly flew out of the passenger seat. Only the quick thinking of the abductor same the child from certain death. The child hadn’t made a sound to that point, but then started to laugh. Bane then took out the blaster that killed his wife and fired a shot at Owen. Owen was undeterred. He kept the chase going a further 10 kilometers.

Just over the rise was the Anchorhead Spaceport, where Bane had docked his ship. Normal procedure would be to stop at the dockmaster and let them know you were heading out, but Bane didn’t have time for that. Instead he pulled up right to his ship and jumped out of the Landspeeder to get the child and run him onboard. Before he could pick up Luke, Owen had stopped and launched himself off the bike and hit Bane square in the face, the violent swing sent Bane flying backwards only stopped by his own landing gear.

Owen got himself on his feet and stood over Bane and asked him, “Why do you have my nephew?”

“Like I told the woman, it’s nothing personal, there’s a bounty on em, and I’m collectin.” Bane said.

“Who would put a bounty on a child? And where is my wife? What ‘d you do to her? She would’ve never let Luke go.” He was screaming now and a crowd was gathering.

“She got in my way.” Was all Bane said.

“What the hell does that mean?” Owen shot back angrily.

“What do you think?” Bane offered.

Owen broke. You could see his mind turning and the news that his beloved Beru was dead. He had forgotten to kiss her before he left. He was in such a rush to get the repair parts he needed he ignored the gesture and now she was dead. He lunged at Bane intent on getting his hands around his neck and taking the life out of the bounty hunter with his bare hands. With some bounty hunters that might have worked, but Bane was the best of the best and was too quick. As soon as Owen moved Bane had drawn his blaster, the same one his wife fell with, and before Owen knew what he was doing, we felt the searing pain in his chest and he was flying backwards. Bane had shot him at almost point blank range. It was at that point that the crowd that gathered to see a fight had begun to break up. They didn’t want to be witnesses to what was clearly a personal matter between the two men.

As he felt the life drain from him, Owen asked the man for a final request. Bane wasn’t completely uncivilized. “Whadya want?” he asked him.

“Did my wife die fighting you?” Owen asked.

“Yeah, yeah she did. I didn’t have to be dat way, but she did.” Bane answered honestly.

A smile crossed Owen’s face and he died right there on the ground.

Bane couldn’t help but admire the man’s question. But now he had to get the kid on board and start his way to the drop off point. With that he paid the dockmaster with a little extra for the mess he was leaving behind, got in his ship and bid goodbye to the sandpile known as Tatooine.

*****************************************************************  
It’s too damn early for the comm to be beeping, Felaeon thought to himself as he rolled off the cot. His droid was still working on the information it downloaded about the Palace and the security measures.

He stumbled across the deck of the ship, grabbed whatever the drink was sitting on the floor underneath his cot. He hit the button and Bane’s face was in front of him.

“Bane, what the hell do you want this early?” I asked.

“I got the kid, the boy.” He said to me.

“Say that again?” I said still a little groggy from just waking up.

“There was an opportunity to grab the boy and I took it.” He said again.

“You’re kidding!” I said and at that point he held up a little blonde boy who was all smiles.

“He’s here and he stinks!”

“What are you thinking, Bane! You’re making my job a million times harder now!” I yelled at him.

“Hey, relax. No one's gonna say anything cause I didn’t leave anyone behind to squak.” He said.

“You killed the parents? What about the ransom? You’ve totally screwed this up Bane!”

“You say that again and I’m gonna take it personal. Beside, it wasn’t his parents. It was his Aunt and Uncle. The Lars guy said something before I shot him.”

“This better pay off Bane. My plan was foolproof. I have to break into a palace and get the girl tonight. Since you already have the boy, why not meet me here and we can both get her.”

“I only contracted for one Kid, Felaeon. I don’t work for free.” Bane says to me

“I’ll cut you in for another ten percent. Equal partners. And I’ll still cover fuel.”

“I’m thinking we are going to need a getaway pilot now. Can you get here?”

“Well,” he looked like he was thinking about the whole situation, but he really had already made up his mind. “Sure. I’ll be there. Send me the info on where you are and I’ll meet ya.”

“Ok. The droid will send it over shortly. See ya when you get here.” I said. The screen went blank and I slammed my fist down on the bulkhead in front of me. “Damn that Bane” This job was not bloodier than it had to be. All because he couldn’t wait. I wasn’t like most bounty hunters. I didn’t kill for the sake of killing. I tend to bring my people back alive. Well eight times out of ten they’re alive when I bring them in. What the client does with then after that is none of my concern, but the point is, I don’t take someone out unless I have to.

Twelve hours later Bane and Felaeon were outside the palace walls on Alderaan at the weak point in security. They had come to the south terrace. It was lightly guarded because it was on the water. The Wuitho River ran just down the slope. Most of the other access points have six to eight guards at one time; this one one has three. All they had to do was make sure that none of the guards was able to activate an alarm.

We krept up without any of them seeing us. All we need to do is get inside. Once there Bane has the map showing the shortest route to the little princess’s room on the tech he keeps on his forearm. Now to deal with these guards. Bane is the quicker shot, so I am creating a diversion. I walk up onto the platform and I am immediately noticed by two of the three. They appear to have been in a deep conversation about something. I startled them when I appeared. Two of them begin to walk toward me and the third starts to make his way back to the guard station.

Bane pops up and pushes me down, shoots the guards in front and the third guard as he swings around. The malevolence of the kills surprises me. I get up and take out the camera. It means we have mere minutes before we are inundated with palace security. Bane takes the lead since he has the map. Thirty seconds after entering the palace the alarms start going off and then it gets really interesting.

************************************************************************

Padme woke from her sleep. It was a wave of danger sent through the Force. That’s when the alarms went off. Alarms? Padme thought to herself as she rose to her feet and went to look out the door to her room. She opened up the door to a commotion of different people running down the hall to the Queen and Senator’s Quarters. She wandered out in the hall. Obi-Wan has just emerged from his room and Ahsoka from hers.

“You felt it too.” Obi-Wan said with a sense of urgency.

“Yes, What’s going on?” Ahsoka asks me.

“I’m not sure, but whatever it is it’s not good.”

That’s when things go from bad to worse. A bomb rocks one of the floors below us. As a host of security and safety personnel take the royal family to hiding they usher us along with them. I can see the look of worry in the Queen’s eyes.

“Why would someone come here and do this?” I asked Bail.

“We are not exactly the most liked world in the Empire right now. There’s already rumors of insurrection out there. It’s possible that someone is making their displeasure known.” He replied.  
Moments later there was a fearful scream from down the hall. My mind immediately thought the worst. I started to run breaking free of the security crowded around us. Both Obi-Wan and Bail looked concerned. Queen Breha to her credit had the same fear in her eyes that I had in mine and bolted after me. At that moment both of us thought the same thing... “Leia!”

We both were running faster than our legs would carry us under normal circumstances. I almost felt like I was floating, not even touching the ground. Seconds later we were at the door to Leia’s room, but it was locked. It should never be locked. The guards catch up to us moments later and I Force grab one of their blasters off their belt and shoot the lock. Security are holding Breha and Bail back as the door swings open and a laser blast hits the wall opposite us. A shot had come from inside the room. Obi-Wan and I were the first ones through and what we saw was horrifying. Cad Bane has Leia in his arms and she looks to have been knocked out. He is at the window and getting ready to take off.

“Bane! STOP!” Obi-Wan commands

For a moment Bane stands still, but only for a moment. Immediately pointing his blaster at Me.

“Kenobi, thought you were dead like all your Jedi Pals.” Bane said with contempt

“Sorry to disappoint you Bane, now put that child down.” Obi-Wan came back.

“No can do. This one’s worth something and I’m gonna collect.”

“I was horrified. Who wants her?” I challenged

“Don’t know, but I assume you’ll find out soon enough.” Bane replied. “I’ve seen you before somewhere.”

Before I knew what was happening, I had grabbed the Lightsaber from Obi-Wan’s belt via the Force and ignited it. “Padme Skywalker. I remember when you took the Senate hostage. You’re not getting away this time so put my daughter down.” I demanded.

“This is the second time today I’ve had this conversation.” Bane stated. “Lady, are you really going to risk hitting the kid?” He asked.

My mind was racing. Obi-Wan then asked the question that was on the tip of my tongue. “What do you mean the second?” He said.

He shot at Obi-Wan, but he rolled out of the way. I advanced on Bane, lightsaber ready and he shot at me. I deflected the blast like I’d been taught. In the moment of confusion, Bane ran out onto the balcony of Leia’s room and fired off his rocket propelled boots sending them into the air. I ran out after them and I heard a high pitched scream and noticed it was me after the fact. Obi-Wan was out on the balcony just after I was, grabbed the saber from my hands and was leaping with grace after Bane and Leia. I was feeling feelings that I never had before. I leap from the balcony after Obi-Wan, Leia’s safety is my only concern. When I hit the ground, I am running harder and faster than I ever thought possible, I out pace Kenobi trying to catch up to the kidnapping bounty hunter who is still in the air above.

The loud sound of a starship engine above us slowly comes into earshot and before we know it, it drowns out all other sounds around us. We look above and see Bane entering the ship via the extended ramp below.  
“He’s getting away Obi-Wan! HE”S GOT LEIA! I screamed.”

Before we knew what going on the ship itself turned back towards the Palace. We started running again. There was weapons fire everywhere. That’s when we saw another figure run out on one of the other balconies and attempt to get onto the ramp of the ship. After that figure runs out, we see Ahsoka run out after them. She grabbed onto that person’s leg as he scrambled to board the ship and get away. Ahsoka hung on for dear life as the ship pulled away. Whomever it was kicked her in the head several times in order to break her hold. Seeing her fall, I reach out with both arms and catch her with the Force lowering her to the ground gentilly as opposed to the hard landing that awaited her unconscious body had there been no intervention.

Obi-Wan and I kneel beside Ahsoka. I look at him helplessly and begin to cry for a moment as the ship carrying my baby girl, my dear Leia takes off into the unknown.

**************************************************************

The shot hit the wall beyond and though the Senator and Queen wanted to help rescue the little girl, the palace guards did their best to keep them out. Obi-Wan and Padme ran into the room in time to see Leia being taken from her room by Cad Bane. Since the two of them were in there I decided to help the guards get the Queen and Senator to safety. We ushered them who were both screaming and crying to a safe room. Truth be known, they should’ve been taken in there in the first place, but everyone was trying to figure out what was going on.

“Ahsoka!” It was the Senator who got my attention. “There’s someone else in the Palace!” he said. He pointed to a figure in the shadows and I ran after him. The guards ushered the family into the safe room. The last I heard them, they didn’t sound happy about it. The Palace was being attacked and for what reason was not fully known yet.

I was running down the long halls and this place was truly breathtaking when it wasn’t being bombed. Not to mention the mess that this idiot was leaving in his wake. There were a number of what I thought must be priceless treasures strewn around in an effort to block my path. That never works. All it does is slow the person making the mess down. “This guy must’ve seen one to many holovids.” I’d catch sight of him, but then he would disappear. He looked like he’s seen better days, but he wasn’t that old. Maybe a little older than Anakin had been the last time I saw him.

“I’m going to get to you so why not stop!” I yelled. I knew it wasn’t going to work, but it never hurts to try. I heard a lift door open. Didn’t this guy know that his bomb had cut off the lifts? It was more likely that he was looking to get down one of the shafts because the stairs were full of staff trying to get to a safe place. The opening gave a clue to where he was going. Looking down the shaft he was trying to get one of the lower doors open by standing on top of a lift. I yelled down the shaft and he shot towards me and then slipped through the newly opened doors, closing it behind him. Great now we are on two different levels, I thought to myself.

I had no choice but to follow him. Scaling down the cable and jarring the doors open, I kinda expected him to be on the other side of the doors waiting to shoot me, but there was no sign of him. I pulled myself out of the shaft, centered myself, and the force sent me down the left hallway. Thanks Master, I thought to myself. He always insisted that patience was the way to proceed, even though he didn’t take his own teachings to heart at times.

He had a head start and I needed a break so this time I was the one placing obstacles in his path. It helped me gain on him but mere seconds only. He darted into a room and out onto a balcony. There happened to be a ship with it’s gangway down and waiting for him. I just barely was able to snag his foot before they took off. I heard him say, “tell 139 to take us up, get us higher.” The bounty hunter then kicked me in the head a few times and I passed out. The last thing I remember is falling and hitting the ground with Padme and Master Obi-Wan beside me looking up at the ship that had just taken off. Seeing as they didn’t have Leia with them, they must have been wondering where she was being taken.


	27. Tremors

**Chapter 27 - Tremors**

I was walking the deck of the Star Destroyer Vengeance as I was looking for vengeance of my own. The Emperor had made me see that nothing had changed. Just as it was on Mustafar, Kenobi and Padme were trying to finish the job my old Master had started. They were preying upon the love I once had for my wife in order to get me to let my guard down. How could she do this to me? The pain was almost more than I could bear. I had been wholly devoted to her. Turning to the dark had been an attempt to gain the power to save her life and this is how she repaid me? It wasn’t going to happen. Darth Vader wasn’t as weak as Anakin had once been. Suddenly, I felt her.

For the first time since I intently started searching the Force for her, Padme was able to be found and wasn’t shrouded. That being said, it was Padme, but it didn’t feel like her. Padme was normally confident and sure of herself, dare I say regal. This feeling was primal. She was full of fear, loss, and uncertainty. I found myself wondering what had happened to cause such a drastic change in her. She was in agony. It felt much like I did when I was told she had died all those months ago. Like a piece of me had been ripped away from me forcibly and then was made to watch as it was killed. She was immersed in the Dark Side.

Despite the way she betrayed me by siding with Kenobi, I am still drawn to her. What had happened to her? The tremor in the Force was nearly unbearable. She is in as much pain, if not more than I am. I feel as if this has something to do with me. What, I am not sure. Did I cause it or am I a part of it?  
The Emperor has said that a confrontation was a foregone conclusion. He had seen it and he told me that I would emerge as the victor. I will await the will of the Force. Another wave hits me.


	28. Heartbreak

**Chapter 28 - Heartbreak**

I was doing her best not to climb the walls. my child had been taken right in front of me and all the powers of the Force I have didn’t amount to anything. If Obi-Wan told me to be mindful one more time, well I was going to lose it and was going to give him a piece of my mind. Queen Breha and Bail were just as broken up about Leia as I was. I felt as if I failed her daughter. My first test of motherhood and I had utterly failed to keep her safe. I had trained hard in order to keep my children safe and the first test of my abilities had been an abject disaster. I just couldn’t calm down. I couldn’t forgive myself.

Ahsoka walked into the room and went straight for Obi-Wan. She was worried, I could feel it and so could he. He started to radiate sadness and concern. The look on his face was one that I’d not seen before. He came over to the table and took my hand in his. Ahsoka stood behind him as a support system. This couldn’t be good. The Queen and the Senator joined us.

“Padme, We’ve confirmed that Owen and Beru Lars are dead. Beru was found in the family home and Owen was gunned down in Anchorhead.” He delivered the news as gently as he could.

“What about Luke?” I asked, hoping and praying that he wasn’t among the dead.

“There’s no one willing to talk, but they’ve made a search of the area and there’s no sign of him. We have to assume that Bane and his cohort have made off with both of the twins.”

Queen Breha spoke up this time. “Who would do this? Why would they take the children?”

Ahsoka fielded the question for us. “As Anakin’s children, they are extremely powerful with the Force. That’s why they were hidden in the first place according to Master Obi-Wan. Whoever had them taken knew that.”

“It was Vader, I said.” Anger and pain dripping from each word.

“Vader?” Bail said, “How did he even know the children were alive?” He asked.

“I told him.” I admitted in a whisper, punishing myself for divulging their existence.

Obi-Wan’s eyes were open wide and not blinking. “You did what?!” Was all he said.

“Yes, it was me. He came to me the night we arrived here. Remember? He reached out through the Force to talk with me. When he took off his mask it was Anakin. He asked about the baby and I told him about the twins.” I had to grab the table for strength.

“Force! Padme, why would you tell him?” Obi-Wan asked shock evident in his voice.

“I don’t know. When I looked at him all I could see was Anakin. I swear to you, I didn’t think he was capable of this. I thought it was Anakin. He’s their father. He asked me and I told him. I love him, Obi-Wan. I thought I was getting through to him." I bury my face in my palms. "I guess I was wrong. He was able to use my love for him against me.”

I could feel the disappointment from around the table. They blamed me for what had happened. They wouldn’t come out and say it, but they felt it and I could sense all of it. How Anakin didn’t go mad with all the emotions thrown at him all the time, I’ll never know. The wheels in my head started turning as the next question was due to be asked. I expected it to come from Obi-Wan, but instead it came from Bail.

“So how do we find the children? How are we going to get them back?” He asked.

“Well first we have to find out where they were taken.” Obi-Wan stated flatly.

“And why.” I chimed in.

“I can see 3 possible outcomes for Vader taking the children. One, he plans to present them to the Emperor and they are raised as Sith. Two, he plans to raise them in the ways of the Sith himself. secretly. They’re incredibly Force Sensitive. The three of them together could certainly destroy Palpatine and Vader would then rule the galaxy with his children by his side as a dynasty. Three, he plans to use them as bait in order to get us out in the open so he can kill us.” Obi-Wan says. “Of course that’s a worst case scenario” he tried to joke, but it fell flat.

“I don’t care for either one.” Queen Breha stated from her chair. I have never seen her look more afraid. The Queen and I are both feeling the same sense of loss. I was still getting used to the fact that Leia in essence had two mothers. Two women who loved her with every fiber of their being. She and I shared a bond and I wasn’t about to stand in between. Leia was going to need all the strong female role models she could get once this was all over.

Ahsoka brought us full circle. “So where do we think they are?”

“Padme, have you felt anything? Has Vader given any clue? Anything could be significant.” Obi-Wan stated.

“It depends on the motive I guess. I said. When I was pregnant I told him I wanted to have the baby on Naboo. My family has a home in the lake country, Varykino. Anakin and I were married there. If he wants to catch us he might go there. If he’s presenting them to Palpatine, Coruscant is obvious”.

“Padme.” Vader’s voice rings through my head. Her mental blocks were down. I was flooded with images. I was laying on the platform beside my ship. Anakin was being buried in a rockslide. He was in agony trying in futility to dig himself out. Rivers of molten rock. I could almost smell the sulfur in the air.

Obi-Wan walks up to me and grabs me by the shoulder. “What is it?” He asks.

“Naboo.” I lie. “Vader is going to Naboo.”

“Really... how do you know?” He asks.

I can tell he doesn’t completely believe me. He must sense my attempt at deception. Time to see what I can really do. “He called to me and showed me images. Varykino, our first kiss, our wedding night. He’s going to Naboo.” He looked at me with an air of suspicion.

“You have to be right about this or the consequences could be deadly. Are you sure he’s going to Naboo?” He asked.

“That’s got to be it!” I said as I was formulating a plan in my head. I needed to get to Vader before anyone else. If it was just me and him maybe I could convince him to give me the children back. If everyone descended on him, he would feel forced to fight. I couldn’t risk any harm to Luke and Leia.

“Well,” he said, still not sure he could believe what I saw saying to him, “if he going to Naboo, then we better head there straight away.“

Everyone rose from the table and I went to my room to get Anakin’s Lightsaber.

***********************************

As Padme left the room I leaned towards Ahsoka and said to her, “Vader’s not on Naboo.”

“That much is obvious,’ Ahsoka observed. “Obi-Wan, I’m worried about her.”

“As am I. The question is, where is Vader going?” I observed. “I’ve got an idea, but you will have to pull it off.”

Ahsoka looked at me with her typical acerbic style. “Why am I always the one drafted?”

“Because she won’t kill you if she catches you.” I said to her.

She just signed at me and asked “What’s the plan?”

************************************

I am scrambling to get what I need. I grab an extra change of clothes and Anakin’s Lightsaber and stuff them in a bag. As I walk out the door of my room Obi-Wan is there. “Are you ready to go?” I asked him, hoping that I would get a head start.

“I will be shortly, just a few things to gather up.” He answered.

A wave of relief rushed over me. “Where is Ahsoka?” I asked.

“She’ll be along shortly. She is also getting things together. Naboo isn’t that far away. Don’t worry Padme, we’ll get the children back.”

 _Yes, I will._ I thought to myself. “Where will we meet?” I asked him. How long on a head start was he going to give me? I was asking silently in my head.

“How about the hanger in say 20 minutes?” He replied.

“I’ll be there.” I replied and headed towards the hanger.

****************************************

I’ve broken into the hanger and gotten aboard the ship. Now to find a place to hide so that Padme doesn't see me.I hope she doesn’t sense me. How does Obi-Wan talk me into this stuff…

***************************************

I’ve made it to the hanger. No signs of anyone else. I press the button to the door. Nothing. It’s still locked down from the attack. I hear something coming near. I don’t sense anything so it is probably a droid. Low and behold around the corner comes R2-D2 who upon seeing me, stops dead. It takes a moment, but he starts squealing. He sounded like a toddler who just received his favorite toy.

“Quiet Artoo! Please.” And then another Droid came around the corner. I should’ve known where one was, the other was soon to follow. Hello 3PO.

“Senator! Bless my circuits I’m so pleased to see you.” Artoo said something in Binary to which 3PO asked, “Do you need help Milady?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Artoo, can you get this door open?”

He beeped a happy beep and went to work the way only Artoo could. In no time at all he had bypassed the security protocols and the hanger door opened.

“Thanks!” I said as I bolted through the door.

“Milady where are you going?” 3PO asked.

“Sorry 3PO, I can’t tell you.” I saw the ship we arrived in and started for it.

Artoo started making a lot of noise and I turned around to admonish him and he was in front of a ship with a huge tarp over it. He proceeded to cut the cables holding the tarp on one by one.

“Artoo! What are you doing!” 3PO asked “You know that is off limits!” To which Artoo just ignored him and made a sound reminiscent of a tongue being stuck out.

“I’m sorry Milady, time has done nothing to improve his manners.” C-3PO observed.

I laughed. I hadn’t realized how much I missed these two. “It’s alright.” I said.

When Artoo pulled the covering off, I was looking at my Naboo Skiff. I could hardly believe it. Turning to them I said, “Both of you onboard now! I need some help going through preflight and fast. Skip anything not safety related. 3PO, I need you in the cockpit with me.”

The 2 droids complied and we started to ready the ship.

*******************************************

Bail and I got to the hangar just as Padme’s ship took off.

Bail looked at me and said. “I forgot her ship was being kept down here.” I gave him a blank look of genuine surprise because even I, a Jedi Master mind you, hadn’t seen this one coming.

Ahsoka emerged from the ship that Padme should’ve taken with a look of shock on her face. “I’m sorry Obi-Wan, I didn’t know she was taking a different ship.”

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” Bail observed.

Ahsoka and I both look at him.

********************************************

Upon taking off, I have 3PO take the controls and I walk around the ship to make sure there are no stowaways this time. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me, as my mother used to say. It took a few minutes, but with Artoo’s scanners we were able to determine there was no one but us onboard. I fully expected Obi-Wan to try to spy on me again. I couldn’t let that happen. This is too important. My family hangs in the balance.

“We’ve reached open space and the hyperdrive is charged milady. Where are we going?” 3PO asked over the Comm.

“Set a course for Mustafar.” 3PO.

Artoo made some sounds that made him seem very disturbed.

“I agree with Artoo” said 3PO adding, “the universe can come to a stop now. Are you sure?”

“Do I need to come up and take over the controls?” I asked him.

“Of course not. Setting course for Mustafar.”

I felt us enter hyperspace a short time later. I hope I know what I am doing. I wander through the ship and remember the times Anakin and I had aboard her. I made my way into the sleeping quarters and sat, Artoo coming in after me making a sad sound. “The sheets still smell like him, Artoo.” I said to the droid. “I hope I can convince him to let me have our children back. I am so angry with Vader, Anakin, Whoever he is!” When Artoo heard that he made a surprised sound. I lay back on the bed, my legs over the side, close my eyes and ask the Force for a miracle. I feel a little stronger after the prayer. I throw the bag on the bed and grab Anakin’s lightsaber from inside. “Artoo it’s time to get a little practice in.” With that I head to the cargo area.

*******************************************************

“She could’ve been telling the truth Obi-Wan.” Ahsoka said to me.

“Not likely. She was definitely hiding something.” I told her.

“So then why are we going to Naboo?”

“Because, she could’ve been telling the truth.” I said jokingly. That was when she put her hands over her face and groaned.

“I think I’m getting rather jovial as time goes on.”

“I don’t think this is the time Master.”

The last word had rather heavy sarcastic emphasis on it.

“Ready for lightspeed?”

“Please!” She said to which I gave her a long stare.

I engage the hyperdrive and in an instant the space around us changes to a blur. I sure hope we find them before something terrible happens.


	29. Light vs Dark

**Chapter 29 - Light vs Dark**

“Milady, we are coming up on Mustafar.” C-3PO was still at the controls of her personal craft.

“Land on the same platform as last time.” I told him. I was having the strongest feelings about being back on this planet. I lost my husband the last time I was here. This time my children’s lives are in jeopardy. As we prepare to land I feel Vader’s presence. It was so strong. It made me feel sick to my stomach.

“Mistress, Look!” Said C-3PO, and he pointed to the landing platform. Vader was standing exactly where Anakin last stood. He was waiting for me to land. I grasped the lightsaber and hooked it to my belt. Taking a deep breath I told 3PO to land the ship and open the gangway. Artoo went to follow me and I turned around and ordered him to stay with C-3PO. He didn’t want to comply, but he did.

The hiss of the ramp was the last barrier between me and him. I didn’t even know what to call him. I knew the man I loved was in there somewhere, but I didn’t know how deep he’d been driven. As I walked down the gangway I was hit with a wave of sadness. It was coming from Vader. I stopped at the end of the ramp and stared at him. Head to toe in Black. He certainly was intimidating. I know what is underneath the mask, but I am not going to take anything for granted. He decides to break the ice between us.

“Did you come alone this time?” Vader asks, his voice is low and robotic.

“Yes, do you want to check the ship yourself?” I challenged.

“That won’t be necessary.” He said flatly. He either didn’t care or thought he could handle anyone that would’ve come with me.

“Where are they?” I asked him.

“Where is who?” He answered a question with a question which made me angry. I had to center myself so I didn’t give in.

“You know who! The twins! I know you have them. I want them back”.

“Padme, I have no idea what you are talking about.” He informed me.

Vader saying my name made me feel nauseous. I look him in the face or rather the mask and say to him, “If there was ever a part of you that loved me, you’ll tell me where the children are. You’ll return them and leave us be.”

“I’m telling you, I don't know what you are talking about. I have no idea where they are. What happened?” He said.

I can’t tell if he is being honest or not. My feelings are clouding my mind. He has such a talent for deception now that I have to assume he is lying to me. “So be it.” I took the lightsaber off my belt and ignited it. The hum was almost musical. I looked at Vader and declared, “They're here somewhere and I’m going to find them.”

Vader looked down towards the ground and then back up at me. I felt fear, but it wasn’t mine though it probably should have been. No this feeling was coming from Vader. He was afraid of what he might have to do. It was new to the torrent of emotions I was getting from him. Finally he looked at me and said, “Padme, you don’t want to do this.”

I ignored him and ran right at him. He moved out of the way and ducked and rolled. He is able to avoid all of the moves I made with the blade.

“Not bad,” he said. “You’ve been practicing. I remember when you said you thought it was heavy.”

Him invoking a memory just made me more unbalanced. I swung around and hit the shoulder of his armor. He groaned and grabbed the shoulder. I hadn’t done much damage, but he felt it. That’s when he ignited his own lightsaber. He turned around and caught my blade with his own and the energy cracked. He was quite strong. He shoved his blade back forcefully and sent me falling on my backside.

“I told you, you don’t want to do this.” He stated followed closely with, “ I don’t want to have to kill you.”

“If you plan on keeping me from Luke and Leia you’ll have to.” I leaped up and our blades met once again. Over and over again. He was being defensive with his saber. He was just trying to keep my blade off of him. It was clear that he had no fear of me. I was going to make him regret that smugness.

“So we have a boy and a girl?” He asked.

“As if you didn’t already know.” I countered. Then I grazed one of his legs with the blade before he could counter and that set him off. His moves were lightning fast and hard to anticipate. He was the most deadly duelist I’ve ever seen. He caught me in the arm. The pain was excruciating and it was only a flesh wound. I still couldn’t believe he had hit me. He forced me to the ground and had his crimson blade square above my heart. He was about to drive his blade forward into my chest to strike a killing blow. A lifetime could have lived in that moment. My life flashed before my eyes and I have a Force vision. I see what will happen if I die by his hand. Vader will eventually defeat the Emperor, The twins will grow up as Sith apprentices, a massive weapon shoots and destroys Naboo, Tatooine and countless other worlds. The Empire is even more cruel.

In that second Vader also froze.

I took his moment of indecision and did my best to stay alive. His Sith blade was mere inches away from taking my life. He had me and he knew it. “Please, don’t kill me.” I begged. Appealing to the man I knew was under the mask. He didn’t respond.

“Vader, if I die, you will unleash so much suffering on the galaxy. The children will never know love. Trillions will be killed. I know the man I love is in there somewhere. He could never do those things. I feel the good within you. You can let go of your sadness. Let go for the hate! Anakin. Ani, please, I’m begging you, come back to me. I still love you. You’re my reason for living. There’s no need for you to continue to suffer. We can have a future. Together. It can be full of love, forgiveness, and family. I am Padme Skywalker, your wife! Come back to me. Come back to me Anakin.”

“Please Ani, don’t kill me.” I asked again and he turned off his lightsaber and fell to his knees beside me. I'd gone from laying on the ground to kneeling next to him.

He dropped his head and said, “It’s too late for me.” He was experiencing flashes of both light and dark images. Meeting me for the first time, being granted knighthood, the council telling him he wouldn’t be a master, our wedding and reciting vows to each other. Mace Windu, Obi-Wan’s first lessons as his master, our wedding night, being buried alive by Obi-Wan, The moment I told him I was pregnant, the vision of my dying, dancing with me in our apartment on Coruscant. The mission to Mon Cala we were on together, Rush Clovis trying to kiss me and he loses control. Killing a Jedi and his Apprentice, me telling him I wanted to separate, Saving Obi-Wan’s life on Cato Neimoidia, Ahsoka leaving the temple, discovering that I was alive, Palpatine shooting him with Force Lightning. Sharing a quiet dinner with me at the Lake House on Naboo. Meeting my Parents. Giving me the japor snippet.

He seems paralyzied by what he is reliving. At that moment, I reach up and take his mask off. He begins to try and stop me, but I fight back. I remove it and reveal his face. He has tears in his eyes. He looks at me and his eyes are the first thing I notice. They are the beautiful blue that I remember. I take his head in my hands. I know it’s him, but I have to ask.

“Anakin?”

“Padme, I’ve done such terrible things. I sacrificed our love and for what? All I wanted to do was save your life and after I lost you... It was so dark.” He says to me.

I’m so happy it’s him that I am crying. I jump up and hug him and taking his face in my hands, give him the most passionate kiss I can and to my surprise he returns it. The ice that hardened his heart melted away in that moment.

“You’re back Anakin. You didn’t sacrifice our love, it saved you. Oh Force! I love you so much.” I hugged him. I was afraid to let him go.

I feel a disturbance in the Force. The feeling actually makes me experience pain. Anakin falls backward laying on the ground in pain. “Anakin! What’s wrong?”

“It’s my Master. He knows.” he says with a pained voice.

“You’re not his slave anymore.” I said to Anakin.

A high pitch noise takes over both of our minds and before us is Palpatine.

“Padme Amidala.” he said with hate dripping from every syllable. “You’ve interfered in my plans for the last time. Your husband is MINE as are your little brats.”

“Padme Skywalker.” I corrected him, “and my husband has been freed.” I told him. “He’s no longer under your spell. He knows I love him and he’s come back to me. You wouldn’t dare harm our babies!”

“Tell her Lord Vader.” He commanded.

My skin crawled at the mention of Anakin as Vader. I looked at him and he had a look of profound sadness on his face. Then he spoke to me.

“Padme, he’ll do it.” his head was shaking, “We’ve done it.” Anakin said. I could hear the regret in his voice and see it on his face.

“Look how weak you’ve become! I offered you a chance for greatness and you’ve repeatedly cast it aside. You may not serve me willingly, but you will serve me. I’ll put it plainly. Unless you return, my apprentice, the children will die.”

“No.” Anakin whispered.

I grasped his hands tightly as we support each other. I want to wipe the smirk off of Palpatine’s Face. I thought. “There’s no way he’s serving you willingly or otherwise!” I yelled. I looked over at Anakin prompting him to confirm what I’ve just said, but he doesn’t say a word. “Anakin!” I whisper emphatically. Finally he lifts his head up.

“Alright, you win.” Anakin says, sounding defeated.

“Anakin! No!” I shouted as I let go of his hands.

“He must return or your children die. I promise it will be most painful.” Palpatine interjects.

Anakin grabs my hands again. “Padme, it’s our family. It’s worth giving up my life for.” He says.

“I won’t let you!” I cried out.

“A wise decision Lord Vader.”

A strange feeling comes over me. I look the Emperor face to face in my mind and tell him, “You CAN'T have my husband.” I feel strange, different, as if power is coursing through my veins. I feel more capable than I’ve been since my Force journey started. I can’t stop it. My anger has taken over. I am angrier than I’ve ever been in my life. Almost instinctively, I reach out with the Force and this pathetic man is within my grasp. The words that were coming from his mouth suddenly stop as he gasps for air. I realize once I see my husband's horrified face that the power flowing through me is coming from the Dark Side.

“You will not TOUCH our Children!” I commanded. The power seems limitless. He squirms like a fish on a hook. “My husband is yours NO LONGER!”

“PADME!” Anakin yells! “NO!”

I turn my head and grab Anakin in a Force chokehold, lifting him off the ground. His punishment for having given up to this sorry excuse so quickly. His hands quickly go for his throat as he gasps for air. The look on his face is one of fear…for his life.

At that moment I see my reflection on the skin of my ship. Bouncing off the chromium I see that my eyes are no longer brown, but yellow. I recall the experience of Vader choking me on this exact platform and I am shocked back to a normal frame of mind. I release everyone and fall to my knees. I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me and I’m about to be sick.

I look over and Anakin is laying on the ground unconscious. There is no evidence that Palpatine is still touching our minds. “Anakin…” I crawl over to his body. “ANAKIN!” I shake him on the shoulder. “ANAKIN!” What have I done!”

“3PO!” I yelled, “3PO!” I yelled a second time. I can barely stand. My head is spinning from what I’ve just experienced. The Protocol droid walks down the ramp and comes over to me. I’m feeling my husband’s body for a pulse and I don’t feel one. “NO!” I kiss him and blow breath into his lungs. I’m pounding on his chest. “ANAKIN! Don’t leave me. Don’t you dare leave me.” I keep saying. “I just got you back.” I blow into his mouth again and his body arches as life returns. He is shaking violently and he begins to cough uncontrollably. I grab him in my arms and hold him.

“3PO, Help me get him on board the ship.” I asked. My legs are still shaking and the rest of my body follows suit. Once we get to the medbay I collapse on the deck. Anakin has gained more strength back in the few moments it took to get to the ship and dives off the table to come to my side.

“What happened to me?” I ask him. Looking for confirmation.

“You were…” he struggled to say as he took another deep breath, “using the Dark Side. You weren’t prepared for the power that it gave you and it overwhelmed you. It’s extremely easy to lose control.” He said, selecting to ignore that I nearly killed him just now.

“I’m so sorry Anakin,” I kissed him gently. “ I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was just so.. so angry.”

“The Dark Side is very seductive.” He explains. “It’s easy to tap into, and very hard to keep from using. Its power is enormous, but you pay for it in the end. Sit with me a moment and we’ll meditate. We both need to find our center.”

I feel the ship take off from the surface of Mustafar and we begin to mediate. We are interrupted by R2 asking us where we should go. Anakin translated his question and I said “we’re going to Naboo.”

“Naboo?” Anakin questioned. “Sidious has the twins on Coruscant.”

“We’re going to need help.” Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are on Naboo.

This is the first mention of his former master and his apprentice since he’s returned to the light. He looks at me and says, “You know they’re going to try and kill me, right? I’m a murderer in their eyes. I’ve done unspeakable things Padme. They’re going to try to kill me.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” I remind him. “Let me do the talking.”

I can tell he is worried, but he’s more worried about me at the moment. He continues to show me how to meditate. We sit together holding hands. Husband and Wife.


	30. Shock & Awe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction. All characters and situations belonging to the Star Wars saga are copyrighted to Lucasfilm Ltd and the Walt Disney Company. Everything else, including original characters, is of my own creation.

**Chapter 30 - Shock & Awe**

  
Felaeon was sitting in the pilot's seat as they approached the Imperial Capital. He turned to Cad Bade who had his feet up on one of the consoles. It looked like he had fallen asleep.

I decided to call our employer on the Communications unit. The Grand Vizier, Mas Amedda answered the call. The Chagrian always freaked me out a little. As long as he pays, I can ignore his appearance.

“We’ve got the kids.” I informed him, ‘Do you have the money?”

A smile developed on his face which made him seem even more intimidating.“Ready and waiting.” he answered.“Can I see the children?”

“They’re in the back, you’ll see them as soon as we land.”

“Very well. I’ll inform his majesty that you’ve come through. He will be pleased.”

“See you shortly. Felaeon out.”

Closing the transmission, I turn to Bane. “Hey Bane, we're comin up on Coruscant, make sure the kids are strapped in.” I ordered.

“I hate kids, you ever get a job like this again, forget you know me.” he replied in a snarky tone.

“You’ll change your tone when we get paid for this little errand.” I shot back.

“We better get a bundle with all the trouble getting these two caused.”

Bane looked in on the children and reported they were both asleep. Good, I thought to myself. He told me that they were holding each other in the box. Maybe it was a comfort thing I thought. As long as they weren’t screaming or carrying on I didn't care. They have a lot riding on these two.

I informed Bane that we were cleared to land. Bane thought Coruscant had lost something when the Empire took over. Wasn’t as much fun here as it used to be he said.

I guided the ship to a landing on a private landing strip and waited for someone to arrive with the payment.

**********************************************

I've fallen to the floor and the connection with my apprentice and Amidala or Skywalkers as she wants to be called now is broken. Angered, I lash out at one of the guards. Padme's attack has taken me by surprise, but it has also given me valuable information about the children that would be arriving at any minute. I already knew that Vader was the Chosen One, but if the children were powerful enough to enable their mother to develop Force sensitivity on this scale, they must stay in my possession. They must learn the ways of the Sith. I thought to myself.

I could see it. One day I would pit them against one another to find the stronger of the two. One would eventually kill the other and then that child would face off against his or her own father for the chance to stand at my side. I delighted in the thought of conditioning Vader’s own children against him just as much as the thought of one of them supplanting their father. An evil grin comes across my face. It was the price Vader would pay for betraying me. Not only would he remain in my service, but his son and daughter would pay for his disobedience as well.

What to do about his wife, though. She has a strong independent streak. She was a thorn in my side when she was merely a Senator, but Padme having developed Force abilities complicates things. True her meager skills were no match for the power of the Dark Side, but if Vader decided to side with his wife out of some misguided sense of love, this would create a real problem. While contemplating whether or not to just kill her myself and be done with it, I was interrupted by the call I had been waiting for. I had felt them arrive and so had summoned a nurse.

“Your Majesty,” Mas Amedda, called. “The Bounty Hunters are here. They have the children.

The evil grin returned to my face. “Make arrangements for them to be paid. Make sure the children are brought to me.” I replied.

Thinking about my problem for a while, I stumbled upon a possible solution, and she had given it to him herself. She had just demonstrated that she was susceptible to the power of the Dark Side. She had no defense against it. She had turned before she knew what happened. I could get her to give into her volatile feelings, attack Vader and he would do the deed himself in an effort to stay alive. Vader would agonize over having to kill her and he would belong to me once again. I looked off to the horizon and rubbed his palms together in anticipation of my coming plan.

***********************************************  
The gang plank of the ship lowers and troopers line either side. Obviously the Empire wanted our “cargo” protected. Mas Amedda was waiting at the end of the column with what I took to be our bounty. Bane stood beside me and Amedda walked up.

“Where are the Children?” Amedda asked

I looked over at Bane and nodded. He walked back up the ramp and brought back a cargo container. The antigrav unit came to a stop in front of us and I opened the top. Both children are still inside sleeping.

“Very Good.” Amedda said, “the Emperor will be pleased.”

“How much did this job pay,” Bane spoke up.

“The Emperor has sent five million credits.”

“Quite generous.” I said.

“When one does a job well the Emperor rewards them.” With that he motioned for the troopers to bring the money to us and to take the children back to the transport they had waiting.  
“Pleasure doing business with you,'' I said as we load the money onto the ship. As the ramp closes. I ask Bane where I can drop him.

“I’ll need a ship since we left mine on Alderaan. We’re definitely not goin back there.” He chimed in

We take off from the planet surface, eager to split up and go our separate ways. That’s the last thing I remember before a laser blast cuts through my torso.

Falling from my chair I look up at Bane and ask “why?”

“Because, now I have five million credits AND a ship, that’s why.” He answers.

All fades to black. The last thing I hear is him telling my droid to clean up the mess.


	31. Facing the Music

**Chapter 31 - Facing the Music**

  
I’d forgotten what it was like to listen to Ani breathe as he sleeps. After our ordeal on Mustafar I suggest that Anakin take time to rest. He took the suggestion to heart and curled up on the bed in the sleeping quarters. I came in to check on him and he was having a nightmare. I sat with him and put his head on my lap. The energy coming from him goes from turbulent to calm. He’s been through so much. We all have. I can’t help but wonder what he’s dreaming about. No doubt it's any one of hundreds of horrors the Emperor has tasked him with since that night on Mustafar when we were separated. It seems like a lifetime ago now. Maybe it's better that I don’t know.  
  
He’s very worried about the reaction that he will receive from Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. He’s right of course. In his zeal to save my life, he violated every tenant the Jedi Order had. In desperation he gave up his life and freedom. Betrayed his brothers and sisters in the Order and who knows what else I haven’t even thought of. I can only hope they will listen to us and trust that Anakin’s turned back to the light.  
  
I’m startled to look down and see his eyes looking back at time. He looks at me with the most loving eyes. “Thank you.” he says.  
  
Unsure of why he is thanking me, I ask. “For what?”  
  
“Pick something.” he says to me with a slight chuckle. Becoming more serious he says, “You didn’t give up on me. For being here for me. Your presence is still so soothing to me. It keeps me grounded. Whether Obi-Wan kills me or not, I thank the Force that we’ve been given this opportunity even if it’s only for a short time.”  
  
I close my eyes and put my head down, not wanting to think about the possible reception we could receive. “Don’t say that!” I demand. “I’m not going to let Obi-Wan or anyone else hurt you.”  
  
He looks at me with sad eyes. “If he’s intent on killing me, there might not be much you can do.”  
  
“You forget, I am one with the Force and the Force is with me now.” I replied.  
  
He rubs his neck where I force choked him accidently. The reminder of my ability was a reminder of the painfully obvious. He looks at me and says, “Oh, I don't think I will ever forget that.” In a half serious, half mocking tone. His sense of humor is coming back little by little.  
  
“Well, we are going to contact them before we get to Naboo. If they want to help us get Luke and Leia back, they’ll have to accept you, but if they don’t, we’ll do it ourselves and then disappear.” I’m reminded of when he suggested we disappear when we were back on Robis. Back then I thought it would be impossible, now it’s all I want to do. I want to help Ani get better and having him all to us seemed like the only way.  
  
“Padme, you don’t know Palpatine like I do, we’re going to need help. If I know my master, he’s already a few steps ahead of us.”  
  
I nodded my head. He was right of course. This was the man who orchestrated an entire war to gain power. From what Obi-Wan had told me, he led both sides. He was nothing if not meticulous. The mention of Palpatine as his Master makes my skin crawl. “He’s not your master anymore Ani.” I tell him.  
  
“He’s still in my head, Padme. This isn’t something I’m going to forget. I have a lot to atone for. I doubt I’ll ever be forgiven. I’m not even sure I want to be.” He states honestly.  
“It wasn’t you who did those things. It was Vader.” I reasoned.  
  
“And that’s supposed to justify things? I was the one that opened the door. I was the one that let Palpatine in. Vader is my Dark Side persona. He was just the guy that walked back out.”  
  
“That’s enough Ani.” I can’t stand to see him put himself down. “We need to be positive.” I say, “It's going to take all of us a long time to heal from this, but our first priority should be getting the twins back safely. We have to, Ani. He’s going to kill them, or worse.”  
  
Seeing the look on his face, he’s resigned himself to the fact that I am right and he says as much.  
  
“I always am.” I said playfully I kiss him on his cheek and he pulls me close and hugs me. You didn’t forget that did you?  
  
“I’ve missed you so much my Angel.” This was all I wanted and all I dreamed about.  
  
“Me too Ani, Me too.” I said as I ran my fingers through his short hair. I could feel the scars. I knew he had suffered, but being able to feel where his wounds were, brought it home to me. He asks a question and I am brought back from my dazed state.  
  
“So what are the children like?”  
  
I instantly feel my heart sink. “Leia is beautiful and spunky and perfect. I never got to spend any time with Luke. He was sent to your step brother and taken from them. Bounty hunters came and took Leia. The same thing happened on Tatooine.” I left out the fact that his Stepbrother and his wife were murdered by whoever came to take Luke. It’s only purpose would’ve been to make things worse. “Ani, I’m scared. What’s he going to do to them?”  
  
“Padme Let’s no…”  
  
The comm unit beeps and R2 informs us that we are in the communications range of Naboo. I asked to be notified when we could send a transmission.  
  
“Get a signal to Obi-Wan. My guess is that he is at or has been at Varykino.”  
  
I feel a surge of love and nostalgia from Anakin. He loves the Lake County home where we were married. We would spend time there whenever we were able to get it together.  
  
“Why’s he at Varykino?” He asks.  
  
“I had to throw them off your trail. I wanted to get to you first. I told them you sent me a vision of the Lake House.”  
  
“So you could kill me yourself.”  
  
His words cut like a knife. I had been intent on killing him. “My mind was clouded Ani, I really thought…”  
  
“You thought I kidnapped my own Children.” he interrupted, twisting the knife a little more. I saw the hurt in his eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry, After you came back to me, I sensed that you didn’t have anything to do with it.”  
  
I could see his heart. It was breaking as he began to think that I couldn’t trust him, he started to think the same thing about himself. I put my right hand on his face lovingly and look him in the eye. “I didn’t trust Vader, I trust you with all my heart. With my very life, Ani.” I put his hands over my heart.  
  
There was a beep at the Comm. Anakin and I summon the courage and answer the call. To my surprise the smiling face of Paddy Accu, Varykino’s Caretaker was at the other end.  
  
“Padme!” He said. “I was wondering when you were going to get around to calling. I can’t tell you how happy everyone was around here when we found out you were alive.”  
  
Paddy had always been like a crazy grandparent to me and my family. He’s been at Varykino since long before I was born and has been more like family than the trusted employee he is. He looked at Anakin and said, “I’m very glad to see you too, Anakin. When I heard about the Jedi I feared the worst.”  
  
He smiles at Paddy and his kind words. “It’s good to see you too.” Paddy’s work at the Lake house meant that he was one of the few people who truly knows about our marriage.  
  
“You both look like the Force ground you up and spit you back out.” Paddy observes.  
  
“Thanks Paddy, we love you too buddy.” Anakin jokes.  
  
Again with his sense of humor. It was good to see Anakin settling back into his old habits. “Paddy, I told some people we might be there, have they come there by chance?”  
  
“Indeed we have.” I hear Obi-Wan just off screen. Paddy moved aside and made way for Kenobi. “Padme, where are you?” He asked.  
  
“We’re on our way to Naboo now.” I tell him. I can feel the fear radiating from Anakin. It’s as if he has a world of pain on his shoulders.  
  
Kenobi just stares at his former apprentice, his best friend, his brother and doesn’t say a word. The last time these men saw each other face to face they were trying to kill one another. All the raw emotions come back to the surface. Finally Obi-Wan acknowledges him. “Lord Vader.” he says pointedly.  
  
“Not anymore.” He answered.  
  
“What?” Obi-Wan questioned him. “How can that be?” He added.  
  
“It’s true Obi-Wan”, I say emphatically “It’s Anakin, not Vader.”  
  
“That’s not possible.” Obi-Wan replies adamantly. Though he would deny it, his own feelings are clouding his judgement and therefore he either can’t or won’t believe a word we are saying. I can feel it as we talk. He thinks that I am so desperate for, and love Anakin so much that I’ve been deceived by Darth Vader. He’s never heard of a Sith Lord coming back to the light and so he doesn’t believe that it can happen. If I’d not seen it happen, I might be skeptical as well.  
  
“Obi-Wan, It’s me, I swear it.”  
  
“Oh you swear do you? Do you fully realize what you’ve done? How can you be trusted!” Despite his Jedi training, Obi-Wan is incensed.  
  
“Obi-Wan!” I say to him.  
  
“Padme, he joined the Sith and helped destroy the Jedi.” he argues.  
  
“Obi-Wan, can we not do this now? Our children were taken by Palpatine. All I care about is getting them back.” Anakin explains.  
  
“Do you now?” He retorts. “I don’t believe it, Vader, You may have confused Padme because you were once her husband, but I’m not going to let you deliver the rest of us to the Empire!”  
  
Anakin skakes his head. He takes a deep breath and then looks at his former Master on the screen and relents, “You know what Obi-Wan, you want to kill me, that’s fine…”  
  
I am taken completely by surprise. I had expected him to say anything but that. I whip my head around to look at him. “What? No!” I say.  
  
He ignores me and continues speaking. “I’ll give you the chance as soon as my Son and Daughter are safe with Padme.”  
  
“ANAKIN!” I yell. The hurt evident in my words. “NO!” As I start to cry. “You can’t give yourself up. We don’t need them. We’ll do it ourselves. I’m not going to lose you again.”  
  
“Padme, we need help and if he wants to kill me. I’ll let him. The only thing that matters to me is the safety of my family.”  
  
Obi-Wan begins to say something when I shut down the comm unit. I drive the tears back inside and steel myself. “No, this isn’t happening Anakin. You’re not going to let him kill you. We’ll save the children by ourselves. Once we get them away from Palpatine, we’ll hide. We’ll run away. Build a new life somewhere no one will find us. I just got you back. I love you too much. You wanted to save me and now I am going to save you.”  
  
“Padme… he begins to say.”  
  
“No, it’s not open for discussion.” I turn my attention toward the task at hand, I call up to the cockpit. 3PO, Change course, head to Coruscant. He tries to tell 3PO to ignore that and I shut off the ship speaker.  
  
“Now show me what I need to know. We don’t have a lot of time and if both of us are going to come back alive you need to train me. And both of us are coming back.”  
  
“I forgot what it was like to argue with you.” He quips as he rubs his temples as if his head is starting to hurt.  
  
“You’re the one that fell in love with me.” I shoot back playfully. “Look, we’ve got kids to get back and a plan to make. Where we are going and how we are going to get there. That’s a lot to do and not a lot of time to plan.”  
  
Surrendering to the inevitability of it all, he says, “We’ll I’ve got an idea of how to get us in”.  
  
*********************************************

  
The comm shuts down suddenly and there is a blank screen in front of Me. “Padme. Padme!” I frantically press buttons on the comm unit trying to get them back. I’m worried about their next course of action. If I’m correct and Vader is leading them into a trap, Padme will be captured or killed and the children will end up in the clutches of the Empire. All hope will be lost.  
On the other hand, I couldn’t dismiss the way I had just heard him speak. While I can’t believe I’m was even considering the notion, if Padme was right about things and Anakin had returned from the Dark Side, if Vader was truely dead, then it was completely possible that they were going to both be killed and Palpatine would still have the children to train and raise as Sith. Also not acceptable. Seeing that they won’t answer the comm I try to reach out through the Force. Nothing. Then I attempt to see what the future holds. All I know is that Padme will be presented before the Emperor, but his attempts to determine Vader or Anakin’s motives are elusive.  
  
Paddy, looked at me and fired off a stern look. “What was that all about he asked?”  
  
“It’s a very long and tumultuous story, needless to say, Padme is in grave danger as are her children.”  
  
“So what do we do Obi-Wan?” It was Ahsoka who chimed in.  
  
“We have to follow them. If only to save Padme and the children.” I answer.  
  
“What about Anakin?” She questioned.  
  
I knew she wanted to believe that her Master had come back to the light, but I still was not convinced. “We may be able to ascertain his true motives as well.”  
  
“If she is right, and Anakin has been redeemed, what are we going to do?” She asked tentatively.  
  
“I don’t rightly know. Ahsoka. I don’t have all the answers. I just know that it’s almost impossible for a Sith to abandon their path.”  
  
“Almost impossible, but not out of possibility.” She stated. I sensed hope pouring from her like a cup that had been tipped slightly.  
  
Up to this point and until that conversation I would’ve said that it was absolutely impossible. I was getting strange sensations from Vader. It didn’t feel like Vader or the Anakin that I remember. “We’re going to Coruscant. Thank you for your help Mr. Accu.” I said, turning to Paddy.  
  
“You’re welcome Master Kenobi. Do me a favor?” He asked.  
  
I turned and nodded towards him as if asking what I could do for him. He was a kind hearted older man who had known Padme since she was a small child.  
  
“Bring that family home to us. It’s been too long since there’s been laughter in this house.”  
  
“I’ll do my best, Mr. Accu.” I replied. With that Ahsoka and I turned and headed back to the ship not sure what would await us on Coruscant.


	32. Overwhelming Odds

**Chapter 32 - Overwhelming Odds**

  
I’m still not thrilled with the idea of fighting our way through this, even though I know that's the only way we will get our babies back. I was a Senator, negotiation and diplomacy were my weapons of choice. That seems like a lifetime ago. What’s happening between Anakin and I in the bowels of this ship even Master Yoda could not have foreseen. Anakin was teaching me the finer points of Form V lightsaber combat. This is so different from my normal mindset, but when it comes to fighting for and protecting my family, there is nothing that I won’t do for them. I feel the same thing from Anakin.

  
I quickly realized that I’d underestimated Anakin’s abilities in the Force. Likewise, he was rather impressed at the progress I’ve made in such a short time. He was taken by surprise when I lifted him off the deck of the ship suddenly. My control was better than it had been.I think that having the man I loved back at my side had something to do with it. He helped to bring about a strength I didn’t know I still had. He has said that my powers of telekinesis, and mind blocking were suitably strong. However, I did need work on Lightsaber techniques. That was painfully obvious, running my fingers over where the wound he had given me had been. Thank the Force for dermal re-generators. I was able to patch up myself and Anakin in short order. He couldn’t stop apologizing for actually hurting me. According to him, while I was competent with a lightsaber I had no specific form. That leads to haphazard movements and can lead to being injured more often.

  
His red sith blade sliced through the air with grace and struck my blue blade. The sound it made was almost deafening. I had heard lightsabers used before, but when you are the one holding the opposing blade, it makes it a whole new experience. I still wasn’t used to his red lightsaber. Anakin had told me the story of how he obtained his first kyber crystal. He had gone to the ice caves on Ilum. He was in a particularly dangerous cavern when his crystal called to him from a stalactite high above. He had to climb to retrieve it and once he did, it nearly caused a cave in. As he told the story, he was lucky to get out alive. I know nothing about how the Sith obtain their red crystals. I find myself wanting to ask out of curiosity, but think better of it. He shouldn't have to recall any of the details of that life.

  
“Don’t drop your arm when defending.” He interrupts my thoughts. “You open yourself up to attack and can lose an arm that way.” He said while holding up his artificial arm. “I made that mistake one and never again. Let’s go again.” he says.

  
As we spar against each other I ask him about the plan to get the kids back in our loving arms. As I slice down hearing energy crackle off of our blades, he commends me, “Great move, Padme.” He says and I commit that thrust to memory. Anakin begins to lay out the plan. It’s interesting the way he can multitask.

  
“The plan is simple. He wants me back. I’m going to let him think he’s beaten me and then I’m going to kill him.” If my jaw had been open any more it would’ve hit the floor. He just looked at me with the most serious look on his face and said, “What?”

  
“What? What do you mean What? That’s INSANE! That’s what.” I told him. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

  
“It’s the only way we are going to be free, Padme. I don’t plan on dying.” He said confidently. “We’ll simply be using what the Palpatine desires against him. The one thing he continued to drill into me these last few months was that all Sith look to replace their masters in the end. I wasn’t kidding that night on Mustafar. I’ve grown more powerful than him. I can defeat him. I’ll get us into the Palace by making them think I took you prisoner, and after we get in we’ll part ways. I’ll go to the throne room. At some point I’m going to ask him to see Luke and Leia. Once he tells me where they are I’ll reach out with that information and you’ll go get them.”

  
He describes it as if it is so logical. We’ve been here before, and while I’m still disgusted by the idea, I’ll admit I’m more open to it now than I was then. Six months ago I was horrified by the idea of Anakin on a mission to kill. It wasn’t and still isn’t the way Jedi solve their problems. “Anakin this isn’t a plan. This sounds like a sucide mission. If he finds out about the deception he’s going to kill you. Plus you’re no longer a Sith. Do you think you can defeat him without turning to the Dark Side?” I asked as I blocked a strike from above with a groan.

  
Anakin swings around and goes low. He continues, “I can do this. It’s the only way we will be able to lives without looking over our shoulder. We’ll get the kids and disappear. Start fresh. You need to get them out. Don’t worry about me.”

  
“Anakin. Remember I can feel your emotions now. I know you are as unsure about this as I am.” I say to him as I turn off my Lightsaber. “This could go wrong on so many levels. Not to mention it seems to me that you are the one taking all the risks in this plan. Ani, I just got you back, I don’t want to lose you again.” I place my hand on his shoulder. I want to pull him close into a hug and never let him go.

  
“Padme, I’m the only one that needs to be put in danger. He’ll have no problem killing you. You’ve been branded a traitor, remember? I’m not going to lose you. I’m not going to risk your safety. The children need you. You’ll get them out and disappear. I’ll join you once he’s dead.”

  
“Ani, Luke and Leia need their father as well.”

  
“Do you have a better idea?!” He asks.

  
“I’m sure we can come up with something that won’t get you tortured or killed!” I replied.

  
“Padme, if anyone is going to be hurt, it’s going to be me. I’m not going to let you put yourself in harm’s way. This is too dangerous! I can handle the Emperor.”

  
I could feel the fire in my stomach being stoked. “Are you insinuating that I can’t?” I shot back. The Force changes the feel in the room. The lights started to flicker and the energy between us was palpable. He took a deep breath. I could see that he didn’t want to lead with his emotions based on what happened last time.

  
“I’m not saying that at all, I’m just trying to keep you safe. You and the twins .I’m the reason you’re in this mess. If I have to take the fury of the Emperor’s wrath, so be it. I might be the only one in the galaxy that could survive and fight back.” He admitted.

  
As I listened to him, my heart started to hurt. He was so worried about protecting us. Still, after everything we’ve been through, our safety means more to him than anything else. He’s still worried about losing me and the children. Then he said something that took me by surprise.

  
“Will you let me defend you? Defend our family?” The look on his face was so innocent. So pure hearted. I hadn’t seen him look like that since before the war.

  
I looked into his eyes and saw the hurt and the pain. He may be unsure about the plan, but his resolve to protect those he loved had never been stronger. This is the only way he sees that he can do that. I reach out and hold him tightly. “Ani, I wish you didn’t think you have to do this all yourself. Why are you helping me train if you won’t let me fight at your side?” The last time since I saw Anakin with a surprised look on his face was when I told him I was pregnant. He had the same look on his face now.

  
“You’ve got a point there.” He said.

  
“Anakin, You know I’m not fragile. I never have been. Even less so now that the Force has taken over my body and given me these abilities. I want to be there for you. To watch your back. I can do this. Will you let me help you?” If I had been on the floor of the Senate, I would not have been more persuasive. He looked to be deep in thought. I could tell he didn’t want to lose the argument (again), but we would be stronger together than we would be apart. I could feel the moment that he resigned himself to the fact that working together was the only way.

  
“Anakin, I just want to come up with a plan together instead of you telling me what is going to happen. Two heads are better than one.” I said as I batted my eyes playfully. He smiles and kisses me.

  
“Alright, he said, we can come up with a plan together, but no unnecessary risks…”

  
“By either of us.” I interrupted.

  
“By either of us.” He agreed. I kissed him on the cheek.

  
“Is it going to be like this from now on?” He asked.

  
“What do you mean? You couldn’t win an argument before, either.” He laughed at that and held me tight.

  
“I’ve missed you, Padme.”

  
“I’ve missed you too Ani.”

  
“Ready to get back to it?” He asked.

  
“I guess if I am going to cover your back, we should.” I said as he helped me back to my feet. We wandered back to the center of the room and ignited our lightsabers and got back to practicing.

  
“You know," I said, "that plan you came up with, given a few changes would work.”

  
“Well that’s big of you to admit.” He strained to say as he lunged forward.

  
“I’m serious. The idea of how to get in works.” I said as I blocked and then attacked.

  
“He’s going to sense our presence either way. We have to figure out how to get past that.” he says. “We are also going to have to keep him out of our heads.” The more and more we think about how to get our babies back I can feel him pull away. He doesn’t want me in danger. Even if I didn’t have the power to sense his feelings I would know what he was planning. Ani will let me help to a point, but as soon as we get the children, he’ll go off on his own.

  
“You're still going to try to take on Palpatine, aren’t you?” I inquire?

  
“Only if I have to in order to keep you safe.” He replies.

  
He continued to train me for several more hours, constantly testing and encouraging my improving form with the powerful blade.

  
I could tell that we had both tapped into the Force to keep going, we needed an extra dose of strength after practicing for so long. Our clothes were drenched with sweat and as soon as we finished we both looked like we were ready to collapse in a heap on the floor. We made our way back to the living suite and placed our lightsabers next to one another on the table next to the chair.

  
“I miss the long hair.” I said to him.

  
“Excuse me?” He replied puzzled.

  
“Your long hair, I miss it. I’m not used to seeing you with such short hair.”

  
“They shaved me because of my head wound and it’s just now beginning to grow back,'' he informed me. “Plus,” he added, “wearing that helmet has stunted it a bit.”

  
“Well aren’t you glad that you’re never going to have to wear it again.” I said to him.

  
He nodded as he was sitting on the chair taking off his boots. “I don’t know about you, but I need a shower.” I nodded my confirmation and sat down on the bed to take off my own boots. They were so tight. My feet were a bit swollen, having been on them for so long. I didn’t even realize the pain until I sat down. Anakin could see I was having issues, and so, as he had when I was pregnant rose to his feet and helped me remove them. He has a special talent that saved me during pregnancy. He gives a marvelous foot massage. I don’t know where he learned it, and I don’t care. All I know is that my stress and cares melt away via the soles of my feet. He works each appendage with equal skill, not missing an inch, because that inch if missed could cause pain or discomfort. That was something that Anakin would not have. He was insistent that I be total relaxed and at peace. This was the Ani of old. I thought the way he treated me then was heavenly, but every touch of his hands had taken me to another level of comfort.

  
Once he finished he walked over to the closet and pulled out a robe for me. I hadn’t noticed before but he has taken off his wet shirt. I had almost forgotten. It was different, but only just. He was always well built. It was one of the things that attracted me, truth be told. Now he was chiseled. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think he was carved from stone. He approached me and I couldn’t help but poke him to make sure he was real. I ran my hand from his chest down to his core. He was so incredibly solid.

  
He smiled when I looked at him as if answering my questions without words. This was a new facet to our relationship. The Force connection between us was so incredibly powerful. I couldn’t help but ask him.

  
“Will it always be like this?”

  
“It’s always been one sided. I could feel you, but you couldn’t sense me. I hope it stays this way, but it could diminish over time.” He replied. “I’m really not sure.”

  
I couldn’t get enough. There was so much love in the room. So much contentment. A stark contrast from what we had sensed from each other just earlier today. One could nearly have forgotten what we were on our way to do.

  
He helped me get my shirt off, which was as drenched as his had been. He then asked me to lay back and he helped me remove the brown slacks that I had been wearing. He then disappeared into the fresher and I heard the sound of water running. When he reappeared, he snagged the robe from the side of the bed and helped me up from my position, laying on the bed. He helped me into the robe and I turned around and kissed him deeply. It was if his kiss was the oxygen I needed for life. He picked me up and carried me to the threshold of the fresher and placed me back gently on the floor.

  
“Go get your shower.” he said as he smiled. And he gave me a gentle push into the steam filled room and closed the door.

  
I took off the rest of my clothes and stepped under the water. It feels so good to get clean. I stand under the water and let it soak my hair. All the ash, dirt, and sweat become a memory. I start to think about how much life has changed today. My husband WAS a Sith Lord, now he’s come back to me and our children. There are still a lot of unanswered questions, but I’d like to think that after all this is over, we will be able to be a family. After all, everything we worried about losing was gone anyway. We could start fresh. Have the life we always wanted but never thought possible. I didn’t realize just how much I missed him until I saw him standing in front of me shirtless. Thinking that he was dead devastated me. Finding he was alive rocked my whole world. Having him in the same room with me is a dream come true.

  
The door opens to the fresher. There is a fair bit of steam about the room, but there is only one person it could be. At that point the shower door opens and Anakin pokes his head in. I smile and pull him inside. “I was wondering how I was going to wash my back.” I said playfully.

  
“I could feel you thinking about me. Thought it was an invitation.” He replied just before he kissed me. My hands moved up and down his back and he did the same to mine, coming to rest just above my bare backside. I pulled him close and his face and the little bit of hair he had got wet. He coughed as water ran up his nose. I couldn’t help but laugh.

  
“You trying to drown me?” He asked.

  
“You are from a desert planet.” I laughed. “Looks like we need some practice. We’ve only been together like this twice in a year and a half.”

  
He looked at me as if to think about it for a moment, then added, “Practice could be fun.” His hands started roaming across my body.

  
The words pour out of him like the water falling on us. “I never thought I’d feel like this ever again. Never have you in front of me to tell you how much you mean to me. To tell you how much I love you.” His hands move from my waist to my cheeks. He kisses me in a way that reminds me of the way he kissed me at our wedding. He gently moves his hand down on my chest and then down on my stomach. He lingers there for a few moments before I realize what he is doing. He is feeling my stretch marks. I’ve never been self conscious about them, but having Ani notice them makes me a little uncomfortable. He’s constantly telling me how beautiful I am. He then kneels down to kiss them. I am taken by surprise. When he comes back up I can tell he’s started to cry.

  
“What’s wrong, Ani?” I say with concern in my voice.

  
“I am so sorry. I’ve missed so much. I wasn’t there when you needed me. I wasn’t there when Luke and Leia were born. We can’t get that back.”

  
“You’re here now, Ani. That’s all that matters. In fact, considering where you were, it may matter even more.” I hug him and hold him for a few minutes. I imagine the water taking our troubles and washing them down the drain. He finally breaks the hug and grabs the sponge and soap. “What are you doing?” I ask as he works up a lather.

  
“Washing your back.” He said matter of factly. He smiled.  
****************************************************************************************************

The Emperor walks into the medical facility where a team of imperial doctors is performing tests on the set of twins that were brought in by Mas Amedda. The boy and girl were having blood taken and were being checked for any abnormalities. The medical droid gave him a report.

  
“Both patients display extremely high midichlorian counts, your Majesty. Around 20,000 each. Beyond the superficial scrapes they suffered during transport they are completely healthy.”  
Palpatine looks at both children laying on the table before him and an evil grin develops on his face. “So… these are the spawn of Skywalker and Amidala. I’ve got big plans for the two of you.” He says. “Have them made ready to travel.”

  
“Yes. your Majesty,” said the droid. As the Emperor turned and walked out the door.


	33. Decisions

**Chapter 33 - Decisions**

  
I’ve had a strange feeling since we left Naboo. I keep replaying the conversation with Vader over and over again in my head. I’m finding it difficult to believe what my heart is telling me. I didn’t feel the malevolence I felt the last time I encountered him. He is either better at hiding it or... But why would a Sith hide his feelings? They depend on their passions for strength and power. Why would Vader be downplaying those feelings? This is certainly an enigma.

  
I’m meditating when the ship’s proximity alarm goes off. Startled from my exercise. He checks the ship's tracking scope. “There is a small ship on an intercept course, but the ship itself has no transponder to identify what type of ship or who might be on it. Very curious.” He thinks to himself as he moves to the ship's intercom system to call Ahsoka.

  
A few moments later Ahsoka enters the bridge in a full sprint. “Is it Anakin?” She asks.

  
“It could be. I can’t tell who is onboard because they have no transponder activated. I replied. It’s slightly faster than we are so it’s going to overtake us in a few minutes.”

  
“That ship is extremely small,” Ahsoka observes. “It can’t be Vader unless he is in a one man fighter.” That begs the question, what has happened to Padme? Just as the thought crosses her mind a new sensation floods both of them. The feeling is familiar. A member of the family is trying to catch up, he says as he looks at Ahsoka and smiles. “Drop out of hyperspace and we’ll let them catch up.”

  
A few moments later, the small craft comes alongside and docks with our own. The hiss of the airlock and a small amount of steam reveal the presence of Grandmaster Yoda. The pint size but powerful Jedi walks onto the deck with commanding attitude. “Everyone on Alderaan is safe I assume? She asked. He nodded. He had stayed behind when we had left in order to protect the Queen. Once the guards were able to take over again he came to join us. “It’s good to see you Master,” she said.

  
“Glad to see you too, I am Ahsoka.” He nods towards Obi-Wan.

  
“Hello Master, have you come to help us get the children back?” I asked.

  
“I have indeed. replied Yoda. A strong wave is the Force there has been. The Skywalker family, in danger they are.”

  
“This isn’t going to be easy. Vader is likely waiting for us and he’s influenced Padme.” I said. “This is going to be bad.” I say. “We’ve got to get the children and then get Padme away from him and take care of him once and for all.”

  
“Vader?” Yoda said curiously. “Have you not felt young Skywalker?”

  
Ahsoka and I just looked at each other dumbfounded.

  
“You mean it really was Anakin with Padme?” I thought that was impossible. Obi-Wan was amazed.

  
“Clouded your judgment is. Influenced by past events you are Obi-Wan. Not sure I am how it had happened, but returned to the light, young Skywalker has.”

  
“We didn’t believe them, Master.” I said. “They asked for help and we turned them away believing that it was a deception by Vader.”

  
“Understandable, but disappointed by this I am.” said Yoda, “Unwilling to assist a Jedi is not. Find them we must.”

  
“They must be on their way to Coruscant by now. We thought Vader was going to hand over Padme to the Emperor.” Obi-Wan said.

  
Yoda closes his eyes and when he opens them he says, “If help them we do not, catastrophe it will be. Die protecting her children, Lady Skywalker will. Anakin made to serve the Empire to keep his children alive. Children will be raised as Sith and the girl will kill her father. Stopped this must be.”

  
“We have to find them Obi-Wan.” Ahsoka said running to the pilot seat.

  
“I agree.” Said Yoda.

  
“So what is our first move?” I asked.

  
“An old friend we must ask for help.” Yoda replied.

*********************************************

I lay here listening to her breathe and I remember how utterly and completely she has me under her spell. This was the woman I pined for, dreamed of for so many years. I couldn't believe it then and I still can’t believe it now. She is my wife. More so now than ever. She’s lifted me out of the deepest, darkest hole that anyone had ever fallen into. I don't know what I have done to deserve such love and devotion, but I know I will work the rest of my life to earn the forgiveness that she’s freely given to me. We are in the bed and she is laying away from me. Her hair is still damp from the shower earlier. I run my hand down her spine and she reacts to my touch on her bare back.

  
“Anakin?” Comes a voice. I am startled.

  
“Anakin?” It says again. It’s not Padme, but a man’s voice. It is familiar.

  
I am a little freaked out. I am looking around the room and seeing no one. I sit up and call out. “Who’s there?”

  
“Anakin, it's, Qui-Gon Jinn.”

  
Padme stirs beside me and rolls over. “I thought you’d know me by now, Ani.” she says playfully. Then she sees the look in my eyes. I am confused and so she is concerned. “What’s wrong?”

  
“You didn’t hear that?” I replied.

  
“I don’t think so, What was it?”

  
“Someone called out my name.”

  
“It wasn’t Palpatine was it?” She said, sounding scared.

  
“Anakin. They are looking for you. Both of you.” Qui-Gon said.

  
Padme turned and looked at me. “I know that voice. But how can that be? He’s been dead for almost 14 years.”

  
I call out, “Master Qui-Gon? Who is looking for us?” I know that list can’t be small right now. I say to myself.

  
“They want to help you. You need them. Stop.” Qui-Gon’s ethereal voice says and commands.

  
“Padme pulls her robe on and looks at me. Is it really him? How can this be?”

“I am a part of the living Force Lady Skywalker. I was the one that told the others you still lived after your ordeal on Mustafar. Anakin, Padme, you must stop your ship. Help is on the way.”

  
“What do you mean?” She asked skeptically.

  
“Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka have changed their mind and wish to help you. They’ve seen the future and know what awaits you. You can’t do this without them.”

  
“Padme, we would stand a better chance of success with their help.”

  
“What about Anakin?” She asks. “If we stop this ship Obi-Wan will try to kill him eventually. How can we be sure they are trying to help him and not trying to find him Master Qui-Gon?”

  
“Can we afford not to take the chance, Padme? All I care about is making sure all of you are safe. I think we have to…”

  
“I can’t let them take you Anakin. I can’t. We’ve worked too hard.” The ship begins to shake because she is reacting to the situation.

  
“Padme, Be calm. Mindful.” I grab her hands and hold onto them to steady her. “We won’t help anyone if we are spread across two systems because the ship flies apart.”

  
Qui-Gon speaks. “Anakin, once you helped Master Yoda escape the Jedi Temple. You helped him and now he wishes to help you in your quest.”

  
“How do you know that?” I asked.

  
“Anakin, what’s he talking about?” Padme asks.

  
“Yoda told me. He’s with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Anakin, you trusted him once, trust him again.”

  
Padme looks at me with an uncertain look. I rise from the bed and put on some clothes. “Padme, get dressed and meet me on the bridge.” She gives me a worried look as I walk out the door.

  
As I walk to the bridge, a flurry of images runs through my head. Besides Padme, I didn’t think that there was anyone I could truly trust. I was considering his options. I had alienated the Jedi the moment he pledged himself to Sidious. It was my fault. The Empire wouldn’t help me either. It wasn’t I who had the power, it was Palpatine. No, there was no help for us because of the choices that I had made. Or so I thought. If Qui-Gon was being honest and i had no reason to believe that he would lie, there was a group of Jedi that was willing to live up to their obligation and help during our time of need. We didn’t have to do this solo.

  
The door in front of me parted and I walked on to the bridge. C-3PO and Artoo were squabbling about something. They were like an old married couple, I said to myself. 3PO Noticed him first and greeted me.

  
“Master Anakin, it's good to see you fully rested. I take it your injuries were not serious?”

  
“No 3PO, I’m fine. Can you give me a status report? Where are we? How long until we get to Coruscant?”

  
It’s at that point Padme walks onto the bridge. She is fixing her hair as 3PO tells me that we are still 12 hours away from Coruscant. R2 chimes in that he’s monitoring their course to make sure they take the most direct route while avoiding any Imperial Checkpoints and other potential hazards like shipping lanes and areas where known bounty hunters take hostages.

  
“Good thinking Artoo,” Padme chimes in. “The last thing we need is to get caught.”

  
“Artoo, is there any indication that anyone is following us? “I asked. The astro droid delivers a series of beeps and whistles indicating the answer is no.

  
Qui-Gon’s voice asserts itself again saying, “Anakin and Padme, you must stop. The future may very well depend on your decision.” Padme looks me in the eye, concerned. Artoo makes some noises that remind me of an unsure child while all 3PO can say is “Oh dear.”

  
Padme, not willing to give in and leave her children without a father, ignores Qui-Gon.

  
“3PO, Artoo, Padme and I will take over.” I say as I slide into the pilots seat and take the controls.

  
“Anakin,” Padme says as she looks at me. “What’s going on? How is Qui-Gon speaking to us? Why is he here?”

  
“I am here to help young one, you simply need to believe and accept it.” Came his ghostly voice once again.

  
“I’m not sure Angel, I’ve never heard of anything like this. Ever. How can you help?” I ask.

  
“Anakin!” She says in a slightly scolding tone.

  
“You must stop”. Was all Qui-Gon said.

  
“How will that help us?” Padme inquired.

  
“Help is on the way. Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka know the truth. They know that the Chosen One has returned.”

  
“No!” Padme interjected. “We asked for their help. They ignored us. All they are interested in is making sure he’s brought to justice.”

  
“Padme, the more important thing is getting the children back. Anything that happens to me is really a secondary concern. There’s strength in numbers Padme. The bigger the force we go in with, the better our chance of success. Use the Force Padme. What do you see?”

  
“Anakin, Padme, This must be done right for the Force to return to balance.” Qui-Gon states.

  
I look at her and she looks back at me. She nods her head, not wanting to agree, but she is resigned to the fact that we have to in order to get the children back and maybe just maybe defeat the Emperor. “Qui-Gon, '' she says, “I want your word that no one will try to harm Anakin.”

  
I pull the ship out of hyperspace as soon as she agrees. The stars that had been speeding by suddenly come to a stop. Padme looks at me with an uneasy face while we not sit and wait for our friends to arrive.

  
“Help is on the way.” Is all Master Qui-gon manages to say before all is quiet on the bridge once more.  
********************************************

The group on the ship knew that catching up to Padme and Anakin before they reached Coruscant depended on them stopping. If they decided to try and take on the Emperor alone, it would spell doom, and not just for their family. Even with our help odds were not great, but they were better than they were if they decided to go it alone.

  
“They’ve stopped.” came the voice of Qui-Gon.

  
“How much convincing did that take?” I asked.

  
“Lady Skywalker is very uncertain. She’s also grown very powerful with the Force. She is willing to defend her husband and her her family."

  
“How long until we catch up to them.” I asked

  
“About an hour.” Ahsoka informed everyone.

  
“Sit and wait we must,” Yoda Repiled.  
*************************************************

We decided to go back to the bedroom to relax before our guests arrive. I began pacing the room. “ Are you sure about this?” I said to Anakin.

  
“Padme, Sit with me.” He asked. I walked over and sat on his lap.

  
He smiled and kissed my cheek. “It will be alright, I can’t tell you why, but I’ve got a good feeling about this.”

  
“Ok," I said, "your good feeling cancels out my bad feeling about this.”

  
He looked at me with a sly look. “When they get here we will redraft a plan.” He said.

  
I really don’t know what to expect when they get here. I don't expect them to treat him as a friend, but I hope they don’t treat Ani as an enemy either. It’s true that he had burned the bridge behind him when he betrayed the Jedi, but now it seems that they were building a new bridge and allowing him to cross. If what master Qui-gon says is true, I would have to remember to thank them.

  
After the children are rescued, Ani and I would be able to start a new life and provide all the love and care Luke and Leia will ever need. Our new life would allow Ani to be there for his family the way that he always wanted. After all, he can’t go back to being a Jedi. For the first time in our married life, we didn’t know what we wanted to do. All that I DO know was that Ani, Luke, and Leia would be with me and that made me the happiest woman in the galaxy. I could feel the same thing from Anakin. But I’m getting ahead of myself, we need to figure all of this out and get the children back before any of these new dreams come true.

  
“I’m glad they decided to help us.” He says to me.

  
“Me too, I just hope their price isn’t too high.” I commented.

  
I reach out and bring the japor necklace to me and ask him to put it on. As he does so he kisses the back of my neck. I can tell that it’s been a few days since he shaved and his whiskers tickle the back of my neck. Tickling makes me think of the children and tickling their little feet. “Ani, what’s Palpatine doing to our babies?”

  
He looks at me as if wondering where that question came from. I could feel him tense up both physically and mentally. The Force gave off a wave of uncertainty from him. “He’s not going to hurt them, he said. At least not yet. He knows that if he does anything to them, he loses me”.

  
“Promise me something, Ani?”

  
“Anything, my love?”

  
“Promise me you won’t use the Dark Side no matter how rough things get. When we defeat him, and we will defeat him, I want you to know that it was you who got the better of him, It wasn’t Darth Vader who did it to gain control of the Empire, or for power, but was the man I love, protecting his family.”

  
He didn’t even have to think about it before he said, “I’ve promised you many things over the years, but this one may be the most important. I promise you Padme, I’m done with the Dark Side. I am yours, now and forever.”

  
“Thank you.” I said as a single tear rolls down my cheek and he holds me close.

  
“Get some rest,'' he says to me. “I’ll let you know when they arrive.” He tucks me into bed and wanders up to the bridge, likely to stop another fight between Artoo and 3PO.  
************************************************

“Coming up on the coordinates that Artoo sent us Master.” Ahsoka said to Master Yoda. I knew that because she is no longer so formal with me.

  
“Out of Hyperspace take us.” The elderly Grandmaster ordered.

  
With a flip of the switch at the helm they enter normal space. As the ship glided to a halt we saw it. The distinct style of Padme’s Ship. Even with the system’s Star so far off, it seemed to soak in all the available light from around it. The sleek chromium vessel looked fast just sitting there, floating stationary in space. We half expected the ship to take off once someone on board had noticed we were there, but that was not the case. Padme and Anakin were waiting for us. Everyone on our ship knew they needed help to get the children back, but what we didn’t know was how we would be received. I also didn’t know how I would react to seeing Anakin again. The man may have defeated the demons inside, but our relationship will never be the same again. Too much has happened, to both of us. Of that I am certain.

  
“See if you can raise someone over the Communications System.” I asked Ahsoka.

  
She sent the standard hail and within moments we saw C-3PO flicker onto our bridge though a holoprojection.

  
“Hello Master Kenobi,” he said, his greeting was pleasant. It was like nothing had happened over these last long months. “We’ve been awaiting your arrival,” He continued. “It is good to see you once again.”

  
“Yes, 3PO. It’s good to see you again as well. Is Padme available?” I asked. Knowing what I did about Anakin and Padme, they could very well be “indisposed” at the moment. While it may not have been the right time to rekindle their relationship, I wouldn’t completely put it past them. After all it has been quite some time since they saw each other last. The thought makes me shake my head.

  
“Lady Skywalker is currently resting, but Master Anakin is here with us.” 3PO commented.

  
The mention of Anakin filled me with uncertainty, but seeing him replace 3PO as the figure on our bridge flooded my mind with memories, but good and bad. I wasn’t completely sure how I should feel. This was my brother and I did miss him, but I also couldn’t forget what he’s done. So it is with mixed emotions I greet him. I summon all my training and nod towards him. “Anakin,'' I said simply. His response to me was the same.

  
“Obi-Wan.”

  
There was an overwhelming pause on the bridge of both ships. Neither one of us said a word. We just looked each other in the eye. There was so much to be said and yet neither of us was willing to do it at that moment. If we... When we were going to confront our feelings towards each other, it was going to be in a more private, controlled, and at a less urgent time. We could feel each other and what I felt from him was definitely not the malevolence I had felt on Erias, it was uncertainty. I was radiating the same feeling back towards him. I’d never known a Sith to willingly choose to abandon the path of the Dark Side. We were certainly in uncharted waters. He looked at me and I looked back at him. I swear I saw a small grin appear on Master Yoda’s face, but as soon as it was there it was gone again. Finally it was Ahsoka who saved us for the uncomfortable situation.

  
“Hello Anakin,” she said. She was sincerely happy to see her old Master. Force knows that she had worried about him during the purge and wasn’t willing to believe that he’d turned when she was told the grim news about the Order. All of that washed away seeing him face to face.

  
“Hello Ahsoka, you’re looking well.” he said to her. I could feel a wave of guilt wash over him. Why I wasn’t sure, but he was definitely feeling something as he spoke to his old Padawan. Maybe he was ashamed of the fact that he let her down. Well, her and the rest of the Order. His demeanor was certainly different. Where once he was arrogant and unwavering, now stood a man tempered by life. He painfully knew where the limits were now and he wasn’t going past them, lest he lose what he has once again.

  
“So,” I said, “It might be prudent to discuss any plans so we are all aware.”

  
“Agreed,” said Anakin. “Let me get Padme and We will discuss it.”

  
This was a different man altogether. The old Anakin would have come up with a plan and informed us of our roles. He used to prefer taking the lead. This man was open to hearing what others had to say. Had he finally embraced the concept of patience?

  
“Very well.” I replied and then the image flashed off.

  
Yoda, Ahsoka and I sat at the stations on the bridge wondering who it was we’ve just spoken to. Master Yoda and I were silent. We knew that it wasn’t the Sith Lord, but it wasn’t the Anakin Skywalker we knew either.

  
Ahsoka broke the silence. “I’ve never seen him like that.” She observed. “I’ve seen him serious before, but never so grounded. I guess it shouldn’t surprise me, but it does. I didn’t think that I’d ever see Anakin like that.”

  
I thought about what to say to her next. I looked at her diplomatically and declared, “The galaxy has been through a lot since the Empire came to power and Anakin just as much. It’s a miracle that Padme was able to get through to him. Though I hope she realizes that he will never be the man she fell in love with.” That last part still amazes him. How had they been able to lead a secret life for so long? Did we just not see? Did we not want to see? Were we willing to overlook the signs? Obviously it didn’t matter anymore. Padme was able to get through to him. She had been correct from the moment she discovered Anakin lived. If anyone could turn him, it would be her. They were devoted to one another and now their children needed our help.

  
“Tired he seemed,” Yoda commented.

  
I nodded, hoping we are able to come up with a suitable plan that wouldn’t get any or all of us killed.  
*************************************************

I turned off the holocomm and slumped back in my chair. Seeing Ahsoka reminded me of Nedra’s Padawan. So young and so much more life ahead. Just one more thing that I will have to atone for. Force! Why was I getting a second chance? I certainly didn’t deserve one. Padme. That’s the only reason I could think of. She didn’t give up, even if I had.

  
“Artoo, keep an eye on things up here.” I said as I left to wake Padme. My mind begins to wander as I make my way down the corridor to the sleeping quarters. Who did my children look like? Are they more Padme or more me? What are we going to do after we free them? I am only looking ahead because looking back holds too much pain and anguish. Yoda, Obi-Wan and Ashoka don’t know what to do about me. I can feel it. They still don’t know whether or not to fully trust me. I press the button to the bedroom and walk in to find Padme sitting up in bed and waiting for me.

  
“They’re here.” She said.

  
I nodded in reply.

  
“Have you spoken to them?” She asked.

  
“Briefly. They’d like to come up with a plan together.” I said as I sat down on the bed next to her.

  
“Sounds like a good idea, the sooner the better.”

  
“Absolutely. Are you ready for some uncomfortable conversations?”

  
“Why?” She asked.

  
“I’m sure someone is going to pull you aside and start discussing what happens next.” I stated. I was fairly certain at some point before we reached Coruscant, either Obi-Wan or Yoda would approach her to discuss me and my future plans as it were. It wasn’t something either she or I were looking forward to.

  
She seemed to think about it for a few seconds and then came off with, “They can’t have you. That’s all there is to it.” She said with certainty in her voice. “If they insist on taking you into custody, we’ll disappear. The galaxy is a big place Ani.”

  
She was right. The galaxy was a good place to get lost. There were any number of places that we could start over again. There were some trade offs though. Some unpleasant realities like Padme not being able to see her family again. “That’s not fair to you. I’m sure your Family would love to see you. You would never be able to go home again if we were living on the run. Not to mention that it isn’t how I want to raise Luke and Leia.”

  
“Ani, You and the twins are my life. Home is wherever you are. I’ll be happy no matter where we end up. I’ve seen mom and dad already. They’ll be sad, but will understand.” she said as she was putting on clothes.

  
I sat down in the bed and looked up at her. “They shouldn’t have to understand Padme. They deserve to see their Daughter and grandchildren.” I'm back up and pacing the room and she is following me with her eyes.

  
“Anakin, you’re not going to give yourself up for us. We need you.” It was as if she could read my mind. “Whatever comes our way we will deal with it together.”

  
“Padm…” I began to argue, but before I could get a word out the ship started moving again. Padme looked at me and saw I had no idea where we were going so she called up to the cockpit.

  
“3PO, Why are we moving?” She demanded to know.

  
“My Lady, Master Kenobi contacted us and asked us to set a course for Alderaan so we can transfer to one ship.”

  
Getting onto Coruscant would be easy. It was getting away that might be the hard part. I mentioned to Padme.

  
“We’ll continue this later.” She said to me as she continued to get dressed.

  
“You just can’t stand for me to win an argument, can you?” I said jokingly.

  
“I’ll let you win one at some point, just not this one.” She batted her eyes at me. At that point I knew the fight was over and we were going to need to come up with two plans. One to get the kids away from Palpatine and the other to get us away from everyone so we could start out new lives as a family.  
**************************************************

The throne room was washed with light from the huge windows. It was evening on Coruscant and the sunset was reflecting off the buildings. I was sitting. Just sitting and staring into the distance. I am reaching out to see what was on the horizon. I like what the Force is telling me. Lord Vader will return and his troublesome wife will be locked away. As the sun went down on another day, there was a storm ready to move in and take its place. I could see the clouds rolling in and the storm’s fury. This storm is indicative of my feelings on the entire situation. Lady Skywalker must die by his hand. I will not allow her to ruin decades of planning, plotting, and effort. I am furious at my apprentice for his weakness, and he will pay a dear price for his disobediance. As the sun and it’s warmth finally passed out of sight, I decide to check on his guests.

  
Normally I would have had them brought to me, but for some reason at this moment I felt the need to walk. Rising from my seat and heading into the long hallways I made his way to where the children were being kept. In an ode to the poetic, I had decided to place them in their father’s former living quarters. It wasn’t a large room, but it would serve to hold two young children who couldn’t really walk yet.

  
The guard standing outside the room acknowledged my presence with a bow and stood to the side without saying a word. The door opened and upon entering I saw the three people who should be there. The attendant and the 2 children she was charged with caring for. As I wandered further into the room I was amused to see the children had pulled themselves into standing positions in the beds that were constructed for them, cages really, but they were staring at each other quite intently. From what I knew of them by what I gleaned from the mind probe of the mother before I was attacked, the children were separated shortly after their birth. They are young enough that they shouldn’t remember each other at all. Yet here they were staring at each other. No crying as young children often did, but looking at each other as if speaking telepathically to one another. It was as if they realized they were brother and sister. Even when the door opened and I entered the room, I didn’t break their concentration. Their gaze never wandered. “I must look into this. Learn all I can about Force sensitive siblings. The information should be quite valuable once their Sith training begins.”

  
“How long have they been like this?” I asked the attendant.

  
“At least thirty minutes your Majesty.” She answered as I continued to look at them.

  
She rose from her chair to consult the vital statistics she’d been keeping on the children. Lots of numbers that told you nothing about their true potential, but only their current condition. She continued to drone on and I finally silenced her, to which she immediately complied.

  
The most curious thing happened next. The boy then reached out of the slats towards the girl who was on the opposite side of the room as if to wave. The girl did the same in turn. They laugh which turns my stomach, but then the cages begin to shake. To my astonishment they were pulling each other closer. The attendant immediately turned around to admonish them, but I stopped her in her tracks with a slight force choke. The children continued their quest to get closer. The cages scraping the floor, but finally they came close enough to touch hands and everything stopped.

  
Not even a year old and already able to harness the power of the Force. These children would be powerful indeed. They must be watched for future signs of raw power.

  
I released the attendant who fell to the floor. I looked at her body laying there in a heap, eyes wide and lifeless. I turn and walk back out the door turning to the guard ordering him to take care of the body, find a new attendant and separate the children.


	34. Horizon

**Chapter 34 - Horizon**

  
Landing on Alderaan was bittersweet. This isn’t where we wanted to be.I thought we’d already have our babies back and be off to parts unknown. I am trusting that the so-called Emperor will not harm our children as long as Anakin returns. Still the fact that our children are not here with us hurts.Both of us are feeling the pain. More than us. Bail and Queen Breha as well. They’ve spent more time with Leia than anyone. Their hearts hurt just as much.

  
As we landed, I see Bail and a group of security officers enter the hangar. Obi-Wan’s Ship lands directly beside ours and everyone disembarks at the same time. Almost immediately Bail approaches Anakin and I with the security officers in tow. He looks at the leader of the force and I could feel Bail’s disappointment as he delivers his next order.

  
“Take him into custody.”

  
“Bail, No. Please.” I said.

  
Anakin, for his part nodded and handed over his Lightsaber. He wasn’t willing to put up a fight. He walked over to the group assembled and put his hands behind his back to be restrained.

  
“I’m afraid I must insist, Lady Skywalker.” He then turned to Anakin and said, “I wish it didn’t have to be this way.” With that Anakin was bound and waiting to be led off to a cell.  
“Why are you doing this Bail?” I asked.

  
“We are doing what we must to protect ourselves.” he said with no guilt in his voice. He motioned for him to be led away.

  
“Padme, don’t fight this. Fight for us.” Anakin said then continued, “I’ll still be here.” Then he turned to the group and said to us all. “I’m the way in. All we need to worry about is how to get Luke and Leia and get back out again.” After he had said his peace, we went quietly. It broke my heart to see him lead away. He’s made such big strides. Returning from the Dark Side is a miracle in itself.

  
We left the hanger and continued down the hall until we came to the conference room. Taking seats around the table, I wouldn’t let anyone sit near me. I was still angry. The others talked among themselves for a few moments catching up and discussing what’s taken place up to this point. After a few minutes they looked to see if I had calmed down enough to talk about a rescue plan.

  
Master Yoda was either elected or volunteered to come and speak with me.

  
“Why?” Was all I could manage to ask as everyone else came to sit around the table.

  
“Because we can’t take the chance of letting our hearts get away from us. He’s betrayed us once, can we really afford to take a chance again?” Obi-Wan said, being very practical.

  
“He didn’t have anything to do with the abductions, I know that. It’s Anakin you just led away, not Darth Vader”

  
“I believe you that it’s Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, “but that doesn’t change anything he’s done Padme.”

  
“It’s not just about the kidnappings, Padme.” Bail chimed in. “He’s been the right hand of the Empire from the beginning. He’s..”

  
I interrupted, “He’s got to be a part of the twins' rescue. Palpatine has them. He knows that Vader no longer exists and he’s holding them hostage to get Anakin to serve him, even if he’s made to serve unwillingly. The Emperor knows how important his family is to him and he’s holding it against him. Palpatine knows that Anakin would go to the ends of the universe to protect his family.”

  
There were looks around the room. I could feel the uncertainty among them. Finally I decided to beg them. “Please, they are his children. He’s never even seen them. And he’s right, he is the easiest way in. All we would have to do is fight our way out.”

  
“And then what?” Obi-Wan said. “Do you really expect to just go back to living a normal life with your husband?”

  
Force willing, I told myself in my mind, trying to keep from letting on that we planned to disappear after we got the children back. “Let’s cross that bridge when we come to it.” I said to all of them.

  
Master Yoda, who had been largely silent during the course of this discussion was looking at me with a leering eye, but when he spoke I was surprised. “Agree with Lady Skywalker, I do. Anakin, the best choice for success, we have.”

  
“Thank you Master. He and I talked about it on the way here. The Emperor is only expecting two of us. If you are going to help that will make the odds a little better. We thought we would amend our original plan. Because Palpatine knows about Anakin and I, it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for Vader to bring me to the Emperor. Really he would get me in and then I would get you all in while he deals with the Emperor.”

  
“While he deals with the Emperor? What does that mean?” Ahsoka asked.

  
“Well he’s going to keep him busy while we get the children to safety.”

  
There are glances around the table. “What is it?” I ask.

  
“Padme, I’ve had a vision of Anakin presenting you to the Emperor.” Obi-Wan says.

  
“That doesn’t make sense. He’s promised me that he’s done with the Dark Side. What happens?”

  
“It’s the future, therefore it’s difficult to tell,” he replied. “But you are definitely with them in the throne room.”

  
“Does Anakin have the current security protocols for the Temple?”

  
“Temple?” I inquired.

  
“Didn’t he tell you? Palpatine had made the Jedi Temple his Imperial Residence. He’s trying to unlock all the secrets inside.”

  
“No, he didn’t tell me that.” I replied, while at the same time wondering why Anakin was keeping things from me.

  
“Something tells me that we are going to need a Plan B and Plan C”. Obi-Wan says.

  
“I’d like to go and see Anakin if I might. Bail?” I asked.

  
“Yes, of course.” He asked one of the palace guards to take me to the holding cells.

  
As I walk through the door, they are still discussing how to deal with the Emperor.

  
**************************************************

  
The holding cells were in the lower level of the building. It took a few minutes to get to them, but once we were close I could hear the familiar hum of energy shields As Jail’s go this one isn’t bad. Plenty of lighting, and very clean. The cells were empty except for Anakin. I wandered up to his cell and he was asleep. I couldn’t help but chuckle. Only my Ani would sleep in jail.

  
“Ani,” I called out and he didn’t move. After calling his name a few more times I had to yell. When I did that I startled him. He hit his head on the bunk above him and fell out of bed. He rubbed his forehead where there was now a bump.

  
“What did you do that for?” He asked.

  
“Only you Ani.” I said with a gentle laugh.

  
“What? I always catch up on rest when I’m being detained. There’s nothing else better to do. It’s not like you’re in here with me.”

  
I wear a sarcastic look of shock. “ANAKIN SKYWALKER!” I said with as much mockery as I could muster, which he answered with a wink.

  
“So are you here to get me out?” He asked.

  
“Sorry Ani, they aren’t ready yet. I haven’t been able to convince them. I actually came down because I have some questions.” I told him as I asked the guard to deactivate the force field. As soon as the energy field is down, I step into the cell with him. He rises from the Cot to hold me closely and kisses me.

  
“What did you need to ask me?”

  
“Why did you never tell me the Emperor took over the Jedi Temple?”

  
“It hasn’t come up. Why? What does it matter where he is living?”

  
“It doesn’t. It just shocked me that you didn’t tell us the children were being kept in the Temple.”

  
“It’s not the same place it was when I was growing up, He’s changed it Padme.”

  
“Do you know what security measures are in place?” I ask.

  
“Yes. I helped design some of the new countermeasures.I’m sure the Emperor has made additions, but I can get us in.”

  
He was pacing the small cell and I was sitting on the bunk. How did he sleep on this thing? Force, it was hard! I should know that after what he went through in the war, Anakin could sleep anywhere.

  
“That brings me to another uncomfortable subject.” I said hoping to elicit some sympathy. “Anakin, Did you mean what you said about never using the Dark Side again?”

  
“Of course I did! Why are you asking me that? I wouldn’t lie to you. I love you. I’m never going back there.” He was hurt that I’d not believed him. I could see in his eyes. I had wounded him by not taking his word as truth.

  
“Anakin, Obi-Wan had a vision and in that vision you were presenting me to the Emperor.” As I described what Obi-Wan told me I could see a look of surprise washing over his face. He didn’t know what to say at first. He looked up and down. His mouth was wide open. He finally took a knee right in front of me and took my hands in his and said. I’m not sure why Obi-Wan saw what he did, but I don’t want Palpatine anywhere near you. I’d rather give up my own life than subject you to his cruelty. He was staring at me with those blue eyes and they were penetrating my soul. He was deadly serious. Not to mention my Force sense registered no deception from him. Actually, I could sense a bit of fear in him but he was doing his best to keep it at bay. What he was telling me was absolutely true. He had no intention of letting the Emperor near me. It was his mission in life to make sure that I was protected and safe at all costs, and he was going to make sure it stayed that way if it cost him his own life to do it. He continued on, “If Obi-Wan wants to come tell me about his vision I will tell him the same thing. I can’t lose you Padme. I won’t let him get you. Maybe you shouldn’t come with us.“

  
“WHAT?” I was shocked that he had even made such a suggestion.

  
“I’m sorry, I was just thinking of a way to keep you out of harm's way. This is going to be dangerous and I’m not used to you being one with the Force. I know you can handle yourself, but I’m your husband and I have a duty to you, remember?”

  
My mind goes from shock to basking in a treasured memory. Ani and I standing next to the lake on Naboo with Brother Agolerga as we said our vows to one another. “Padme, I take you to be my wife. I wish to live for you and for no other. With all that I am and all that I ever will be, I humbly ask that you become one in the Force with me. I will Protect, honor, and cherish you. This I make as a solemn vow to you my beloved.” There was so much more than words being said that night. Our very lives were intertwined forever. It was a perfect evening.

  
I’m shocked back to the present by Anakin putting his hands on my shoulders. “Padme, Do you trust me?”

  
“You know I do.” I said. I find myself wishing we didn’t have to deal with such questions. Such things were new to Anakin and I. We never had any reason to doubt each other before he turned to the Dark Side. Yet another thing Palpatine should be made to pay for. My heart and soul trusts the man that is kneeling in front of me.

  
“Then we have nothing to worry about. When do we leave?”

  
“Let me talk with Bail and get you out of here.”


	35. The Plan

**Chapter 35 - The Plan**

Trust. It’s the one thing we need and the one thing we don’t have. Padme must’ve been persuasive because I was ordered released and escorted to the hangar where everyone was waiting for me. Padme, Master Yoda, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Bail, Artoo, and 3PO. Will the eight of us be able to free our children? The Force is clouding the future. Strangely, I am comforted by that. If I am having trouble seeing the outcome of future events, perhaps the Emperor is as well.

  
Standing in the Hangar, everyone is looking at me and Padme starts the conversation off. “So, what’s the plan, Anakin?” I can feel the tension in the room increase when she calls me by name.

  
“Well, you, me, and 3PO will board your ship and head for the Palace.”I wince when I notice their reactions. “Sorry, I mean the Temple.”

  
“How do you know they are being kept there?” Bail inquired.

  
“Well Palpatine knows how important Luke and Leia are to Padme and I, so he’s going to want them close. Where he’s got them I’m not sure, but I can find out when we get there. That’s going to make things harder. He doesn’t trust anyone obviously , so there are troopers and Red Guard everywhere. Senator, you are going to take everyone else on another ship. You can get through the security checks around Coruscant without arousing suspicion. Masters you, Ahsoka, and Artoo will wait for Padme’s signal and he should be able to get you in once she’s tracked down the twins.”

  
“And where will you be doing all this?” Obi-Wan asked. “Or shouldn’t we know?”

“I’ll be stalling the Emperor while you all get to safety. He’s expecting my return and I plan to keep him focused on me.”

  
I can feel the apprehension from Padme. “Ani, I’m not sure I am OK with this. She says. Apprentice or not, if he figures out what we are trying to do, Palpatine will kill you.”

  
“I don’t plan on dying, but If that is my destiny.”

  
“No one plans on,” she begins to interrupt and she stops cold and yells, “What?! What did you just say?”

  
The mood between everyone in the hangar becomes uncomfortable when she gears up for the argument. Her voice is bouncing off the large walls and high ceilings. Work crews stop what they're doing to see what the commotion is all about. Padme steps up to me and we are standing toe to toe. I expect her to punch me in the stomach for having made the earlier comment. But instead she just says, “Your destiny is me.” Then she pulled me down into a kiss that would’ve made anyone blush. To their credit, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka turned around, just slightly embarrassed. Bail just had a grin on his face.

  
“Don’t you wish more arguments would be won that way?” He asked.

Master Yoda nodded and said, “Argue with that, you should not.”

  
Padme broke the kiss, turned around and strutted onboard her ship while I just looked at her beautiful form. I stood there momentarily stunned at the intensity of the kiss she had just given. Bail, Yoda, and Ahsoka took the break as a time to walk toward his ship and get ready to leave. Obi-Wan walked over to me, shook me by the shoulder. I was brought back to the present. He looked me in the eye and asked if I was alright.

  
“Yeah. Yeah, still trying to wrap my head around all that’s happened in the last few days.” I said.

  
“We’ll do everything we can to make sure that Luke and Leia are returned safely. We’re here for them.” Then his tone changed. He continued, “Just remember, that’s your mission also. Remember what side you’re on.” He says. He’s not angry. That wouldn’t be Obi-Wan. But, he’s not the same man who said goodbye to me on the platform what seems like a lifetime ago. The father, brother, and friend was gone… or at least lost. It was almost like I didn’t know him at all. I wasn’t surprised, but I was disappointed. It was all my fault. Where I once thought I would kill this man given a chance for what he did to me, I now feel ashamed about what I did to him in order to lose his trust.

  
“All I want is for my children, for my family to be safe.” I commented.

“That’s admirable Anakin, but you’ll still have to answer for what you’ve done.”

  
“Whatever the price, it’s worth it as long as everyone is alright, I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make things right.”

  
“It might just take that long,” Obi-Wan comments and with that he turns and walks towards Senator Organa’s ship.

  
As I walk up the ramp to join Padme, I think about all the ways I’ve let people down. It almost crushes me. If it had not been for Padme and the twins, I wouldn’t have turned from the Dark back to the Light. I walked into the bridge and gave Padme a kiss on the forehead. “Let’s go get our children back so I can meet them.” I said. She smiles and moves from the pilot’s seat, motioning for me to sit and take the controls. A few flipped switches and we are on our way. Padme holds my hand as we take off and squeezes it as we head towards space. I can feel her hope, her anticipation, her expectation as we reach the stars.

  
Senator Organa’s ship hails asking if we are ready for Hyperspace and Padme sends a message saying yes. A few flips and a flash of light later and we are on the way to Coruscant to see what the Force has in store.


	36. The More Things Change

**Chapter 36 - The More Things Change**

  
For the last few hours we’ve sat on the bridge of my ship talking about what our life will be like then we get the children back. We are dead set on disappearing. All we need is each other. If this experience has told us anything, it’s that we don’t want to be without one another ever again. We are making plans to head to a sparsely populated world and get lost.

  
“So… What kind of home should we get?” I ask Anakin.

“I think we are going to need a big one. We have twins, remember.”

  
“How could I forget. Not to mention any other children we’re going to have.”

  
“More children?” He was a little more than surprised.

  
“Yes, more children.” I sounded a little disappointed. “What? You don’t want to have more kids?”

  
“I didn’t say that, but we never really talked about it. I’d love to have more children with you. As many as you want.”

  
I laugh and shake my head. “Whoa there Ani. I’m not talking about having ten, but maybe one or two more would round out our family. Besides we didn’t talk about it the first time and when exactly would we have talked about it since?”

  
“Point taken.” He said, then added, “I’m fine with having more kids, I just want to be there for our family.” At this point I kissed him and then I look at the chronometer on the ship’s control panel. We are about 15 minutes away from exiting hyperspace.

“Ani, we are almost to Coruscant. What are we going to do when we get there?”

  
“It’s not a question of we, it’s something that I have to do. I'll be right back.” He gets up and leaves the cockpit.  
***************************************************

  
I have to make my way down the short passageway to the sleeping quarters. It’s where I left it and I’m going to need it, unfortunately. The brightly lit room knows not the symbol of darkness it holds. I open the closet and from the back comes the mask of Darth Vader. I am not thrilled with having to wear it, but in order to save my family, we have to be able to land on Coruscant with no questions. Therefore I must don the suit once again. I pull the Mask out and place it on the bed. I take the suit itself out of the box and put it on. It feels foreign to me now. Neither one of us belongs together.

  
As I put on the boots, I have a vision. I don’t want to believe it. Padme is killed by the Emperor in the throne room in front of me and the children. Senator Organa is imprisoned. Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Ahsoka are killed by troops trying to enter the Temple.

  
I feel sick to my stomach. I am sweating and disoriented. Is this what will happen if we go through with our plan? Do we fail and this is the result? So many questions and not enough answers. I must speak with Master Yoda. I grab the mask and run upto the Cockpit. Just as I enter Padme swings around and we exit hyperspace. She is surprised to see me as I am. Moments later Senator Organa’s ship exits. As we enter the eastern capitol landing lanes a Capital Ship approaches and hails us. Padme can see the worry in my eyes and asks me what is wrong.

  
“No time to explain my Love.” I tell her as I put on the helmet. “Trust me.” I say in my robotic voice. Put them up.

  
The face of a white haired woman appeared. Her rank insignia denoted an Admiral. I don’t know this officer.

“Lord Vader? I’m Admiral Mina Dara. Why are you not on board an Imperial Navy Ship?”

  
I have to make a choice. One that I hope I won’t regret. I took a deep breath and asked the Force of guidance. “Admiral, I need you to take this ship and the one beside it in tow.”

  
“WHAT!” Came from the background. It was Padme. My heart sank as I felt the feelings of betrayal coming from her.

“Who was that Lord Vader? The Admiral asked.

  
“One of my Prisoners. The others are on that ship. Tractor them in.”

  
“For what purpose have you taken them prisoner?”

  
She was questioning me! She was a brave one. Maybe she hadn’t heard the stories. “They plan to take the life of the Emperor.” I replied.

  
She looked off the screen and ordered a tractor beam be activated. Then turned her attention back to me and replied simply, “Very Good, My Lord.”

  
“ANAKIN!” Padme Yelled. She was confused and hurt. Anger started seeping into her soul.

  
The large Ship engages us and begins to pull us in. The comm beeps again and I know who it is. It’s Bail’s ship waiting to know what’s going on.

  
“Anakin, you promised me! YOU PROMISED ME!” She was screaming. I tried to comfort her, but she wasn’t listening. She answered the hail. Bail was on the screen.

  
“What’s the matter Padme? What’s going on?” He asked her.

  
She was crying as she spoke. “He betrayed us!” Was all she said. I said NO! But no one was listening. She took out her Lightsaber and ignited it. I had mere moments to get out of the way before she struck. “PADME STOP!” I said, but she wasn’t listening.

  
“What about Luke and Leia!” She was crying hysterically. Lots of questions were coming from her mouth over and over again but she wasn’t waiting to listen to my answers. She backed me into the corner and just when she was about to strike the door to the cockpit opened and Troopers filed in, their weapons at the ready.

  
“DO NOT FIRE!” I ordered. “If anyone shoots they will answer to me!” My reputation precedes me in this instance and each trooper merely holds his weapon at the ready.  
The communication line to Bail’s ship was still open. I said the same to the officer in charge. “Lieutenant, No one on that ship is to be harmed. The Emperor would like them alive. Take them away. I ordered.”

  
Padme turned around as the troopers took her Lightsaber from her. The stare she gave was an icy cold, thousand yard type. She spat at me and then broke my heart by saying, “You’re a fantastic actor. My husband is truly dead. I should’ve killed you when I had the chance.” After which she walked out the door and off the ship to a holding cell along with everyone else.

  
I was left alone with C-3PO on the ramp of Padme’s ship. Watching them led away by troopers was hard for me to accept. I hope I was doing the right thing to keep everyone alive. Padme’s last words to me stung. I could feel her hate and anger as she was led away. That being said she obviously controlled herself better than she had on Mustafar, thankfully. I couldn’t help it as the tears started streaming down my face under the mask.  
***********************************************************

  
I was walking back to the throne room for a meeting when I was intercepted by Mas Amedda. He has important news to pass along that could not wait.

  
“Please forgive the interruption, your Excellency, but I’ve been told that Lord Vader has returned to Coruscant and he’s brought you a bounty. The Traitors Kenobi and Amidala, Grandmaster Yoda, Ahsoka Tano, and Senator Organa who was aiding them.”

  
“Where are they now?” I asked with a huge smile on my face. Could it be true? Had my apprentice fooled everyone in order to bring me these gifts? Has he finally embraced the path of the Dark Side? I was ecstatic as the possibilities it opened up.

  
Amedda, answered. “Everyone is on a ship in orbit. Admiral Dara is holding them awaiting instructions. Should I order the Prisoners executed?”

  
“No,” I said. To which the Vizier looked surprised. I didn’t have to explain myself, but will. “They will die soon enough, but we will make their deaths an event. We will make an example of them. We will kill the last of the Jedi and imprison Organa and Amidala. Make those that oppose the Empire think twice.” I laughed and ordered them brought down immediately.

  
Amedda bowed and left to make the necessary preparations.

  
Before heading to the throne room, I decided to take a detour and look in on the children. I first looked in on the boy who was fast asleep and then went down the hall to check on the girl. She was wide awake and looking at him. You have a spirit young Skywalker. You shall be broken and made stronger in time. May you defeat your father when the time comes. And with that he turned and walked out the door to await the arrival of the Lord Vader.  
****************************************************************

  
All five of us were bound and escorted from the brig on the Star Destroyer to the hangar where we were told a ship was waiting to take us to the surface. We could only assume the “welcome” that Vader had planned for us once we arrived at our final destination. We hoped that it wouldn’t be our “final” destination.

  
“Get onboard.” One of the troopers ordered as he pushed his blaster into Bail’s back. He was nearly pushed to the ground. I turned around to fight back, but then thought better of it. I wanted to see my children and I wouldn’t be able to find them if I was shot on the way. Even if their father didn’t care, I did. I couldn’t believe how naive I’d been. I honestly thought that I had turned my husband back to the light side. That I had achieved a miracle. To find out that he was just biding his time to get us right where he wanted us, was a massive betrayal. His attitude had been so utterly convincing. I chastised myself for having made love with a Sith Lord. I told myself that the man I loved was gone and that the next time the opportunity presented itself, if there ever was a next time I wouldn’t hesitate.

  
“So what do we do now?” Ahsoka asked as she broke me out of my momentary self loathing.

  
“Well we obviously have to find a way out of this mess.” Obi-Wan observed.

  
“Find the children, we must.” Yoda added.

  
“And kill Vader and Palpatine.” I whispered.

  
There was silence.

  
Everyone looked at me as if wondering if I really meant what I had just said. They could tell by reading my emotions I was serious, but still, I nodded my head. “The man I loved would never have done this. Anakin is dead. All that matters is the safety of the children. I assume we are being taken to the Emperor as Obi-Wan’s vision suggested.”

  
“Loved?” It was Ahsoka who asked.

  
“Loved.” I responded.

  
Everyone knew exactly what I was saying. It was time I accepted that Anakin was gone and he wasn't coming back. I finally realized that whatever had taken his place had driven out the good that I once knew he had within him. The Emperor had twisted him into something I no longer loved. He must be ended. My heart was breaking all over again. I wanted to get my children back and I knew I was going to need to destroy Vader in order to get them.

  
“I’m sorry Padme.” Obi-Wan put his hand on my shoulder in a show of genuine affection. He knew how hard this was for me to admit.

  
“So what’s the plan?” The question came from Bail.

  
“I doubt a mind trick would work on all of them at once. Besides, there is nowhere to go and we can’t get control of the shuttle.” Obi-Wan said, adding, “I think our best option is to go through with this until we can change the status quo. They are undoubtedly taking us to the Temple. Despite what Vader had done, I don’t think he was lying about the Emperor keeping the children close to him.”

  
Yoda then made a startling observation. “Sense the Dark Side in Vader, I do not. Curious it is.”

  
“How can that be Master?” Ahsoka asked. “He turned us in instead of following the plan.”

  
“Understand I do not.” The Jedi answered. “Once to our destination we are, options for escape, we will have. Know the temple better, we do. Find the children, we can. Get them to safety, we must. Then take care of the Emperor and Vader, we will. So until presents itself the opportunity does, cooperate with our captors, we will.”

  
“That sounds as good a plan as any.” Ahsoka observed. She has turned into the optimist of the group. Things looked rather bleak at the moment, but her attitude kept us all going even if we didn’t want to.

  
The troopers continued to walk up and down the aisle until we reached our destination, which given that we’d been in orbit of Coruscant, didn’t take very long. We’d landed after only about 15 minutes of flight time and when the doors opened you could tell that the rain had been falling. Once the force fields were released you could smell the dampness in the air. Walking down the ramp you could see the drizzle still falling. The ground was wet and there was a slight chill in the air. This was our first trip back to the planet since the Empire took over control. It was different. There were not as many people on the streets. The traffic was a little lower. Less congested. I thought we would land on the platforms at the Senate building, but instead we were taken to the main spaceport, which was decidedly less busy than the last time I’d been here. All due to the new regime and the security that came with it no doubt. We were herded into a transport and we were off in the direction of the temple. Nothing to do but sit and wait. Through the small window I can make out buildings as we speed along the streets. I see the senate apartment building where we lived. I imagine what the streets used to look like before the Empire. I remember the sunsets that Anakin and I shared on the balcony. They were too few, but they were special to us. As my thoughts drifted to Anakin and the time we spent together, I brushed the memory aside. I couldn't continue to cry over losing him. I had children to save and they needed me.  
*************************************************************

  
I had to work fast. The transport would be there soon. If my plan is to work, I have limited time to put it in motion. Luckily when the troopers took Padme and the others, they left the droids. It was with them that I would save my wife, my children and our compatriots.

  
I knew that after what I had done to get them captured, they would not listen to him directly. I could however try to explain myself via Artoo. I stood before the droid, as tall as I could, I removed the mask and made his case via hologram. This was going to be a hard message to get through. I knew that Padme would worry about me when she heard it. Chances are that I might be dead by the time she did, but at least she would be able to get away and there were resources to hide her and the children.

"Artoo, begin recording." I said as I took a deep breath preparing to plead his case.

  
“Padme, everyone, I know that I'm the last person you want to see, that you think I've betrayed you to the Empire. That's not true. Please, believe me when I say this. The reason I gave us up was the result of a vision I had where I saw your deaths. If we had continued with our plan the Emperor would’ve killed you, Padme, while the children and I watched. Obi-Wan, you ,Ahsoka and Master Yoda would've been killed entering the temple. Senator, you would've been made a political prisoner. I had this vision minutes before we exited hyperspace. I didn't have time to talk to anyone, but surrender was the only way everyone would survive. 3PO is waiting on Padme’s ship. As soon as Artoo gets the force field down, grab the children and go. Artoo should be able to get their location from the temple computer system. Get out and don't look back. I'll look for you if the Force wills it. If not, I’ll have paid the price for my actions. Masters, Ahsoka, May the Force be with you all. Senator Organa, Thank you for helping my family. I am in your debt. Padme, please speak well of me when Luke and Leia ask. I’m sorry I caused you to doubt me. Caused you pain. Remember, I love you."

Then I bowed and then smiled and reached over and turned off the recording device. I told Artoo to play the message for everyone when it was safe. I put back on the mask and I sat in the pilot seat and got Padme’s ship ready to take off. The comm panel went off. It was the officer in charge of the hangar.

  
“Naboo Starship, power down your engines.” she said.

  
“I'm taking this ship down to Coruscant. Alert the palace that I’m on the way with a trophy for his excellency.” I demanded.

  
“Lord Vader! My apologies, my Lord. I will signal them right away. You are cleared to depart.” she said hastily.

  
I shut the comm off and started my way to Coruscant. The only thing on my mind was saving Padme and the children. As I flew, I took in the sights of the city planet and wondered if this would be the last sunset I would ever see. I could see the Palace, once the great Jedi Temple and landed the ship a short distance away.

  
Getting up from the pilot’s seat I turned to C-3PO and instructed him to wait for Padme and the others. “Keep the ship ready to take off.” I said. “Of course Master Anakin” the droid replied.

  
“Artoo, you'll come with me. Let's make everything right” With that we walked down the ramp to my destiny. My last thoughts were of the life Padme and I were talking about and how I hoped we would get to live it.


	37. Two Faces

**Chapter 37 - Two-Faces**

The transport stopped and the doors opened. The first thing they all noticed was the Holonet Cameras. Palpatine was going to make an example of them. He was going to make sure everyone knew what happened to enemies of the Empire. He was going to use them to make sure everyone fell in line and if they didn’t the Emperor had an example to point to.

  
The five of them were marched down the ramp of the transport and then connected together with shackles. The state news was asking them questions and not one of them was giving any answers. If Palpatine was going to kill them they weren’t going to give him a sound byte to work with. Those that were starting the rebellion would have to be their voice. Padme looked over her shoulder and poked Obi-Wan. He looked at what she was looking at. Vader was walking down the ramp of her ship with Artoo right behind him.

The Holonet reporters got quiet and backed off. They still didn’t feel the Dark Side in him which was damn peculiar, but Padme’s feelings toward Vader were somewhat clouded at the moment.

  
Vader asked the transport officer if the prisoners were ready to be processed and the Officer said that indeed they were. “Proceed” was all he said. With that the line of criminals was walked towards a secure entrance to the Palace.

  
To Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka this had once been the Jedi Temple. Yoda and Obi-Wan were back for the first time since they changed the coded frequency to warn other Jedi to avoid the Temple. This was where they learned what truly happened. That Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One had embraced the Dark Side. They didn’t know why then, but the Security footage showed him leading the clone troopers in and leading in the slaughter of anyone who stood in his way. It showed him leading the younglings out to a transport, to where they never found out. They were reliving darker memories as they were led into their one time home and sanctuary. Ahsoka couldn’t help but look at the steps where she walked away from her old Master. She wondered, had she been there would he have been able to turn to the Dark Side. She would run through the choices she made over and over again in her mind.

As they stepped through the doors, Anakin told the guard to take the others to the holding cells in the east tower. He was taking the Senators to the Throne Room. Bail and Padme looked at the rest, uncertain if they would ever see the Jedi again. He collected the five Lightsabers from the guards and turned around and locked them away in Artoo while no one was looking. They parted ways and the guards took the Jedi one way down the carpeted hallway while Vader, and Troopers, Bail, Padme and Artoo went another. There was no conversation, no pleading for mercy, the walk was made in silence. Anakin could feel Padme’s anger. She wasn’t using it, but she wasn’t far off.

  
The moment of truth had arrived. The six visitors walked up to the two red guards, one on either side of the door and Vader asked to be seen. The door slid open and there was the Emperor sitting in his chair. The troopers let the two Red Guard escort the prisoners into the Throne Room. As he had done many times before, Vader, now Anakin, walked into the Room and kneeled before the Emperor. Palpatine sensed something different about his apprentice, but was more concerned with the Senators he had brought with him.

  
‘Senator Organa, Senator Skywalker. Welcome.’

‘Amidala.’ Padme Said.

  
‘Excuse me?’ The Emperor asked. ‘Normally no one speaks in here unless they are asked to, Senator.’

  
“Oh well forgive me.” she said sarcastically. “I am Padme Amidala once more. I no longer want anything to do with the Skywalker name. My Husband is dead thanks to you. Now where are my children?” She said defiantly.  
*********************************************************************

  
What she had just said to Palpatine had put Anakin in a state of deep despair, It was helping to cover the deception he was feeding Palpatine, but it was killing him inside. It was like a dagger being thrust into his heart and twisted for good measure. For the first time he wasn’t sure that she would forgive him even if his intentions were honorable. Even if they did make it through this. Had he made the right decision?

****************************************************************

  
The Emperor stood up from his throne and surveyed everyone in the room. “Your children have been my guests. I was going to hold them in order to keep your husband in line, bu….”

  
She interrupted the Emperor again, which was unheard of. “That,” Padme said pointing at Anakin in the Vader suit, “is NOT my husband. My husband is dead thanks to you.” Her words were dripping with anger. If she wasn’t more careful she would incur the Emperor’s wrath and Anakin knew she wouldn’t survive that.

  
“Evidently. You must know now that he can not turn back to the Light. He has given himself fully to the Dark Side of the Force.” He said with a sly grin of satisfaction on his face.  
She ignored him and said, “I want to see my children.”

  
Palpatine chuckled at her devotion. “All in good time my dear. All in good time. You have impressed me my dear. You’ve developed some formidable powers.”

“You're easily impressed. Vader defeated me soundly on Mustafar. There was nothing I could do that wasn't countered by him.”

  
“Until you tapped into the Dark Side of the Force, my dear. You could’ve defeated him if you hadn’t given up.” Palpatine observed. Padme had a very annoyed look on her face. “Would you like another chance? If you can defeat Lord Vader, I’ll return your children and let you go free. If Vader wins…”

  
“I have no intention of fighting for your amusement. Don’t you have an Empire to run?” She put as much sarcasm as she could into the comment. “Why are you threatening my children anyway? They have nothing to do with this. Return them.”

  
“Please tell me that you are not that naive. Yours and Skywalker's children are a wellspring of raw talent and given the right training, they will become quite powerful. As a matter of fact, one of them will eventually kill Vader and I and take their place as Dark Lord or Lady of the Sith.”

  
“I’m not interested. You may be all for galactic domination, but I just want to raise my children. We’ll do it without the Force. It has brought me nothing but trouble. First I married the wrong man, then you turn him to the Dark Side and he massacres and betrays everything in his path. No thank you. My son and daughter have more important things to learn, such as respect for life and democracy.”

  
“I’m afraid you have no choice. Either you grant my demands or,’ he looks at Senator Organa, ‘the Empire will have no choice but to occupy Alderaan… and Naboo.” He proceeded to laugh at them.  
********************************************************************

  
I am hiding my pride for Padme the best I can. I’ve never seen anyone stand up to Palpatine this way before. My heart sinks when she observes marrying the wrong man. In the back of my mind I am hoping that the message inside Artoo changes her mind. When Palpatine threatens to send troops to Alderaan and Naboo unless she agrees to fight for the rights to the children, I have to spring into action quickly helping her suppress her anger. Without assistance she should give in and Palpatine will have won. He would succeed in turning her to the Dark Side. It’s a brilliant move. Either she agrees to his demands or he gains her in the process. I can feel that she is ready to explode, but with my help she does nothing. I can feel her mood changing from one of defiance to one of defeat.  
*******************************************************

  
Padme looks over at Bail who is shocked at what the Emperor has just proposed, and realizes that she has no choice but to agree. Either her life is drastically altered or millions upon millions of people will be affected. She hangs her head and finally says, “Alright, you win.”

  
“Good, Padme. Good. I’m glad we were able to come to an agreement. Now, I think it’s time you saw your children. Guards, Take Senator Amidala to the holding cells. We will have a family reunion later this evening.”

  
I single tear rolls down Padme’s cheek and Anakin sees it from behind the mask. He wants to wipe it away so badly.

“Lord Vader, you will remain”. Palpatine says to him.

  
“Yes, My Master.”

  
Padme turns to Vader and point blank says, “I hope you’re happy. You’ve not only ruined my life, but now my children’s. Marrying you is the worst mistake I’ve ever made.” She turned with Organa and the guards and walked out of the throne room. Symbolically walking out of his life for good.  
***************************************************************

  
Palpatine rises from his seat high above and walks down to me. “So my friend, what made you change your mind and return to the Dark Side of the Force?”

  
“I’ve outgrown Padme, my Master. She doesn’t appreciate all I had done for her. You heard the way she spoke to me. I am not in love with her any longer and she doesn’t love me. The only reason she tried to save me was for the children, but I was too strong for that. Speaking of the children, I’ve never seen them. Will you permit me, my Master?”

  
“Not yet. There will be ample time. You will supervise their training when they are old enough. What do you think we should do with Senator Amidala? Despite all of her comments to the contrary, she will not allow her children to be trained. By me, by you, or anyone.”

  
“Well if she can not be turned, she will have to die. It’s as simple as that. She either agrees for the sake of her children or she won't be a part of that future. Or any future.”

  
“I am proud of you Lord Vader. You have finally learned to do what is necessary. When the time comes, you’ll be the one to kill the Senator. Then you will be completely free.”

  
“I will call upon you when the Senator is to see the children.” He says to me as he turns to head back up the stairs.

  
I can’t do this anymore. I must act. I take my lightsaber off of my belt and hold it in my hand. For Padme, Luke, and Leia. I say to myself silently.


	38. Rise & Fall

**Chapter 38 - Rising & Fall**

“Padme, please speak well of me when Luke and Leia ask. I’m sorry I caused you to doubt me. Remember, I love you." The hologram said then He bowed and then smiled. Artoo is just outside my cell projecting a message that has just just finished playing. I am both angry and terrified at the same time. “Oh FORCE! He’s saying goodbye!” I cried. “Do you think he's going to try to take on Palpatine alone?” The three Jedi in the cells opposite are standing there with their mouths open and their heads bowed as if they can’t believe what they just heard. Bail is at a loss for words, sitting with his head between his knees. “Hey! Do you think Anakin is going to try to take on Palpatine all by himself?”

  
“Likely, it is.” Yoda finally replied. “Lose, he will.” He speaks from experience having taken on the Emperor shortly after he came to power. He lost as well.

  
“Anakin is good with a Lightsaber, but I can’t imagine…” Obi-Wan begins to say before he realizes that he’s not helping matters by finishing the comment. “I’m sorry Padme.”

  
“Are we sure he'll lose?” I ask.

  
Master Yoda asks, “What do you see?”

  
I close my eyes and focus, but while I can see the fight, I can't see how it ends. Akakin’s body is smoking and he’s bleeding, but he's still alive. “I can't tell Master.”

  
Yoda nods in response and that’s the moment I recall all the awful and hurtful things I said to and about him.

  
_'' You're a fantastic actor. My husband is truly dead. I should’ve killed you when I had the chance.”_  
_“I no longer want anything to do with the Skywalker name. My Husband is dead thanks to you.”_  
_“I hope you’re happy. You’ve not only ruined my life, but now my children’s. Marrying you is the worst mistake I’ve ever made.”_

  
The harsh words kept ringing through my head. I was mortified. I was so incredibly wrong about him. Suddenly it all made sense. That’s why we didn’t sense darkness, because he wasn’t Vader, He is still my Ani. He was acting, but for the Emperor, not for us. My legs are weak, and I fall on my knees. I come to realize that I’ve broken him inside. His spirit is withering. I am experiencing intense pain. I’m finding it hard to breathe. “Artoo, get us out of here! NOW! We have to go. We have to go and help him.”

  
As the droid begins to work on releasing the security fields, Obi-Wan looks at me with a sad yet determined look.

  
“Padme, be mindful and hear me out,” he says. “Anakin is giving us a chance to get the children and get away. That’s what was important to him. It is right or wrong I can’t say, but saving the children and getting you away from here was his last request.”

  
“Don’t say that!” I demanded. “The only reason he would die is because he thinks I don’t love him anymore. That I’m not behind him. That I’ve broken his will.” I am pacing around my cell, beside myself at what could be going on at the top of the spire. “Anakin thinks he needs to sacrifice himself to prove to me that he still loves me. It’s going to be my fault. He’s not going to be able to fight with his whole heart and Palpatine will be able to cut him down.” Just then the security field deactivates and I am running.

  
“No Padme! Stop.” Bail Yells, but I ignore him. I have to get to Ani. I have to reach him before Palpatine does his worst and deprives my children of their father and me of the love of my life.

  
Along my way I am noticing stunned guards just regaining consciousness. I’m forced to stop. As they rush me, I pick them both up with the Force and slam them into the walls on either side of the hallway. They fall to the floor, unconscious again.

  
The rest of the group catches up and Ahsoka grabs me by the arm and holds on for dear life. “Padme, Stop!” She says “We need to get Luke and Leia to safety.”

  
“But Anakin could die at any minute! We can’t...I can’t let that happen! He needs to know I still love him, that I care. It could save him. Give him something to fight for.” This is a cruel trick the Force is playing, I think to myself. Do I save Ani or do I help my children. That’s when Ahsoka speaks again.

  
“You don’t need to do this all on your own. You have help, but we need to find the kids.” At that point Artoo rolls up and projects a layout of the Temple and notes where the children are according to the computer information. “It looks like they are in two rooms on the living level.” Obi-Wan says. “That’s the room Anakin and I shared.” Ahsoka comments as she points to one of the rooms in the diagram. “OK so we know where we are going.”

  
Yoda takes my hand, “To help young Skywalker, you and I will go. To get the ship ready the Senator will. Rescue the twins Master Kenobi and Ahsoka will.”

  
“What are we going to do about weapons, Master? Yes, we know the layout, but we are not going to be able to defend without our Lightsabers.” Ahsoka asks. Artoo makes a loud noise and opens several compartments to reveal our various lightsabers. “How did you get them back?” Ahsoka asked as she gathered them from the droid. Artoo gave a series of beeps and whistles in binary. “Anakin gave them to you?” Obi-Wan grabs the lightsabers and passes them back to their owners. “No time for any more questions. Alarms could go off at any moment and then we will be hip deep in guards.”

  
“Help the Senator get out of the Temple you must.” Yoda says to Obi-Wan. “Get the children to safety you and Ahsoka will.”

  
“Understood Master. We’re on our way.” Ahsoka says as they take off down the hall.

  
“Obi-Wan!” I call out and we start back down the hall. “Hug them for me.”

  
“I will, but hug them yourself when we get out of here!” He says, bolting down the hall as fast as he can.

  
“Come on, Let’s go!” I loaded Master Yoda on my back and took off in a full sprint towards the stairwell. I feel the Force flowing through me as I run and leap.

  
It doesn't take long before we are looking at the entrance of where we need to be. I can feel Anakin’s pain, both physical and mental. We can hear the sound of crashing lightsabers through the door. I look at Yoda and he looks at me. “Ready, are you?” He asks. I nod yes and he leads me to the door. What we see when it opens is heartbreaking.  
*****************************************************************

  
Obi-Wan, Bail and I are on the way to rescue the twins from their captivity when we run into Palpatine’s guards. I pull a blaster from one of them before they know what is going on and hand it to Bail. There are eight of them that come charging at us. Obi-Wan and I are fully defensive deflecting blaster fire and energy weapons, taking on a pair of guards each. Bail holds his own, dispatching one of the guards with the stolen blaster.

  
“Senator, get to the ship! We can handle this.” He takes off running for an exit

  
Obi-Wan and I are back to back and fending off guards and droids. “Just like the good old days, Right?”

  
“The “Good Old Days” weren’t all that good.” He said as he lifted one of the guards up and Force threw him into another. His guard hit my guard and drove him towards me and I impaled him through the chest with one of my lightsabers.

  
With all eight guards taken care of we rushed down another 3 levels to the former living area. It was strange being back in here. I could name each person who lived on this floor with us. I remembered Anakin coming in very late at night or very early in the morning. I didn’t know then why he was always gone, but now I know that he was visiting his wife. I hope she is able to get to him in time. Obi-Wan and I stop and there are two more guards standing watch over the children’s rooms. One of them spots us and sets off the intruder alarm. We rush to take them out before more company arrives.

  
“Ahsoka can you get in?” Obi-Wan asks as he attempts to open the door lock. I key in my old code and the door opens right away. “Yes, Master.” and before I know it a laser blast flies past me and hits the opposite door, blasting it open.

  
Obi-Wan looks back at me. “Maybe You should’ve knocked first?” He said. As I entered the room the child was nowhere to be found. There was a cage, a blanket. A stuffed bantha but no child. There had to be someone in here. Someone had to fire the blaster. Then I sense her, Under the bed. Using the Force, I lift the bed up and see the woman in a black lab coat holding onto a little boy, who looks scared out of his mind. I can feel the fear coming from him. She stands up holding him as a shield.

  
“Put your weapon down Jedi, I mean it.” She holds the blaster to the boy’s back.

  
I turn off my lightsaber.  
******************************************************************

  
I walk into the room there is a lot of electronic equipment about. They’ve turned the room into a makeshift nursery, I look around and see the little girl, Leia, is sitting in a cage holding a blanket. I look around the room and no one else seems to be about. I use my saber to destroy the lock and gather her up into my arms. I quickly hugged her as I promised Padme I would. That’s from your mother. Don’t worry, small one, you’ll be back with her soon.

  
Walking out the door with the little girl I think to myself that was rather easy. Little did I know the hard part was about to come.  
***************************************************************

  
Senator Organa froze as the alarms started to go off. He wondered if he had been spotted and he made his way outside of the Temple. He heard two sets of feet on the way up the stairs and hid the best he could. They passed him by as he circled behind a huge pillar in the grand hall. As he made his way around another guard, this one alone came up on him.

  
“Stay right where you are.” The guard demanded.

  
The Senator did as he was told, but just happened to mention to the man that his boot was untied. The man looked and Bail hit him twice, once with his fist and the second with the butt of the blaster and he was out cold. The guy should have known there were no laces on his boots. Bail was glad that an idiot had picked him that day.

  
After a few minutes he was wearing the guards uniform and making his way out the east entrance of the temple, thanking the Force that the alarm had gone off. If that guard hadn’t come along, he didn’t know how he would’ve gotten out the door without being seen. As it was all he needed to do was slide the guard’s Indent-card to exit the building and get to the ship. The Emperor was worried about people getting in, not getting out.

  
As he wandered up to Padme’s Ship there was a guard standing outside. Then he noticed another. He told the first guard that the shift supervisor wanted to see him because of a scheduling conflict or something and when asked who he was he said he was a new guy. When the other guard came around he asked how long it had been since someone had checked the ship. When the guard said it was Lord Vader’s ship, he offered to go check it out. He was advised against it because Vader was known to have a temper, but Bail wandered in anyway.

  
“Your funeral. Looks like we will be looking for another new guy tomorrow.”

  
You have no idea. Bail said to himself as he walked up the ramp and made it look good for the guy waiting outside. When he finally made his way to the cockpit, C-3PO was sitting there monitoring communication channels.

  
As he entered the bridge he was taking off the guard uniform.“Senator Organa! I am so very glad to see you. Have you heard from anyone else? I heard alarms have gone off in the Temple.”

  
“I’m not sure why, 3PO, but we need to have this ship ready to fly when everyone gets out.”

  
“Very well, please do sit down.” The droid said as he offered a chair. “I will begin the flight checklist. Please assist me.”

  
“Be glad to.” Bail said as he took a seat. I hope everyone is alright, he thought to himself.  
******************************************************************

  
I was waiting for the woman to flinch, blink, do something to lose concentration so that I could grab the boy and make my way back to the hall with Obi-Wan. She was just staring back at me while she held a blaster to Luke’s back. I had to think fast.

  
“You want to hand me the child and walk out the door.” I said.

  
“I want to hand you the child and walk out the door.” the woman said as she handed Luke to me and then walked out the door like nothing had happened.

  
Luke hugged me as if to thank me for my quick thinking. I then noticed that the stuffed Bantha was trying to get out of its cage. I took a moment and opened the door and the toy floated right to Luke’s hands and he put the trunk in his mouth.

  
“Smart Kid.” I said. _Takes after Padme I’ll bet._ I thought to myself. “You ready to go see your Mom and Dad, little one?”

  
Luke babbled a little bit at the question. He was too involved with the stuffed Bantha to care. He was as happy as a Tik-Tik after lt learned to use it’s tongue to climb. I exited the room and met up with Obi-Wan.

  
“You ready to get out of here?” I asked him.

  
“Uhh, not exactly.” He said as he pointed down the hall. Before us, there were a dozen or so guards and we could tell one of them knew how to use the Force. They all looked rather menacing. I looked at Obi-Wan and he looked back at me then we both looked at the children in our arms. We knew if anything happened to them Padme and Anakin would be devastated. Obi-Wan handed Leia to me and told me to go that he would hold them off.

  
“Master?” I questioned.

  
“Go. Get them to safety.”

  
I turned and ran down the hall not knowing what was about to happen.  
*****************************************************************

  
As the door to the throne room opened the first thing we noticed was the red clothed guards laying on the floor just inside the door. They lie motionless, their bodies smoking. The next thing Yoda and I noticed was three red Lightsabers slicing through the air. Anakin, was holding his own as Palpatine was doing his best to find a hole in Anakin’s defense.

  
That came when the door opened and Anakin saw me standing with Yoda in the entryway.

  
“NOOOOO! What are you doing here? You’re supposed to get away from here!” Anakin screamed to me and that is when the Emperor made his move striking him in the shoulder. His scream was a mere shadow of the pain he was feeling. I could feel it as both his wife and through the Force.

  
“ANAKIN!” I yelled as he fell to the ground. Before I knew what was happening, I saw Palpatine go in for the death blow, his lightsaber high above his head. I stopped him when I Force pushed him away. Taken by surprise, I was able to send him spiraling across the room. I ran over to Anakin who was still hidden behind a damaged mask and helped him to his feet.

  
“We have to get out of here now, Ani.” I say attempting to help him to his feet. He’s very shaky.

  
“Leave me.” he says as he gulps down a breath. “Get the kids and go!” He says in a voice that is half robotic and half human.

  
“Ani, I’m not leaving you behind.” That’s when I see red out of the corner of my eye. Anakin Force pushes me aside and brings his blade up to block. Then something happens that I didn’t expect, A green blade enters the fight. Master Yoda’s blade is ignited and takes on the Emperor.

  
“To safety, get Skywalker!” He yells and the Emperor turns his focus towards the elderly Grandmaster. Their blades move at each other so fast that all I can see is where they were. I run back to Anakin’s side and help him to his feet.

  
“Why?” Anakin asks.

  
What? I replied.

  
“Why did you come back for me?” He asked between heavy breaths.

  
“Do you really think this is the time for this?” I groaned as I helped him get up.

  
I can’t blame him for questioning my love. What I said to him must have been venom to his soul. After all, he has adored me since he was a child. After we married, that only deepened our love. I found out just how totally devoted to me he was. He had turned to the Dark Side and had forsaken all he knew, just to save me from his nightmare of losing me. I am his reason for living just as much as he is mine.

  
As we make our way to the threshold I change the subject. “Anakin, What in the world were you thinking! Taking on Palpatine by yourself? How could you do that? Why would you do that?”

  
“I just wanted you and the children to be safe. Padme, I’m sorry about turning you in. It was the only way to keep everyone alive.” I had to act. He apologized profusely. Even though the mask I could tell he was hurting inside. He knew what he had done was right, but was ashamed that I’d been hurt in the process.

  
“Padme, I’m sorry” he says. “I’m sorry I made you doubt me. I had to protect everyone”

  
“It’s fine Anakin. You’re forgiven” I said to him. The sounds of the lightsabers were almost deafening as they crashed into not only each other, but the various objects that were being thrown around the room by Palpatine and Yoda. “Ani, I came back because I love you. I didn’t want you to give up thinking you had nothing left to live for.”

  
At that moment the fight spills out into the hallway. Anakin pushes me away and goes to help Master Yoda, igniting his red blade and rushing back into the fight. I take the lightsaber off my belt, but I hear Ani in my head saying “NO! Go make sure the children are safe!”. As the battle proceeds to head down a stairwell, it’s a sight to behold. Deadly yet elegant. Three red sabers and a green locked in the most epic dual I’ve ever seen. The power demonstrated in each strike is incredible.

  
I get down the stairs just in time to see Ahsoka run by with the twins. My heart skips a beat as I see my son and daughter together for the first time since they were born. My attention is drawn toward the other side of the Great Hall where Obi-Wan is taking on a dozen guards single handed. I jump the wall and ignite my saber in an attempt to help. I leap into the middle of the melee acting instinctively.

  
“Hello there.” he says as blaster fire flies past us.

  
“Looks like you could use a little help, Master.” I stated as I sent a bolt back the way it had come. It landed squarely on the chest of one of the guards and sent him flying backwards, grabbing at the area where he’d been hit.

  
“Time for you to put your teaching to use, my Padawan.” I looked at him with a curious yet dreadful look. “Don’t worry I have every confidence in you.” And he stepped away toward the guards. He motioned for me to go the other direction and take on another set up Palace guards that just showed up.  
****************************************************************

  
Out of the corner of my eye I can see her. My wife, with a lightsaber lit, defending herself from Palace guards and sending them flying. I’ve always been proud of her. She accomplished many things as a Senator but seeing her use her Force abilities for the first time in a battle, amazes me. Watching her leap with such grace and stamina, able to anticipate where the next attack will come from, she is beautiful, yet deadly. Oh how I love her. I thought to myself.  
****************************************************************

  
I can feel Anakin thinking of me. His love and pride wash over me and provide me with more confidence. I’ve dispatched what seems like twenty guards, but it probably wasn’t quite that many. I’ll tell Ani it was twenty. I have a feeling he always exaggerated his feats, but only just a little. As Obi-Wan wraps up with the few guards he has left, I motion that we should make our way to the main fight. Anakin and Master Yoda and still locked in a duel with Palpatine.

  
Running back to the other side of the Great Hall all you can hear is the echo of Lightsabers clashing. On the other side of the room I notice Ahsoka huddled in the corner with the children. Her route of escape had been cut off. I looked at Obi-Wan and motioned toward the three and he said “Go, Protect them!” And off I went to be with my babies.

  
“Padme, What the hell? This is intense!” Ahsoka observed.

  
“You’ve got a talent for understatement!” I say as I gather up Luke and kiss him on the forehead. Ahsoka hands me Leia in the other arm and rises to defend us if the need arises. Her twin lightsabers at the ready. We are the last line of defense and will protect the children at all costs.

  
Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber once again and has now joined the fight with Palpatine. He successfully knocks one of his sabers out of the Emperor’s hands, but as quickly as he loses it, he begins to use lightning. The barrage is bright, deafening, and deadly. The target is Obi-Wan. At the last second, Kenobi deflects the attack with his own saber.

  
“It’s over Your Majesty! You can hope to defeat all of us!”

  
“On the contrary, You will all fall before the power of the Dark Side. You will all pay for Lord Vader’s decision.” Just then he thrust his saber at Master Yoda and impaled him. Yoda’s eyes widened as he fell to the floor, the red blade sliding back out of his small body. The Emperor then used the Force to get rid of his body, throwing it like a child’s doll, and then turned his attention to Obi-Wan.

  
We couldn’t believe it. A collective scream of “NO!” Filled the hall. Ahsoka and I were crying as the Force reclaimed the Jedi Grandmaster. Anger filled the Great Hall. It was palpable. I could feel it and knew where it was coming from. I looked at Ani and he looked at me. Then the anger subsided. He remembered his promise to me.

  
Anakin turned his focus back to the fight in time to see Obi-Wan lose one of his legs to the Emperor. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground and the Emperor went to kill him. Anakin Force threw Palpatine as far as he could, saving his former Master from Master Yoda’s fate. As the Emperor hit the far wall, he was rendered unconscious from the violence of the hit.

  
Anakin ran over to Obi-Wan who was grabbing this left thigh, looked him in the eye and said, “We have a job to do and you are laying down.” as seriously as he could. Obi-Wan winced in pain but couldn’t help but laugh. Anakin Force carried him over to us and Ahsoka tended to his wound. Ani then came over to me as I held our Son and our Daughter. He took off his mask as quickly as he could and threw it away. “Vader is dead.” He declared as he stood looking at his children for the first time.

  
“That is unfortunate.” said a voice behind him. I wasn’t paying attention but the Emperor had limped up behind Anakin as he was meeting his children. He turned his attention to me and said, “If only I had been able to drain all of your life force from you when I was saving your husband, my control over him would have been complete. I could feel both surprise and a flash of anger in Anakin at that revelation. Palpatine had tried to kill me though the Force in order to save my Husband for his dark purposes. I quickly grabbed his hand to keep his attention focused where it should be. The Dark Lord of the Sith continued “However, that is something I will now rectify.” He looked me square in the eyes and from his hands he unloaded a salvo of Force Lightning. Before I knew what happened Anakin had broken away from my hands and jumped in front of me and took the attack himself.

  
The look on his face is one I will never forget. His blue eyes wide open lightning filling even his open mouth. “ANAKIN!” I scream. I can feel his pain. It is as if he is burning from the inside out. It’s as real as it was in my dream. He falls to the floor withering. The children begin to cry as they look at their Father. They can feel what is happening too. “Padme, GO!” He implored. I shook my head.

  
“You can save him.” the Emperor declares as he ends his attack on him. “Tell him to become my apprentice again and I will spare your family.”

  
The declaration floors me. I look at Ani, his eyes are barely open now and he is in pain. He manages to say “I love you, all of you”. Luke and Leia, Squirm out of my arms and wobble over to give Ani a hug. It’s the most precious thing I’ve ever seen. Even though they have never before met their father, they know that this is him and he is trying to protect them.

  
“How touching” Palpatine says, but I’m afraid I need your answer. Choose your words wisely.

  
I look at Anakin and he looks right back at me. I mouth the words “I love you too” to him and gather the children up again. “You promised,” I said to him. He nodded yes and I could feel the power in the room grow exponentially. He got up, stumbled a bit, then kneeled in front of Palpatine. “The answer is no.” he said and he ignited his lightsaber launching himself forward with what energy he had left.

  
Palpatine shot at him again with Force lightning and Anakin’s saber absorbed it. Palpatine ignited both his sabers, but Anakin was a man possessed. He was moving so quickly that the Emperor had trouble keeping up. I’ve never seen Anakin like this.

  
Obi-Wan turned to me and said “the Chosen One, has returned.”

  
The flashes between their lightsabers illuminated the huge room each time they made contact. The Emperor would attack, then Anakin, back and forth. Then the lights in the great hall dimmed and all we could see was the red glow of the sabers. Then something happened. As the blades crashed against one another, there was a blue glow. I looked to see if Anakin had taken his lightsaber back from me, but that one was sitting here next to me. Anakin’s blade had turned from Red to Blue. I look at Obi-Wan and Ahsoka who have an astonished look on their faces, which I took to mean that it was not a normal occurrence.

  
It was as if Anakin knew he was going to win once his blade changed color. He looked nearly invincible. It is the beginning of the end. The only one who didn’t know it was Palpatine.

“You will DIE for betraying the Dark Side.” he sneered.

Anakin smirked like the Jedi of Old. A flair of cockyness in his tone as he said “If that is my destiny, so be it, but I don’t think I’ll be the one dying today” and that’s when he took off the Emperor’s right arm from the elbow down.

Palpatine groaned in Pain and fell to his knees. Anakin stood over him with his saber poised to strike if he made any ill advised moves. “This is the end for you, Surrender” he said in a commanding tone.

“Have you learned nothing? The Sith never surrender! The Jedi will never return!” Palpatine’s second saber came flying through the air and Anakin grabbed it before it impaled him. Now with a blade in each hand, one Red one Blue he looked at the old man in front of him and demanded, “Submit, you have lost!”

Palpatine’s demeanor changed. He became a desperate man. He grabbed me with the Force in a chokehold and the babies rolled off my lap. I was barely able to mouth his name. “If you want to save her, you’ll have to kill me! The man who was your friend, when no others were, The man who guided you. Encouraged you! Treated you like a son.” He declared. That’s when Anakin drove the Blue blade through his heart. I fell to the ground and couldn’t stop coughing and Anakin turned off his lightsaber and Palpatine’s corpse fell to the ground. His eyes were wide with unbelief and his last breath left his lungs.

Looking down at the dead man, he said “You only did those things to poison my thoughts against my family and turn me against those I love.” Then he turned and ran over to me and kissed me. Then he kissed Luke and Leia and engaged us all in a strong embrace only a husband and father could provide. Not letting us go, he looked over at Obi-Wan.

“Are you alright Master?” he said trying to catch his breath.

“I’ll be fine, but I’m not going to be able to walk out of here.” He gave a pained laugh.

“Don’t worry, the synthetic ones are easy to get used to and they feel pretty natural these days.” He said as he held up his own robotic arm.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Obi-wan said flatly.

Then everyone looked at the body of the betrayer of the Republic. Dead. Then we all looked at Anakin. Ahsoka said what we were all thinking. “Looks like you were the Chosen One all along.”

He nodded, still not quite believing what had taken place. “Tell that to Master Yoda.” he said looking in the direction his body had been. All that remained was his cloak on the floor. There was confusion. Where had his body gone?

“Already know, I do.” As a blue lighted form came into being. It was the Force Ghost of Master Yoda. Startled, Anakin fell backwards, hard on his backside and bumped his head off the floor. Padme winced when she heard his head make contact.

“What! How? You’re dead!” was all he could get out to the specter of the former Grandmaster.

Transformed into the Force, I have. Taught me, Master Qui-Gon had. Prepared, I was.

Luke and Leia could see him and crawled over to him. They were very confused when their chubby little hands went right through him.

“Master Skywalker, Lady Skywalker. Proud of you, I am. Depended on each other, you did. Save the galaxy from tyranny you have. Not over though, the fight is.”

He looked at Obi-Wan. “Re-establish the order you will, when the time is right.” Masters Skywalker and Tano, help you they will.

I looked at Anakin and knew what he was thinking.

“Master Yoda, I'm honored, but I don’t want to give up my life with Padme and the children. Jedi are not allowed attachment, not to mention my past actions. I love my family too much. I’ll help Obi-Wan if he wants, but I can’t be a Jedi. My family needs to be together after all this.”

The ghostly form of the Grandmaster nodded. “A Jedi Master you are. Be here the Order will, when you are ready. Trained, your children must be.”

“We’re getting head of ourselves.” I said, “Things are going to change... drastically. The Emperor, (I said pointing to the body lying lifeless on the floor) is dead. Whether we know it now or not, things are going to get worse before they get better. The Senate must take control in order for the Empire to be returned to democracy and transition back to the Republic. Not to mention the power hungry tyrants must be put down in this power vacuum. Without the Jedi Order to secure a peaceful transition, we could be headed for a Civil War. We need to act quickly before anyone else has a chance to act.”

“Padme is right. What’s the first step?” Ahsoka asks.

“The Capital needs to be secured, and a statement must be made. We need Senator Organa”

“He should be waiting on your ship, unless he’s been captured or killed” Anakin says.”We’ll go get the Senator. Ahsoka, Secure the Emperor’s Body in the infirmary. Take Obi-Wan with you. He can at least get some painkillers and a field dressing on his wound until we can get him to a med center.”

Several of the Palace Guards have arrived, but having seen the fight with Anakin, they’ve decided that they are more interested in living than fighting a team of Jedi. Anakin had given them orders and since in their eyes he was still Lord Vader, they chose to obey them. Taking Ahsoka aside, Anakin whispered “Be careful. One of these guys is Force sensitive.”

“I felt it too, Master.’

“Another thing, I’m not your Master anymore” he said with a wink.

“Old Habits...Skyguy” Her name for him when they were first paired up as Master and Padawan. She had stopped calling him that years before she left the Temple.

He smiled at his former Padawan and added, “Just watch your back. I don’t like the thought of leaving you alone with Obi-Wan in his current condition.”

“Understood. Now get out of here. We are trying to avoid another war!”

With that Anakin grabbed Leia from Padme who still had Luke in her other arm and they started to sprint towards the landing platform in search of help. “Ani, you know more about the inner workings of the Empire than anyone, What are the fighting?”

“It’s just like you said. Well we have to be careful. Palpatine was drilling into me that Sith apprentices always killed their Masters for the power they had. That would make me the heir apparent, but I am sure Mas Amedda, and some members of the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order will try to step up. Not to mention some Imperial fleet and army officers will try to take Power.” He explained

“Our best bet is to get to the Senate and have them nullify the Declaration of New Order and reinstate the Galactic Constitution.” Anakin replied.

“How do you do that without the Emperor in the chamber?” He asked.

“Did you have any power as a proxy?” I asked

“I don’t think so. I also don’t think we can count on many of the Senators in leadership positions. They were aligned with Palpatine. I think our only option left would be a Coup.”Anakin said.

“A Coup? I can’t believe we are talking about this in order to return power to the people.”

Our family walked out of the Temple into the night air, Coruscant is quieter then we remember. The traffic off in the distance is lighter than it used to be. “Say what you will about the Empire, but the air is cleaner these days” I just turned and looked at him with a look of surprise. He smiled with that boyish grin and laughed. I’ve missed his laugh. He always told such bad jokes. So bad they were good. Once the humor subsided, we just stood there for a moment looking at the night sky. I’d forgotten how beautiful the city lights could be. I’m transported back to those nights when Ani would sneak out of the Temple and come home to me. We’d have something to eat together on the veranda and just sit and look out upon the city. It was some of our happiest times together. I find my thoughts going to the future. We are going to have a future and I am so happy I can’t put it into words.

“Padme? Padme.” Anakin said to bring me back from my thoughts. “Let’s go get Senator Organa.”

Snapping out of my daydream, I look at the little boy in my arms and the little girl in his arms and am reminded that they must be protected because the danger isn’t over yet. “Yes. Absolutely!” I say as we begin running for the landing strip. Children giggling as they bounce up and down.  
*************************************************************  
Bail Organa was about to deactivate C-3PO. He was a patient man, but there was only so much even he could take. As per usual, 3PO just didn’t know when to be quiet. Just as he was about to shut off the droid, Padme, Anakin, and the children came running into the cockpit. Bail forgetting himself ran over to hug the little girl. He was so glad to see her (and everyone else) safe. Anakin, looked at Padme and she could feel his regret. Bail had been more of a father to his little girl than he had. She knew how he felt because she felt the same way about Queen Breha, but this was something that they would be able change as soon as this was all over.

“What happened?” Bail asked, wiping his tears away.

“The Emperor is dead.” Padme informed him.

An astonished look crossed Bail’s face. He was both elated and horrified at the same time. Even though he knew what we were here to do, actually having achieved it surprised him. “Well then we must move quickly to avoid another war.”

Anakin and I both nodded as he finished his thought. “Our thoughts exactly. We need the Senate to take control in order for things to move back towards democracy.”

“We need to contact our supporters. Make a dramatic show of force in the Senate Chambers.” Bail repiled

“How long do you need?” Anakin asked.

“The Senate is in session, so it shouldn’t take long. Why what do you have in mind?”

“We have to get Mas Amedda to call a session and then stage a Coup”

Senator Organa openly gasped and then bowed his head. One could see the possible outcomes running through his mind. The idea wasn’t a new one. In fact it had been spoken about during some recent meetings. This was a unique opportunity though. Palpatine was dead. The snake’s head had been cut off, but it could still bite. Their only chance was to capitalize on the confusion left by the Emperor’s death. Finally he nodded his head and agreed. “Let’s get to the Senate Building”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. There's more coming. It's written, but I need to load it up. Keep checking back.


	39. Into the Fire

**Chapter 39 - Into the Fire**

The halls we abuzz as soon as they walked into the building. Padme had been branded a traitor and here she was walking the halls she knew so well. Not to mention the fact that she had two babies with her and Jedi Anakin Skywalker was escorting her. No one would dare challenge the Hero with No Fear and so they were allowed to go about their business. No one had seen or heard from either of them since the Empire had risen to power. Until Amidala had shown up on the news broadcasts she was thought to have been dead. Skywalker was thought to have been taken down with the rest of the Jedi. They were walking with Senator Bail Organa and the whispers were rampant. Finally they reached Senator Organa’s Office. The door opened and they disappeared behind it.

“We can’t stay here long.” Bail noted. “Security is on the way “

“Is there someplace safe for the children?” I asked.

“I’m not letting them out of my sight! They’re going to be safest with us.” Padme remarked, thumping Anakin on the back of the head.

“Ok, Sorry, not thinking like a Dad yet.”

As Bail is on the comm contacting other members of the delegation of the two thousand, Anakin and Padme can feel the waves in the Force ebb and flow. If they navigate them effectively, their mission will be successful.The children are also getting very restless.

“Padme, can you see the outcome of all this?” I inquired. She closes her eyes and attempts to look into the future, but while she sees debate, she doesn’t know how it will end.

“No, are you able to?” she asks.

“I’ve already tried. I see a fight, but that’s all. Senator,” I said, looking toward Bail, “we must get to Mas Amedda, now”

He was wrapping up his quick conversation with Senator Mon Mothma, who was both overjoyed and concerned. Padme and I could see it on her face as Organa told her to contact as many as she could in order to stack the Senate Chamber with those who shared our cause. Organa raised himself up from behind his desk and we made our way to the door. Surprisingly when the door opened there were only two guards standing there. Obviously these weren’t clones since they didn’t take aim at Anakin upon seeing him.

That being said, Padme wasted no time.

“You will escort us to the Grand Vizier’s Office,” she suggested.

“We are here to escort you to the Grand Vizier’s Office.” both of the troopers said.

Bail and I both looked at her. Bail was clearly impressed with her level of skill and I was trying to hide a smile. The troopers raised their blasters and motioned for us to begin walking as one took up a position in front of us and one behind. As we walked through the Hallways, Padme had noticed that something was different. I could sense her confusion. At first I thought it was the stormtroopers guarding the building as opposed to the old senate guard, but it was something else. It took her a few moments to put her finger on it before realizing that it was the Busts, Statues, and Artwork throughout the building that was different. Most of it was missing completely, but those pieces that were there, She didn’t remember. Gone were the familiar “Heads of State, the former Chancellors that served the Republic and world leaders that had made sacrifices in service of the Republic. Now all that remained on the walls were scenes of Palpatine and artwork that he had commissioned. One bust did catch her eye and it was outside her old platform. Tucked back in the alcove was my face. Obviously I was the only Jedi so honored, as the Jedi were enemies of the Empire. There was a dedication plate that She would have to read later. There were more important things to do at present.

We were loaded into the elevator and were headed straight down. It was as if we were descending into hell. The waves in the Force were becoming more and more turbulent. What was going to happen? Who could say. Even the Force was being enigmatic. Then the doors to the lower level opened and the door at the end of the long hallway was open. Once again walking in a single file line with our babies on our hips we were marched into the office of the Grand Vizier.

The Chagrian rose from his position behind the desk at the end of the room delighted that the Troopers had brought him a group of known traitors. “Well done Troopers.” He commended. “I will make sure your duty officer knows of your service to the Empire today.” For their part, the Troopers stood still, not making a sound or even acknowledging what he had just said to them. Padme still had them under her control. Which is when she turned to them and said, you may go. Please stand guard outside the door. Both soldiers turned on their heels and walked out. A very confused Mas Amedda turned to us and said “Wait until the Emperor gets his hands on the three of you.”

“He already had it. He won’t be getting a second chance.” Padme mentioned. That’s when the Vizier noticed that the children were with us. He had almost forgotten to notice them.

“What have you done, Vader? He asked me. You could tell that the scenes running though his head were not pleasant ones. His thoughts were not for his Master, but for himself. If he was going to remain alive it all depended on how quickly he could out think the people in front of him.

“The Emperor is dead.” I Said “My Master died by my hand. I am replacing him as Emperor.” he said matter of factly. “I have retained the Senator’s as my loyal counselors.”

“I know some that will have a problem with that Lord Vader.”

“They will be dealt with just as Palpatine has been should they not see the wisdom of..”

Mas Amedda interrupted, “Do you take me for a fool? He asked angrily.

Padme stepped towards him, taking control of the conversation from me. “Mas, Palpatine is dead. There is nothing that is going to change that. He was an enemy of freedom and democracy. There was no reason for the Empire to exist in the first place! Now we can deal with this in one of two ways: You can call a meeting of the Senate where we will vote to revoke the Declaration of New Order and reinstate the Galactic Constitution. Or you can fight us and possibly die in the process. Either way your days in power are numbered. What you did in all of this is going to come out and what you need to ask yourself is whether or not you want to go it alone or you’d like some advocates, in which case you might survive.

“It’s not that simple Amidala. There’s so many moving parts. The Senate has little real power anymore The authority was ceded to the Emperor”

Padme had an idea. “Anakin, you should be Emperor.” All three men in the room gave her a collective look of confusion. She pulled me aside. “Anakin, don’t you see? If you take the office by force and then return power to the people..”

“Are you sure that will work?” I Interrupted.

“I’m not sure of much right now. Procedurally this is a nightmare, but it’s the best option we have.”

The babies start to fuss and She hands Luke to me and Leia to Bail. We are both more than happy to hold the babies. She walks over to Amedda, “You will call a Special Session, your Emperor commands it.”

“And if I don’t?” he says with power in his voice. The power immediately turned to fear when he tumbled backwards over his desk. She turned around to see me standing with my prosthetic arm extended.

“You’ll wish you had.” was all that I said.

Amedda had begun to speak when his words suddenly wouldn’t come very easily. “Very Well… your highness.” He strained to say. I wasn’t choking him, but was making it very uncomfortable for him to speak.

Padme walked over with me and watched Amedda send a message to the Assembly. “There. The message is sent. Force have mercy on all of us.”

“Now what? I asked.

“You hang out here, while Bail and I get these two fed.” she says as She takes Luke from me. “We will rally support for you and I’ll write you some remarks.” Padme says. “How long do we have? Mas!”

“Everyone should be here in an hour.” Amedda replied.

She walked over to me and kissed me, leaning over to my ear as if to kiss me on the cheek. “Watch him.” she said. “Don’t let him out of your sight.” I nodded at her and she kissed me again. Then I walked over to kiss Luke and Leia.

“Keep them safe. I love you all.” I said.

“See you in an hour… Your Highness.” Only I could tell of the playfulness in her voice. “For all of an hour I’ll be married to Emperor Vader.”

“Until then Lady Skywalker.” I replied as we set out on our mission to restore democracy.


	40. Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fanfiction. All characters and situations belonging to the Star Wars saga are copyrighted to Lucasfilm Ltd and the Walt Disney Company. Everything else, including original characters, is of my own creation.

**Chapter 40 - Weakness**

  
Sitting in the office with Amedda seemed to go on forever and it didn’t take long for the Grand Vizier to try and tempt me. Although he was reluctant to walk me through what was going to happen when we went into the Senate Chamber with all of the delegates assembled, he didn’t shy away from asking lots of questions about how the Emperor had met his demise. I could see his opinion of me changing by the minute. He knew what I once meant to Palpatine and that I had turned once and he figured that he could make it happen again. What he didn’t know was that there was a reason, a motivation behind my turn. I had done it all to save the woman I loved. When I thought she died, the Dark Side was all I had left. Sure, Palpatine had been sowing the seeds of discontentment in me for quite some time and he had a reason for all of the motions and overtures, but in the end it all came down to my need to save Padme. Amedda said something trying to appeal to my vanity. “You know, once they confirm you as the Emperor, you don’t have to relinquish power. You could rule if you chose too.“

“Believe me, I dont have the patience for politics.” I remarked.

“That’s why you have someone like me and your wife around. We can help you. You could chart a new course for the galaxy. Make things the way you wish them to be. Think of all that you could accomplish… highness.”

He was laying it on pretty thick. Truth be told I was being pulled in both directions. Power has always been my weakness. Thinking back to my early days in the Temple, I remember whispers from Masters and fellow Padawans about how powerful in the Force I was even at 10 years old. I picked things up quicker and mastered them faster than others and as my training continued, my powers grew quickly. As did my ego. That all came crashing down after my mother died. It was then that I realized that I needed to gather more power if I was going to hold tight to those that meant something to me. To keep them safe and from harm. Safe from the threat of death. It was an illusion, but one that I had kept my eye on.

I am transported back to a time back before Padme and I were married. She and I were on a picnic and we were talking about how the system should work. “They should be made to agree.” I said to her. A different kind of power, but power to be sure. Then I recall standing on the platform on Mustafar, telling Padme that I could overthrow the Emperor and we could make the Galaxy the way we wanted it to be. A fire stirs within me. Isn’t that essentially what we’ve done? What are we doing right now?

Then another thought crosses my mind. When I suggested this course of action before I was under the influence of the Dark Side. That’s not true right now. If a benevolent person held the position, with the good of the people in mind, wouldn’t it be better? It was at that point I realized that my Dark Side was trying to reassert itself. Then I heard it. Padme’s voice whispering in my ear. “You’re going down a path I can’t follow.” “Stop. Stop now. Come back. I Love you” and “You Promised me.” I’m not sure if she is reaching out through the Force or if I am just recalling the promise I made to her. Padme, Leia, and Luke’s faces flashed before my eyes. It wasn’t worth me giving up my family, letting Padme and Obi-Wan down… again. I don’t know why the Force was giving me a second chance, but I had so much and I wasn’t going to throw it all away again. After all, I am not burdened to the Jedi anymore. I am free to be with her and my children. My children. They are so beautiful and perfect. I can wait for what lies ahead.

For the briefest of moments Amedda thought he was getting to me, before my whole demeanor changed to one of steel. “It’s not my destiny to rule the Galaxy. What I took by force I am going to give back to the people.” he said.

Amedda was looking for any way he could find to salvage the Empire for his benefit. Even if they had their way, odds are that it wouldn’t last long. The military would cut them to pieces and take over anyway. He just needed to make it known to his supporters that he only helped under duress. He had an uncanny ability to know which way the wind was blowing and what side he needed to be on. It’s how he’s been able to survive in politics for so long. Thus far he’s not been convinced that this misguided attempt to return the power to the people had any chance.

The hour was nearly up and with it a whole new future ahead. Only the Force knew what was in store.  
****************************************************************

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were hold up in the Temple’s infirmary and she was looking after Kenobi’s wound. The guards had assisted them in bringing the Emperor’s body down so that it could be placed in the morgue. Just to be safe when they arrived they checked for any signs of life. Both the cardiac scan and the neural probe found the same thing. Palpatine has indeed shuffled off the mortal coil. They placed his body on ice and went looking for the painkillers for Obi-Wan. He was able to deal with the discomfort, but the medication would make things much easier. He couldn’t believe how careless he had been. He has also felt guilt over what happened to Master Yoda. He reminded himself that Palpatine had killed many Jedi and that he was fortunate enough to survive.

“How are you feeling Obi-Wan?”

“Better, thank you Ahsoka.”

They both looked at the body that was in the cryo unit. The gaping burn hole in the center. They were glad to be rid of him, but it was eerie having to look at the body of the man who caused so much suffering and death. Obi-Wan was working in order to keep his mind off the pain. He was like that. If he had something to keep his mind occupied

“What are you doing?” Ahsoka asked

“Trying to break into the Temple computer system. If we are lucky, Palpatine didn’t erase any of the backdoor passwords and we can see everything he’s sent from here.”  
Just then, a guard shows up with a hoverchair and drops it off at the foot of the bed for him.

“You know? I don’t sense the guard anymore.”

“Neither do I. That could be trouble.” Obi-Wan commented as he continued to try to break into the Temple computer. It looks like he added a few layers of security. This might take some time to get through.

Ahsoka sat down beside him and took a look at what he was up against. It looks like alpha level encryption she had some experience with after leaving the Jedi Temple. Mind if I take over? Kenobi nodded and she started logging keystrokes. “The Temple had high end security, but this is insane.” She commented. After a few more minutes and several dead ends she ended up gaining access.

“Access Approved,'' said the Computer. “Ahh I’m in.”

Well Done Ahsoka! He said as he winced due to the pain.

“There’s an exabyte of data here!” Ahsoka commented.

“This mainframe has everything! Hit Lists, Intelligence, Weapons schematics, Star Destroyer plans, fleet logs, suspected Jedi movement. “ She stopped talking.

“Ahsoka, what’s wrong?”

She pointed towards the screen “Oh Force…. Am I wrong ,or is this the Senate Building?”

“That's the Senate Building all right.; I confirmed, “What is that?”

“A demolition plan… I think.” She says.

“I don’t think so.” Kenobi says cautiously. He took a deep breath as he readied himself to sit in the hoverchair, then added, “If this is what I think it is, we must get word to Padme and Anakin. Their lives are in grave danger.”

Ahsoka looked down at the plans again. Obi-Wan was right to be afraid. According to the BluePrint, Palpatine had some work done to the Senate building. While that work was being done, he oversaw the installation of high yield explosives onto several load bearing walls. It was his way of ensuring that the Senate never got in his way. If they had ever dared challenge him all he had to do was to blow the building with them in it. The galaxy would see a terrorist attack and would further galvanize behind him. Again they both looked over at the corpse. Obi-Wan shook his head.

“We have to get to them, Let them know.” Ahsoka said. “Can we call Senator Organa’s office?”

“Go ahead and try. Meanwhile I’ll get myself ready.”

“For what?”

“To hunt down our Force sensitive friend. I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”


	41. The Whole Ugly Affair

**Chapter 41 - The Whole Ugly Affair**

There is a huge disturbance in the Force, but there is so much going on, it could reference so many things. I am reminded of Master Yoda’s and as such will remain mindful. Vigilant. Bail and I, along with the children are meeting with Mon Mothma, Ivor Drake, Tanner Cadaman, Bana Breemu, other members of the delegation of 2000. They’ve been brought up to speed on what had happened since left Alderaan. I’ve fielded quite a few questions.

“He’s dead?” Bana commented, “Are we able to confirm this?”

“I saw Anakin put him down myself. He’s got a hole in his body where his lightsaber went through”

“Well your husband certainly is through, Lady Skywalker.” Mon Mothma commented. “I didn’t believe it was possible. Even with your absolute determination, I never thought you’d be able to win him back, but you’ve proved me wrong.

“Love is a powerful motivator, Senator. That being said it wasn’t as easy as you or I for that matter, made it sound.”

“And you’ve spoken to your husband about all this? He’s agreed to give up power?” said one of the other Senators over in the corner.

The room was packed with politicians wanting to know where I’d had been and what was going on. “Yes, Anakin and I think this is the only way to restore the Republic. He killed the Emperor so it falls to him to voluntarily relinquish the powers of the office to the Senate.”

“A coup. Do we have the forces to repel the military if they take this moment to stage a little rebellion of their own? Remember the remaining Jedi are few and scattered. They can’t possibly help us mount a defense.” Another Senator comments.

“Our forces are small and what we have will be no match versus the might of the Empire.” Senator Chuchi spoke up.

“Yes, what of the military? Are they going to accept these changes in leadership? Will they defend the state no matter the form or will they strive to maintain the status quo?” asked Tendau Bendon.

“How do we know Skywalker will not betray us again? No offence, but we’ve been betrayed by so many. He’s already turned against the Republic once. Not only that, but he served as the Emperor’s enforcer. How do we know that he will step aside? Can we trust a Sith Lord? Even someone who has renounced them?” Asked Senator Des’sein.

“Anakin’s not a Sith anymore. He’s trying to make things right. He is desperate to put all this behind him, Senator.” I replied. I can’t blame them for the uneasiness they all felt. After all, Anakin has been the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. One of the most hated figures in the Empire and now they were being asked to put their faith in him. It was a hard choice to make. If it hadn’t been for our love for one another, Anakin would still be living in the shadows. I’m glad that something of my Ani still stirred inside and that I was able to reach it.

Conversations continue around the room about the coming session. Some of the discussions were quite heated. It was now midday and we’d been meeting since early morning. Most of us were exhausted, but I continued to answer questions from my old colleagues.

“This is our chance! We have to take it otherwise we are going to suffer the consequences. Petty despots and warlords carving up the Republic. It could take generations to put everything back together if we don't take action now.” Senator Da’ivd comments.

Power is being returned back to where it belongs. This is happening, maybe not in the way we all thought, but it's happening. We must act fast if we are going to ensure a return to democracy. We’re going to need to be two steps ahead of our rivals. Those being the Governors and the military. We have a head start by virtue of them not knowing the Emperor is dead. Bail states.

I listened to everyone and then chimed in. “It's time to pull together. What has the Empire done to us? We’re stronger than this! The people that have been oppressed by the Empire are counting on us. They don’t have a voice and haven’t had an advocate speaking for them in a long time. We have to remember we are here fighting for them. The power we’ve been going on and on about won't amount to anything if we aren't fighting for their rights. They deserve better. Now, it’s going to be rough. No one is disputing that, but if we can work together to establish an opposition movement, then we sure as hell should be able to reestablish this Republic.”

It was hard to believe that I don’t have a voice in this assembly. I have passion, but would not have a vote. I know I can count on the delegate from the Chommell Sector to support the motion. It pains me that I’m not a Senator any longer. I am glad that I've been invited to share Senator Organa’s pod, so at least I would be able to see my Husband and could support him in what he was about to do. Though if the situation called for it, I’m sure that I could make a statement using some of the Senator’s time. Speaking of time, the hour was almost up.

The babies were asleep despite the commotion in the room. “Senators, it’s time.” Bail held Leia once again as they went to make their way towards the chamber.

”I’m going to see Anakin before the session begins.”

“No Time, it’s starting now.” Bail informed me.  
**************************************************************

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka made their way discreetly towards the Senate Building, or at least as under the radar as they could be for a Togruta and a man in a hoverchair. If they were right they needed to act fast before everyone in the building was killed in an explosion. They needed to find the sleeper, the guard that was going to carry out the last wish of his Master.

So how do we get in? Ahsoka asked. By virtue of it being a government building the security was higher than normal, but since the Empire took control it had become a virtual fortress. After all, Palpatine did still spend time here from time to time. Especially when he had to admonish “law makers”. For all of their talk both for and against the Emperor’s new laws, the body had no real power. It was all consolidated at the top. Keeping the senators coming to work was merely for show. By and large the delegates were there to barter for scraps from Palpatine’s table.

“I don’t suppose we could just walk through the front door?” she said as she winced as she added, “Sorry Obi-Wan.”

“It might be just that easy.” Obi-Wan observed. If Anakin and Padme had gotten through with no trouble, not to mention the Palace Guard, who was intent on doing harm, they might be able to get in easily.

“Are you serious? She asked with surprise in her voice.

“Absolutely. The worst they can do is try to kill us. Anything short of that at least gets us into the building.” He commented. “Let’s face it. I won’t be doing any climbing for a while. This is our best option.”

She didn’t know if he was kidding or not until he turned his hoverchair and headed towards the entrance. The huge dome shaped building looked big from far away and since she hadn’t seen it for a while, it looked enormous. It still baffled her mind that each and every Senator had an office in the building or in the annex. So many people. So many different ideas on what should be done. Different cultures and different ways of doing things. It was no wonder that Palpatine had been able to take power. Even without the powers that a Sith Lord had as his disposal he would’ve been able to pit Senators against one another. For all the good that the Senate was able to accomplish over a millennium, there was as much if not more disagreement and strife. Padme had once told her that the right solution to any political problem makes none of the interested parties happy. When she asked why, her answer was simple… “Compromise. Any negotiation needed compromise at its heart or it was doomed to failure.” she said.

As the two came up to the doors one of the guards came over to meet them. “This is a restricted area, you’re going to have to leave.” She said. Ahsoka looked at Obi-Wan and he looked back at her and then back towards the Guard. Focusing on her, he simply said, “Hello there. We are a news crew from the Holonet. we are expected. I was told there was to be an announcement. We should be allowed to pass.” The guard looked at him and asked their see his credentials. “You don’t need to see our credentials,” he replied, and that’s when I knew what was going on. .

“I don’t need to see your credentials.” The guard said as she stepped aside and turned around to escort us through the doors.

“Thank you for your help. If I may ask, has anyone else come in recently? We were to be meeting a colleague. He asked

Just one other person had come in and that was a member of the Emperor’s guard going to his office.” She offered. If you are going to cover the story, you’ll want to get in there. The Emperor is about to speak.”

“Thank you for your assistance.” Obi-Wan said as he bowed his head and motioned for us to get out of sight. “The office, there must be a trigger for the explosives in there. You head to the office and I’ll try to get to Bail and Padme.” Obi-Wan said to her.” We need to get these people out of here before something terrible happens. Keep your comlink open. We should be able to communicate from inside the building.” He said as he held one in his hand. “Off you go.”

“Understood.” I told him as we split up.  
****************************************************************

Mas Amedda and I step onto the podium and the ceiling above us opened and the platform started to rise. Mas was standing and I was seated behind him. I could hear the conversation of thousands of Senators die down as they noticed the Emperor’s Poduim rising from below. Palpatine certainly commanded respect. Whether it was genuine or out of fear, it was interesting to feel the change in emotion around the room. There was confidence, hate, and love. I was nervous. I hadn’t felt like this since the night I was Knighted. This outpaced that one thousand fold.

The Grand Vizier held up his hand and all the remaining conversations ceased. He began to speak. “Senators, I come to you with grave news.” There was scattered whispering around the room as this announcement. “The Emperor has been killed.” There was an audible gasp from delegates around the arena. I could also feel excitement. I dare say that there would have been clapping at this announcement if the Senators in question hadn’t had a tight grip on their emotions. There was fear in the room as well which I could only surmise is coming from supporters of the Emperor who were now wondering what was going to happen next.

I searched the room for her as Amedda was speaking, looking for Padme. It wouldn’t be long before I would be speaking to the assembly. This was not my arena, but hers. I was hoping that she would reach out and impart upon me some of the talent for oratory that she is famous for. If I had been in the hallways I could’ve found Senator Organa’s Box rather easily, but the view from the center is much different. Ultimately, I find her and she is looking directly at me with Leia in one arm and Luke in the other. Our eyes meet and I can feel her confidence in me. It bolsters my own attitude for what I am about to do. I can hear her say, “I Love you” and I return with. “ I Love you too”. That’s when I am broken away by Amedda who has been describing our coup.

“I present to you Lord Vader, the new Emperor.” he said as there were murmurs around the room. When I stood up there was dead silence. Many, if not all of them recognized me. It was Padme’s strength that kept me standing.

“That’s….That’s Anakin Skywalker!” Came the voice of one Senator up high in the building. His surprise bouncing off the walls until it reached us down below. His was not the only surprised voice in the chamber.

I hang my head for a moment and summon the strength, drawing upon the Force for clarity and peace in a room filled with storms. I feel compelled to answer. “Yes, and I was Lord Vader. The Emperor wished for me to cover up the fact that I had survived the Great Purge. You see, the Emperor lured me into his service, by promising to help my wife, Senator Amidala.” There were astonished gasps around the room. They had just learned that a Senator and Jedi were married. “We kept our relationship a secret because we both wished to go on serving the Republic. My wife was pregnant with our children and I had received a vision of her dying in childbirth. I was looking for a way to help her and the Emperor offered me a solution, but I needed to become an agent of the Dark Side as he was in order to access the power needed to save the woman I loved. I ask you, Who among you would have done differently to save a mother, father, husband, wife, or child?” The whispers around the room quieted down after a few moments and I was able to continue.

  
“Palpatine told me she died and the Empire was all I had left until Padme turned up alive on Erias. Something I thought long dead stirred inside me. Hope. Because of Padme’s faith in me, I’ve turned back to the Light Side of the Force. and in turn the Emperor had our children kidnapped in an attempt to secure my loyalty once again, even if it was given under duress. You see, I had no choice but to save our son and daughter. In doing so though we’ve struck a blow towards tyranny. It’s been suggested that I take up the mantle of Emperor.” There was scattered chatter at this suggestion, “I won’t say that this idea hasn’t been an attractive one.” I could feel Padme stiffen up at this admission. ”But I ,unlike my wife, am not a politician. It is time for the sun to set on this Empire of lies. I can prove to you that Palpatine was responsible for the Clone Wars… both sides of it! He orchestrated it in order to gain control over every sector of the Republic.” There was more chatter.

I didn’t know where my words were coming from. The only thing I can think of was Padme and how she would make the case for what has happened. I can feel her love, her pride radiate. There is quite a bit of hope in the room as well. I also feel the anger from Palpatine’s circle of supporters. As a matter of fact some of them get up and leave.

“The Emperor took control not to keep people safe and secure, but to control the galaxy. Greed poisoned his soul and the soul of those around him. That is not what I intend to do. I am therefore going to right that wrong, immediately and return to the Senate what was illegally taken from them. We are to be a Republic once more.” From this announcement those Senators that were holding their emotions close now erupted with cheers and applause. The reaction only served to bolster the feeling that I was doing the right thing.

“If there are members of the Empire’s military listening to this, I’m going to remind them that they exist not to oppress the people, but to protect them. Command authority will be held by the Senate and will then pass to the Supreme Chancellor, whomever he or she will be.”

“Before I step away from this podium I have two requests to make. The first is to release all political prisoners from the gulags and labor camps across the galaxy. They should be closed!” There was another round of cheers from the group assembled. I could tell not everyone was happy, but those that were are drowning out those that are not. “The second request would be to return my wife to her Senate post. She should never have been taken away from her people.”

“Yes, this Empire has been the subject of a Coup, but the power will return to the people this day. Let the conquering end and let the co-operation begin. Let’s start helping one another to lead better lives! I want my Children and your children to live and grow in a society built on freedom, opportunity, and respect for life. Let us come together and build a better Galaxy for us all!” The cheers are almost deafening now. I swear that Padme is crying and I wouldn’t put it past her.

As I sit down I can feel Mas Amedda’s gaze like it wants to burn a hole through me. “Call for the vote.” I demand. He shakes his head and I grab his arm with the Force and I tell him again, “Call. For. The. Vote.”

He turns away from me and a new future for the Galaxy dawns this day.

Looking up at Padme I suddenly feel a wave of fear and a disturbance in the Force.  
*********************************************************************

Seeing my husband addressing the Senate is surreal. It’s the most eloquent I’ve ever heard from him. I can feel a swell of pride throughout the room. A majority of those gathered believe in what he is trying to do. They wished that it could have been done peacefully instead with the bloodshed that had taken place, but with Palpatine, that wasn’t going to be possible no matter what the situation. His words bring tears to my eyes.

Anakin is in the process of returning the power to the people when I feel a presence. I turn around to see Obi-Wan in a hoverchair. He has a grave look on his face. He motions for me to come and see him

“Obi-Wan? What are you doing over here? You should be at a medical center.”

His expression doesn’t waver. He looks at me with grave news. I can see it in his eyes before I feel it in the Force. “Padme, we need to get these people out of here. Palpatine has the building wired to explosives.”

“What?” I don’t know why I am surprised. This is exactly the kind of thing we should expect from Palpatine. He was willing to shred the Empire to pieces if he wasn’t the one ruling it. He’s haunting us even in death.

Anakin is still speaking. I am drifting between dread and pride. He says “ The second would be to return my wife to her Senate post. She should never have been taken away from her people.” I start to cry again. I run back into the arena when I hear sporadic clapping and cheers. I look at him and he looks back at me. My fear is evident.

I turned back to Obi-Wan at the moment, Mas Amedda calls for nominations for a new Supreme Chancellor. “What are we going to do?” I ask. “This is our best chance to take everything back. Where are the bombs?”

Scattered throughout the complex. There’s no time to disarm them all.” Obi-Wan informed me.

Names are being thrown about on both sides for Chancellor. Mon Mothma has accepted. Galen of Moroth, who was a known friend to the Emperor. Bail is nominated and declines in favor of Mon Mothma.

Obi-Wan looks at me. I am reaching out to see what happens. I see the election of the Chancellor, and Ahsoka chasing someone, but no explosion. “Are you sure?”

Ahsoka and I saw the plans in the Temple computer system. The guard we sensed earlier is missing as well

Oh Force….


	42. The Search

**Chapter 42 - The Search**

I was on her way up to the office that was once home to the Chancellor of the Galactic Senate. Palpatine hadn’t spent much time here by the looks of it, preferring to conduct business in the Palace. Why go to them when they can come to you. It’s more intimidating. As the elevator door opens I sense him. The guard is somewhere on this floor. I make her way towards the old office quietly. I‘d been in here a few times before. It seems like a lifetime ago now, but in reality it’s only been a few years. Anakin and I had paid a visit to the Chancellor before he revealed himself to be a Sith Lord.

I knew he was here and that he was up to something, but couldn’t find him. I walked through the main office and found nothing but some dust on the desk. “The cleaning droids must not come in here either” she thought. My senses were heightened. I knew I had to be ready for anything. If I could sense him, I was pretty sure that he could sense me and knew I was around. I made my way back out to the hallway carefully and down to the private office. I was like a shadow remembering all that my Master had taught me about being invisible in plain sight. I moved into the office expecting to see the guard, but alas he was nowhere to be found.

 _Where is he?_ I think to myself. Then I noticed something strange. The communication display was on. It was the only thing in the room with power being fed to it. Even the lights were off. I wandered over to the unit to see who was contacted last, but there was no sign that it had been used other than the fact that it was left on. I already had an idea of what had happened. The guard came here and called someone, possibly the people who had the trigger to the explosives and when he heard the elevator doors open he cut the transmission and was hiding somewhere on the floor. I have my lightsabers in my hands and at the ready, I’m not going to be caught off guard.

I made her way to the Archives room, carefully walking up and down the isles of shelves stacked with holos. Floor to ceiling full of records. Each corner I rounded I expect to see a pair of eyes looking back at me. I can feel him, but where the Force is he hiding? Then I heard it. The bell on the elevator rang. He was trying to get away or trying to lure me into a trap. Either way I was going to have to go. I run down the hall igniting my Lightsabers, getting ready for any attack that came my way from my rival.

I reached the lift just as the door closed. I’d gotten a glimpse inside the car, but there was no one there, which meant that my opponent was close, very close. I look around the entry hallway and saw nothing. I scoured every inch. Then I realized what happened. There was a reason there was no one in the lift, it’s because the guard was on top of it. I could feel him getting further and further away. I run over to the doors and used my lightsaber to cut through them and I could see the guard getting back into the lift car itself as it neared the bottom floor.

As he reached his final destination, he exited and began to run. I jump down the shaft, landing on top of the elevator, climb into the car just as the doors were closing and I could see the guard running down the hall as fast as he could. I frantically pressed the button that would release the doors and as soon as they were open and he foot chase was on. I reach out with the Force to get help from Obi-Wan, Padme, and even Anakin.

As I rounded another turn I could hear footsteps in a nearby stairwell. I immediately jumped from her floor down the void in the center to get ahead of him. If I could block his exit, surely that would buy the people in the building some time to get clear. Afterall he wouldn’t blow up a building with himself still in it… would he? That was a sobering thought. If this person was a zealot, then we could have even less time than we thought. For his part he stopped in his tracks when he saw her whip by on her way to cut him off. He decided to exit the stairwell on the floor closest to him.

 _What was this guy?_ I thought to herself. He was Force sensitive, but didn’t attack. I hadn’t seen him with a weapon outside of the blaster he had held in the temple. He was fast, he was obviously drawing upon the Force to keep his stamina. I was doing the same thing. I make my way back up the stairs and am running after him once again, but now I’m further behind. We have to catch him before a lot of people die.  
*************************************************************

The vote is progressing after the speeches have been made. Obi-Wan and I could sense things changing. Anakin was still on the center platform beside Mas Amedda making sure that the vote was cast. Amedda wouldn't dare oppose Anakin, he knew what he was capable of and wasn’t willing to tempt fate.

I walked back in to see Bail and the children. Oh FORCE! The Children. They couldn’t be here. Someone was trying to blow up the building. If they succeeded the lives of our little ones would end before they really begin. I turn to my old friend and ask if he had voted yet.

“Yes, of course. Why?” he replied.

I leaned in so that he was the only one who could hear her, but with all the commotion it would have been difficult for anyone who was eavesdropping. “There is a terrorist in the building. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka found a diagram of explosives hidden throughout the building. We need to get out of here. We have to get the children as far away as possible.”

“What about the Senators?” he asked.

“Is there a way to get everyone out without causing mass panic?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Not unless we blast out the windows on every level and everyone slides down to safety.” Bail remarks. An idea dawns on him. His eyes get wide as do mine as we both think of the same thing.

“The fire evacuation system!” we said at the same time.

A wave in the Force washes over me and I shoot a troubling look at Obi-Wan.

“Ahsoka needs our help.”

“I feel it too” he says.

“What if we pull the alarm and they set off the explosives?” Bail asks.

“We need to get these people out of here. Now.” Obi-Wan says

I turn around and hand the babies to Obi-Wan, then walk over to the wall and pull the handle…  
***********************************************************

A high pitch noise fills the Senate Chamber and I look at Mas Amedda who is as surprised as I am. He gives me an expression of shock as he proclaims that he didn’t do it. He begins looking at the console in front of him and then turns to me and says the fire evacuation system was activated by an alarm on level twenty.

“Get these people out of here. Make sure they are safe.” I told him as I thought of the shortest way to get to Padme and the children. I leap from the center Podium and use the various pods on the side to scale my way up to my wife. Several delegates are taken by surprise as I land on their pod and jump right off again.

When I reach Senator Organa’s platform, the Senator and Padme are talking with Obi-Wan who had Luke and Leia in his arms. “Obi-Wan? What are you doing here?”

“Ahsoka and I found plans for the Senate building in Palpatine’s files. The plans denote explosives wired throughout the structure. The guard left the Temple and came over here. We think he is the trigger man. Ahsoka went to find him, while I came to warn Padme.”

The building is in an uproar. Not only are they dealing with the political fallout from the Emperor being dead, but now they are electing a new leader, and challenging the alarm to leave. One side thinks that the other is trying to halt the election by setting off the alarm. Hundreds of officials have made their way to the windows which were automatically opening and the slide walls were erupting from the structure. All that the Senators needed to do was to jump into the tube and they would be taken to the surface by gravity. Once close to the surface and inflatable platform catches them and they can escape to safety. If it wasn’t for the emergency part, it would be fun, but with everyone trying to get out there’s more fear than anything else. Those life forms that can fly or have the ability to get down on their own take the opportunity to do so .

I look at Padme and Bail and tell them, “You have to take the children and get them to safety.”

“Anakin, Ahsoka needs our help.” Obi Wan says.

“I’ll be right there as soon as we get them out of here safely.”

I can feel Padme gearing up for a fight. She looks at me with fire in her eyes. After everything we’ve been through, you are still going to try to send me away when things get dangerous?

You should know better than that by now, Anakin.”

“Angel, the children need their mother. If something were to happen at least…”

She interrupted me right away. “Anakin, I’m not leaving you.”

I’m sorry about this, I told her as I raised my hand and induced sleep. She fell into my arms. I turned to Bail. “Get the children out of here and make sure Padme is safe when she gets to the bottom. If we get out of here, We’ll come looking for you. He nods and takes one child in each arm and slides. I could swear I heard Leia laugh as they went down to the chute. I lifted Padme with the Force and placed her on the slide. She started to regain consciousness just as I gave her a Force pushed to get her started.

Obi-Wan looked at me and said, “You know you’re going to pay for that later, right?”

“Oh Yeah, she’s going to be madder than a mother Gundark, but let’s deal with one emergency at a time. Come on.” I said as we made our way towards Ahsoka.  
********************************************************************

I’m flying through the air and when I land I’m enveloped by a gigantic air bag. I roll off to the sound of Bail’s voice and the sight of him holding both of my children. There are Senators and office staff everywhere. The authorities have arrived and are starting to shuttle people to a safe gathering area and check out those who may need medical attention. Security forces are in the crowd trying to keep order and answering questions from the emergency crews. People are confused because despite the fire alarm going off there is no evidence of said fire . This leads to the divisions and accusations that were being leveled inside to be voiced out on the street. One side is accusing the other of trying to delay the election of a new leader.

My ears are ringing from all the loud noises. I look at Leia and she is just looking around while Luke starts to cry. I take my little boy and hold him close to console him and he calms down. My head is spinning and I feel groggy, like my energy had been drawn out of me. “Bail, what happened? How did I get here?”

Bail held up his hands and told me to “Take it up with my husband.” Smart man. I would have to do exactly that. He told me he would never be able to use a Jedi Mind Trick on me because I am too strong willed. I hope I get the chance to scream at my husband. He sent me off so he couldn’t face someone potentially dangerous. Some things never change. For all of the anger I am feeling, I am also concerned for him. He is just getting to know himself again and the last few days have been a whirlwind. He had learned his wife was alive, he was the father of not one, but two children, and he had saved those children from the grips of a man willing to do anything to hold onto power. He hasn’t had a lot of time to get used to being Anakin again and not Darth Vader.  
There are hundreds of Senators still arguing and some of the more passionate ones look like they are ready to come to blows. It looks like the security teams are ready to come in and start cracking down.

I climb up onto the pedestal of a statue of Palpatine and use the Force to grab a megaphone from one of the emergency personnel and then to calm many in the crowd. “Senators, hear me! I can’t believe that we are fighting one another? For the first time in over a decade this body has a purpose. We need to get past this petty bickering and return to the business of helping the people of the Republic. That’s right, THE REPUBLIC! The Empire dies today.”

“What happened to us? I remember this body as one which tried to do the best for the People. Let us start to think about those people back home. Those people on Christophsis, Frego, Alderaan, Rhinnal, Serenno, Naboo, Kidron, and thousands of other worlds. We have the opportunity to wipe away the violence and oppression that has overtaken the galaxy, but we have to come together and trust one another again.”

Those eyes that were not paying attention were now fixed on me. “Each one of you took this position because someone on your home planet thought it would be a good idea to trust in you. For you to fight what’s best for them. All of our people are suffering whether they know it or not. Their spirit is devoid of hope! They are dealing with a lack of imagination. They don’t dream what could be anymore! They don’t help others, but rather look out for themselves. That’s not the Galaxy I want my children growing up in. It’s our responsibility to be there for all of our citizens! To show them what can be done when people of different races, planets, traditions, and species come together for a common goal!” There begins sporadic applause throughout the crowd.

“Let’s return to a spirit of cooperation in order to build a new, stronger, more compassionate Republic!”

By this time a large crowd of citizens has gathered beyond the security gate and they're listening to my words to the Senators. When I was done, a great many people started cheering and chanting. I looked down at Bail who was holding both children and they were just looking at their Mom and smiling. I got back down from where I’d been and took my babies in my arms and hugged them both and held them tight.

“You know Anakin asked that you be reinstated to the Senate.” Bail reminded me.

“Yes. I said as I took a deep breath. “That was a surprise to me too, but he really didn’t have the authority to ask that.” I replied.

“Well judging by the reaction of the people,” which he motioned to be waving his hand towards the fence, “I think it would be a good idea. Your husband believes in you, now all you have to do is believe you can be a Mother and a Senator.”

The more he says about Anakin believing in me and reminding me how much he loves me, unfortunately it also erases my want to slap him when I see him for throwing me down the fire slide. I wonder how he is faring with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.  
*********************************************************************

Obi-Wan and I were searching for Ahsoka and the Guard amid the mass evacuation of the Senators. We were dodging frantic bodies and one person knocked Obi-Wan out of his hoverchair and didn’t stop to help him up. Before long though Ahsoka is running towards us and is chasing a man who seems frustrated that he isn’t able to shake her.

“Anakin! Obi-Wan stop him!” she yells.

As both of us ignite lightsabers, he turns around right away and stops in his tracks about fifty feet away. At first he seems hypnotized by the hum and the majestic light coming from the weapons, but he is brought out of his trance when he realizes that Ahsoka hasn’t stopped running. At that point, he turns and heads towards the windows that are open, but instead of sliding down to the surface, he jumps out on the roof and is running.

“Anakin! Let’s go!” Ahsoka yells as she jumps after him.

I look back at Obi-Wan who because of his missing leg is still confined to the hoverchair. Master.. I begin to apologize. He waves it off and says “Go see if you can keep up with your old Padawan. I know I never could.” I don’t even acknowledge the slight, but I do hear him yell, “Catch him and don’t let him blow up the building until I get out, Please?”

Anakin watched his former Padawan chasing after the suspected terrorist. They knew he was force sensitive, but why hasn’t he defended himself? He thought to himself. A curious question to be sure. He was playing catch up and he was tired of chasing this man. As the guard went to leap over an obstacle, Anakin reached out with the Force and held him in mid air. Ahsoka had to slide underneath him to avoid hitting him. Anakin slowly walked up to the man as Ahsoka was getting up.

“Who are you?” I asked “Why are you here and why were you in the Emperor’s office?”

The guard spat at me while flailing in the air. “Release me!” He said.

“Who are you?” Ahsoka repeated.

“You’ve betrayed our master and you will pay!” The guard snarled at me. “I saw you run your blade through the master. How could you?” He was a benevolent man who looked out for his people. You were treated like a Prince, Lord Vader! Are you aware of the favor you were bestowed? The master didn’t know any of us by name, but he knew you and you killed him. Well I have honored his memory and you will all die soon enough.”

This man was certainly loyal. He was also certifiable. What Galaxy has he been living in? There was quite a bit of evidence of oppression in the Empire. He must’ve lived a sheltered life in the Palace Guard. Ahsoka and I looked at him with an air of suspicion. She wasn’t even sure he knew he was force sensitive. He was hiding something and it was something big. It must’ve been the bombs. It had to be.

“Where’s the detonator?” Ahsoka asked.

“Detonator? I don’t know what you're talking about.” Said the guard.

I suddenly got a wave from the Force and he looked up. Only someone highly attuned to the Force would’ve felt what he was feeling. I looked over at the Guard. Sat him down on the cold steel roof and physically grabbed him by the shirt. “What did you do? I asked. The guard just looked at me and laughed. The old me would have thrown him over the ledge but I remember my promise to Padme. I’m done using the Dark Side. You could smell crazy on this guy and he would rot in a cell if it was proven he did something illegal.

Ahsoka looked confused. “Anakin, What is it? What’s wrong.” she asked. It was at that point that she felt it too The Force was sending out waves of energy, some light and some dark. Very dark. She tried to reach out to see what was on the horizon, but she couldn’t see past a battle. She was seeing images of Star Destroyers, fighters, Planet Defense craft.

“Anakin!” She yelled.

“I know Ahsoka, I know. We don’t have much time” “ replied. “We need to find Obi-Wan and Padme and figure out who is running things. We are in serious trouble.”

“I am Kralc!” Said the guard, “remember that name, for it is me that doomed you.”

With that, Anakin extended his hand and put him to sleep. “I have to remember that. It would’ve made things a lot easier.” said Ahsoka  
************************************************************************

Outside the Senate building was still an ocean of people. There was an impromptu celebration that the Emperor had been assassinated. It didn’t take long for ordinary citizens to march on the Senate building and topple the statue from where Padme had made her speech just a short time ago. You could tell that some government officials were still very weary of openly celebrating the death of Palpatine. After all he did seem to have operatives everywhere. Some couldn’t believe he was really dead.

Obi-Wan had made his way out of the building and was sitting in his chair waiting for everyone to come to him. The sheer amount of people in the Senate square made it hard for him to get around. Everyone it seemed wanted to have their picture taken with Padme after her impassioned address which many people had heard. She has always been a popular politician because of her ideals, but coming back from the dead and helping to topple Palpatine had made her almost as legendary as her husband.

Speaking of Anakin, he had just walked out, the guard in tow and neither one of them looked very happy. Ahsoka was walking alongside them. At the sight of Anakin, Padme excused herself from the crowd she was speaking with, tugged on Bail’s arm to follow her as he was still holding Leia. She stopped briefly to ask Obi-Wan to hold Luke and then ran towards her love, slapped his face, and kissed him passionately. He was expecting some sort of retribution so being slapped didn't really surprise him. He was so focused on delivering the news, but when his wife kissed him everything else faded away. Ahsoka took the guard so he was able to wrap his arms around her. A few people from the crowd noticed the former Senator and the Jedi kissing and there were cheers. He wasn’t used to being able to show affection in public yet, but he managed to wave towards everyone and pronounced that “It’s alright, she’s my wife.” which brought another round of cheers and clapping from the crowd.

After her kiss, he had to gather himself for a moment and remember what was going on. It didn’t take him long before he saw the guard and remembered all he had seen. He gathered everyone around Obi-Wan to break the bad news.

“Obi-Wan, you were wrong. He wasn’t coming to blow up the Senate building. He did something worse. Much worse. Padme, who is running the government? We need to talk to them NOW.”

Confused, she looked at Bail to see if he knew how the vote had gone. “I’m not sure Anakin. I’m not sure the vote was finished when we started the evacuation. Bail?”

“We need to find Mas Amedda. He would know the vote count and who won. Master Skywalker, what’s going to happen.”

“Kralc over there, used the Emperor’s personal comm unit to contact the fleet. They’re on the way here.”

Everyone was understandably concerned. After all, there was no Jedi Order to protect the population if the Fleet Commanders decided to make a show of force and things got messy. There were also not enough bunkers on the planet for everyone to retreat to. There were questions going through everyone's minds, but Obi-Wan was the one to speak first. “How many ships are coming, Anakin?”

“I’m not sure, and this pile of Bantha Poo doo isn’t talking.” He said honestly. “Could be one, the ship with the Grand Admiral, he could have an armada with him. Sith! He could bring the whole Fleet and try to strong arm the planet into submission.”

It was this last possibility that worried everyone. Even with the planetary defense net, it wouldn’t stand up to the might of the entire Imperial Navy. These were not the ships that the clones used during the war, though those were still around and in use. The ship they were expecting was the new Imperial Class Star Destroyer. These were larger and better armed. The planet could defend against a few of them, but any more than a dozen or so and Coruscant was in real trouble as was the new Government, which really hadn’t gotten off the ground yet. As a matter of fact it was stuck in neutral.

Padme and Bail started looking around for Mas Amedda who was nowhere to be found. He wasn’t exactly easy to miss, but in the confusion he seems to have disappeared, or more aptly, escaped. Anakin silently chastised himself for leaving him alone when he went to find Padme. He has obviously taken the opportunity to leave. The question was: Is he coming back? If he did, would it be with an armed force behind him? Anakin, as normal for him, acted first and asked questions later.

“We have to find him.” Padme commented.

“Do we really need him?” Anakin questioned.

Bail was talking to the Senate Guards to see if they had seen the Chagrain anywhere since the building had been evacuated. It was all but confirmed that in the chaos the Grand Vizier had left. The situation had become more urgent than any of them had thought when the day started. They had dispatched the Emperor yesterday and today they would elect a new leader, not to mention try to survive an impending attack by the Imperial Fleet. As the parents looked down at Obi-Wan holding the sleeping children, how they envied the simplicity of their life. Sleeping and eating were their most pressing concerns. It had been quite some time since Padme and Anakin had done either one of those and it was starting to become evident. She didn’t know how her husband was still upright. He had expelled more energy in the last 36 hours than she had in a week. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Bail speaking.

“We need to get all of these people back into the building and finish the vote.” This time he grabbed the megaphone and it was his turn to inspire the people. “Senators, it’s high time we get back inside and finish this vote! Citizens of the Republic, (he said that last word with added emphasis) we need to get back to the business you expect us to carry out. And with that he headed back into the building followed by hundreds of other Senators.

Padme looked at Anakin, kissed and hugged him again. “I guess it’s time to get back in there. Promise me when this is all over we’ll go someplace and just take time to be a family.”  
“I promise, my love” He could tell that she was tired. He had not seen her in this state of mind since the night he and Rush Clovis had fought in their home and she told him that she wanted to seperate in the aftermath. It still pained him to think about that evening. She could feel his pain and put her hand on his shoulder as if trying to reassure him. They both turned towards Obi-Wan and Ahsoka then Anakin said, “We’re going to head in and get this taken care of. Ahsoka, I want you to take Obi-Wan to the medical center and see what they can do for him. Master, I have a feeling we are going to need you in two feet very soon.” He said.

“You can count on me Master.” Ahkosa said as she grabbed his arm.

“I know I can… Snips” he said as she looked back and flashed the hint of a smile back towards him. It was as if an older brother was trying to get a rise out of a younger sibling. She grinned at him and winked. Then the Togruta turned and accompanied the elder Jedi.

As they walked away Anakin looked over at Padme. “So where do I fit in with all of this?” he was genuinely confused about the political process. He was a soldier, a darn good one, but he wasn’t as well versed as she was when it came to politics even though he has spent time with Senators and leaders of other worlds most of his life. She turned to him and told him flat out, “Right now, you are still the head of state until we elect someone new and they are sworn in. You’ll have to stand on the podium and run this vote. If you’d like, I’ll stand with you. Walk you through it.”

“I was just about to ask that.” He commented as he emptied his lungs at the thought of getting back up in front of everyone.

“Of course” she said as she hugged him tight. “I’ll be beside you all the way.”

She handed off Leia to him, put Luke on her hip, grabbed Anakin’s free hand and they all walked back into the Senate building towards the future.


	43. The Calm

**Chapter 43 - The Calm**

A week has passed since the Liberation. That’s what the newsholos were referring to the event as. I sat up in bed. It was almost like we had dreamt the whole thing. Here we are back in my Senate Apartment, our home. The current representative for Naboo and the surrounding systems couldn’t bring himself to stay here, so it remained sealed until We arrived five days ago.

After Mon Mothma had won the vote and became the Chancellor-Elect, by a margin that even surprised us, we filled her in on the potential threat that now loomed for the Reformed Republic. Anakin and I initially refused to leave the Senate building opting to be on hand should the attack come sooner rather than later, but both of us had gotten tired of sleeping on sofas in my old office, not to mention the children had been fussy. Finally the new Chancellor threw us out of the building, telling Anakin she would contact us if the need arose. Even we had to admit that we needed some quality rest and family time before what happens comes to pass, so we retired to the only home we’ve ever known.

Everything was exactly as I had left it the night I’d sped off to find Anakin on Mustafar. Admittedly, it was eerie to walk in after so long, but it was also good to be home. We scrambled to find the children a place to sleep once we got here. I had intended to have the children back home on Naboo and so we didn’t set anything up here. They ended up on our bed in what could only be termed a Blanket fort for the first night. I slept with the children while Anakin slept on the couch. Ahsoka came by on day two in order to update us on Obi-Wan’s progress and grab a bite to eat. She was kind of like our older daughter who only came around to eat and borrow money. While she was here, she decided to go out with Anakin and procure a crib so that Luke and Leia had a proper place to sleep.

Never in my life had I been more thankful to have a handy husband. I attempted to help put the crib together and it had almost been enough to make me turn to the Dark Side. Anakin gave me the boot and told me to go take a nap while he finished it up. That being said, I did give an internal self satisfying cheer when I heard Ahsoka say to him: “I don’t think that piece goes there.” Followed by a curse from Anakin. The crib was assembled and Ahsoka went and found some baby clothes for us and then we all went to visit Obi-Wan, who had received his synthetic leg and was being released from the hospital. If we didn’t know he’d lost a leg we’d never have been able to tell.

It felt like an extended family that night at dinner. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were playing with the children in the living room while Ani and I made dinner. If it weren’t for the threat of an impending battle we all knew was coming, it would’ve been a perfect day. It was nice to have someone around to tucker out the twins. I swear they can already call on the Force when they are tired. We put the twins in the crib and then invited Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to crash on the sofas which they graciously accepted, and we decided to retire for the night.

It was still kind of odd to us. We had been able to keep our marriage a secret for over three years and now Anakin’s Master and Padawan are sleeping in the next room as he joins his wife. He walks into the room and is stretching out his muscles making a groaning noise as he does so. I turned around and held my finger up to my lips reminding him that Luke and Leia were finally asleep. He came over and kissed me and tickled me ever so slightly. “Ani, Stop! We have company.” I reminded him. He gives a quiet laugh then walks over to get ready for bed. As he took off his shirt and stepped into the fresher, I heard him start to cry. Alarmed at this I got up and tapped on the door. I heard him sniff and I asked him if everything was alright. He didn’t answer right away, so I opened the door and he was looking at himself in the mirror and wiping the tears away from his face.

“Ani... What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing. I’m fine.” He replied

“Anakin Skywalker, remember I can feel your emotions now and I’m here to tell you, you're not fine. Don’t make me try to read your mind.”

He turned around and pulled me into a hug. At this point I needed it as much as he did. He was so unsettled. I hadn’t seen him this way since he had that dream that changed not only our lives, but the lives of so many in the galaxy. I looked up at him and wiped away the fresh tears from his cheek and kissed them. “Tell me, what’s the problem? Please Ani?”

“My Robes are in the closet.” he answered.

“Of course they are. This was our home.” I said. Then I looked into his eyes and saw the pain in them. It wasn’t until that moment that I realized that he was reliving the last moments that he had worn a set of Jedi robes. Until now we’ve been too busy rescuing the children or running around the halls of the Senate to deal with the consequences of what Anakin had done. When he went to get ready for bed, there it was staring him in the face. “Oh! Oh Ani.” I pulled him into another embrace.

“I don’t know why I am getting a second chance. I’ve done such terrible things.”

“Anakin, you need to be careful. Remember, you promised me. No more Dark Side. I can feel you getting close.” I thought reminding him of his promise would help to reset him mentally. It was as if he was that nine year old boy I had met all those years ago again.

“I can’t understand how you can still love me knowing what I’ve done. Even I hate myself. How can you be so forgiving?”

“Because I know the man I fell in love with. I know you Ani. Maybe better than you know yourself. I know who you’ve been and I know who you have the ability to become. The person who committed those acts wasn’t him. This man right here,” I tapped him on the chest right above his heart, “is the man I married. A person I love more than anyone else in the galaxy. He’s the father of my children, who he loves and they love him.”

He sits down on the edge of the shower and puts his head in his hands and tries the breathing technique that Obi-Wan showed me early in my training. I sit with him and try to calm him. After a few minutes I hear a tap on the door. It’s Obi-Wan.

“I just thought you would like to know that the children are awake. They are standing up in the crib and look very confused.”

“What? They just went down…” I remarked.

“I assume that they felt the wave of emotions the same as I did. I was concerned for you both and decided to come check on you and when I walked in your room Leia and Luke were looking at me. Children are very cognizant of feelings. Please forgive the intrusion.”

I waved my hand. “It’s no problem Obi-Wan. I’ll go check on them.” I said as I got up off the floor in front of Anakin. “You’re better equipped for this mission anyway.” I nodded my head towards Anakin. “Talk to your son.” I quipped. Both men looked at me like I had just told them that water wasn’t wet. I made a strategic retreat to put the babies back to bed.  
************************************************************************

There was a long silence before either one of them said anything. I broke the silence. “You know she’s not wrong. You’re the closest person I have to a father.”

“I’m honored to hear you say that Anakin.” he said. “It might shock you to learn that I’ve started to think of you as a son. I didn’t realize just how much you’ve affected my life until after Mustafar. That’s why I couldn’t…. do it.” he said as his voice broke.

“Master… Obi-Wan, I’m sorry for all of this. I don’t expect to be forgiven for all that I’ve done, but I wanted you to know how I feel.” I put my head back down and looked towards the floor.  
Obi-Wan placed a hand on the back of my head. He was feeling some of the scars he had inflicted both physically and mentally. “Anakin, if it means anything to you, I’ve seen you over the last several weeks and I am proud of the man you’ve become. For what it’s worth, I’ve forgiven you. It wasn’t instantaneous though. I had to ask the Force for a lot of help.” he admitted. He took a deep breath and then said, “Can I ask you something? Why didn’t you tell me about your relationship with Padme? Especially after she became pregnant.”

“I don’t know.” I paused “You know, there were times when I didn’t want to live in the shadows and Padme pulled me back. Then there were times she wanted to ask you for help and I was afraid of being expelled from the Order or I didn’t think we needed help. If only we could’ve both agreed at the same time and come to you for help, maybe all of this could’ve been avoided. We were just scared.”

I closed my eyes while I sat there. He could barely look Obi-Wan in the eye and the fatigue was starting to take over. I started the breathing techniques again. Obi-Wan joined in trying to calm me down, and it was working. Not only that, but he was also benefiting from the silent meditation. “I’m glad to see you’ve remembered the lessons my apprentice.”

“Of Course, Master. I’m just not sure how anyone can forgive me. I’m struggling. How can Padme still love me? What are we going to tell the children? Someday they are going to find out.”

“Indeed they will.” Obi-Wan said matter of factly. “You know how we can forgive you? Do you know why Padme was able to turn you back? She told me when we thought she was dying on the medical table that there was good in you. Those were her final words before slipping into that cocoon. Anakin, we are greater than the worst thing we’ve ever done. Every single one of us. That goes for you too. When you tell your children, be truthful. Tell them how you felt then and how you feel now. Help them understand so that they don’t make the same mistake.”

I looked up at Obi-Wan who offered me a hand up. I took it and he pulled him up and into a hug. It was the first time I had been hugged by him. I found himself holding tight to him and not wanting to let go. Finally Obi-Wan has to ask me to loosen my grip a little, my artificial arm was almost crushing him.

“Anakin, I can’t breathe…”

“Oh, Sorry Master.” I said as I let him go.

I’m glad that you were able to find happiness. Padme is good for you. She helps balance you out and I think you do the same for her, but less so. You got the better end of the deal, my Padawan.”

“Don’t I know it.”

“Look in all seriousness, You’re going to deal with this for a long time. Maybe the rest of your life. Make sure to talk about your feelings Anakin. Go to your wife, come find me or Ahsoka. Just don’t keep it inside. We can help you through this. Understand?”

“Yes, Obi-Wan.” I said as we walked towards the door. “Master?”

Obi-Wan looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

“Thank you... for everything”

He nodded in silent reply as we walked out single file.

“FINALLY!” Padme said as the two exited the fresher. Obi-Wan looked at Me with a confused look. I went to hold Padme, who ducked under my arms on a mission to get through the door.

“Hold that thought… I have to go.” she said as she closed the door and disappeared. We both laughed silently. We know if we woke up the children she had just gotten back to sleep, that Padme would expect us to take over care of them while they were awake. I stretched my muscles once again, hugged Obi-Wan again before the Jedi Master went back out and went to sleep.

When Padme came out of the fresher, I was standing over the twins. I wasn’t doing anything, just watching them sleep, as if muttering a silent prayer or promise. I didn’t say anything to her. I just turned around, walked over to her, picked her up and placed her in bed gently. Then I kissed her forehead and walked around to climb into bed myself. She turned towards me and held me tight all night long. It was the best sleep either of us had experienced in a long time.

*************************************************************

As soon as the Skywalkers told me of the impending danger, I knew that Coruscant couldn’t possibly be defended adequately the way things were at present. We have no troops. We don’t have ships. In fact I couldn’t see any way to defeat the Imperial war machine, if they decided to attack and take back the Capital. All we did have was three Jedi and one extremely Force sensitive former Senator. That didn’t constitute a defense strategy. All I could do was request aid from worlds outside the Republic. I had a duty to my people across the galaxy and wasn’t too proud to ask for help. Though the requests were being reviewed, even I had to admit that no one would dare take us up on our request. It was a sucide mission. That being said, we had the planet as ready as it could be for the impending siege.

There was a morning meeting scheduled to discuss the next move. I had gotten in early to prepare and look at the latest intelligence. The good news was that they could track Fleet movements from the Imperial Command Center. Surprisingly there were not many ground troops stationed on the planet. The Empire never considered Coruscant as the place where an insurrection would start so most of the Troopers were kept onboard ships in case of an uprising . All told there were only about thirty-five thousand troops on the planet and most of the Flag Officers started fighting each other for power once they heard the Emperor had been killed. The ones that did focus on their duty couldn’t agree on a course of action. With their attention focused on each other, it was relatively simple to take key people into custody and place certain bases on lockdown. Without the Emperor’s orders there was a lack of communication... and trust. It was one huge mess and it was going to take a long time to clean up.

Masters Kenobi, Skywalker, and Tano arrived with Padme, her children were in tow as usual. Padme and her husband didn’t want to separate from their children, even for something as important as our meeting. Not that they could be blamed for that. After all, Palpatine had kidnapped them. I might act the same way if put in their place. The group walked in as Bail and I were reading reports and drinking tea.

“Good Morning everyone, Can I offer you something? I asked the lot of them. I saw Padme sniffing the air. “Mon? She said with a smile and I shook my head. “Yes, I’ll have some of that!” she said as she grabbed a cup. She seemed very excited, but then again it must have been a while since she had a taste of home.

“Ani! It’s Naboo Peppermint!” She declared.

Ahsoka looked at Anakin and asked; “Do you remember getting busted by the council when we just HAD to go to Naboo to pick some of that up?”

Anakin looked at his former Padawan and rolled his eyes. “Do you remember every time we got in trouble? Why don’t you ever remember the good stuff? Yes, I remember. I can’t believe you're still going on about that?” he laughed. Padme went over to hug Anakin and Master Kenobi just shook his head like I’d seen parents do hundreds of times before. The children were sitting with their father just staring at him. I’d never seen a Jedi with his own children and wondered what the two little ones were thinking about when they looked up at him.

Obi-Wan was the one to break me away from my thoughts. “Chancellor, have there been any changes?”

“No, Master Kenobi, I’m afraid not. You’ve told us that they are coming, but we’ve got no way to defend if they do. The Alliance to Restore the Republic was still in its infancy. We were mostly trying to quietly attract supporters. We really had just begun to talk about an insurgency. It didn’t get very far.“

“So what do we do? The People need to be protected, Mon.” Padme asked

“It’s one of the many things we are working on answering, Lady Skywalker. Master Kenobi?” I said turning my attention to him, “Would you be up for a task?”

“Of course Chancellor. How may I be of Service?” Kenobi straightened up his demeanor. He has gone from casually taking in the information being given to him, to giving off an air of confidence that was usually associated with a Master Jedi.

“Your skills as a negotiator proceed you. As you may have heard, we’ve been able to lock down several Imperial Military Installations in the chaos. I’d like to send you and Senator Organa in to strike a deal for peace. It’s a perilous time right now. We were lucky to catch them off guard. If they decide to rise up against us though, the people could get caught in the crossfire and we couldn't defend them. Three Jedi do not an Order make.” I saw Skywalker shuffle in his chair. “If we can get them to accept the change in government that would go a long way to legitimizing the Senate.”

“Of Course, Chancellor. I would be happy to help.” Kenobi said as he stood up and bowed. “I’d like to leave Ahsoka here as your protection if I may? She is someone you can trust.”

“Thank you Master Kenobi, I accept your gracious offer.”

Everyone stands up with me. As Obi-Wan and Bail get their final marching orders, the Skywalkers feel something. Padme looks at Anakin and he back at her. It’s not a dark disturbance, but something is coming their way. As I walk Kenobi and Organa over to the door they hear me wish them luck and send them on their way.

“Ahsoka, Will you wait outside? I’d like to talk with the Skywalkers in private.”

“Of course Chancellor.” She says as she bows and walks outside.

“Hopefully they will be successful.” I said as I returned my attention to them. Anakin closed his eyes and focused. “They will be fine Chancellor.”

“I wish I had your confidence, Master Jedi.” I commented.

He turned towards her and held Padme’s hand as he needed her to help steady him. “With respect, your Excellency, I’m not sure that title fits me. I am no longer a Jedi.”

“Oh? You’ve left the Order? I had just assumed that you would be helping to rebuild what was destroyed.” I said.

“It’s my intention to help, Chancellor, but my past actions rule out my being a member of the Order. I have much to answer for..”

“You’re absolutely right, you do indeed.” I observed.

“But,” he continued, “I need to be with my family. The Jedi don’t allow attachment and I’m not willing to give up being with Padme and the children.” he said as he sat back down and embraced his wife.

“Very well, Mr. Skywalker... Anakin if you prefer. It is about your family that I wish to speak to you both right now.” I said as I took up a chair directly across from them. “Have you thought about what’s next? Either of you?” The two of them looked at each other and then back at the Chancellor.

“Yes, We thought we would disappear for a while. Actually spend some time becoming a family.” Padme said.

“That’s a very nice plan, but I don’t know if it is very reasonable.” I said as I changed my attitude slightly. I wanted to talk with them as a friend rather than a Head of State. “Look, Padme, you are one of the most dedicated public servants I’ve ever known. We worked together many times in the past. Given where the Republic is right now, we could use… I can use all the help I can get.” I went from addressing Padme to to talking to both of them. You’ve both lived lives of service to the Republic. “Would you be willing to put your plans on hold to help us build a new stronger Republic?”

Padme and Anakin looked at each other. “Just how active do you want us to be?” he asked.

“I’d like to ask Padme to be my Chief of Staff. It’s my hope that she decides to seek her Senate seat eventually, but this would allow her to be involved and help rebuild the Republic right away.” I informed them.

The couple looks at one another. Padme smiles at Anakin and he can feel how happy she feels to be offered this chance. Then she remembers their plans, how they want time together and her heart sinks. Before she can say no to me, Anakin speaks up. “That’s wonderful. I think she should take it.” She looks at him and he senses her confusion. “Padme, you need to take this.” he reaffirms.

“But what about us? She asks. “We’ve waited so long to be a family. We’ve lost so much time already. I can’t ask you to give that up so I can serve the greater good again. Our personal lives were always taking a back seat to our professions.”

“Angel, I can’t ask you to pass on an opportunity that you clearly want. What kind of husband would I be? What kind of friend?”

She actually started to cry and he put his hand on her shoulder. I was still across from them, listening to their conversation and was amazed at their level of intimacy. These two people loved each other more than anyone I had ever met and were willing to sacrifice to make each other happy.

“All I need is to be with you. You know that. The Jedi won’t be a factor anymore. If you want to do this I’ll support you.”

She kissed him gently on the cheek. “Thank you, Ani. You have no idea how much I love you”

“I’ve got a pretty good idea.”

She turned to me and said “Madam Chancellor, I accept your offer.” Then she turned back and gave her family a gigantic hug. I couldn’t help but smile at Padme’s enthusiasm.

That’s when all hell broke loose...

**********************************************

I couldn’t believe what Anakin had just said. Mon asked me to be her Chief of Staff. I was ready to turn her down so Ani and I could realize our dream of being together. Before I could do so though, He told me I should do it. 

I’m torn. I really want to step into this role, but I also want to be a wife to my husband and mother to my children.

I looked at my husband and then closed my eyes. I’m using the Force to look into his heart. I feel nothing but love coming from Ani. For me and our family. I know now that I am his dream and it didn’t matter where we were or what we were doing. He wanted to be there for me the way I had been there for him. In his mind he owed me so much for bringing him back, for my forgiveness, for the beautiful children sitting on our laps. If I wanted to dive in and help the Republic rebuild then that’s what he wanted me to do.

I kissed him gently on the cheek. “Thank you, Ani. You have no idea how much I love you” 

“I’ve got a pretty good idea.”

I turned to Mon and accepted her offer. Then turned back and gave my family a gigantic hug.

If only we knew what was going to happen next.


	44. The Storm

**Chapter 44 - The Storm**

We both felt it at the same time and almost as we realized what was happening, Ahsoka and an Aide flew in the door. Chancellor! There’s a Star Destroyer in Orbit!

“Just one?” I asked.

“That’s all we’re detected.” said the aide.

The three of us looked at one another unsure of what comes next. We were sure there was another wave of destroyers on the way. The battle we’ve seen waged above Coruscant in our visions included over a dozen ships. For only one to come out of hyperspace was confusing. Maybe it was meant to distract them. For them to let their guard down. Mon Mothma wasn’t able to relax her posture and ordered the planetary shield activated. It could hold up against a lone capital ship.

As staff filed into the room, I stood back in the corner, willing to help if asked. Padme, to her credit, was right beside the Chancellor willing to give her advice if she needed it. I’m proud of my wife. Before we were married I told her that I was glad she chose to serve the Republic in the Senate. I was equally glad that she had decided to embrace a new role as the Chancellor’s Chief of Staff. Yes, it meant that our plans would be put on hold, but it also meant that the Reformed Republic would be that much stronger because Padme had a role in helping to create it.

Several people in the room were bustling around trying to provide answers to Mon Mothma on where the other ships were and how soon they would be joining the fight. All they could tell her is that this single ship was the only one that had moved in days. According to intelligence,most ships stayed in the systems they were deployed to. However, there was a group of fifteen ships that had made their way to the Outer Rim and they’ve been there for days. This was the cluster they were truly worried about. If the commanders of these ships had gotten together for a confab and decided to test the might of the new Republic, it wouldn’t end well for the people. They’d have no choice but to surrender or risk unnecessary bloodshed. It was like an irresistible force meeting an immovable object. It was not a scenario that the newly elected Chancellor or her Chief of Staff wanted to think about.

“They’ve not opened fire yet, that’s encouraging.” One man in the room said to which Padme answered, “They’re probably trying to figure out a way through the defense shield.”

“What ship is that? Who is in command?” Asks the Chancellor.

“The Transponder indicates that the ship is the Sovereign, under the command of Admiral..”

“Wullf Yularen” I and the Aide say at the same time. All attention shifted to me. Padme knew that the Admiral and I knew each other.

Mon Mothma walked up to me, Padme following beside her. I placed both children back in the tandem stroller and stood up. “You know Admiral Yularen?” she asked.

“I do Your Excellency. We served together in the Clone War. He was commander of the Naval forces on the ship we served on.”

“Do you think he would listen to you?” She asked.

“We had a good working relationship. Not all my plans almost blew up the ship.”

Ahsoka laughed out loud at that and Anakin shot a look at her that basically said that this was neither the time nor the place, but in his mind he was smiling as well. Padme had felt the change in demeanor and chuckled silently. She knew how wreckless some of her my plans had been, but they worked and it was part of the reason I had earned the moniker the Hero with No Fear.

“What can you tell us about him?” Mothma asked

“He’s a good man, a good officer, he’s a sound tactician. He was different than most other Imperial Officers though.”

“How so?” she inquired.

“He did his duty. He wasn’t a schemer or someone looking to move up. He didn’t change when the Republic became the Empire. He did his job.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a beeping from the communications system. There were glances around the room. The moment of truth had arrived. Mon Mothma had to bluff her way out of a battle better than the best Sabacc shark. She knows that the Empire has all the cards. This is her first real test of what kind of leader she will be. “Open the channel.” She demands. The Force wielders in the room can feel her apprehension. Padme attempts to help her friend through the Force. Anakin goes to her and whispers in her ear. “We can’t use our power to help her.”

“What! Why not?” she asks. Confused by my statement.

I lean in closer to her ear. “Because she needs to do this on her own. You’re not always going to be with her and she needs to know that her strength is her own. You don’t want the Chancellor to be in a situation without you and wonder if she can handle it. Or worse, she finds out you’ve helped her and she doubts herself. She needs to lean on her own abilities Padme. Trust me.”

What I was saying made sense. She nodded in agreement and went to stand behind the Chancellor at the holoprojector. As the device was switched on, the ghostly presence of Admiral Yularen shimmered into existence.

“This is Admiral Wullf Yularen of the Imperial Stardestroyer Sovereign. To whom do I have the honor of speaking?”

“I am Chancellor Mon Mothma of the Reformed Republic. A pleasure to meet you Admiral. Your reputation precedes you. First I’d like to thank you for choosing to talk rather than attack. What is your reason for coming to Coruscant, Admiral?

I looked at Ahsoka and then at Padme. So far so good I thought to myself. Both women shared that appraisal of the situation and nodded their heads almost as if he had said it out loud.

Chancellor, we received a message about the Emperor and have seen a broadcast regarding the aftermath. I was hoping to be put in touch with General Skywalker to find out exactly what happened. Could you tell me, Chancellor?

“I could, but as it so happens General Skywalker is here with us.” She turns slightly and motions for me to come forward. The conversation is lasting longer than one would have thought. Taking a place beside the Chancellor, I nodded at the image in front of me.

I never thought I’d say this, but it’s good to see you again General. Why didn’t you tell me who you were when you were aboard my ship” He said.

“That person, he wasn’t me, Admiral.”

“I’ve risked a lot to come and see you, General. As you well know, not everyone is happy about the current state of affairs. You’re going to have a problem on your hands very soon.”

“I have foreseen it, Admiral, but thank you for your warning.”

The attitude in the room was changing by the moment. Moving from friendly, to formal, and finally to concerned on both sides of the communication channel. The Chancellor entered back into the conversation. “Have you only come to warn us or have you come for some other reason?”

“To be honest, I’m not completely sure. I have family on Coruscant. My wife as well as my son, his wife and my granddaughter are all still on the planet. I don’t want to see them harmed. Plus, if there has been a legitimate change in power, then I feel it is my duty to serve the rightful government.”

The words came in relief to everyone gathered in the room. Mothma looked at me and had a slight smile on her face. She used her eyes to wave me back into the conversation. As I stepped up I felt Padme walk up between the Chancellor and I. “Admiral, I’d be happy to share the complete story. Might I suggest that I come to you? Explain in person?” I looked at the Chancellor who gave her permission for me to be their emassary.

“Very good General Skywalker, we will prepare for your arrival.” the Admiral said as his image disappeared.

“Well at least we know that they won't attack us right away.” A Kobok female said.

““Very True. So, General, What is your plan?” Mon Mothma asked.

“Well, I’ll go meet him. Tell him what happened and see what he thinks. He’s an honorable man. He’s not going to do anything to me. Like he said, his Wife is still here as are his Son and his family. I’m hoping he chooses to switch sides. It would certainly help when it comes to the defense of Coruscant.”

“How soon can you leave?” the Chancellor asks.

“I’ll head down with a transport now, with your permission.”

I felt it before I could see some worry in Padme’s eyes. I had felt it many times before when leaving to go back to battle. She couldn’t help the way she felt when I was going into a dangerous situation, just as I couldn’t help the way that I did when she was in a similar predicament. She looked at Mon Mothma and asked if she could walk with me to the hangar and see me off. To which the Chancellor was happy to permit. As we took our leave we grabbed the children in the stroller and made our way to the landing platforms. Padme checked the list to see what ship was free to take, afterall we didn’t want to take something that belonged to another Senator. She motioned to a smaller ship and we walked over to it. I wandered in and began the preflight checks and then came back out to say goodbye.

“Remember what you have to come home to, Ani.”

“As if I can forget.” I said as I crouched down to give Luke and Leia a kiss and hug. I have to laugh a little when Leia blows raspberries. I rise back up and look into Padme’s eyes.

“Be careful”

“Aren’t I always?” I say confidently.

Her smile disappears. “No Ani, you're not. I’m sorry, but I am just being honest. I can’t help but worry about you. Chosen One or not.”

“Padme, I promise I’ll be careful. I’ll be back in no time.” I say to her and I lean in for a goodbye kiss. I hug her and wander up into the transport.  
***********************************************************

  
As he takes off I find myself saying a silent prayer for his safe return. This is his first time back on an Empire ship since he came back to me. Neither one of us realize the demons he will be dealing with. Not to mention that he won’t have anyone to watch his back in case things go wrong. I wander back in with the babies to check out the Chief of Staff’s Office while waiting for news on Ani’s negotiations.  
******************************************************

  
Landing on the hangar deck of the Sovereign this time was different from all of the other times I had been on the ship. I was met by a pair of Troopers as I landed and escorted to the bridge, where Admiral Yularen was waiting. He was talking with several of his junior officers about preparing the ship for whatever was to come their way. The troopers waited for the conversation to wrap up and then took me over to the Admiral. We shook hands in greeting.

“It’s good to see you again Admiral. We could really use some help” I proceeded to go through all of it. I told him the story from the beginning. How the Clone War was fabricated, the Emperor gaining more and more power, his own fall, Lies about the betrayal by the Jedi, his miracle redemption by Padme, his children being taken, the battle and subsequent death of the Emperor, and the rise of the Reformed Republic. When he was done, Yularen and several other officers were speechless.

Yularen was different from many officers in the Empire. He had trained at the Republic Naval Academy, served in the Clone Wars. He saw the Empire as the logical progression from the Republic when the Government changed, but in the end he was still defending his home. His loyalties lie with the Commander in Chief, whomever they may be. If there was another change, a legitimate change in power, he felt duty bound to serve the people. Just because he wore an Imperial uniform didn’t make me a bad person. There were a lot more in the Empire that thought like him.

I could feel the Admiral’s emotions being swayed. He just needed the right push to make a decision. “Admiral, you and I have been through plenty of tough times together. Have I ever once lied to you? He asked

“No, not to my knowledge.” Yularen said. Then his attitude took a turn. Like me, he had thought of all the things that he had done in the name of the Empire. Things he thought were done for the greater good, but in hindsight morally wrong. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Wullf, We can change things. Starting now. We can begin to do right again. Like you said on the call with the Chancellor, the fleet is coming. The people down there need to be defended. Can we count on you?”

“I’m not sure what good one Star Destroyer will do, but yes, you can count on me and my crew. As you said, we’ve been through more than our share of battles together and it’s ways easier to be with you. I certainly don’t want to find out what it’s like to be against you. ”

“You don’t know how happy I am to hear that. In all honesty, you may have just saved all of our lives.” I said, shaking Yularen’s hand. “Now, do you know of anyone else who would be willing to stand with the Reformed Republic?”

“I know of a few, but not enough to make a huge stand, General”

“Well let’s see who else we can work on before the rest of the fleet arrives. What do you say?”

The Admiral nodded and they got to work. I didn’t know what Obi-Wan was always going on about negotiating was the easy part. I’ll have to remember to tell my old master the next time I see him.  
*******************************************************************

  
It had been about an hour since Skywalker went up to meet with Admiral Yularen. I hoped that my trust had been well placed. I had been persuaded by the way that Anakin and Padme were together. Yes, He had betrayed the Republic, but he was doing his best to make amends. I didn’t say anything in front of Padme, but I believed that Skywalker would give his life if he had to for everything to work. At least that's the impression that I got from Anakin, but I hope that it won't come to that. I continued to pace my office waiting for any word from above.

Padme wandered in with Ahsoka to see if there was any news. I had to admit, Padme’s children were adorable. They were beginning to grow on me. I have never been comfortable around children, preferring the company of adults, but seeing the former Senator with a little boy on her hip did make me smile. Tano had the little girl and she was almost asleep on her shoulder.

“You amaze me Padme.”

“How so Chancellor?”

Being brave enough to stand here with me for what you believe in even though you have so much to lose.”

“I’ve lost it all once, but I was able to get it back. I’m not letting it go again, my Lady”

Just then they were interrupted. “Chancellor, we are receiving a message from the Sovereign. “

There is a spring my my step at that announcement. All of our hopes hinge on what’s being discussed high above us. “Please put it through in here.” I say to the aide.

As the hologram activated, Anakin and Admiral Yularen came into view. They were speaking with one another as the connection was made. Anakin turned toward them and noticed his wife standing with me. He looked at her as if to say “See, I told you I’d be alright.” The Admiral nodded at both women as Anakin began delivering his report.” Madam Chancellor, I’m happy to report that the crew of the Sovereign will stand with the Republic. Admiral Yularen was also able to secure the loyalty of 4 more ships as well. Those Destroyers are on the way to Coruscant as we speak.”

“Do we know when the attack will come, General Skywalker?”

“I’m afraid not, Your Excellency” Anakin said as a young man walked into view of the holoprojector and handed a pad to the Admiral. The Admiral looks at the status report that was just given to him. There was an alarmed look on his face.

“Well we must be prepared when it does. Please work with the commander of each ship and report battle plans back to this office. We will make preparations down here if the battle doesn’t go our way.”

Yularen interrupted, “Chancellor…” he began, but it was too late. At that moment another Star Destroyer exits hyperspace, followed by another. Then two more arrive and six. Transponders kept pinging on the screen. The planet is surrounded. There are now eighteen ships in orbit, but who will fire on us and who will defend is still a mystery.

“That’s more than 5 ships Anakin, a lot more!” Padme says as she and I watch the squadron take up positions around Coruscant.

“Is the defense shield up?” Anakin asks.

“Yes! You can’t get back until it’s open again.” Padme informs him.

“Nevermind that! Keep that shield up no matter the cost.” He said to us. “Admiral, which of these ships are with us and which ones are Imperial?”

“Checking General.” We could hear the crew of the Sovereign was moving around the stations on the bridge trying to find answers while simultaneously trying to develop a strategy that wouldn’t get them killed. “I’m afraid only two of these ships are with us. The other fifteen are Imperial. Under these odds, we won't stand much of a chance and I've got a responsibility to this crew.”

“Where are our two ships, Admiral?” Anakin’s hologram asked with urgency in his voice.

“They’re not here yet, but even if they were here, the odds would still be long against survival. I really think we need to talk our way through this.” the Yularen hologram comments.

“All we could gain by talking is stalling them, but maybe that’s what we need right now.” Anakin said to the Admiral, his wife, and I. “It will buy us some time for the other loyal ships to arrive, and since they aren’t aware that anyone has switched sides we may be able to find out their battle plan.”

“Good thinking, General” I said.

Padme had an idea and spoke up, “And what if you told a few of the other commanders that there was a defection and indicated certain ships? They would fire on each other would they not?” Anakin couldn’t help but smile. Her idea was brilliant.

That could even the odds initially. Yularen’s hologram observed. He was correct. The ships would begin firing on each other and the more the commanders protested, the guiltier they would seem. Eventually the Imperial Commanders would figure out that they’d been deceived, but by then the damage would be done and they would have a head start in taking them out.

I could see that the Admiral did have a moment’s pause. These were officers that he served with for years, in both the Clone War and this first year as the Empire, but he knew the ones who were willing to do the right thing and protect us and the ones only interested in power and prestige. Sadly that was a good portion of the commanders in the Fleet. With the Emperor gone there was a power vacuum that would turn these men, who were once on Palpatine’s leash into petty warlords if gone unchecked. I must do my best to protect the Reformed Republic from those that would do it harm. We must act now, if only for the fact that they will save billions of life forms on thousands of different worlds from trivial tyrants.

“I think we’ve got the beginnings of a battle plan, Admiral. See to it that the other loyal ships know.” I ordered.

“Very well Excellency” the Admiral acknowledged.

“We will try to buy you some time as well. I’m sure someone up there has some threats to send our way. We’ll try to keep them on the line as long as we can.” I look at Padme wide eyed and we get ready for another round of trying to bluff our way out of a war.

“”Any time you can give us is most welcome Chancellor.” Anakin said to me. He then focused on his wife who was standing right beside her. “Chancellor, Admiral, May I have a moment with my wife in Private?” I looked at the Admiral and we both walked out of earshot.  
*******************************************************

  
Anakin wanted to have a word with me in private, I was wondering what he was going to say to me. My heart was beating quite fast at this point. There were only two times I felt like this, on Geonosis when I told Anakin that I loved him for the first time, and when I told Anakin I was pregnant. Turning back to him, I found myself wondering if I would ever see him standing in front of me again. I brushed the thought from my mind. I didn’t want Anakin picking up on it.

“Are you in a safe place?” He asked.

“Yes, as safe as we can be. We’re moving everyone down to the command center in the bunkers below the Senate. Ahsoka already took Luke and Leia down. The Chancellor just left and I’ll head down as soon as I’m through talking to you.” He didn’t need the Force to know what I was feeling. He knew already. I have a worried look on my face, but it wasn’t for me, but for him. Yet again he was at the vanguard of an assault and there was nothing I could do. It was a familiar feeling and one I hated. It took me back to the Clone War and the days of waiting to hear whether he was safe or not. “Ani, Please be careful. I want you to come back to me.”

“Don’t I always?” he said, forcing himself to smile.

I could feel his confidence, but still couldn’t help but worry about him. I resisted the urge to use the Force to try and see what the future had in store. I didn’t want to know. _The Force is a blessing and a curse,_ I thought to herself. “I Love You, Ani. May the Force be with You”

“I Love You too.” he reciprocated then added, “Give Luke and Leia a hug and kiss for me.” I nodded in reply and forced a smile even as a single tear rolled down my cheek. I wipe it away before he notices.

“Don’t worry, I’ll contact you when this is all over. We’ll be together soon.” he added as the hologram disappeared.

I stood there for a moment in silence, again tempted to use the Force to see if my beloved husband would make it through the melee that would take place high above, but still, I resisted. I didn’t want to have to think about a world where he didn’t come back to our family. Then I walked around the room gathering up the remaining staff and everyone made their way down to the bunker together.  
*******************************************************

  
Padme’s visage disappeared from in front of me and I was left to go back to getting ready to try and win an unwinnable battle.

To his credit, Admiral Yularen was quick to get back on comms with the other ship commanders. First he contacted the ships that were with us and let them know the battle plan. Though they thought it was a long shot, they agreed it was their best bet and began to fortify their ships.

Then he started in on the attackers. He was quite adept at spinning a web of half truths. He had told the other ships that he had spoken with the surface, true. He also said he knew of defections, also true. By the time he was done, Operation Divide and Conquer was well in motion.

The final ships had arrived and taken up an offensive posture. Yularen had made sure to tell his weapons officers on all the ships to fire a few shots at the Coruscant shield to make it look good.

All the ships are lined up. They are just waiting for the command to begin.

The voice of Imperial Admiral Kesi Arak comes over speakers “ All ships open fire.”  
*************************************************

  
On the surface of Coruscant the attack above looked beautiful, like fireworks. The shots being fired at the shield were bouncing off creating a striking contrast of colors. There were very few people on the streets to witness this “beauty” due to the face that as soon as the Capital Ships had entered orbit, the Chancellor’s office had activated the emergency alert signal and advised all citizens to seek protected shelter immediately. However, that didn’t stop some people from sticking around on the surface level to see what was going on first hand.

In the bunker below the Senate Building, Mon Mothma, Ahsoka, the Skywalkers, several aides, advisors, and officials were keeping tabs on the battle above. They had decided that it was best to Jam all of the communications frequencies that the Ships were using. This left them deaf to Yularen’s ultimate goal, but it also had the added effect of putting them in the dark as well. The only information they had was from an orbital satellite which was feeding tactical data for the Chancellor’s review.

At present all twenty ships were firing a combination of Ion Torpedoes and turbo laser blasts at the shield. Each and every hit took the shield down a little bit more. Thankfully, the Empire had not cut corners when building it, for right now it was their saving grace.

“Force, that shield is taking a beating. It’s already down to ninety one, no ninety percent power.” Doomi Tetsu commented. The Rodian was keeping tabs on the shield strength, since as this point there was nothing to do except wait and hope. In the event the shield was indeed breached they wouldn’t stand much of a chance.

“Status of the Imperial Fleet?” Mothma asked wondering when the deception would begin.

“All Ships intact. No Damage.” Tetsu replied.

The Chancellor looked at Padme and was worried. She had gone all in on a single hand and the Imperial defectors were her hole card. In the event that they decided to abandon the plan, not only would the Reformed Republic end before it really got the chance to begin, but a great many people would die. Padme for her part was showing cautious optimism in her husband’s abilities. Trusting Anakin Skywalker hadn’t been easy. It was only Padme’s impassioned pleas that her husband was the man we all remembered that swayed anyone. His actions since he returned with his wife certainly led credence to Padme’s defense of him.

“Chancellor, one of the ships has stopped firing.” Tetsu reported in a confused tone.

“Imperial or Republic?”

“Imperial… I think.” replied Tetsu. “They are changing their orbital status.”

“They’re leaving?” Padme inquired.

No, Lady Skywalker, They’re….. Ittu!” He said.

It was often that Padme heard Rodian Curse words, so it took her by surprise. “What is it?” she asked with urgency.

“They’re moving to attack Centax-2, My Lady.”

Padme looked at the Chancellor, unsure of the problem. Padme could feel the tension in the room tick up a few notches at the information they had just received. Mon turned to look at the battle screen, then turned to Padme and told her the problem. “The shield’s power source is on Centax-2. They’re going to try to destroy the generator station…”  
*****************************************************************

  
On the Bridge of the Sovereign the focus of the battle was on the shield. Each of the twenty ships in orbit was delivering an impressive series of blows to the energy field that was protecting Coruscant and everyone underneath it. Of course nothing had been breached, but the display of firepower was impressive.

“Status of shield?” Skywalker asked.

“Down to ninety percent, General.” replied one of the officers after conferring with tactical personnel.

“Admiral! The Retribution is leaving the line!” A young Lieutenant yelled from her aft Bridge station.

Yularen and Skywalker turned to see the ship pull itself off the lines and move to a higher orbit. “Where do you think they are going?” The Admiral asked him. We had to think fast. The decisions made in the next few moments could be the difference between victory and defeat.

“Admiral, they headed to Centax-2.” The Lieutenant informed them.

Yularen turned to Anakin, confused. “Why? Why would they be going there? There’s nothing there. Do you think they are abandoning the fight?”

“No, the shield's power source is on that moon.’ I explained, “They’re going to try to take it out so they can enter the Atmosphere.”

“Commander, make ready to put us between the moon and the Retribution.” Yularen ordered.

“Sir, the Nemesis. It’s already moving to intercept the Retribution.” Came the Lieutenant once again.

I lean in towards the Admiral’s ear so that no one else can hear. Admiral, how long do you think they will be able to hold them off?

“Not long enough, but Captain Vancil will hold them off at all costs. We have to get this plan moving before they are destroyed.”

The Nemesis is almost positioned now Sir, the Commander informed them.

The Nemesis was closer to the moon than the Retribution had been. So while the latter ship had gotten started there before the Nemesis, the Nemesis would arrive before and be able to take up a defensive position that would buy the rest of the force the needed minutes to protect the people of Coruscant. The downside was that they had just made themselves a target. By moving towards the moon to protect the shield generator, they’d outed themselves as an enemy ship to the Imperials. This was a fight they couldn’t win, but they were still going to try for a draw.

So the battle was joined. As the two ships started firing on each other, 4 more ships pulled themselves away from the shield attack to render assistance. That’s when Yularen’s plan went into effect. As the ships moved to join the new battle, Yularen’s ship would fire on them. Given what he had told the various ship Commanders about the “defectors” they would assume that those he was firing on were said defectors. That meant that Imperial ships would start attacking their own and all the Sovereign had to do was get out of the way. Since communications were being jammed no one could talk to each other and sort anything out. The Reckoning fired on the Reprisal and the Justice went after the Revenge. Meanwhile Yularen’s ships the Opportunity, Insurgent, and Tenacity could make other ships focus on other “friendlies”.

To add to the confusion, the Opportunity released it’s TIE fighter squadron telling them in the process to attack everyone and that created chaos of its own. Soon fourteen squadrons worth of TIE fighters were out and attacking each other as well as the ships that they came from.

It wasn’t long before ships started to fall. The first to go down was the Brutality. She took heavy damage from the Insurgent and the Fury. Unbeknownst to the crew of the Fury, they took damage to their forward batteries and their mutation bay exploded. It was a spectacular sight. Unfortunately, Insurgent’s shields were down when Fury exploded and the ship went with her. She was too close and the damage was too great. The Enigma and Genesis fought each other even though they were on the same side and Genesis rendered her opponent inert.

I looked on at what was happening out of the large viewport as the Sovereign was rocked by weapons fire. I couldn’t help feeling all the death, fear, and confusion from the various crews. Of the twenty ships that were around the Planet, seven had been destroyed. The Empire has lost five ships to the Republic’s two. The Sovereign was holding her own but wasn’t in the greatest shape. He was hoping that Padme wasn’t monitoring, but there was little chance of that. He hadn’t felt her reach out through the Force yet, but at some point she would.

“ADMIRAL! THE NEMESIS!” an officer on the Bridge called out. Both Anakin and Yularen turn in time to see the Escape pods released and the Nemesis herself go out in an incredible fireball. What’s left of the ship rains down on the surface of Centax-2. Fortune seems to be in their favor since the shield is still up. Everyone had been ignoring the planet itself since the initial fight began. That was about to change as several ships turned their attention back to the planet and the other half of the attack force made their way to the moon. Sovereign was badly damaged and the only two ships left were the Opportunity and Tenacity. _“Hopefully they live up to their name.”_ Anakin thought to himself.

Just as Skywalker was getting ready to turn around and ask the Admiral what he wanted to do, there was a massive explosion on the moon and the shield finally went down. His heart went into panic mode. He knew, as did everyone else that the shield was the only thing protecting the citizens of Coruscant from the remnants of the Empire. The first and last line of defense. As the surviving ships moved into attack formation a choice had to be made.

As the medical personnel took away the injured and the dead. We watched five Star Destroyers make their way towards the atmosphere. They were prepared to rain fire down on the surface. If they made an example of Coruscant, the Capital of the Empire for disobedience, no one else would dare oppose the might of the Empire, no matter who ended up leading after the dust had settled.

As the ships got closer and closer, fear and anger were rising inside Anakin. Another shot rocked the ship and he was thrown into the pit. All Anakin could think about was his family down on the surface, huddled together, awaiting oblivion because he hadn’t been able to keep them safe. His mind was racing, it was out of control and that’s when he felt her reach out.  
*******************************************************************

  
The bunker was busy with activity. Those in this room were doing their best to keep the flow of relevant information moving. We didn’t know much, but what we could discern was that the battle was not going well. We knew it was long odds from the beginning. As the Chancellor and I watched, I held my daughter tight in my arms. Ahsoka has Luke with her and both children are fussy. I wonder if it is like this with all Force sensitive children. The room is long with a table in the middle showing us what is happening far above us by way of holograms.

 _“Why did I let him go? If he dies, it will be because I didn’t ask him to stay with us for once. Why didn’t we have the Admiral come to us instead of telling Anakin to go to him?”_ I ask myself. I feel bad inside for feeling the way I do, but I can’t help but be selfish when it comes to Ani.

Out of the corner of my eye I see one, no two of the ships explode. I can feel the sudden silence of everyone on board those ships though the Force. It creates such a ripple effect. I am dealing with waves of fear and despair. I want to reach out to Anakin, but I know that the battle above is in the front of his mind.

“Ahsoka? How do you make sense of everything we are feeling right now?”

“I’ve lived with the ability to use the Force all my life. After a while you learn how to deal with the feeling and detach yourself from them. You feel them, but you don’t make them a part of you.” She says as Luke plays with her necklace.

Mon Mothma looks at the holograms as yet another explosion takes place and gets my attention. “Padme!” She calls out and when Ahsoka and I turn around we see an attack on Anakin’s ship. There are fighters everywhere. Anger and fear fill my body. I am trying to keep calm. Leia is squirming in my arms.

The alarm goes off. That signal means that the shield had been destroyed and that the planet is essentially defenseless. “Why didn’t I send Luke and Leia to my parents? Why did I keep them here where they could be killed.?” I am snapped out of my self actualization by a feeling. I reach out and instantly I am afraid. I feel Anakin. He is filled with fear. He saw the shield go down and he’s worried about us. Then another emotion fills his mind...rage. He is in physical pain. I can’t tell how bad, but I know it’s part of the reason that he is angry. The twins start to cry.

“Ahsoka! I need your help.” I yelled.

She grabs Luke and rushes over to me. “What’s wrong?” she asks.

“It’s Anakin, I think he might be close to using the Dark Side. He is filled with fear.”

“Reach out to him. Now.” she says

“Anakin…”  
*******************************************************************

  
“Anakin…”

I am stopped in my tracks as Padme’s voice fills my mind.

“Anakin…” she says again.

“Padme?” He reaches back to her. He is backing away from the ledge he was on. He feels his strength return to him, but he is not out of danger yet.

“Anakin, remember your family loves you.” She says as she sends him mental images of her and the children.

I’m dazed. I’ve just been injured by the exploding bulkhead and I’m cut and bleeding. The world keeps spinning. I need to gain control. “I know, and I have to stop what’s about to happen.” I say as I take a step closer to the edge.

“No Ani, this isn’t the way. This is what happened before, remember? You didn’t think there was another way, but there is. Remember what happened last time. Remember what you nearly lost. Remember what we had to go though to find each other again in the darkness. Remember…” She started.

“My Promise” I finished.

I open my eyes, remembering. It’s as if I instantly goes from riding down a raging, turbulent river, to a stream that is calm and placid. My emotions calm at the same time. I knows that I don’t need it. I pack it away in my mind like putting it in a box. “Thank you. My Love.”

A new wave develops in me and Padme feels it. I’m no longer filled with fear, but hope, Not hate, but Love. Not vulnerability, but strength. Not defeat, but confidence. It’s as if she is standing right beside me. She is overwhelmed. A smile crosses my face. I’ve defeated my inner demons. My mind is clear. I walk over to the view port and stand beside the Admiral. Yularen says something to me, but I don't acknowledge him. I close my eyes, remembering how it happened once before, but this time it’s different. I reach out to the mind of one of the Ship helmsmen… “You will turn your ship.’

“I will turn my ship.”

That’s when the Paramount rams the Carnage, which in turn hits the Wrath. Each ship suffers a variety of damage. The Paramount and Carnage are destroyed due to the severity of the strike, the Wrath loses power and begins to burn up in the atmosphere high above Coruscant.

I refocus my attention on the five ships behind us. I reach my hands out in front of me as if I am catching a ball. I take hold of Reckoning with the Force and begin to squeeze. Before our eyes the ship is disabled. I take the Enigma in my hands much like the Reckoning, but instead I use the Force to crash it into the ships beside it. The Reprisal and Justice are both heavily damaged.

The remaining Imperial forces have seen what has happened to the other ships and they decide that now would be a good time to tuck tail and run and so they make an attempt at retreat. Before they get very far, the Tenacity and her crew stop them. Each ship offers their surrender. When surrounded by the Opportunity and the Sovereign.

The battle is over. Against overwhelming odds the Reformed Republic had been victorious. After seeing to the retrieval of the escape pods from the destroyed ships, both Republic and Imperial, the Admiral is talking to the other ship commander accepting terms of surrender. “With your permission, Admiral, I'll contact the Chancellor and let her know about our successful defense of Coruscant.”

“Very well General Skywalker.” he says as he shakes my hand. “It was good to see you in action one more time.” He adds.

“It was good to see you again as well, Admiral. I’ll have the Chancellor contact you with what to do next.” Yularen nods in agreement and I take my leave.

The damage control teams get to work repairing systems across the she ask head to the hangar to go back to the surface.


	45. On the Horizon

**Chapter 45 - On the Horizon**

  
As I approach the surface of Coruscant, I can already see that there is a small crowd awaiting my return. I fly over, lining up for a landing in the Senate square. As I touch down, I see Padme and the twins, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Bail, Chancellor Mothma, R2 and 3PO. As I walk down the ramp of my ship, Padme, with the children in the stroller, comes rushing towards me. When she reaches me she jumps in my arms,holding me tight.

“It’s good to see you too.” I tell her as I flash a boyish grin. I lean down and kiss Leia and then Luke. As I take Leia out of her seat to hold her Luke gets jealous and begins to fuss. Padme comes to his rescue and picks him up. The four of us, make our way back to the small group of people, which has since gotten a little larger. A few of the Senators and some of the Chancellor’s staff have come out hoping to be on hand.

Walking up to Chancellor Mothma, my daughter in my arms, I deliver my report; “Chancellor, I am pleased to report that the Reformed Republic has won the day. Once the damage to the surviving ships has been repaired, you should be able to repel any further attempts at insurrection.” I kiss my daughter’s cheek as I hoist her up on my hip. “Admiral Yularen is supervising the rescue of any survivors and overseeing the repairs of those ships still in relatively good order.”

Mon Mothma smiles. “Thank you Master Skywalker. You’ve protected a great many lives and done the Republic a great service this day.’ she says. I can feel Padme’s pride for what’s been accomplished and relief that I’ve come home safely as she cuddles Luke. I lean over and kiss her cheek then his.

“I’m glad the people are safe. The Admiral will wait for you to contact him. There’s quite a bit of planning that needs to happen. He’s willing to help with defense as long as you need him.”

“His help will be most welcome.” she admits. Your actions have helped to strengthen our coalition, Senator Organa?” she adds as she motions towards Bail.

“Yes, it seems your exploits today made it easier for Master Kenobi and I to strike a cease fire with the Imperial ground forces. They were watching the attack in real time and finally came to see the wisdom of laying down their arms. To put it simply, they don’t want to face you on a battlefield.” the Senator smiled as he explained.

With that revealed, we turn to walk back into the Senate building. I am relieved to find that there was little damage from the attack. The remains of the Wrath happen to come down on a largely industrial part of the planet. Must less damage than if the massive ship had come down in a more populated area. I knew first hand how quickly a ship crash could be cleaned up. It wasn’t so long ago that I had crashed on one of the runways in the Invisible Hand. That area is completely repaired. Any buildings that were harmed have been rebuilt and the wreckage of the Separatist ship was recycled.

We make our way to Padme’s new office which was adjacent to the Chancellor’s. As we sat down to talk, Padme handed me a bottle for Leia. I had gotten a chance to enjoy this time with my kids. I’d been able to bond with Luke and Leia while feeding them. Luke was a little chunk. He would drink a whole bottle and then ask for more. I had learned very quickly that he needs to be cut off. He whines, but at least he doesn’t get spit up on me like he had the first time. Padme thought it was hilarious. She said “It’s what babies do.” Then Leia did it to her too. I felt quite satisfied telling her, “It’s what babies do.” sarcastically.

There were times that I was still amazed that I was a parent, nonetheless the Dad of Twins. Padme was already very pregnant when she told me about the baby, so there wasn’t a whole lot of time to get used to the idea. I was excited and then everything came crashing down when I had that fateful dream. I am going to take full advantage of this second chance that’s been given to us.

A short time later after the twins had been fed, changed,and put down for their nap, we were asked to meet with Mon Mothma. We left them sleeping peacefully with C-3PO and R2. Walking into the Chancellor's office brought back a wave of memories. Padme could tell I was reliving something and held my hand tighter as Mon Mothma rose from her chair and greeted us warmly. “Please come in Anakin and Padme.” she said as she motioned for us to have a seat. “I’d like to talk with you about the future.” She said. I looked at Padme who was as unsure as I was. “Have you both thought about what you are going to do next? I got the impression when I asked Padme to be my Chief of Staff that remaining on Coruscant wasn’t initially in your plans for your family.”

“No it wasn’t Excellency.” I admitted

“What were your original plans?” she asked with a good deal of curiosity.

“We were going to take some time to come together as a family. Padme explained. The war was very hard on us. We had to keep our relationship secret. Force knows we didn’t spend very much time together as a married couple and now we have our children to raise. We were not expecting all of this to happen, we thought we have to disappear and live a quiet life.

Mothma just listened and shook her head as if she understood all that we had just told her. “ I can understand your wanting to bond as a family.” she said as she turned her attention to me, “Anakin,” she sounded more like she was addressing me as a friend then the Chancellor, “Have you thought about what you’ll do now? You’ve made it quite clear that being a member of the Jedi Order again is a non-starter. You were the one who encouraged Padme to remain in service, which I appreciate, but what will you do?”

I sighed heavily. “I’m not sure. For the first time in my life my path isn’t laid out before me.” I explained. “I honestly think I’d like to be a family man. I’ve never had family before. It was just me and my mom when I was young and while I was a member of the Order, we were never really family. Now I have a wife and children and I want to be there for them. If Padme wants to serve I’ll be there for her and support her.” Padme leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I could hear her say “Thank you Ani” in her mind. I nodded that I’d gotten the message.

“Master Kenobi told me that you’d be helping him rebuild the Jedi Order.”

"If he wants me, of course, your Excellency. I will be wherever Padme and the twins are.”

I could feel Padme’s compassion and that of the Chancellor. I wasn’t sure I deserved any of it, but it was nice to know that someone other than my wife and friends were willing to look past my actions to who I am now. It’s interesting really that others are willing to forgive me, but I’m still not willing to forgive myself. How can I?

“It’s very good to know that Lady Skywalker has someone that loves her so much and will be her support. And if I may, you’ve gone a long way towards making amends.” The Chancellor then turns to Padme, “I’m happy for you. Finding love isn’t always easy for those in the public sphere. Please forgive me for asking, but are you sure this is what you want Padme? You’re going to jump back into a nest of hungry Gundarks. We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us rebuilding the Republic, lots of talks with former Imperials on the horizon, and more that we’ve not even thought of. I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to take some time for you and your family.”

Padme looked at me and I let her know through the Force that the decision was up to her and I would support her no matter what choice she made. She turned to Mon Mothma. “I want to help rebuild the Republic,” she said with a smile. “Though I was hoping to make a request My Lady.” she added.

“Oh? What do you need?”

“Could you see fit to allow us to go and see my family?” Padme asked. “It’s been so long since we’ve spent any quality time with them and we still need to announce our marriage to everyone. Could we take some time to visit? It would mean so much”

“I believe that we could do without you for a while. Please give your family my best wishes.” the Chancellor said with a grin. She rose from her chair and hugged Padme and wished us well on our trip to Naboo.


	46. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading the final chapter of this story, I would encourage you to look up "Bonds" by Julie_Horwitz. With her permission I was able to incorporate a few ideas from that story into my own. Specifically, the way that Anakin and Padme came to the decision to marry. I'd like to thank Julie for allowing me to build upon some of her ideas. If you get the chance also look up her other stories. You won't be disappointed.  
> (BONDS) https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359787/chapters/2839705

**Chapter 46 - Family**

  
We’ve been on the way to Naboo and so help me I am actually excited to be going home. I tell myself I don't mean that the way it sounds. I'm always happy to see my family, but I'm glad that there's no personal emergency accompanying the trip. We aren’t hiding from anyone wanting to do me harm. We don’t have to keep our relationship secret. I get to introduce my husband and my children to my family. I am excited. It's been a while since I've been there. Nearly two years have passed. I bet my nieces have grown quite a bit. What will they think about their new cousins? So many things are running through my head. Ani walks in to bring me back to the present.

“Padme? I just put the kids down. Want to saber train?” Ani asks with an air of hopefulness in his voice.

“Won’t the noise wake them? I ask.

“No,” he says as he waves his hand dismissing the notion, “they should be down for a few hours. They are fed and they are clean. By the way, the next time they need a bath you’re helping me.” He said and he pointed out his shirt which was soaked.

“What’d you do?” I asked with a little laugh.

“Leia started splashing and that got Luke started and before I knew it the fresher was flooded.” he said adding, “Don’t worry, R2 is cleaning it up. I owe that droid a favor.”

“You know… I can think of a better way to spend a few hours.” I said with a wink hoping that he would catch on.

“Well that would definitely wake them up.” He said with a chuckle before walking over to kiss me.

“I’ll tell you what. We can practice if you promise to take me up to Varykino at some point during our visit home.” I said. That’s not much of a compromise since I know that he wants to visit the Lake Country as much as I do. “I’m sure Mom and Sola would take the kids for a day or two. We could head up and take time for us.” He knew exactly what I was getting at, but beyond that, it would be nice to be back to the place where our relationship started. We had a number of good times at the lake house and it was one of the only places we'd been able to be husband and wife without fear of someone catching on. It was a special place for Ani and I.

Knowing your family, we’ll be hard pressed to get the twins back when it’s time to go back to Coruscant.” he laughed, “That said, I’m in” He started to walk towards the door. “I’m going to grab my lightsaber.”

“Grab mine too!” I yelled. It felt odd not to have it with me as a matter of fact. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan had told me “This weapon in your life.” And I hadn't truly understood what they meant until I had to depend on it to keep me alive or defend those I love. Now, I wondered how I had not realized the meaning from the start.

As he walked back down the ramp to the cargo area, I had already begun an impressive regime of stretching. I’ve not bested Ani... yet, but I am getting better. He was also helping me with my other Force abilities. Helping calm the twins minds to help them sleep was particularly helpful. It’s second nature to him, but I have to work at it. I’m learning Jedi mind tricks from my husband. There’s a thought I never thought I’d have.

“You know, at some point you’re going to have to make your own Lightsaber.” He said.

“Oh? You want this one back?” I teased and I grabbed mine with the Force and brought it to my grasp. I could see his attitude change slightly. “What’s wrong Ani?”

“Nothing, I just think we should build new sabers together, that's all. I’m not really fond of either one of mine anymore. We can design something new, more to our liking, you know?”

Then it dawns on me. He built his saber when he was a Dark Side apprentice and the acts committed with the one in my hand are nothing to forget. I nodded at him with an affirmed gesture. “Sure, let’s build new sabers together.” I said with a smile not letting on that I know why.

He smiles and activates his saber. “Well let’s see if you can beat me.” He says with the smiles that drives me crazy. Sometimes his overconfidence is a turnoff, but right now… it’s not so bad.

I turn on my Lightsaber and still can't get over how romantic it looks. The motions needed to use the weapon properly are quite elegant and deliberate. One must know the movements to be proficient and must practice in order to master. “Anakin, will saber practice be an everyday occurrence?”

“I'll be happy to instruct you whenever you have time,'' he says as the blades meet. “Besides, I'm going to need help training Luke and Leia at some point.” “

That's something I'd not considered. “Ani, what's going to happen when the twins are old enough to be taken to the Temple?” I'm suddenly overcome with fear of losing my babies.

He pulls back his blade, as if surprised by the question. “We'll have to have a conversation with Obi-Wan about that. I'm hoping he will allow me to train them, at least initially.” He turned off his blade and walked over to hold me. “ I'll talk with him the next chance I get. We both know that it's going to be a while until the Order is back at full force. It may be a while before they're ready for younglings. In any case, we’ve got time before any decisions need to be made.” He kissed my forehead and turned his saber back on. “Ready to go again?”

I could feel his contentment and that calmed me as well. He was right, there were several years until Luke and Leia were old enough to start training. I trusted that Anakin and I would find the answers together. I raised my blade, waved him forward, inviting him to try and best me and we continued the session.  
*************************************************

  
Padme and I each hold a child as we enter the cockpit of her ship. R2-D2 and C3PO have been keeping watch of the ship and it’s systems for the last three days. Now as they look out the large viewport over the ship's bow, they can see the beautiful green forests and blue waters of Naboo.

“Look Leia, Look Luke, that’s where mommy is from.” Padme says as she lifts the children to the window. The children could care less, they just want to be let down to play. I replaced 3PO in the pilot's seat and called for Luke, who crawled over and was put in my lap.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Ani?”

“What? He’s gotta learn sometime.”I informed her.

“Ani, He’s not even a year old yet. He can’t walk and you want to teach him to fly?”

“Alright, you have a point, but he can still sit on his old man’s lap” I said with a laugh as I flipped some switches and got ready to land the ship.

“Just be careful, Babies like things like bright flashing lights.” Padme reminded me as she sat with Leia in her lap.

At that point the comm system started to beep and Padme answered. As she answered the call a familiar voice filled the cockpit. “Naboo ground control to BY2200 please respond.” came the voice.

“Naboo control, this is BY2200, Ric, is that you? It’s good to hear your voice” she replied. I looked at her quizzically and mouthed “Who is Ric?” to which she answered silently with “Later”.

“Your Highness! It’s good to hear you as well. It’s been too long. Coming home for a while or just visiting?” Ric asked. I assumed that it was an old friend by the tone and direction of the conversation. While Padme was talking I was busy making sure we were lined up for reentry, activating the shield generator, and making goofy faces at the children. I love being able to make them laugh.

“Just a visit to my parents. Thought we might stay a little while. “ She replied. I got her attention by clearing my throat and pointing toward the planet. Until now I’d been flying in circles. “Ric, can you give us clearance and a landing pad? My family is very eager to see us.” Ric obviously caught the mention of us and even though he sounded like a friend, he knew not to pry into her personal life. “Of course your Highness. My apologies. Clearance granted for Landing Pad 136.”

“Thanks Ric, Oh! And Ric, I’m not the Queen anymore.” she reminded him.

“Old habits... your Highness. It was good to talk with you.”

“You too Ric and thanks.” she said with a laugh and the communication channel closed. “Anakin, I’m surprised you don’t remember Ric. He was my pilot when we were stranded on Tatooine.”

I do remember him and how friendly he’d been to me on the trip to Coruscant. “That was him? Now I’m disappointed I didn’t remember him. If he was a pilot what’s he doing on Ground Control?”

“I’m not completely sure what for, but I know he had surgery and that eventually grounded him. I sent a get well message to him shortly after I heard.”

“Coming up on Pad 136. Hold tight.” I said as we made a final approach.

As we finally reached the ground, Padme was overcome with emotions. I could feel them. She was so excited, I’d never seen her like this. I finally had to ask her what was up?

“Ani, my love, you don’t understand. I am home. I am bringing my whole family to meet my parents for the first time. The twins will meet their cousins. There’s nothing to hide anymore. It’s like a huge weight has been lifted. I am just so happy to be here with you.”

I couldn’t help but lean in and kiss her as I grabbed their bags. She picked up Luke and I had Leia. I put the bags in the speeder with the Force. “You know that’s cheating,right?” she said to me. “Yeah, but I’ll let you cheat when you take them in the house.” I shot back. She was buckling the children in and turned around with a look that made me think I’ll be sleeping on her parent’s couch that evening.”You know, on second thought, I’ll take the bags in.” She laughed at me and jumped in the driver's seat.

It was a warm day and the sun was bright. Every corner we turned got us closer and even I had to admit, I was in a better mood than I’d been in a very long time. I didn’t have to worry about kissing my wife in front of her Mom and Dad. They already knew she was married and they knew about the twins. Padme had told me of their visit when she was on Alderaan. However, they had not met Luke yet or seen me in a number of years. I couldn’t wait until Padme’s family got the chance to know our children. That was something in my own life I’d missed out on. I had only grown up with my mother and even then I wasn’t with her for a good number of years. I looked forward to getting to know her family better.

From what Padme had told me, the Naberrie’s were planning a huge family dinner upon our arrival. I could only imagine what they had in store. They’d been so nice to me before when I was just a guest and now I was a member of the family. The house was as beautiful as I’d remembered and the smells coming from inside were incredible.

“It smells like Mom has made a feast.” Padme said as she unbuckled Luke. I laughed. “You think I’m kidding? I hope you're hungry, because she made a ton.” We hadn’t even gotten to the door when it opened and Padme’s Mom, Jobal and sister, Sola came out followed by her nieces Ryoo and Pooja. Finally Her Dad, Ruwee and brother in law Darred stood in the doorway.

“Dear, let them get in the door and get settled before knocking them down.” Ruwee laughed. It was too late though, Grandma already had her grandson in her arms and was crying about how beautiful he was. “Auntie Sola” as she called herself, had Leia and was likewise crying and hugging Padme. I was sitting on the hood of the speeder watching this all take place. My glare shifted to the men standing in the doorway. They waved and motioned for me to come up. I hopped off and said hello to the two young girls waiting to get a glimpse at their new cousins, then I made my way up the stairs. “Welcome to the family.” said Darred as he extended a hand. Ruwee echoed his Son in Law, but when I grabbed his hand, I was pulled close. “I wish you both would have told us. We could’ve been there for you. That said, I hope you are recovering from your ordeal. We’re glad you’re back and that you’re here with us.” I nodded and embraced the man for his kind words.

That’s when the ladies turned around and made a big deal about mine and Ruwee’s interaction. Padme actually started crying at the sight of her Dad hugging her husband. A chorus of “awww’s” rang through the air. I feigned being uncomfortable and straightened up and Ruwee followed my cue and patted me on the back to which the ladies just laughed.

The men walked into the house and the women followed shortly there after. Padme wasn’t kidding when she was talking about food. I had seen Palace spreads that were less elaborate. The family sat down to eat and neither Padme nor I could lift a finger to help Luke and Leia. Jobal and Sola were enamored of them both. I reached out to Padme through the Force with an amused “I told you so.” and she started to laugh.

Ruwee looked up and asked “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, just something Anakin said before we got here. It’s an inside joke.

I’ve never had an experience quite like this. I feel all of the unconditional love Padme’s family had for each one of us. As we pass the food around the table, I am able to listen to the conversations, the shared memories. Is this what family is? What family is supposed to be? I consider all of these thoughts then grab Padme’s hand and give it a squeeze. She looks at me, gives me a kiss and then her parents joke about “no kissing at the table” and the little girls cover their eyes. Say what you will, but the Jedi are wrong about attachment. I’ve never been more at peace than I am right now, spending time with our family.  
**********************************************************

  
I don’t remember a time I’ve been more happy than I am at this moment. A little voice called out to me from the other side of the table. “Aunt Padme?” It was Ryoo with a curious look on her face. “Grandma told Mom you can use the Force now. Is that true?”

I looked at Anakin and smiled then back at Ryoo. “Yes, it is.” At which point I picked up the entire salad bowl from the other end of the table and brought it over to myself. Ryoo and Pooja were mesmerized. “I'm not as good as your Uncle Anakin, but I'm getting better every day. I nodded.

“Could I learn to do that like you did?” Pooja asks her.

“Well sweetie, they think I only developed Force abilities because I was pregnant with Luke and Leia. You see because Anakin is they're Dad, they should be very good Force users. Now because our blood was shared when I was pregnant, I got some powers too. Now Anakin is helping me train.

“Wow! Does that mean you get to use a lightsaber too?” Ryoo asked excitedly,

“Uh huh, I’ve been training with Anakin, his Master and his Padawan.”

The young ones are showing genuine interest in my journey, the Adults to a degree too. I can feel my mother becoming concerned when we begin to talk about my training with a lightsaber, So with the skill of a politician, I pivot and steer the conversation in a different direction. “We’ve been talking about what I’ve been learning, but what I want to know is how are you doing in school?” The mood in the room lightens and the girls start talking about the books they’ve been reading, and how they were leaning about me in their history lessons. I am a little amused by that. I don’t think I’m quite old enough to be a historical figure yet.

The rest of dinner was like a dream come true. We laughed, hugged, told stories of days gone by, and enjoyed each other's company. After we finished eating, Anakin and I insisted on helping to clean up. Mom protested, but Sola reminded her about the babies and so she decided to spend some more time with all of her grandchildren all playing at her feet. Ryoo and Pooja were as happy as everyone else about Luke and Leia and played gently with them while the other adults went about the chores.

Once everyone was finished, Anakin and I scooped up the little ones and put them down for the night. Anakin had only been in the home once before, but it was exactly as he remembered it, he commented. When he and I walked into my room I stopped in the doorway. Anakin wondered what the problem was when he saw it. It wasn’t a problem, I was just surprised. Ruwee and Darred had told them that there was a crib in my room, but what I didn’t expect was that it would be my own. Four generations of my family's children had used it and now my children would as well. Darred must have brought it back and put it up for us.

As we got the children ready for bed. I felt a bit lightheaded. Anakin didn’t need to feel anything, He could see that I was wavering.

“Are you alright?”

"Yes, I’m just a little lightheaded. Maybe I ate too much. It’s been a while since I had a meal like that!”

“That’s the truth.” He joked. “You’re sure you're alright?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”I said as I kissed him.

We placed them both in the crib and sat with them for a few moments until they drifted off to sleep. Our family had gotten them pretty tired, so much so that they started to get a little whiny. Once they were sleeping peacefully, we decided to go back down and join the others who were by this point enjoying the evening out in the backyard. As we walked through the kitchen once again, I noticed the date on the display and stopped. Anakin who was walking through the door to go out turned around wondering why I had paused. Before he could ask though, I had started walking again, so he paid it no mind.

The men rose from their seats as we joined them and made room for another couple. I had told Anakin we were in for an evening of conversation. He and I sat close together and cuddled as Ruwee was talking about the new trees that were planted in the back garden. Apparently a few older trees had become deceased and he had to have them removed a few years ago and the ground had recovered and they planted new earlier in the season. A moment later the conversation shifted to Anakin.

“Anakin? May I ask a question?” It was Jobal. He nodded. “So have the Jedi relaxed the rules on attachment? The last we knew, a Jedi wasn’t permitted to have a wife and family.” I looked at him as he continued to hold me close.

“No Ma’am,” he said. “they haven’t. I’m not going back to the Order. Your daughter and the children mean so much to me. Besides, I don’t think it’s the right place for me even if they were willing to change the code.”

“So what will you do?” Darred asked

“To be honest, I’m not sure. Padme will be busy helping to get the Republic moving again, so for now I guess I’ll spend time with the twins. Padme and I really haven’t thought that far ahead.” He admitted.

Before anyone else could ask him anything, I jumped into the conversation. “I just realized when we were in the house, that our fourth Anniversary is coming up in a few days.” Anakin stopped. I could tell that his mind was racing. He was asking himself mentally how could he have forgotten that? This would be the first time we were actually together on their Anniversary. Like a good wife, I knew what he was thinking, smiled at him and said’ “Don’t worry, I almost forget too. We’ve had a lot going on recently.”

“So… What are you going to do?” Sola asked with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Well, we already planned on going up to Varykino for a few days, that is, if you or mom wouldn’t mind watching the twins.” I answered. It’s where we got married so that would be nice.

Before I could finish my sentence, Mom answered; “Sure,we’d be happy to watch the twins.” Then she got a look of sheer joy on her face. For some reason I knew that it wasn’t because I just asked her to babysit the twins. She looked at me and said, “Padme, I’ve just had a wonderful idea,” as she also looked at Sola, who was picking up on the energy coming from Mom, “Since we were not at your Wedding, how would you feel about renewing your vows?“ Anakin had never seen me quite so speechless, so he’d have to commit this to memory, finally I was able to form words and said,“That’s a wonderful idea! Can we do it?” I asked. “It’s only a few days away.”

It was Anakin that interjected, “Have you forgotten how quickly you planned our wedding?” He was right. It had only been a matter of a few days after we confessed our feelings for one another, that we had decided to become husband and wife. I asked him if he’d like to marry me and when he said yes, I took care of the rest. I was a woman on a mission.

“Of course we can!’ Mom said. “You just leave it to your sister and I. We’ll take care of everything.” Anakin had to chuckle a little at that declaration. Now he knew where I’d gotten it from. I leaped out of her seat and hugged my mother and sister. I had actually scared her dad when I jumped up. The three of us were now in planning mode and sat next to one another to start putting the event together. Mom and Sola wanted to know all of the details from the wedding so they could closely replicate our special day. Since the men didn’t seem to be of any use, they decided to go off and bond.

“Please excuse us ladies. Let us know if you need anything.” Dad proclaimed. Each of us rose up and kissed her husband and then returned to the talking and the planning. Anakin for his part realized just how much I loved him if I was willing to pass up this experience with my family when we had wed nearly four years ago.

As the men walked off I noticed Anakin take Dad aside and Darred walked into the house. I was curious about what was going on, but then Sola asked me a question about flowers and grabbed my attention.  
********************************************************

As the three of us walked back towards the house, I asked to have a moment of Ruwee’s time privately. Darred, politely excused himself saying that he was going to check on the children. I asked if he would pop his head in and check on Leia and Luke, to which he agreed. Dad and I made our way to the outdoor fireplace just behind the house and took a seat.

“What can you do for you Anakin?”

My palms were sweaty and I was breathing heavier than normal. “Well Sir, I was wondering if you could help me… er learn what I need to learn to be a father. You see, I’ve never had a father. I’ve been around Jedi most of my life. I trained a Padawan, but that’s not being a Dad.’

“Your own father wasn’t around? Was he a Jedi as well?” Ruwee inquired.

“No, you see Sir, that is a little hard to explain. I don’t have a father.” I wasn’t sure just how much he knew about me. Since Padme and I never really spent much time with her family and never in this dynamic, I figured that my Father in Law knew next to nothing about me.

“How is that possible?” Ruwee asked skeptically.

I didn’t know how exactly to answer, so I told him everything. “You see, there’s a Jedi prophecy about a being that will bring the Force into balance. That person would be the product of a virgin birth. It’s the prophecy of the Chosen One, and well...I’m him.”

My Father-in-Law looked at me with different eyes altogether as I went on, “I can’t treat Luke and Leia like Padawans their whole lives. Jedi don’t believe in attachments and I want my kids to know how much they are loved by Padme and I. I want them to know it is alright for them to love as well. Padme’s told me what a wonderful man you are and I can’t think of anyone I’d rather try to live up to. I need help. So what I’m asking is… will you teach me? ”

Ruwee had actually started to cry when listening to me. He was touched that I was willing to come to him for help. He could see before him a man who was apparently a prophesied Jedi. The Hero with No Fear, the man who had defeated the Galactic Empire, and most of all, the man who had earned his youngest daughter’s heart and changed her life. Dad put his hand on my shoulder. “I’d be honored to help you, Son.” We stood back up and once again Dad embraced me, though this was a stronger hug than earlier.  
*********************************************************

I was still down with her Mom and Sister, but I couldn’t help wondering what Dad and Anakin were talking about. I could feel embarrassment coming from Ani and just hoped that Dad wasn’t doing anything to make him feel uncomfortable. Then I saw them rise and hug and wondered what was going on. I also noticed Dad wipe his eyes. Obviously something Anakin had said had affected him deeply. I’ll have to ask Ani what they were talking about. As they rose to walk in the house, Dad had his arm around Anakin. It made me feel good that they had taken to each other so quickly. My attention went back to planning with Mom and Sola when they disappeared into the house.  
************************************************************

Anakin had decided to turn in once he’d gone to check on the children. My mother, sister, and I had been sitting outside the last few hours working on the plans for our vow renewal. He liked the idea and couldn’t wait to share the moment with our family the way we should have the first time.

Dad said that He’d gone up to sleep about an hour ago when I finally came in. I knew something wasn’t right the instant I walked in. For one thing there was no one in the bed and second the room felt dark. I looked around and found Ani on the floor beside the bed having a nightmare. My heart ached. I was surprised because he’d had such a great day. I could feel his distress just by looking at him. I laid across the bed and placed my hand on his chest and called his name. When he didn’t wake up right away, I grabbed his shoulder and shook him, still he didn’t wake up. With no other options left, I reached out to him though the Force. It took a little doing, but I was able to startle him. It took him a moment to get his bearings, but once he saw my face he remembered where he was.

“What are you doing on the floor?” I forced a smile, ignoring asking him what he was dreaming about.

“The bed isn’t big enough for us both and you know me I can sleep anywhere.” he replied as he wiped his head. He groaned as he sat up so he could look me in the eye.

He was right. Obviously my parents hadn’t thought about our sleeping arrangements. That said, it wasn’t their fault. “I think there is just enough room for two” I said as I got ready to climb into bed. He got back to his feet and planted himself in the chair, his head in his hands. “Ani? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he said again wiping the sweat from his brow, “it’s just a nightmare, angel.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” I asked, hoping he would say yes.

“You already have, but unless you can change the past, no, there’s nothing anyone can do.” he said as he got back up and wandered over to her. I patted the bed and invited him under the covers with me. He sat down beside me and kissed my forehead.

I'd been curious what Ani and her Dad had been talking about that had made her Dad cry earlier. “So what were you and Dad talking about earlier?”

“I just had something to ask him.” He replied

This was the Ani I know. He was being evasive with me. I could feel him holding back. It was as if he didn’t want me to find out. I looked at him and he turned away, because I knew he couldn’t look me in the eye and keep something from me.

“Anakin, you know you can tell me anything.” I said as I leaned in to kiss him.

He got up from the bed and walked over to the crib and looked down at the two babies sleeping and stared at them. I walked up behind him and hugged him. I could feel how uneasy he was talking about this and was about to drop the subject, when he opened up to me.

“I asked him to teach me how to be a good father.” he admitted.

I was surprised. I had expected him to say anything else but that. “What do you mean, teach you to be a good father? You’ve been a great dad. The children love you. You’ve felt it.”

“Padme, I’m scared to death,” he admitted, “ I didn’t have a dad. I don’t know how to be one. That’s why I asked your father. He loves you all so much. You used to be critical of how I was with Ahsoka. These are our children. I can’t raise them by teaching them like Padawans.” It was like the floodgates had opened and he was pouring out his deepest fears.

I turned him toward me, holding his head in my hands. “Anakin, I’m glad we are talking about this. You know why? Because I felt almost the same way when I was pregnant. I didn’t know what kind of mother I was going to be. I knew we wanted children someday, but it came upon us so suddenly. I’m glad you asked for help from Dad. I assume he said yes?” Anakin shook his head. “Ani, I’ve seen you battle armies. I’ve seen you stand against beings twice your size. If you can handle that, you can handle fatherhood.” I said confidently.

“Thanks, Padme.” A smile develops on his face..

“At least until Leia starts dating…” I added almost as an afterthought.

He turned around and looked me in the eyes and I laughed silently and kissed him. “The kids will be up in a few hours. Let’s get some sleep.” I said in an amused but hushed tone, “We have a busy day tomorrow.”  
*****************************************************************

It’s been a whirlwind few days full of activity. Sola, Mom and I went out and picked out the most beautiful dress for the ceremony. Of course we had to go to a family friend who owned a dress shop to keep things quiet. Not because we have to keep it a secret, but because if the media got wind of our vow renewal, the whole planet would want to come. Former Queen and Senator getting married? Talk about a tabloid circus. We actively avoid those. Temor showed us a number of the current styles, but in the end I chose something a little more traditional. It wasn’t that gorgeous wedding dress I borrowed four years ago, but I know Anakin would like it as much as I did.

Beside dress shopping, there was meeting our guests at the spaceport. We didn’t have very many people coming, only a handful really. Obviously we invited the Queen Apailana, but she politely declined because anywhere she went was covered by the media and since we were trying to keep this a small intimate gathering, of course we understood. I was pleased that Senator Organa and Queen Breha were coming. We had invited the Chancellor, but she couldn’t make it due to the nature of the cease fire on Coruscant. Anakin asked Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to make the trip and they agreed.

That brings us to today. We had all come up to Varykino last night and Paddy as usual had the place all ready to go. None of us could remember when this many people stayed in the house at one time. As soon as we arrived, Mom, Sola, and Paddy had started to get things ready for the ceremony. I am glad they suggested this. It was exactly what Anakin and I needed to start this new chapter in our lives.

The Organa’s couldn’t get enough of Leia. She’s the first person they asked about at the spaceport. They’d missed her so much and she was such an important part of their life for most of the last year. Watching Breha and Bail play with Leia and Luke was precious. Privately, they told us that they were planning to adopt. They will make such great parents. We had asked them to join us for dinner the first night in order to thank them for everything they did for our family and to talk with them.

“Padme, Anakin, thank you so much for inviting us. We’re honored that you chose to include us.” said Breha.

Anakin looked at me and I nodded and that told Anakin it was alright to start the real conversation. “Your Highness, Senator, We wanted to thank you for all that you’ve done for Leia. She couldn’t have been in better hands.”

Bail smiled at what the former Jedi had just said to him. He was still amazed at this man’s past. If he didn’t know any better, he would not believe a word of what he had heard or experienced. “It was our pleasure. We’re glad that we were in a position to help. We just can’t wait to adopt ourselves. Leia has been a joy.”

“And Luke too!” Breha interjected. It was clear that the boy had gone straight to her heart as well.

That’s when I took over the conversation.”Bail, Breha, Anakin and I were wondering how you would feel about being the twins Seraphonts? Bail and Breha look at each other confused. Obviously they were unfamiliar with the term. They turned back to Anakin and I while I explained. “Essentially we’d like you to become a part of our extended family. We’d embrace you both as a brother and sister to us. We want you to continue to play a part in the lives of our children. After all, the more good people they have to learn from the better. I think you would agree? We’d like you to become like an Aunt and Uncle to Leia and Luke.”

The Organa’s were taken aback. We had just asked them to become like family to not only their kids, but to them as well. They were understandably touched. Anakin decided a little levity was needed. “Keep in mind… we may even ask you to babysit from time to time.” he said with a smile. Bail laughed and grabbed his wife’s hand. Breha nodded and tearfully replied “We’d love to.”

We let out a huge breath and were smiling from ear to ear. I got up and walked around the table to hug Queen Breha and Anakin rose and shook Bail’s hand. We came back together holding our respective spouses. “We’re so glad you’re here with us.”

“I know, we can’t wait for tomorrow.” Breha said.

“Neither can we.” I said.

Paddy walked in the entryway and asked if we were ready to see anyone else. Anakin and I looked confused. Everyone we had invited was already there. That’s when they saw Sola holding both babies, and the rest of the guests behind them. Anakin waved everyone in and Ruwee took over the conversation. “Anakin, Padme… It’s time for the Q’Noala.” Anakin looked at me. He was a little light on Nubian tradition. If I didn’t feel his confusion, I would’ve seen it on his face. I chuckled and explained it to everyone. “It’s our tradition here on Naboo that the couple spend the night separate before the wedding. They are joined by the closest of family and friends. So the ladies here will usher me away and you gentlemen will keep Anakin company tonight.” With that I grabbed Breha’s hand, picked up Leia and followed Mom, Sola, Ahsoka, Ryoo, and Pooja as they walked out of the room. Luke saw me leaving and started to fuss. I handed Leia off, walked over to my little boy, gave him a hug and kiss and then handed him to his Dad, kissing Ani as I said good night. The ladies made quite a fuss about the kiss, taunting me in a good natured way. I blushed and then walked back over to them, blew my husband a final kiss and disappeared around the corner.  
**************************************************

The ladies had just left, leaving us in the room by ourselves. We looked at each other. “So… what are we going to do tonight? I asked. I didn’t know what else there was to this tradition.

Dad turned to me and said, “Don’t worry, Son, we’ll keep you busy.”

Paddy took that moment to return to ask if anyone needed anything. “Yes, I do” I replied.

“What can I do for you?” asked the older man.

“You can pull up a chair and join us for this...Q’Noala?” I looked at Ruwee and he nodded that I’d said it correctly. I motioned for him to join us. I’ve got a bit of a soft spot for Paddy. He’d always been friendly when Padme and I would visit. He knew what was going on between us, but respected our privacy and never said a word. Not to mention that we had sat on the dock swapping stories more than once.

“Thank you,” Paddy replied. ”I’d be honored.”

Ruwee led the way out onto the veranda where the fire was already going and the Ale was cold.  
**********************************************

It didn’t take very long for the laughing to start. We were gaining insight into each other's love lives with every story. It was amusing to hear my mother and sister describe all the things that my Dad and Darred had done to impress them when they were courting. I was a little disappointed at not having heard these tales sooner. Truth of the matter was that I’d been so busy with my own life before getting married that I wasn’t with my family nearly enough and after I married Anakin I was busy trying to end the War in the Senate, not to mention that every moment Anakin was around was precious to me.

The laughing continued. Mom was telling them about a time when she and Dad were younger. He wanted to do something romantic for her so he had built the outdoor fireplace as a sort of getaway for them. He also fashioned a porch swing for them to enjoy time together out there. The rest of the ladies in attendance were obviously touched by the sentiment as judged by the reactions. She went on to tell them about the first time they used it.

“Well it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. Your father worked so hard. I kept wondering what he was doing, but he wouldn’t tell me until it was done. We weren’t able to get out much in those days, so your Dad thought we could use a little sanctuary. Someplace we could spend time together once Sola had gone to bed. Well anyway, the first time your father tried to get the fire lit it just wouldn’t go. So he’s down there blowing trying to get some air to get things going. Finally it does catch and your dad was just a little too close… he burned his eyebrows off!” All the ladies were shocked but laughing. She continued, “I wish I had a picture. His face had black marks on it from where he…”

“I remember that!” said Sola. “I had to have been about five years old at the time and thought Dad looked funny for a while. I could never put my finger on it.” she laughed.

Jobal leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath, exhaled and looked at the ladies gathered. “Still, it was a romantic night because Ruwee had done something special for me. He still does things like that, but building that was special. He poured his love into it.” She smiled. “It reminded me of the night he asked me to marry him.”

“Oh?” I said. Mom looked at me. She was sure they’d shared this story in the past. Then she realized, Sola had heard this story, but I hadn’t.

“Mom, you need to tell Padme.” Sola said with a chuckle.

Padme, Breha, and Ahsoka leaned in a little closer. “Well Ruwee took me to Theed for dinner that night. It was at a beautiful outdoor restaurant. The table was gorgeous. We had finished eating and were walking and talking when we came up to the Fountain of the Five Queens. It was an exquisite night. The stars were so bright. Your dad and I were sitting on the side of the fountain and he was pointing out star groups, when he held up a “star” of his own. Well I was so excited, that when I jumped up to hug him, I knocked him and the ring into the water! So what did I do? I jumped in to help him.” Everyone around the table started to laugh. Jobal went on, “So there we were splashing around trying to get out of the fountain, when the authorities arrived.”

“Oh no.” Ahsoka chimed in. She was transfixed by the story.

“Yup, They were going to give us a citation for public intoxication, but once Ruwee showed them the ring, which thankfully he didn’t drop, they let us go with a warning. The officer said it happened more than they’d like to admit!”

“I didn’t know you two were so accident prone.” I said.

“Only when it’s something important, apparently.” Mom shot back.

As the laughing died down, I looked at Sola and asked, “What happened between you and Darred?”

Sola got a look in her eye. I knew that look well. “Well,” Sola recalled, “Darred’s proposal wasn’t funny, but I’ll always remember it. Back then he was trying his hand at painting landscapes. He’s rather good at it, but hasn’t painted in years. It’s more of a past time now for him. Anyways, you know that sunset painting that hangs in our living room?” I nodded.

“He painted that?” I asked.

“He did. Well when he finished it, he showed it to me, then took me to where he painted it. It was a beautiful spot on a cliff overlooking a Lake. The colors were vibrant at sunset. We sat together on a bench and he asked me to marry him.”

A chorus of reactions and smiling faces ensued. Then Sola added, “After I said yes, he went home and placed a couple sitting on a bench in the photo.” It was the first thing we brought into the house after we were married. Darrad is quite the romantic.” The nods from the others confirmed her statement.

“How about your Breha?” I asked as I wiped a year from my eye..  
Queen Breha looked at those gathered and simply said, “Bail and I were bound together by our families.”

“An arranged marriage?” Ahsoka asked curiously.

“Indeed. That being said, there’s no one I love more. Bail and I were attracted to each other, which is a benefit, but as we got to know each other we did fall deeply in love. I know that arranged betrothals don’t always work, but in our case we are completely devoted to each other. So no grand story, but a happy ending.”

Jobal then looked at Ahsoka. “Do you have anyone special in your life my dear?”

I felt a little bit of pain emanate from Tano and rose to her defense, “Mom,” I began and then Ahsoka interrupted me.

“It’s alright Padme. Mrs. Naberrie, the truth is, there is someone I’ve thought about, but as a Jedi, we were not allowed attachments.” All eyes then focused on me. “I’m sorry Padme, I didn’t mean to.” She began to apologize when I waved it off. “Well after I left the temple it wasn’t as important as survival and I forgot about Lux.”

I was surprised. “Lux? Lux Bonteri?” I questioned and Ahsoka nodded.

“We spent quite a bit of time together on Onderon, but he was with Steela Gerrera at the time and after she was killed it just wasn’t the time.” Ahsoka explained.

I put a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder. “A lot has happened since then. Maybe it’s time you looked Lux up. See if there are any sparks? “ I said and then winked at her. “I’m sure he would be happy to see you.”  
“Yeah, maybe. Or maybe he has already moved on. So many things are in the air. Reestablishing the Order. Will the rules on attachment change? It all makes me wonder if I’ll have time for a life.” Tano admitted to the group.

“You have a right to be happy Ahsoka. I’m not telling you to go against your beliefs, but you need to do what is best for you.” Breha said and I shook my head in agreement.

“If you want, when we get back to Coruscant, I’ll get everyone together.” I laughed slightly.

“I’ll let you know, alright?” Ahsoka smiled at her.

I raised both my hands up in front of me and declared “Fair enough.” as the conversation moved on. “So what’s up next?”

“OH NO!” said Sola, surprising me with immediate and vocal objection. “We told you our stories, we are not moving on until you tell us about how Anakin asked you to marry him.” She said Anakin’s name in a way a child would when teasing a friend about a suitor. A chant of agreement rang from around the room.

“Alright, Alright ,” I said, “Before I tell you all this, I need assurances from those in this room that are related to me that you won’t hold any of it against me.”

“This must be good.” Sola replied. I just looked at my mother and sister who finally agreed to my demand.

“Alright. Actually there’s not that much to tell. We had just survived the battle on Geonosis.” Mom gasped and I shot a look at her reminding her of our agreement, then continued. “I knew how Anakin felt about me because he had been very direct about it, and I felt the same way, but the law made it impossible. So, I insisted we remain friends. Well then we were captured and thought we were going to die..” I looked back at my mother and sister who didn’t say a word, but the feelings they were giving off were quite obvious. She looked over at Ahsoka who could feel it as well, but she just waved her on. “I told him I loved him on the way into the arena. Well, as the Force would have it, we survived the day, but now he knew how I felt about him. Anakin had lost an arm in that battle and I went to visit him in the medical ward of the ship taking us back. We talked a little and decided to enter into a low key relationship.”

“I feel a big “But” coming on.” said Sola. Her mother was still astonished, judging by her stare.

I nodded and then continued,”But, then I realized that the war had started. It was going to take him away from me. I didn’t want that. I really was in love with Anakin. I didn’t want to live without him and I knew he felt the same way, so.. I asked him to marry me.”

All the eyes in the room went to a dead stare. Finally her mother spoke. “You asked him?” Mom sounded very surprised as if she didn’t think I had it in me to do something so romantically bold.

“I did, and while he was on medical leave for his arm, four years ago tomorrow, we came here and were married” I said. I don’t regret it for a moment, Mom.

“I’m not judging you sweetheart.” Mom said, “I’m glad Anakin makes you happy.”

It’s more than that. We encourage the best parts of each other. That’s why I was able to bring him back.

Queen Breha spoke up. “Well then let’s raise a glass” she said as she lifted her wine glass. “To encouraging the best parts of each other.” she continued.

“Here, here.” Sola agreed. As the glasses clinked together and each person drank.

The rest of the night was filled with friendship and laughter. As the candles burned down the ceremony got closer and finally I climbed into bed with Leia excited to share this day with those closest to us.  
********************************************************************

I have Luke on my lap as I listen to Ruwee, Bail, Darred, and Paddy talk about the women we love. Obi-Wan, is enjoying himself, but also reliving a loss in his life as the men talk. I can feel the hurt coming from him and want to go to my old Master.  
Things between Obi-Wan and I are on the mend. Obi-Wan has forgiven me for everything that happened, understanding why I did what I did. That being said though I haven’t really forgiven myself for all the pain and suffering I caused. I'm glad that I can at least talk with my old master. Our relationship isn’t yet what it once was, and I doubt it ever will be again, but both of us are working on making amends.

I got up from his seat to grab another drink. “Anyone else need another Ale?” I asked. Darred hold up an empty bottle. “I’ll have another.” Bail comments. I wander over to the bar and grab three more drinks and when I turn around I’m greeted by Obi-Wan.

“Anakin, Thank you for inviting me...this time.” He said with a smile.

“Don’t mention it. I’m glad you’re here. You alright?” I asked and delivered the drinks to Bail and Darred via the Force.

“I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

I looked over at the other men having a good time. Paddy was telling jokes and everyone thought he was a riot. Give the man a drink and he becomes a comedian. Ruwee was paying attention to his grandson and playing with him. I looked back at Obi-Wan. “When we were talking about... you know, I could feel your emotions.”

“Oh, that? You don’t have to worry about me, Anakin.”

“I know you miss her. I know you blame yourself. Believe me, I know how you feel. I’ve been there.”

Obi-Wan sighed. There was nothing he could keep from me. After all, I was his former Padawan. I knew him too well. “Satine is gone, and it is because of me, but I don’t blame myself, I blame Maul.”

“Don’t worry Master, he’ll turn up some day.”

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. “That’s what I’ve seen too, but we must be patient. For your part, you better watch yourself and your family. He tends to go after those closest to me. Your family is about all I have left.”

“Obi-Wan, do you ever think about what it would’ve been like if you had stayed with Satine?”

“If I had done that, who would’ve been here to train you?” He joked.

“I’m serious Obi-Wan. Do you ever think about it?”

The older master thought for a moment and then told the truth. “Only everyday.” He admitted. “But I’m not like you Anakin. I’m too set in the old ways. Remember I was trained younger than you had been. I’d never thought to question the Code.”

“Are you going to change it? After all, you are the Grandmaster now. I mean if Master Mundi could have a family, and someone like me can leave the Order to have a family, doesn’t that mean the rule is arbitrary? “ I asked.

He leaned on the bar for a moment thinking about what I had just said. I could see him mulling it over in his head. Finally he took a deep breath and sighed. “You do make a good point, but the choice is not mine alone. I'm sure we will look at recent events and make a good decision, that is when we are able to constitute a Jedi council.” Kenobi said. “And speaking of the order, are you sure that’s what you want to do?”

We sat down at the stools, cracked open a few more ales. As I took a drink I looked at Obi-Wan. “You and I both know that it’s not the place for me… at least right now. We all need some time for the divisions to heal. By rights I should be behind bars for what I’ve done. I can’t explain why I am getting a second chance, but I’ll tell you this, Padme risked her life to bring me back. I love her and I belong with my wife and family.”

“I won't argue with you, Anakin. It's never been a productive use of my time.” The elder Jedi jokes. I laughed as he continued, *As for paying for your deeds, the Chancellor has taken recent events into account, not to mention the circumstances surrounding the events that led to those prior acts...”

At that point Ruwee called out to us to rejoin the group. As we made our way back over to the fire, I pulled him off to the side one more time. “Obi-Wan, would you stand with me tomorrow?” Kenobi was taken aback by the request. “If that's what you'd like, of course I will.” I bowed toward Obi-Wan, who returned the gesture and Obi-Wan placed a hand on my shoulder and the two of us sat back down with the rest.

As I reclaimed my chair and my son, I asked what the current topic of conversation is. “The ladies of course!” Said Darred, who was just a little drunk. I had to laugh and thought, this IS a night to remember..

“What about them?” I asked as Ruwee threw another log on the fire.

“We were just going to discuss the moment they walked into our lives.” Bail informed Obi-Wan and I.

“Alright, who's going first?” I inquired.

Paddy spoke up and said, “Age before beauty.” He had forgotten that he was the oldest at the table. The four of us just looked at him and laughed.

“Whatever you say Paddy.” I agreed, wiping tears from my eyes from laughing so hard.

Paddy took a deep breath and just stared. Bail waved his hand in front of his eyes and startled the old man back to the present. Obviously he'd also had one Ale too many. Obi-Wan looked over and said, “Alright, Darred and Paddy are done for the night.” In a slightly humorous tone.  
Paddy regains his thoughts. “You know, my wife Elasea, didn't say yes to our first date. I had to ask three times before she said yes. I knew on our third date she was the one I wanted to marry. After our first night out I was surprised that she would agree to go out again. My speeder broke down and we had to walk to get help and it started to rain. I guess my boyish charm and good sense of humor, won her over.”

We couldn't help but smile. “What about you Darred? When did you know Sola was the one?” I asked.

“We met when we were going to the university in Theed. We had mutual friends, but didn't meet each other until our second year. She was beautiful.”

“She still is!” Ruwee interrupted.One could tell he was a little buzzed from the Ale.

“Yes Dad, I know. We would walk around campus, go to plays, and volunteer together. I think that is what won her over. We used to go to the library and read to children. We'd make up voices for the characters in the stories and the kids loved it. She must've thought I was good Dad material because when I asked her to marry me during our final year she agreed. I’m still over the moon for her.” He said as he fixated on the flames of the fire in front of us. “Alright, your turn Dad.” Darred said as he turned to Ruwee.

Dad leaned back in his chair a bit and it looked as if he was gathering his thoughts. He has a funny little grin on his face. “Well I was working in a bookstore when I started dating Jobal. She'd come in to find a textbook for a class and when she walked through the door, I nearly fell over. We didn't have the book, but when she went to leave to go elsewhere, I told her I could order it and have it the next day. She seemed thankful for the option so that's what she did.”

I was very interested in his father-in-law’s tale. Ruwee went on “ I happened to know that if I put the order in it would’ve taken several days, Jobal would have gone elsewhere and I might not have seen her again. So after she left I got on the comm and called around to find the book at another store and bought it.” Paddy laughed and said “Smart man.”

I was still quite engrossed in learning the family's recent history, asked him, “What happened next?”

“What do you think?” he said. “I asked her out when she came back in and she said no.” He laughed.

“You see?” Paddy chimed in. Darred just shook his head and Bail was chuckling also.

“So how…” I began to ask before Ruwee continued.

“Well she came back the next day in an incredible dress and asked if I would like to go to lunch with her. Of course I said yes. And the rest is history.”

After hearing of how Padme’s mother had come back to ask her Dad out, I knew exactly where Padme had gotten her courageous streak from. A smile developed on my face as I recalled Padme and I one the medical ship..

A side conversation had developed where Bail and Obi-Wan made the case that they really didn't have anything to share given their status. As a Jedi and Royalty respectively, their “love lives” were controlled by forces beyond their control. That being said, they believed the Jedi, but to convince them of Bail took a little bit. I could swear that Obi-Wan used a mind trick to avoid any embarrassment. Darred looked at me and stated “It's time to hear from the Groom!”

I looked at the men gathered. Only Obi-Wan knew most of this story. I looked at my old master and as if Kenobi was giving his permission he nodded. “I was working in a Junk Dealers shop on Tatooine when I first met Padme. It was during the Trade Federation blockade of your planet. Her ship was damaged and they were stranded. She came into the shop with the Jedi Master who discovered me, looking for parts. I asked if she was an angel. I thought she was very beautiful.” There were some chuckles from a few of the more inebriated gentlemen. I defended myself, “Keep in mind I was only nine years old at the time.” Darred and Paddy silently laughed at that. If a line like that had come from anyone other than a nine year old, it would’ve sounded like a pick up line.

“What was the Queen doing in a junk shop? Paddy asked.

Obi-Wan fielded this one for me. “Back then Padme used to like to trade places with her handmaidens. None of us knew that at the time. If any of us had, we would have advised her against it. Ruwee made a comment about that being his daughter and her liking to do things “the hard way”, as he nodded that it sounded like something she would do. Before the conversation ventured too far off topic I continued.

Anyway, after that, I started training and didn’t see Padme again for ten years when I was still Obi-Wan’s apprentice and we were assigned to protect her again. When I first saw her, I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. She was exactly as I remembered her. I almost couldn’t believe it. Eventually there were some issues and I was assigned to be her protector while Obi-Wan investigated the threats. We came here to Naboo in order to lay low, which is when I first met you and the rest of the family. Padme and I grew very close during that time and decided to marry shortly after the onset of the war. We were apart more than we were together back then. I know she is going to be busy, but I hope that we have some time to adjust to being a family.

“So, Anakin, have you thought anymore about what you want to do yet”? Asked Ruwee.

“Actually, Sir, I’ve been considering my strengths and think about the direction I might go. With my experience, I could seek out something in security. I wouldn’t mind flying, but that would take me away from Padme and the children. So that’s out. I was also considering ship design. I’ve always had the mind of a mechanic, so I could see myself working on something from the ground up.“

The guys around the table were now all thinking about my future plans. Bail mentioned that a talented person like me would have any number of opportunities present themself. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel that no matter where I ended up and no matter what I was doing it would be a waste of talent. I’d spent so many years training under him, and he knew my potential better than anyone. He just hoped that whatever I ended up doing, it would make me happy.

Ruwee looked as if he was pondering something and had finally come to a conclusion. I pounded his fist on the arm of his chair softly and looked up at his Son-in-Law. “Anakin,” he said, “I happen to know one of the Chief Officers at Nubia Star Drives. They build starships. They built Padme’s. If you’d like I could ask if they are looking for someone like you.”

“That would be great.” I said with an air of excitement in my voice that had been lacking as of late when thinking of my professional future. “I thought Nubia went out of business though.” I added.

Ruwee shook his head confirming what I had just said. “I had heard that too, but apparently not. They were reorganizing over the last year and are ready to move back towards production. They are always designing new lines for some of the higher end clients. They do quite a bit of custom build work as well. I can put in a call at the beginning of the work week if you’d like.”

“I appreciate it. Think I could work on Coruscant? With Padme taking the job as Chief of Staff to Chancellor Mothma, we'll be going back there at some point.” I replied.

“It’s possible. I’ll see if a meeting can be set up before you go back.”

The mood around the table had changed from one of nostalgia to confidence in what’s ahead. Bail looks up and raises his bottle. “Well gentlemen, here’s to the future, and much happiness for Padme and Anakin.” The five men raised their drinks in celebration and I kissed his sleeping son’s forehead.  
*********************************************************************

Morning dawned and Varykino was abuzz with activity. The adventures of the Q’Noala went on late into the evening. When all was said and done, the ladies slept on the west end of the house and the men took the east, staying apart as per tradition. When everyone came together for breakfast in the Room of the Morning Mists, there was a fair bit of kissing. Sola was overheard mentioning that she’d not slept well because Darrad wasn’t right beside her. I knew how she felt. When I was training on Erias I’d never gotten a full night’s rest. Even though Anakin and I hadn’t shared a bed together for very long, I was used to his presence and missed him when he wasn't there. After breakfast, the groups split again in order to get ready for the ceremony. It wasn’t until the sunset, but there was plenty to do until then. Before we broke, each couple took some time together.

“I missed you last night, Padme. I woke up to Luke’s foot in my face” He demonstrated how close it was with his hand. “All things being equal, I like sleeping with and waking up to you. Happy Anniversary Angel.” he said. “I can’t believe it’s been four years already.” Then he started to think about all the time that had been wasted on war and the Empire.

I could feel this, knew what he was thinking . I decided to redirect his thoughts back to something good. “Oh Ani, just think! Today we will celebrate with Family. We’ve never been able to do that. We have so many people that love us. It’s like we are starting all over again.”

Anakin didn’t reply immediately. I thought he was ignoring me and was a little angry with him for looking like he was lost in thought. I grabbed him by the chin and looked directly into his eyes. Then he took his hand and moved my head to what he was looking at. What I saw astonished me. Luke had pulled himself up on one of the chairs and he was standing on his chubby little legs. He proceeded to take five or six steps and then fell down. We got up from our chairs and went over to our son, gave him a big hug and told him we were so proud of him. Leia, who was in my arms, squirmed out and sat beside her brother. She must have missed him too. If this day wasn’t special enough already, Anakin and I would always remember when Luke took his first steps.

“Well as much as I want to stay here, I have to go make myself look beautiful.” I said jokingly.

“You’re always beautiful.” he said with that grin that always drove me crazy.

“You just wait until you see me later.” I lowered my voice a bit and gave him a wink.

“I can’t wait.” he replied as he leaned in to kiss me. Then he kisses Leia on the cheek. That’s when Darred came into the room, picked up Anakin, threw him up over his shoulder and carried him off the way only a big brother could.

“Let your wife go get ready,” Darred said as he carried Anakin off. I laughed as Ani yelled at him to put him down. Before he released Anakin, I took Luke and Leia with me and she returned to her room to do all the preparations.  
************************************************************************

I was sitting in the chair as mom teased my hair. I had insisted on having the same hairstyle that I had for the original ceremony. I hadn’t sat like this with my mother doing my hair since I was very small. Back then it seemed more like a chore than quality time.

Once I entered public life, there was always someone whose job it was to make sure that I was attended to. Even as a Senator, I couldn’t shop for my own food for my home, let alone have my hair done in a public place, or shop for clothes. Everything was brought to me. That was the downside of a public life.

All that being said, I had missed out on a great many experiences with my Mom. I sometimes found herself jealous of the relationship that she and Sola shared. While they would always be doing things together, I was bound to duty and so couldn’t share these special moments. I silently vowed to myself that Leia and I would make the time for each other. For now I’m cherishing this experience with my own Mom.

Sola burst into the room with Ahsoka having just picked up the dress from Temor’s shop. I’d loved it when I saw it days before and couldn’t wait for Ani to see me in it. I sprang out of my seat, and mom admonished me for not waiting for her to be done with my hair. Dismissing her groaning, I pulled the dress from the box and held it up in front of me. It just looked elegant. It was a white flowing dress with a slit up the leg and pink flowers printed on it.

“That’s beautiful Padme.” Queen Breha said. She was sitting on the Bed playing with Luke and Leia. She really is going to be a wonderful mother. I thought to myself.

“Thank you. I love it. I loved the wedding dress I borrowed the first time, but this is something I’ll be able to pass down to Leia one day.“ I remarked.

“Will you please sit back down? I was almost done when you jumped up” mom sighed.

“Mom…” I began

“Padme Naberrie Skywalker, “ mom said forcefully. My eyes got wide when mom used my full name. “Sit in this chair and let me finish. Then your sister can do your makeup. Understood?”

“Yes Ma'am.” I said as Sola, Breha, and Ahsoka laughed in the background. Not at me mind you, more that it wasn’t them being taken to task. I returned to the seat and allowed her to finish her work. As promised, Sola took over shortly after that. She said that I didn’t need a lot of makeup. Just enough to accentuate my features. Truth be told, I had always enjoyed the less is more approach. I adopted that after being Queen for obvious reasons.

Finally it was time for the dress, and Ahsoka had a small surprise. She decided to help out by lifting the dress with the Force so that all I had to do was stand with her arms up. The flowing gown floated down around me and then Sola and Breha helped me to adjust it. While they were helping me, Ahsoka pulled a rectangle box from her satchel. When she’d gone with Sola to pick up the dress, she’d seen a necklace that very much reminded her of her Padawan braid. She decided to get them for me to wear with my dress. The necklace was a pale pink and was quite close to the color used in my dress. Ahsoka thought it was meant to be. As I was getting squared away she walked up and presented me with the box. “A gift for the bride?” She said. As I opened the gift I tried not to tear up, lest Sola would have to touch up my makeup.

“I thought you might like these.” Ahsoka commented

“They’re lovely, thank you.” I said as I hugged my old friend. “Will you help me put it on?”

“Of course” she said as she wrapped the stones around a second time to shorten the length.

“Well,” I said, taking another deep breath, “I think I am ready.” I turned to look at myself in the mirror and was struck at the sight. I was stationed in the middle and my family and friends surrounded her on the wings. My mother and sister had Leia and Luke in their arms. I got choked up at the reflection. As I walked towards the door, I asked her sister to put Luke down.

“You’re not going to carry him in your dress are you?” Sola asked.

“No.” I stated simply. Then I grabbed my little boy’s hand and helped him to his feet. Breha started to tear up as Luke walked his mother to the ceremony hand in hand.  
*************************************************************

“This was much simpler when all I had to worry about was whether or not my robes were clean.” I commented as I was getting dressed. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Since when did you keep your robes clean?” he asked jokingly.

I looked at him and held up two fingers mockingly toward my friend. “Hey we were working hard back then. Everyone’s robes had seen too much action.” I wasn’t used to formal wear. The tunic felt a little tight around the collar, but that was the extent of my discomfort. The creamed colored shirt was partnered with dark brown slacks and a pair of tall brown boots. I wore a belt around my midsection and sported a brown cape.

I looked in the mirror. Obi-Wan was right beside him. “Master, can I ask a favor?”

“What’s that Anakin?”

“I’d like to surprise Padme. Would you mind if I wore robes like I did the first time?”

Obi-Wan wasn’t thrilled at the idea, but I did look thoroughly uncomfortable. He sighed and nodded. A smile crossed my face as I started to take off the get up I was in, in order to get into something more familiar.

There was a knock at the door and when Obi-Wan opened it Ruwee was on the other side. “Mind if I come in?” Obi-Wan nodded and he crossed the threshold. The first thing he noticed was me trying to get my shirt back off. It was over my head at that moment and I looked rather ridiculous. “Have I come at a bad time? He asked.

“No, Anakin wasn’t comfortable with the wardrobe selection so he is going to Plan B.” Obi-wan commented. Ruwee shook his head in understanding.

I was taking boots off in order to change his trousers when Dad requested a moment of my time.

“What can I do for you, Sir?” I said as I strained to get the second boot off.

He sat down beside me on the bed. “Anakin, Listen. Jobal and I noticed that neither you or Padme wear a ring. Is that a conscious choice?” he asked.

“Yes Sir. When we were originally married we couldn’t wear anything like that. I guess we haven’t thought about it much.”

“But you’d be open to wearing rings?” he asked curiously.

“I can’t speak for Padme, but I wouldn’t mind at all.” I replied.

A big smile crossed the older man’s face. “I was hoping that you’d say that.” He said as he went into his pocket. He pulled out a box and handed it to me. As I opened it, my heart starts pounding and then I looked back at my Father-in-Law. “These rings belonged to Padme’s Great Grandparents. They came to us when we were first married and Jobal and I would like you and Padme to have them.”

I took the rings out of the box to show Obi-Wan, who was already smiling at me. “Thank you Sir. We’ll treat them well.”

“Just love my daughter as much as she loves you.” he said

“Oh, believe me, he does.” Obi-Wan vouched.

Ruwee smiled at that then turned his focus back to me. “I also wanted to let you know, I made that call. You have a meeting at Nubia Star Drives. They are interested in you for their design division. It’s a good opportunity for you and Padme.”

I didn’t think it possible, but I was even more excited. I couldn’t wait to tell Padme. “Thanks Dad… for everything.” I said.

Ruwee rose from the bed and shook my hand. “I’ll see you downstairs Son.” As he opened the door to leave, Darred popped his head in and let us know that the ladies were ready and it was nearly time to start. “Better hurry up Anakin.”

“Sure, I’ll be right down.” I said as I closed my hands around the rings.  
*********************************************************

Anakin didn’t know exactly how they had done it, but the monk that was their original officiant for their wedding ceremony was standing right beside him as was Obi-Wan. The Sun was setting, but it wasn’t quite down yet. The colors were vibrant and inviting. The Sun’s warmth made the evening feel warmer than it was. It was only slightly cooler than it was that evening four years ago.

He looked back at the assembled guests. Bail and Breha Organa were there and she was holding Leia. Ahsoka was standing next to them. At the top of the circle were Jobal and Ruwee and she was holding onto Luke, then Darred, Ryoo, and Pooja. That left Sola and Padme to take their places opposite Obi-Wan and Himself.

Ahsoka and Jobal opened the top of the circle and Sola walked through to take her place. She looked at Anakin in Jedi Robes and was surprised. He could only hope that Padme would be equally astonished.

Moments later the top of the circle opened once again and there she was. Padme was truly a sight to behold. She took his breath away. As she walked closer, he expected her to turn and look at everyone, but instead she just kept her eyes forward and looked at Anakin. He could feel her love for him and he expected that she could feel the same emanating from him. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were all smiles as they felt everything as well.

“You look beautiful.” Anakin said as he sent a message to Padme. “You look incredible. Your dress is fantastic.”

“You look handsome as well, Mr. Skywalker.”

The monk was going through the marriage ceremony for the rest of those gathered, but Anakin and Padme couldn’t take their attention off of one another. It was only when it came to the vows that they refocused their thoughts. Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin’s shoulder when it was his turn only after Skywalker didn’t answer right away.

“Padme, everyday I wake up next to you is like a dream come true. Finding out about our new little family,’ They both looked back at Luke and Leia, “Was another dream realized. We both know that not all dreams come to pass, but as long as I have life in my body, I will try my best to be yours. The Force may have saved you for me, but another force saved me. Your love. You are the best part of me. I love you." He said as he finished.

All eyes then turned toward Padme who was known for her oratorical prowess, but she was momentarily tongue tied. Anakin chuckled silently to himself, or so he thought when he swore Padme laughed for a moment. She regained her composure quickly and began her vows.

“Anakin, my Ani. I thank the Force daily for saving me so I could save you. So that I could bring you back for all of us. I’m so glad that you came back to me. Ani, I didn’t know what love was before you came back into my life all those years ago. Each day with you is an adventure, in some way or another. I told you once before I truly, deeply, love you. That hasn’t changed. I am yours now and always.”

As she finished, Obi-Wan put the rings that Anakin had entrusted to him in the monks hands. The monk blessed them and gave one to Padme and the other to Anakin. Padme looked back at her mother and father, knowing where the rings had come from. They just just smiled at their daughter. Anakin slid a silver ring on Padme’s finger first and Padme did the same for Anakin. The monk then gave them permission to kiss. Before either one of them knew what was happening they were sharing a passionate yet gentle kiss. Padme didn’t think it possible, but what they’d just experienced surpassed their original wedding. As her husband led her away and towards their assembly, there were hugs and cheers from everyone, and yes a few tears from Mom and Dad.

The rest of the evening was just as perfect. A wonderful dinner, everyone was dancing and having a good time. Luke and Leia got to dance with their Mom and Dad which got them both smiling. Towards the end of the evening Padme and Anakin walked out to listen to the water crashing lightly on the beach. Holding hands they shared another of the many kisses that evening. They listened to the music coming from inside and Anakin took Padme’s hand. “I need you to concentrate.” he said as he looked at her. He began to lead her in a dance and before she knew what was happening they had left the ground and were dancing on air. They were only a few feet up, but to Padme, they were in heaven. As they reached the ground once the music stopped they walked over to the place where they shared their first kiss and started talking about their future... together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wraps up this story, but please be on the lookout for "Decisions" which is Part Two of the Death and Life Trilogy. I'm currently working on that and will begin posting when I've completed it. After reading a ton of incomplete stories, I've decided to only post once I've finished writing. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
